The one promised to me
by liany
Summary: AU fic slightly some OOC. Inuyasha becomes a slave, gets bought by Kagome, but is there something more that links them together? If so, what would they have to go through? read and find out. My first fanfic. A lot of cliff hangers. Chapter 63 up.
1. Chapter 1

**Declaration: I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters. Please don't sue.**

**Legend in general:**

"..." - normal speach

**"..." - shouts**

_"..."- reading out loud/ spells incantations_

'...' - thoughts: 'normal'-simple thoughts / _' italic ' - diabolical/ worry/ desperate thoughts _( goes for humans)

Inuyasha's thoughts: (goes for other characters too, mostly youkai or hanyou)

**_/' italic + bold'- demon blood_**

_/' italic + underline'- human blood_

/_ ' italic'- mad/ surprised Inuyasha_

/ ' normal'- just Inuyasha

If necessary more will come.

* * *

**The one promised to me**

_By Liany_

**_Chapter 1: The beginning_**

In a far away kingdom a great ball was held in honor of the princess' birth. The castle was full of important leaders of that time: Great kings and queens, rulers from all the lands known by the royal family. Amongst them was the ruler of the Western Lands, the great Lord Inutashio, along with his eldest son Sesshomaru. His youngest, Inuyasha, being only three was left at home with his mother. Not that Sesshomaru was felling bad at all for convincing his father that a ball would be too much for his little half-brother. The ballroom had never looked this good; the floor shone with the colorful reflections of the guest. There were thousands of candles everywhere; flowers on the tables and from the walls were hanging light-blue tapestries, the most expensive ones. Soft music played in the background; the most famous bands from the country honored the invitation to play at this extraordinary ball. Luxury was everywhere, from ornaments to all kinds of exotic food and drinks. The guests wore the finest jewelry and clothes, in varied models and styles.

Tradition in the Higurashi family was different from others and it was of great interest to everyone invited. It was quite an event, in 200 years this was only the second time when the order of the royal children was: girl, boy, girl. Most of the time, the order was: boy, girl, many times there were three or four boys before a girl. The fact was that not the first child inherited the throne, but the second child, if it was a daughter.

It was told that she would be the fairest, kindest and most loving of all, and for that to happen all the weddings went like this: arranged or not the couple had five years in which they should have the first child or the wedding was declared worthless and the princess would marry someone else. After the first child was born, if it was a girl they were supposed to wait at least 4 years before trying to have a second daughter. Meaning that if the first child was a boy, the first daughter will inherit the throne and the parents would theoretical stop having children after that. Since they already had a girl and a boy, the infant was their pride, and the next ruler of the kingdom.

* * *

Lord Inutashio was a very important guest, of course, not only because he was the most powerful ally of the royal family, but also a close friend of the king. Since they had hit puberty Inutashio and the princess' father, Keytaro, had dreamed of a family alliance between them and this was their chance. So, they had started planning the wedding, the castle and all the other things. 

Sesshomaru, even at age 12, didn't find anything more interesting than sniffing... aaaah... talking and dancing with the girls that were gathering around him like ants to a picnic and making the other boys jealous. While dancing with one, he sniffed an interesting scent that he had noticed around their home a few nights before they had left for the ball. It had something in it he didn't like; for some reason he hated it immensely. He didn't pay it much attention for long, even though it was strange. A few hours passed, in which the guests danced, ate and drank, enjoying themselves. Then it was time to introduce the princess to the guests.

* * *

"Ahem," Keytaro cleaned his throat, getting the guests attention. "I believe it is time to introduce you to the guest of honor..." Kaiya entered the ballroom through the big golden door to the left of the throne, holding the baby princess wrapped up in a baby-blue blanket, "I give you our youngest and the heiress to the throne: Princess Kagome Higurashi!" said the king with pride in his voice as he smiled down at the infant now resting in his arms. Her face was revealed and shown to the crowd, which was grumbling about how she would look like. Everyone was left speechless the moment they saw her. She was radiant, of the rarest beauty ever; her beauty would make even the Great Paradise Bird jealous. Dark-blue eyes, ebony hair, creamy-white skin and light-pink lips, she was simply perfect, as perfect a baby can be. 

They all cheered in honor of the queen-to-be for a few moments, before stopping for the next planned moment of the evening to proceed. The presenting of the gifts that each had a special meaning in one way or another. The variety of the gifts was amazing, some even being creative, from toys to jewelry to pet animals.

Finally the ball came to an end. After the last guest has been shown to their chambers and the children of the royal family to theirs for the night, the only ones that were awake were the staff cleaning up the mess left behind in the ballroom and Keytaro with Inutashio and  
Sesshomaru in the study.

* * *

"Inutashio-sama, please tell me, how is Lady Izzaryo, I haven't seen her since Inuyasha's second birthday?" Keytaro broke the silence that settled itself among them. 

"She's well; she's at home with Inuyasha. And drop the formalities; we've known each other our entire lives Keytaro." Keytaro chuckled and gave a nod before a frown crossed his face.

"That reminds me, why didn't you bring him as well? I hope he is O.K."

"Oh, he's fine, I though it would be too much for him, that's all. " he said, looking at Sesshomaru, who gave him an innocent look.

"That's a relief... Does he still have his' mothers smile?" he asked, sipping his tea.

"Yes. I'm proud of him, he made this himself." he handed Keytaro something he was searching for in his kimono a moment ago.

"It's beautiful, and has a picture of his mother carved on it and this silver chain, wait!" he looked at it closely and widened his eyes at the realization. "This isn't a silver chain; it's a silver shred of hair! His hair!" Inutashio nodded in confirmation. "I think he's the proud one here."

"I guess so." Inutashio agreed with pride.

"Dad?" Sesshomaru interrupted standing and facing the two adults.

"Yes, Sesshomaru?"

"I smelt something funny during the ball." he said, frowning.

"Another girl you like I suppose?" Inutashio chuckled. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"No... it was something I smelt before, near the house a few days before we came to the ball, I have a bad felling about this, I think we should..." Sesshomaru didn't even finish the phrase when Kaiya burst in through the door, making the men jump out of their skins.

** "Inutashio, Inutashio! Your home was attacked!"**

**"What?"** he asked, not believing what he heard and standing up.

"Jaken just arrived on Ah and Ugh." Then Jaken entered the study through the wide open door.

**"Lord Inutashio-sama, Sesshomaru-sama, we were attacked by a powerful youkai, he destroyed half of the castle and killed Lady Izzaryo!"** he said all this in one breath while he bowed repeatedly. Inutashio went pale and his body fell limp in the chair he sat in before. He was in great deal of pain, as if his body was cut in tiny pieces with a dull knife. Through the pain he heard Sesshomaru's voice calling out to him.

**"Dad! Dad! We have to find Inuyasha, he's disappeared!"**

"How?" he asked recovering slightly from the pain he just felt.

"He was taken from Lady Izzaryo by a servant, after she was killed. We found the servant's body, but no sign of Inuyasha, Lord Inutashio-sama." Jaken bowed low again, in fear for his life.

** "Find him! I don't care what it takes, just find him!"** he ordered, standing and walking to the window.

"Yes, Lord Inutashio-sama." the toad demon bowed and left.

"Inutashio, I will send my men as well to help search for him." Keytaro stated, leaving the room for a few moments to tell one of the guards his orders.

"Your not alone, you know that." said Kaiya approaching him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you Kaiya. Now I just want to be alone. Could you... take Sesshomaru with you... please?" he said in a pain filled voice.

"Of course. Please don't hesitate to ask if you need anything else." and with that Keytaro, Kaiya and Sesshomaru left the study, leaving Inutashio deal with the pain he felt alone and to grief in the silence that formed around him.

* * *

A week passed, then a month and there was still no word of Inuyasha. Inutashio was never the same. Neither was Sesshomaru, who blamed himself for not telling his father from the beginning about the scent. From that day on Sesshomaru would wear a stone mask that rarely came off, even as the pain and self-blame diminished, it was still enough for him to remain cold and distant with most of those around him.

* * *

The years went by; most of the tragedy was forgotten, except for the lost. Inutashio retired, leaving Sesshomaru as the Lord of the Western Lands. In the Higurashi house there had been some changes too, but some of them were for the best. Kikyo trained to become a powerful miko under the guiding of Kaede, the most powerful at the time. Souta, on the other hand, took the responsibility of his father when he died in an accident seven months before. Kaiya had the job of interviewing possible courtiers for the young princess, since Kagome would be 16 next year and Kikyo wasn't showing any interest in getting married.

* * *

Kagome became what the legend said about the second daughter, as the third child. She grew into a stunning young woman, kind, loving and smart and all the other things as well. Many were interested in her. Among them there was a wolf demon by the name of Kogua, leader of the mountain wolf tribe, but she didn't seem to be interested in him or the others, she just didn't like any of them. 

In the past few years Kagome made some really good friends: Shippo, a fox demon who helped her find her way back home after she got lost in the forest. She got so attached to him, that he stayed, since he lost his parents 2 years ago and has been alone since then. Another friend was her closest; Sango, she and her little brother were the last of the youkai-exterminator clan. She brought Kiara a fire cat demon with her. The last of her closest friends was a monk, yet not a holy one in every subject; he was a true pervert when it came to women and sex. But, he was a good friend and he was powerful. They were having a good time, but as time always was time, it flew by too fast.

* * *

**A/N:**

**It's my first story, hope you like it. R&R! **

**Thankyou,_ Liany. _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2: Why me?_**

A boy was shoved inside through the door, followed by a strong voice:

"** Here's the one I promised you, now pay up!**" Naraku looked up from hes seat at the youkai that brought the boy. Putting calmly his tea away he said:

" Didn't you ever learned to knock?... Let's see what we have here."

"** I've done my part now pay!**" said the youkai nervous.

" Fine, here's your payment. **Now get out of my sight!**" and whit that the demon left taking the bag of money he was given. Naraku approached the crying boy, studying him whit each step he took.

" Who are you? ... What d' ya want with me? ...What have you done to mom? **Where am I ?**" asked a very scared little boy between snobs . " **I want my momy!**"

" **Quiet! You will never see her or your family again. You now belong to me and you will never disobey me or I'll beat you really bad.**"

" But?"

" **No buts!**" the man said, slapping the pour child across the face and sending him strait in the wall. The boy was now unconscious. He was taken by a young girl, around 12 years old. She put him in a small room, with no windows so he couldn't run. He remained unconscious all night. In the morning the man waited for him to wake up. The boy remained silent, his head still hurting from the connection with the wall. The man entered the room, bringing along with him the sun light that hurt Inuyasha's eyes for a few moments. " Good, you are awake." the man said approaching him. " From now on you will speak only when addressed to, never complain or disobey. You have no wrights, you are a slave, my slave. Got that?" he asked twisting the boy's arm.

" Y... Y-Yes sir." he answered closing an eye because of the pain he felt.

" Good." he said smiling diabolical.

* * *

Time went by and the boy grew, he became a gorgeous man, though he was a slave. The time was passing and his master knew it was time to get as much money he could on his slave. He couldn't afford to keep him any longer, his reasons being kept a secret. 

" Aaaa... right on time. I have a job for you, **and you better do it right!**" Naraku said as Inuyasha entered the room.

" Yes... master." he answered with his head bowed, no emotion showed in his voice.

" I want you to find me something, a small jewel. Start looking in the area of the gray stone castle. Report in 3 weeks."

" Yes, master." and with that the young man left.

_' I'm so proud of myself, taking the boy, raising and training him to do my dirty work, oh Naraku, you are a genius!' _" **Hahaha!**" he laughed out loud. There was a knock on the door. " **What?**" he asked irritated by the interruption. A girl opened the door.

" There is someone to see you sir."

"** Who?**"

" It's your associate..."

* * *

Inuyasha was walking in the forest near the gray stone castle. It seamed that Naraku had trained him well but nothing could have prepared him for what was about to happen. Inuyasha did what he was told, he search the grounds, but fund nothing. After 2 weeks of searching he was ready for a break. He heard a waterfall nearby and decided to take a bath. 

'Since I didn't find anything, I might as well take a bath, I really stink! ' his thoughts were interrupted by a loud scream.

* * *

" **Hey! No fair, you splashed in my face!**" 

" **I did NOT!**"

" **Oh yes, you DID!**"

" You mean like this?" **splash!**

* * *

_'What the hell was that?'_ he thought before hearing another splash that was even louder than the one before.

* * *

" **Hooray! I win! I'm the best!**" 

" You cited!"

" Oh, come on Sango admit it, you can't beat me. I'm too good at this."

* * *

Inuyasha made his way through the bushes to the direction the noise came from. 

_' What's going on hee...'_ he stopped thinking when his eyes clayed on her. A womans voice sounded.

* * *

" Come on, little sister, you too Sango. We have to go or mom will get mad at me. **Again!**" the woman made an exasperated face. 

" Gee, you don't have to be so harsh Kikyo, we were having a good time. At least till you came' **I want to stay lloonnggeeer!**" she screamed so hard that Inuyasha's ears flattened to his skull from the hight notes they were receiving.

" Stop acting like a spoiled brat and come out of there, **RIGHT NOW!**" she pointed to the ground in front of her and stamping her foot to make her point.

" **FINE!** But only this time." the ebony haired girl shouted back approaching the rivers edge. Turning to the girl next to her, the one who had her hair tied up in a hight pony tale, and whispered. "Next time we come bathing at the waterfall, Sango, remind me to ask Kaede to come with us."

"Sure thing."

Inuyasha was practical in a shock, the minute he saw her, well at least he had the decency to look away when the two girls came out of the water. They soon left, but there was something funny about one of them. Still he never got that bath, and it was a good thing, because his master sent for him and it wouldn't look good for him to waste time when he had a job to do.

* * *

Kikyo, Sango and Kagome reached the castle just in time to be greeted by an angry woman that was tapping her foot very fast. 

" Where have you been, young ladies? You should have been home two hours ago!" said a very pissed off Kaiya.

" We just lost track of time, mom we're sorry." said Kagome. Kaiya could never stay mad on Kagome when she made that innocent look of hers, so she give in. " Oh, alright. Your home and that's what matters. Go and change, then come down for dinner."

" Yes, mother." Kagome and Kikyo said in union.

" Yes, queen Kaiya." said Sango and she followed her friend through the main hall until she reached the corridor that leaded to her room leaving the two sisters alone without saying anything. The girls continued to walk to their rooms. On the way there.

* * *

" Kikyo... I'm sorry for yelling at you." said Kagome not looking at her. After a moment, Kikyo sighed. 

"I know, me too." a rare smile was on her lips when she turned to Kagome, she was always so serious about everything. "Hurry up, O.K.?"

"I will." said Kagome when they reached her room. Kikyo continued walking down the hall to her room.

* * *

That evening at dinner... 

" **Mom! You can't do this to me!**"

" Now Kagome, lets not exaggerate. Beside Kikyo will go through the same thing a week after you. "

"** What?**" Kaiya. nodded. " But mom, you can't be serious."

" Yes, I can and I am, Kikyo."

" Not if I can help it."

" Well, sorry to disappoint you, Souta, but in this manner you can't say anything. It's the oldest woman in the family that makes the decision."

" And I don't have anything to say about it! It's my life your playing with!** Why can't you plan Kikyo's instead?**"

" **Hey! Whack it!**"

" Why not? Your older than me and come to think about it, you don't have too much time left." she said with a grin.

" **Why you!**" **bangg!** A gold cup hit the floor, after it missed Souta by a few inches, which was standing behind Kagome's chair.

" Now Kikyo, that was really mean!" said Souta with a hurt expression on his face. " Kagome is siting in front of me, not where I'm standing. Now I really hope mom does plan it for you first."

" Stay out of this, if you know what's good for you! And as for you stop laughing!"

" Sorry Kikyo." said Kagome trying not to burst into laughter once again. Kaiya was holding her breath too.

" Girls, please settle down. There's no need to get so fired up over such a small detail."

" Small? Mom, I don't ... Kikyo can... "

" **This conversation is over!**" Kaiya stood and hit the table so hard that even Kikyo froze. " Kagome, you will become queen in the next year, by the end of it and you will have to..."

* * *

Outside the dinning hall door: 

" There they go again... On what do you think they're arguing this time Sango?" asked Miroku leaning his back against the door and turning his face to Sango, which was standing against the door already.

" Don't know, don't care." she sighted deeply. " I got bored so many times listening to them, that every time they start a another fight I get a headache." rubbing her forehead.

" I could give you a massage to make you feel better." he suggested with a smile.

" Oh, no. No thanks."

" Shouldn't we save Kagome, while we still can?" asked Shippo while tugging on her kimono.

" Oh, I guess your right, Shippo. Let's go and save the pour thing."

* * *

Back at Naraku's house, Inuyasha finally arrived. He was tired and dirty from the mission, but didn't complain, for he knew that the punishment which Naraku had already in stored for him, was hard enough, and he didn't need another one. 

" What took you so long? What have you found out?"

" Nothing, master." said Inuyasha with his head bowed.

" **What? How dare you do this to me?**" for a moment the room was filled with a very uncomfortable silence, which was quickly interrupted by the sound of flesh hitting flesh. **Slapp!** " After I raised you, feed you and clothed you all this years?" Inuyasha said nothing. " **That's it!** I'll sell you to the first one that wants a stupid, filthy inu-hanyou slave." Naraku's voice echoed through the house. It will be a bad night for Inuyasha since he will be sold in the morning. That meant that he will be badly beaten. True Inuyasha was beaten close to deaf, but the wounds had healed by morning.

* * *

" This is the one I told you about. A very rare silver haired with amber-gold eyes inu-hanyou." said Naraku while the man inspected Inuyasha closely. 

" And his state?"

" A virgin. Trained to fulfill every wish his master has, as promised."

" That's good. Punishment?"

" Suffocating or electrocuted, activated by word."

" Can it be changed?"

" Of course, the change is made on paper."

" Can it be given has a gift?"

" Yes. By writing your name, has the buyer and the name of who you wish to give it to. He has to sign the document in 3 days, it's like a recite for receiving it. Well, what do you say?"

" You have yourself a deal, for two thousands has we agreed." the two men shacked hands and the deal was made. Naraku put a leash around Inuyasha neck and gave the chain a good tug and walked to the entrance of his home to show the man out. Naraku gave the chain of the leash to him when they had reached the door.

" The hanyou belongs to you." There was a wagon with cage type walls in which he was harshly shoved in and locked next with the other slaves. The slave trader left.

" At least I got good money on him." said Naraku content with the profit he made.

* * *

In the meantime... 

" Kagome, ... um, please tell me, again, why do we have to do this?"

" Because my mom said so. Beside in this moment I would go anywhere to get away from Kikyo."

" You know, we should have waited for Miroku and Shippo to return with Kiara." they reached a clearing in the forest, and stopped at the stream that went through it.

" You know Sango, maybe your right ... for once." she said with a smile on her lips.

" Ha, ha! Very funny! Now really we should have waited for them..."

" I've got an idea!"

" Oh no. What now?"

" I'll wait here and you go get them."

" **Whatt?**"

" Come on, Sango."

" **NO, ABSOLUTLY NOT! **Your mother would kill me for that!"

" She doesn't have to know. And I'll be fine, really!"

" Are you sure?"

" Yes. Now go!" she encouraged, pushing her lightly.

" O.K. I'll be back soon."

" I'll be waiting here by the stream." and with that Sango was off. ' Finally, alone at last.' " H'm, I could rest a while." she said, making herself comfortable by it. Soon she was fast to sleep.

* * *

Come on, I know you can do better than that! I have 20 ch. up already and only 12 reviews? snobs - - 

Next ch. >>


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3 : Please... part one._**

" I really hope I get good money for you, a bunch of worthless slaves or I will..." the man was interrupted by the image before his eyes. One of the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. Soundless he got out of the wagon and slowly approached the girl. Without warning he ambushed her.

" **Let me go! How dare you!**" **slapp!**

" **Shut up!** I've got you now." she tried to fight back but it was no use, he was too strong. She managed to see a worried figure in the cage looking at her. "Your a pretty one, I'll get good money on you!" before she knew she was shoved in the cage head first. Inuyasha heard her silent plea between snobs.

" Please... help me... I swear I'll make it up to you, hanyou." she said as the slaves were approaching her. Inuyasha stepped forward between her and the others and started to growl. They got the message and let her alone. She groveled in a conner, crying she hugged her legs. " Thank you." she said in a soft voice.

' Hum, I know I saw her before, but where?' he thought studying her. ' Maybe she will keep her word.' this was his chance to escape so he plaid along. " Your welcome..."

* * *

Sango and Miroku were arguing again and the subject was Kagome's way of making their life difficult, no a leaving hell, well most of the times.

" **I can't believe you left her alone!**"

" It was her idea, you now how persuading she is."

" Still..."

" Shhh, be quiet!"

" What is it Shippo?" Sango asked the little kitsune.

" I smell Kagome, she's crying and coming closer... **Quick hide!**" they vanished in the bushes just in time to see the wagon of slaves passing by. " Kiara, get Kagome's attention so she will know we are here." said Shippo. The fire cat nodded.

* * *

" Meow!"

" Kiara?" Kagome looked up.

" Meow!"

" Shippo?"

" Meow!"

* * *

Inuyasha watched confused as the girl whispered.

* * *

" Shippo, tell Sango to get me and the inu-hanyou out of here. Make up a good plan! Please hurry!"

" Meow!"

" It won't be long now." she said looking at Inuyasha, he just nodded and waited. True it wasn't long before Miroku and Sango came into sight, arguing.

* * *

" **I just can't believe you did that! **It was a good offer, for a bed slave."

" Dear she wasn't a virgin and he wasn't good looking!"

" But?"

" **No buts! **I want the girl to be a virgin and both have to be good looking.** I won't settle for less, got that?**"

" Yes, dear." Miroku agreed as Sango raised her hand to hit him. The slave trader payed close attention to the conversation since he heard the word "slave".

" Excuse me..."

" **What?**" asked a very angry Sango turning at him.

" I overheard you and I might have what you need, for a fair price..."

" Of course." Miroku nodded.

" If you please..." he gestured for them to come and his merchandise.

" Let's see... hummm. How much?" Sango asked.

" Which one?"

" The inu-hanyou, he is quite nice." she said pointing to Inuyasha.

" Five thousands but for you twenty five hundred."

" His state? And don't lie to me."

" Virgin, I swear!" he answered with his hands in the air.

" I'll take it. Now he just needs a pair, found one you like, love?"

" Not yet. ' Now I just have to pretend looking and pick the right moment. Oh, I wish she would call me like that, every day.' Aaaa... Sango!"

" Yes?" she said in a lovely voice.

" I think I have found exactly what I want." as she came closer he pointed out Kagome. " This one."

" Why she's beautiful, let's take her!" she said enthusiastically, tugging on his robes.

" I'm sorry, but this one I can't sell."

" **And why the hell NOT?**" Sango had a irritated look on her face.

" Well she cost me a fortune."

" Shippo." called Sango. " Is she a virgin?" pointing to Kagome. Shippo went near her and sniffed, then answered.

" Yes, the only virgin female slave, master."

" Then I won't accept a refuse, I want her. Say your price."

" O.K. You convinced me, thirty-five hundred and it's yours."

" Tell you what... I'll give you five thousands for both and she goes without a leash, meaning she goes free right now and the hanyou can be set free if the oner decides."

" Deal!"

" Good, the hanyou shall be given has a gift from me to... the young Higurashi, prepare the papers." The slave trader nodded and made the papers in which he was transferring ownership of Inuyasha to Sango and then to Kagome. According to the agreement Kagome was free.

" This is your copy of the ownership agreement... containing all details you need to know about him. Previous duties are listed, to better help you decide what it is you wish to do with him." He said, going on about the various details.

" Have fun with them." the slave trader said weaving good bye after he was paid. Soon he was out of sight.

* * *

" **What took you so long!**"

" Sorry Kagome, we had to plan this attentively." said Sango.

" That's not the point, you should have been here hours ago!"

" Were sorry Kagome" said Shippo looking at the ground.

" Oh, Shippo, it's O.K. Don't feel bad." she said piking him up.

" You sure?"

" Yes." she said with a smile.

" Great, Shippo jumped on her shoulder. " Now we can go to the country house." Kagome was looking at the papers the trader gave to Sango. Not turning to Inuyasha as he was studying them, she said.

" What's your name?"

" Inuyasha." he said without looking at her, somehow lost in his thoughts.

" Well, Inuyasha... " Kagome sighted " I'm sorry... it doesn't say how can I set you free..."

' She doesn't smell of lie so... Wait! That means that she's my master now. What if she's cruel? What will she do to me?' fear started to gadder in his veins.

"... I guess you have to come with us and..." she read something and went pale "** ... SLEAP WITH ME?**" Sango and Miroku, both turned shocked at her remark . " You have to sleep in the same room with me, and go everywhere I go?" Inuyasha nodded. After a moment she decided to keep her promise and make it up to him by finding a way to set him free. " Oh, alright... come on, let's go." They leaded and he followed.

* * *

Two hours latter they reached the house.

" Welcome Kagome-sama. How was the trip?"

" Hi, Eri, don't ask. Please prepare the rooms for Sango, Miroku and Shippo."

" Right away, and were should the young man sleep?" she pointed to Inuyasha not noticing his collar.

" He's sleeping with me, please don't ask, don't tell, O.K.?" she said to calm the girl for now.

" Yes, Kagome-sama." she bowed and then she left. For the last of the evening everyone was quiet. Soon each was shone to his room.

" Let's go, Inuyasha."

" Yes, mistress." he fallowed her in silence, while Kagome was thinking of what was coming next.

' Wow I don't even have a boyfriend and I'm already sharing my chambers with a man.' Kagome's face was so red that a tomato would look jealous when she finished that thought. " Inuyasha, go ahead and get ready for bed, I have something to discus out here for a minute."

" Yes, mistress." he went inside and the maid Kagome was waiting for came.

* * *

" Eri, I'm telling you and you only. He is my slave and he has to stay in the same room with me. I don't want any comments about this and certainly don't want anyone especially my mom to know about this. Got that?"

" Yes." she said nodding.

" Very well, good night."

" Good night, Kagome-sama."

Kagome was still red from the previous thought. But when she opened the door to her room her face took an even darker shade of red than she thought possible.

* * *

Inuyasha did as he was told. He entered the room, prepared himself for bed and waited. It seamed like hours of waiting so he decided to take in his soundings. Her room was clearly not the biggest in the house but it was still one of the largest. If had a light shade of blue walls. On one of them there was a small book shelf that held her favorite books from his guess. A large bed that had light blue silk sheets and silk blankets, perfect for the still cold nights of the early summer was on the right of the balcony's door which was in the middle of the east wall. She had a vanity mirror next to the door that looked like a close,t that was on the opposite side of the room, which probably held some of her clothes and shoes, that she used to wear during the summer since he understood that this was the summer house, more like the summer mansion. He was nervous, but he didn't let it show, he was fighting so hard to control himself.

* * *

Finishing her discussion with Eri she stepped inside and closed the door. She took a deep breath and slowly she turned. Looking in her room her eyes laid on the man that had invaded her life in such a short time. He was standing near the bed the silver rays of the moon surrounding him like an aura. He was wearing only the pair of red hakama. His now clean silvery-white hair went down to his back, his perfect tan was hard not to envy, it suggested that he spent a lot of time outdoors maybe he got it working, since his muscles were well developed, but not to large, to make him look like a work out obsessed, like a guy she knew a long time ago. He also had a pair of cute triangular white dog ears on the top of his head, the prof of his mixed blood. His eyes seemed to tell his story. Their color, one of a beautiful amber with a slight gold shade sparkled in the soft light. In their mixed color she could easily see the wild part of him that was bound and couldn't break free of the chains that took everything away from him a long time ago. That look in his eyes made her wish to be the one to give everything back to him. She approached him and he immediately tensed up. Kagome saw the change and was beginning to worry. She too was uncomfortable in this situation she managed to put herself by being careless but tried not to showed it.

" Are you O.K. Inuyasha?"

" Yes, master."

" Please don't call me master, I have a name too you know." he made no move. " Fine, you will call me Kagome."

" Whatever you say, Kagome." he didn't look at her. It was like talking to herself. That bothered her. She got near him and raised his chin, bringing him nose to nose with her. His eyes were still staring at the floor.

" Why won't you look at me, when I'm talking to you, Inuyasha?" she asked in a whisper, afraid of what his answer might be.

" I'm not allowed." he answered in a whisper too, making goose bumps appear on her skin.

' _Why is my body acting like this?_ I know I haven't been so close to a man before but still why does it really have to be him?' she asked herself. She finally noticed how he stiffened at her touch and backed away a few steps. " Oh." she finally said and went to the door that he guessed that is the closet and opened it. " Inuyasha..." again he made no move. She sighted defeated. " You can sit on the bed while I get dress for the night." he slowly moved to it and did as she said while she got changed. When she came out she was wearing her favorite silk nightgown that showed off all of her curves and that was cut just above her knees. It made her pale skin look almost wight and her hair look like ink on paper in contrast with her skin. Giggling Kagome twirled once in front of Inuyasha.

"How do I look, and be honest."

"You look great, Kagome." Inuyasha said without the barest hint of emotion or looking at her.

" To make it easier, I'm gonna inform you with some things, got that?" she said in an equally emotionless voice. Finally he nodded. " Good. First of all, when I talk to someone I expect of him to respect me that much, to have the guts to look at me when I'm addressing him." in that instance he looked up at her, making eye contact with her, literally making her lose her breath, from how intense his eyes pierced her whole being. She took a deep breath to calm her racing heart. " Second, I don't like being ignored or talking to myself." he nodded again. " And third, I prefer spoken answers to my questions most of the time. Understand?"

" Yes." he answered looking into her eyes. ' I didn't noticed how her eyes looked before, then again I didn't actually noticed her at all.'

" So, lets see if you can manage with these conditions." she said with a small smile. ' If I can stand up to Sesshomaru and uncle, surly I can handle him, right?' she tried to convince herself. " How do I look, Inuyasha?" he looked at he this time and studied her. Well the answer she received was the same, but unknown to her he meant it even if the tone was identical to the first.

" You look great, Kagome." she sighed defeated again. This was a hell of a day and she was tired. She just shook her head.

' Not much of an opinion, we'll work on that later. But anyway where is he going to sleep? I can't have him...'

" Did I do something wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked watching the emotions play on her face. When she looked at him he covered his mouth with his hands. ' Oh, kami I just broke the first rule... what would she do to me now?' she saw the change her wandering and reaction to his words brought in his emotions . The only explanation that came in her head was:

' Never speak without being addressed to. Do that and suffer the consequences. the first rule for slaves. I have to do something... Right! Pretend I didn't noticed it.' " Hum? Oh, I just don't know where you could sleep for now. My room doesn't have any futons and you have to sleep here..." he intervened, testing his new found limits.

" Do not worry about that I can sleep on the floor I always have, so I'm used to it. " Inuyasha said testing her reaction again.

' _Testing your limits, huh? O.K. Lets see how you react now._' she smiled in her mind and staid quiet for a moment. She was thinking of his suggestion, but he got it the wrong way.

'_ Great, just my luck, first I get beaten, then sold and beaten again and just when things were calming down I had to meet this... this... ah and she for some reason ' helps ' me after I save her skin from the other slaves, I end up here and now I have to sleep on the cold hard stupid wood floor, just because of this stupid spell!_' after a while she stated.

" **Oh, no!** You won't sleep on the floor even if that means that we'll share my bed." Kagome said it determent not to leave him sleep on the floor. She wasn't bothered by this, Sango used to sleep with her all the time. But Inuyasha tensed up. He couldn't do anything to help his condition. Since she said that they would share the bed he won't protest. He didn't know her the least and Kagome could become violent later on, just like he was told and experienced on his own skin when he was left alone with one of Naraku's misters for five days.

Women who are kind in the presence of other is a really cruel master when you are alone with them.

Kagome noticed the new change her words brought up, but she crawled into bed anyway, deciding to deal with the rest of his fears and slave rules tomorrow, and lay on the side that faced the window. She blew out the candles on the small table that was next to the bed. Inuyasha hesitated at first but he decided that he got enough limits for on day and climbed in. Her breathing wasn't calm yet so he lay as stiff as a board, did she had something on her mind? Inuyasha lay like that until her breath was even and some hours later he fell into a sleep full of nightmares, flashes of the memory he lost and that he couldn't remember when he woke up on mater how many times he had them.

* * *

( dreamland )

He was a little boy, he has just been taken from his mother by a servant. Suddenly he was on the ground, the bleeding body of the servant crushing him. He got up and started running as fast as he could in the forest, but tripping he fell, and the youkai that destroyed his home a few moments ago caught him. He took him to Naraku, Naraku hit him and everything went black. A flash of light went through the darkness. He was running again but this time he was trying to escape Naraku, again, this was the second time this week. But he caught him, he always did, and the beating would be worse than before in spite of his pleading.

* * *

Next >> 


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Wake up call and breakfast**_

A gentle voice was calling to him, telling him to wake up. He was being lightly shaken.

" Huh?" Inuyasha managed to say.

" You were having a nightmare," Kagome said relived that he had woken up. " Are you O.K.?"

" I'm sorry I woke you up Kagome. It will not happen again," Inuyasha said his voice trembling from the nightmares he had.

" It's O.K. Inuyasha. Everyone has nightmares, even I do." a small hint of a chuckle was heard coming from him. She smiled softly and continued. " But for now it's the middle of the night and you should go back to sleep." Inuyasha nodded and they went to separate sides of the bed. A few minutes later she could notice that he was afraid that the nightmares will come back and haunt him. She slowly turned and asked.

" Inuyasha?"

" Yes, Kagome?"

" Will you let me help you?"

" With what?" he hated feeling helpless.

" I can make them stay away from you." he thought for a moment and then asked.

" The nightmares?"

" Yes. Would you let me keep them away?"

" Whatever." that's all he said and closed his eyes. Kagome sighted, gave a little nod and turned back to her side. She then heard him exhale heavily and decided to help him anyway. She concentrated her miko powers to wrap around him like a protective blanket without hurting his youkai blood. She heard him sight in acceptance and smiled to herself and went to sleep.

* * *

It was quiet, he could hear her breathing, it was calm, but not even. ' She is sleeping, but then again she is not.' he turned his head and looked at her still form, his ears twitched looking for confirmation. ' Yes, she is sleeping and she is awake at the same time. I never heard such a thing or seen amount humans, till now.' that was his pondering for a while. Then she moved, his heart skipped a beat at the sudden move she made. He turned and looked at the sealing, his heart beating faster at every move she made. About an hour later Kagome rolled over and spooned against him, laying her head and hand on his bare chest taking comfort in his warmth. Inuyasha's heart never beat so fast in his entire life, but then he accepted her warmth, taking comfort himself in her presence for now at least, and his heart beat returned to normal. Slowly he turned and put his face in the curve of her neck. He lightly sniffed and then pulled his face away. Yep, he was right, like always, his nose couldn't be fouled. She smelled of wildflowers and jasmine with a small touch of vanilla. Inuyasha fell into a dreamless sleep as her breathing for the first time that night became even.

* * *

She was warm. She hasn't been like that in months. Since her father died in that stupid accident she would always feel cold and helpless, now she didn't. In fact she was sleeping and above all that she felt good, safe and protected. It was wonderful... Kagome's eyes shot open and she looked down at the man in her arms. She hadn't dreamed about it, he was real. Kagome's cheeks turned red and smiled as she gently moved to her side. He was sleeping so peaceful, and so close to the edge that she just couldn't resist getting revenge for his emotionless answers. She just had to do it! And so she did. She got spooned against Inuyasha again as if it was the most naturally thing to do, and slowly pushed herself in him. He fell with a loud bang. Kagome made a shocked look.

" Oh, Inuyasha I'm so sorry, are you O.K.?" he nodded still lying on the floor. " I have forgotten you were sleeping with me." Kagome said softly. "But that reminds me!" Kagome exclaimed, slipping out of bet and kneeling next to Inuyasha. "I have to ask one of the maids to bring in a futon for you, or would you like a bed instead? We just got them from the west, they are quite comfortable."

" Whatever you want me to have Kagome."

"Tell me what you want and don't say you want what I want, 'cause I don't buy it!" Kagome said trying to be patient with him as she stood, giving him a good view of her long creamy-paled skin legs. A small blush made its way on Inuyasha's cheeks.

" I would like one of those." Inuyasha said standing up and cautiously pointing to Kagome's bed. Kagome could have jumped around the room singing, she was so happy. He finally chose something by himself! Sure it was command but still.

"What color do you want the sheets and blankets to be?" she asked with a huge grin on her face.

"Whatever color you want them to be," Inuyasha said monotonously.

Kagome's grin fell from her face. He was just impossible! Now she was at the beginning once again.

" **Chose a color!**" Kagome said through clenched teeth, her right eye twitching. Seeing her face he said the first color the pooped in his head.

" Red."

" Like the color of your hakama?" she asked pointing to his pants and then looked at his face, trailing his body and she had just noticed his posture. She couldn't help but turn an interesting shade of red.

" You feeling alright, Kagome?" ' Wow she blushes a lot!' there was a knock at the door.

" ... Yes?" Kagome turned to see who entered the room, thankful for the distraction.

" Breakfast is ready Kagome-sama."

" Thank you Eri. We'll be right down." It took her about 2 minutes to get dressed, she wore a simple light blue kimono that had pink lilies on it. She looked at him and then found something very interesting on the floor. " Um, well, could you put your shirts on so we could go to breakfast?" Kagome asked staring at the floor.

" Yes, Kagome." Inuyasha said his face blank of any emotion. That face reminded her of someone but now they had to get to breakfast so she made a mental note to think about that alter.

" Well we better get going," Kagome said after Inuyasha had put on his shirts.

* * *

Inuyasha followed Kagome down the twists and turns that were in the house, wondering what was behind the doors the were passing.

After what seemed like hours of the two walking in silence, they entered a huge room with one large rectangular oak table in the center of the room. At the table there were sitting four people: Sango, Miroku, Shippo and a woman he didn't know.

" Good morning evryone!" she instantly froze. " **Kaede!**... What are you doing here?" she asked taking a seat.

" It is good to see ye too, thank you." the woman said whit a calm voice.

" Sorry..." Kagome bowed her head in shame.

" It is alright child. Who is this strong man?" she asked looking at Inuyasha.

" He's Kagome's slave, Inuyasha." said a happy face Shippo. " We bought him yesterday when we rescued her from..." he didn't finish because Sango interrupted him.

" Shippo, didn't you have something to give Kagome?" he thought for a moment.

" **Oh, yes!** Here Kagome." he give her a beautiful pink rose.

" Thank you Shippo." she said with a smile. Right then the old woman started laughing.

" It's O.K. child I already know what happened."

" You won't tell mother will you?" she asked with a concern look.

" Of course not, your secrets are safe whit me."

" Thank you." she was relief. Then looked at the source of her frustration. " Inuyasha, would you like to have breakfast with us." Inuyasha was brought out of his pondering by Kagome's voice. Inuyasha slowly walked forward until he was standing next to Kagome's chair. " Have a seat," Kagome said as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Inuyasha lowered himself on the seat next to Kagome. This was so wrong; it was against every law of nature. He was the slave, she was the master. He shouldn't be sitting here eating breakfast with his mistress and her friends.

" Ye can relax, Inuyasha, none of us here considers ye a slave." Kaede assured him then turned to Kagome. " What is ye going to do with him?"

" Um, I was thinking of setting Inuyasha free but I can't find out how." she looked disappointed at her plate.

" Inuyasha?..."

" Hum?"

" Do you want some pancakes?" asked a smiling kitsune. Inuyasha only nodded in response to the question. No more comments where made the rest of the morning.

* * *

Well? how am I doing so far? R&R! 


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Inuyasha's idea**_

Soon Kagome and the others went to their rooms to change for the day.

While they were at breakfast the staff brought a bed for Inuyasha in Kagome's room.

" Well Inuyasha, try it!" she said pointing to the bed. " Do you like it?" Inuyasha was now on the bed and inspecting it while she closed the door.

" Yes, it's very comfy. Thank you."

" Your welcome."she said with small pride, thinking of her achievement. After she got changed she asked. " So what should we do today?"

" Whatever you would like to do, Kagome." he said sincerely.

" Oh no, not this stuff again! Think of something, I'm tired of planning all the time things to do, come on!** Work with me here!**" her eye was twitching again.

" O.K. ... How about lying in the sun and swimming?"

" **That's a great idea! Thank you Inuyasha!**" she said hugging him and then she called a maid to tell the others what she was planning. Inuyasha smiled at this.

' She liked my idea! I can't believe it! I spoked without being afraid of her, as if... she was my friend, not my master and... she didn't get mad at me for it. Looks like I found another restriction line.' he thought. She was soon back carrying a piece of clothing in her left hand.

" Here, try this on." she handed him a pair of short red pants. He looked confused at them so she continued while blushing. " You have to wear something." hearing this he turned red as well.

" Thank you." he whispered.

" You can change here I'll change there." with that she went in the closet to change. When she came out of the closet his brain must have stopped function, because his mouth went dry and his jaw fell to the floor. He stared at her until she brooked the silence giggling nervously.

" Well, how do they fit?"

" F-f-fine." He swallowed hard. " You look great, Kagome."

" Thanks. Shall we go?"

" Mhmm." he still had the 'deer in the headlights' expression when they left the room. They waited for the others to join them in the main hall.

* * *

" Kagome, are we really going swimming?" she nodded. " Great I'm so happy, we'll have so much fun and we could ..." Shippo kept on grumbling out stuff. Soon Miroku came so they could go. 

" Good we're all here, everyone ready?" at their nod she continued. " Then let's go."

* * *

See next ch. >> 


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6: Challenges and games_**

On the way to the lake... . The boys were in front of the girls.

" My dear Sango, I think your starting to drool..." said Kagome giggling.

" Yeah, but not has bad has you." remarked Sango with a grin on her lips. Kagome turned as red as the royal red from Inuyasha's fire-rat hanori. " Ah, I see you admit it." at this she turned even redder if possible.

" Sango, please keep it down will ya?"

" O.K. I will, but we have to talk about this."

" Thanks."

* * *

" Inuyasha?"

" Hum?" he turned to Miroku.

" Can you hear what they are talking about?" now you could think that Inuyasha didn't have a head, since his face was as red as his clouting because he just heard the beginning of the girls conversation.

" I'll take that as a "yes". So?"

" So, what?"

" What are they talking about?" Inuyasha was about to tell him when Shippo covered his mouth with his hands.

" Don't tell him anything!"

" Why?"

" Kagome doesn't like it, she would get angry at you and the hole day would be ruined. And Sango would beat you up for this because Kagome is sad most of the time since her dad was killed by a youkai. She can easily do that, she's a youkai exterminator." Inuyasha froze. Kagome's worried voice called out to him.

* * *

Kagome saw from the corner of her eye as Inuyasha stopped in mid step and started shaking forcefully, worry overwhelming her. She rushed at his side trying to figure out what was wrong with him.

" Inuyasha, are you alright?" she raised her hand to see if he had a fever and he immediately started to panic, thinking that he had done something wrong and she was going to strike him.

" I'm sorry Kagome, I didn't know... I didn't tell him anything, I swear, please don't punish me." by the time he finished he was on his knees begging.

" Inuyasha, I didn't say anything about punishing you, and I don't know what you are talking about."

" He told me..." he stared pointing at Shippo without looking at her. " That if I tell him what you and Sango are discussing I will be punished." Kagome widened her eyes, and asked surprised.

" You heard what we were talking?" he nodded. Kagome never turned as red she did now. Inuyasha panicked even more when he saw her face, he thought she was furious at him.

" **Please, master. I beg of you, don't shock or suffocate me. I'll be good. I swear!**" he was begging so hard, his forehead was touching the ground and his hands were mere inches from Kagome's feet.

" Inuyasha..." she knelled in front of Inuyasha and stroke his back in attempt of calming him. He was shaking really bad.

" So this is all your fault, you... **you hentai jerk!**" shouted a fuming Sango, kicking Miroku in the guts.

" How was I spouse to know he would freak out!" Miroku said in his defense after the pain let him get up.

" He's been treated like a slave all his life what did you expect!" Sango wanted to kick him again but she knew Kagome deserved that chance.

" I'm sorry, O.K.? I won't do it again!"

" **You'd better!**" Kagome gave Miroku a death promise look. " Inuyasha, I'm not mad at you, you didn't know, and once and for all get this through that thick scull of yours: I'm telling you again and this time pay attention to what I'm saying. You're not going to be punished if you make mistakes. Do you understand what I am saying?" she asked with a gentle voice while raising his chin with her hand as if he was a crying child, making him look her in the eyes. Her eyes were soft, like a mother's would be when she would comfort her hurting child. Sango decided that Miroku had done enough trouble for one day so she took him and Shippo a small distance away from Kagome and Inuyasha.

" Yes. I do." he was like in a trance, hypnotized even. He was calming down, her powers comforting him.

" Inuyasha..." she sighted deep before she rouse and continued. " Miroku, Sango and Shippo are my overprotecting friends, don't mind them. If your not sure of something just ask. O.K.?" he nodded and rouse taking her stretched hand. They were continuing their trip and Inuyasha smiled a small but very sad smile. Friends, he had never had one before. No one could ever care for a dirty, filthy, hanyou slave like him. Seeing his, Kagome smiled herself and said." I would be your friend Inuyasha and so would they. It doesn't matter to me or them that you're a slave for now, but it bothers me that you don't have opinions or likes and dislikes. To be a friend you have to be more open with me." Kagome stated as if reading his mind. " I want you to be yourself, at least among us."

Inuyasha smiled wider now. Seeing his new smile caused Kagome to widely grin. One of the walls he built around him went down, now he would be more open and caring and he would smile and laugh and be happy and he would forget that he was a slave.

* * *

This time they continued the trip different. Sango, Shippo and a very hurt Miroku were in front while Inuyasha and Kagome were in the back. They reached the lake and Kagome brooked the silence stretching.

" Here at last... Sango?"

" Yes?"

" I dare you to jump in first."

" Your on. Um, what do I get if I jump?" she asked after she thought for a moment.

" A kiss from Miroku."

" **What? **And if I refuse?" she aske though clenged teeth.

" Two kisses." she giggled.

" All right, I'll jump if... um... Inuyasha, will hang Miroku up a tree for two hours." Inuyasha looked first at Kagome, then at Miroku who was begging him with his eyes to accept.

" Fine by me."

" Great. Thank you Inuyasha." said a very happy Miroku.

" Oh, brother!"

" Aaa, come on Inuyasha, it will be great, you don't see this too often."

" If you say so, Kagome."

" Well Sango, are you going to jump or not?"

" I guess it could be worse..." she said looking at Miroku's hentai smile.

" Yeah, like if you had to kiss him on the lips." said Shippo amused of the face Miroku did when he heard this.

" **What?** Not on the lips? I've been double-cross. It's not fair."

" Now, Miroku, you know better than that, I won't make Sango suffer that much!" said Kagome with a grin on her face. In this time Sango was getting undressed.

" And you say you are my friend. Thanks a lot Kag!"

" Here I go! **Yahoo!**" **Splash!**

"** How's the water?**" Kagome asked a wet Sango.

" **Great!** Come in."

" Hey, what about my kiss?" Miroku protested.

" You have to catch her first." said Inuyasha after he saw the look on Sango's face when her debt was mentioned.

" That's right, Inuyasha." Kagome give him a sweet smile. ' At least he knows how to play along.' " And not to mention that he has to do it in the next three minutes." said Kagome laughing.

" **Way to go Kagome!**" cheered Shippo.

" Your not being fair at all. It's four against one." Miroku was getting undress but too late.

" Your too slow, Miroku and the time is up, that means no kiss." shouted Inuyasha.

" You are mean, do you know that?"

" **Come to think about it... Yes we do.**" said Inuyasha and Kagome in union, blushing a nice shade of red. Miroku couldn't help but smile at Kagome and his new friend's embaresment.

" At least you don't have to hang around in a tree for two hours." said Shippo trying to cheer him up.

" Maybe. But I really preferred that kiss, even if it meant that I had to sit in a tree for a while."

* * *

Now the only one who wasn't undressed was Inuyasha.

" Inuyasha, your not shy, are you?" asked Sango curious.

" No. I was just looking for a good spot to lay in the sun." he answered and got undressed, revealing his good developed muscles. Sango was staring now.

" Psst... Sango? Do you want to have a closer look?" Kagome asked approaching her friend.

" What! No, I was just ... ."

" It's O.K. I did the same last night but..."

" But what?"

" Hmm, can't tell." she said with a big grin, now Sango was really curious.

" Oh, come on Kagome, please." she give her the biggest puppy eyes she could.

" O.K. but don't tell. Come here." she requested for Sango to bend so she could whisper. In a hushed voice she said.

" I got to touch."

" You can't be serious!" Sango exclaimed. Kagome nodded " And how was it?" she asked in a equally hushed voice.

" Warm." she said with a smile. " Last night I actually slept."

" You really must have felt safe then."

" Yeah, I guess I did."

* * *

See next one >> 


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7: Speaking of the devil or wolf_**

" So, are you still going to do it?"

" Do what?"

" Free him or are you thinking of keeping him after all?"

" No matter how I feel I will set him free." Kagome protested.

" Are you going to ask him to marry you so you can get rid of Kogua?"

" **Sango! No! **How can you say that? I can't believe you'd think such a thing!"

"** Kagome! **Thought I caught your sweat sent."

" Well, speak of the devil."

" Nice to see you too Sango."

" Speak for yourself, wolf."

" Sango! "

" It's alright beautiful, I don't take notice of what she says. Only you interest me."

* * *

Inuyasha quietly growled only a few feet away, how dare this dirty wolf call Kagome beautiful, only he had that right she had chosen him and only him. Wait, did that mean that he thought Kagome was beautiful?

'No, she is attractive, but not beautiful, right?' he thought.

'_Yes she is, just admit it_.' a voice inside his head told him.

'No.'

'_Yes_.'

'NO!'

'_YES!_'

'_NO!_'

' _YES!_'

' _O.K.! She is that but nothing more._'

' _Are you sure?_'

' _YES!_'

'_You do realize you have been arguing with yourself for the past two minutes, don't you?_'

' …. '

'_Yeah, that's what I thought._'

'_Shut up!_'

With that Inuyasha ended the conversation with himself and watched as Kagome smiled nervously.

* * *

" Kouga, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked, her eye slightly twitching. She though Kouga was nice and all, but he could go a little overboard with the compliments and on top of it she hated wolfs.

" I just wanted to see how my woman was doing when I heard you were at the summer house." And with that, he really went waaay overboard. Kagome chuckled nervously.

" Kouga, we have been though this; I am not your woman."

" Yeah, so back off **flea-bag**!" Inuyasha growled out, suddenly appearing in front of Kogua blocking his view.

* * *

" I like his good taste."

" **Sango!**"  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha in amazement at his sudden display of aggression.

* * *

" And who are you?" Kouga sniffed the air slightly and made a face of disgust, " You smell like dog shit." Inuyasha's eyes narrowed to slits in clear annoyance and took a threatening step towards the wolf youkai.

" Well you look like dog shit!"

" This coming from a half-breed like you?" yelled an outraged Kouga.

"**Boys!**" a wide-eyed Kagome shouted, "**Stop fighting, you're acting worse than children!**" Inuyasha was ready to strangulate Kouga when Kagome shouted.

* * *

By now the men were right in each other's face shouting insults at one another, but when they heard Kagome's voice they quickly pulled apart and bowed their heads in shame.

" I'm sorry Kagome. It won't happen again." said Inuyasha.

" It's O.K. Inuyasha. Um, could you bring me my robe?"

" Sure." he was back in two seconds with the piece of cloth in his hand.

" Kogua?" Kagome asked sweetly.

" Yes?" he said with a grin on his face. Who knows what he was thinking, but he surely didn't aspect this remark.

" Turn around."

" Why?" he asked folding his hands over his chest.

" So I can get dressed. **Now Turn!**"

" But?"

" **Just turn, wolf!**" said Sango before Inuyasha could start another fight. He turned. Inuyasha stepped on the edge of the lake and waited for Kagome to come out, with the robe open for her to step in.

" **I can't believe it! You're letting t... t-th... that half-breed mutt see you?**"

" Oh... I've seen her like this before." said Inuyasha with a grin, turning to face Kogua after Kagome was dressed and turning herself.

" **What!**" his jaw fell hard to the ground. " **I'm not hearing this! Good bye!**" and he was off in a whirlwinds.

" **And good-reddens!**" said Shippo kicking the dirt in front of him.

" Wow, Kagome I never saw you like this." said Miroku amazed. " If I didn't know better I would say you enjoyed this."

" I did enjoyed it." Miroku's and Sango's jaws fell at that comment. " Thank you, for your help Inuyasha."

" Anytime, Kagome especially when that stinking wolf's around."

* * *

See next>> 


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8: Don't pull that off again_**

Inuyasha was still close to the edge so Kagome got an idea. ' If she tries anything I pull her along.' he thought and waited, but not for long.

' _Right, here's my chance._' thought a wicked Kagome, approaching her next victim. " Oops!" she pushed him but he caught her hand and pulled her along with him. " **Aaa!**" **splashhh!**

" **Hahaha**! That's what you get for pulling that off, again." Inuyasha said when he reached the surface.

Cough, cough. " ...**What?**"

" Mhm, you pulled that off this morning: " Oh, Inuyasha I'm so sorry, are you O.K.?" remember?" he imitated her.

" **Kagome!**" scammed Sango shocked.

" **What?**"

" Your face is all red... you admit it." said Shippo wide-eyed. He never thought that Kagome could do such a thing.

" All right I did it. So?"

" Well he got his revenge then, now you don't have anything to wear on the way home." said Miroku after they calmed from laughing. She just realized this. From the red face there wasn't any trace, she was sad and tears were gathering in her eyes.

* * *

Inuyasha saw her face and smelled her tears. Her tears were the reason he helped her in the first place. He hated when women sheded tears. He got his hanori and said offering it to her.

" I'm sorry, Kagome here. Um, you could ware this on the way to the house. I don't mind, it was my fault your clothes are wet."

" O.K. Thank you." she took it and got dressed. After that she said. " But answer me this, Inuyasha, if you knew what I had in mind why didn't you do anything this morning?" he was as red as his hanori. He swallowed hard and said.

" Well... if I would have done something... from the fall I would have ended on top of you." he said the last part as fast as he could and so that she could understand what he said.

She turned as red as he was. There was made no more comment after this.

* * *

Soon they were home, just in time for dinner. They were greeted at the door by Kaede. Seeing Kagome in Inuyasha's coat she asked amused.

" I see ye have won, Inuyasha, did ye not?"

" How do you know all this, Kaede?" asked Kagome, slightly shy.

" Ye forget I know ye better than anyone else?" she didn't wait for the answer. " Go and get changed, dinner is ready."

" Thank you."

" Thank you, Kaede-sama." the others said.

" Inuyasha."

" Yes?" he turned to face the old miko.

" Can ye answer some questions?" he looked at Kagome, at her nod. He answered.

" Sure."

" After dinner?" he nodded and then followed Kagome to their room.

* * *

' I wonder what does that old hag want with me?'

" Inuyasha, is something intruding you? You look disturb."

" Kaede wants to ask me some questions after dinner."

" What about?"

" That's what disturbs me."

* * *

TBC...

Are you curious already?

Read the next one and finde out what she is going to ask Inuyasha. >>


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9: Memories_**

In the western lands ...

In the old castle, the once great lord Inutashio was alone in the study. In the silence that surrounded him, his thoughts traveled back in time to the day he fist saw her. A warm day in spring, the day all the blossoms seam to bloom for her. She was beautiful yet sad. The curiosity got the better of him so he asked her.

* * *

**(flashback 1**)

_" Why are you so sad on a day like this, human?"_

_" Why do men think they can fix everything?"_

_" I guess it's because of the trust women show them..." _she was with her back turned so she smiled._ " You haven't answered my question..."_

_" Izzaryo." _she turned and smiled at him for a moment and then turned to watch the hills again. He was hypnotized.

_" Why did it have to be you?"_

_" I don't know... but I'm glad."_

_" You know I'm a..."_

_" Demon? ... Yes. I was told that I was special, that my seed shall be strong and that it would protect and love the innocent one of the eight generation of the Higurashi family."_

_" How told you this?"_

_" The old miko, she stopped training me four years ago and told me to wait on this hills till the day all the blossoms bloom together to ease my lowliness."_

_" Then, will you end my lowliness today?"_

_" You want a human as your mate? Because I won't become a whore, not even if my life depended on it."_

_" Yes. I want you as my mate, my love and my life." _she rouse and leaned her head on his chest. She let out a sight of relief.

_" I know, I love you too."_

**(end flashback 1) **

**

* * *

**

Then his mind trawled to the day Inuyasha was born. He entered the room and he was greeted by a weak but happy smile.

**(flashback 2-3) **

_" Inutashio, we have a son." _he bended and kissed her forehead.

_" He's beautiful. What do you want to call him?"_

_" Inuyasha... Do you want to hold your son?"_

_" Of course." _Izzaryo handed Inuyasha to him. He said with pride. _" My son, Inuyasha." _at that moment he smiled at the memory. Next he saw how Inuyasha grew, his first step, his first word in human language, till the day he last saw him. He was in the dining room with Izzaryo when Inuyasha came screaming through the door.

_" Dad! Dad! Sesshomaru says I'm not coming."_

_" He's right."_

_" What! No! I wanna come too."_

_" You'd get tired, and besides I want you to take good care of your mom for me." _he said with a smile.

_" Oh, O.K." he was sad but also happy that his dad trusted him with the safety of his mother. " But next time I come too. Promise?"_

_" I promise." _Inuyasha received a big hug to seal the deal. He then put his hand in his pocket and took something out.

_" Here. I made this for you, dad so you won't forget mom and me."_

_" I'll keep it near my heart. Thank you son." _with that Inuyasha was off to play in the garden. Then Izzaryo approached her husband.

_" I wish you'd take Inuyasha with you as well."_

_" Sesshomaru's right, it would be too much for him."_

_" Still I'd feel better to know him with you."_

_" You'll be fine. Don't worry we'll be back in four days. You can handle things here on your one."_

_" Dad we should go now before Inuyasha hates me more than he already does."_

_" Go ahead. I'll be right there." _he kissed his wife good bye and followed Sesshomaru out side the house.

**(end flashback 2-3)**

And the last memory was the most painful. Inutashio played in his mind the seen when he found out of Izzaryo's deaf and Inuyasha's disappearance. He became sad, pain hitting him again. " **She knew, dammit!** She knew, but I didn't listen." he hit the the wall near the window. There was a knock at the door. " Yes?"

" Lady Kaiya is here to see you, sir."

" Send her in." the servant bowed and invited her in.

" Aa, Kaiya how nice to see you."

" Hello, Inutashio. How have you been?"

" Good, you?"

" Not as good as you."

" Let me guess. Kikyo won't get married?"

" Neither would Kagome or Souta."

" I see, so what should we do today? Planning or counseling?" he guided her to take a seat.

" Planning. I'm determent to marry Kagome so I need your help to find someone good."

" Alright, who are the candidates?"

" Well, the first one is..."

* * *

See next one >> 


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10: The talk**_

" Inuyasha, I'll be in the library. Come and get me after you talk with Kaede." Kagome told Inuyasha and went the small distance from the study to the library, leaving him at the study' door.

" O.K." he agreed on where he would find her so they could go together tho the room they sheared.

" Inuyasha, have a seat. Tea?" Kaede said as he entered the room.

" No, thanks. What did you want to ask me?" he made himself comfortable in his chair.

" Tell me, what does ye remember about ye' life."

" Well, I was young when I became a slave. I remember waking up and being told that I was now a slave but nothing before that although I know I wasn't born a slave."

" I see... Then tell me what does ye like."

" I like the smell of blossoms. When I smell them I see a face but is not clear, and hear a voice soft as the wind's whisper."

" Can I ask ye something personal?"

" Does this remain between us?"

" Of course. Ye can trust me."

" Then,... I guess so."

" Good. What does ye consider Kagome to be?"

" She's my master."

" Does ye consider her that?" she asked with a smile. She knew what his answer would be but she wanted to hear him say it.

" Well, no. She's more like my friend."

" Not more than that?" he slightly blushed. " Does ye like her?"

" Yes, but I'm a slave and she could never..." she smiled again.

" The harm is already done. She'll tell ye when the time is right. Until then I have to ask ye a favor."

" What do you want me to do?"

" I must go and meet with Kagome's mother to see who has she chose for Kagome. I have to convince her that Kagome's not ready yet to get married, especially not one her heart hadn't chose. I want ye to watch over her wile I'm gone, could ye do that?"

" Yes, I will. You'll be back in a week?"

" Aye. I shall leave tonight." they both stood.

" Very well. Have a safe journey, Kaede."

" Thank you, Inuyasha. Good night." they went their separate ways.

* * *

Next one's better >> 


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11: Please... Part Two**_

Inuyasha went in the library to get Kagome. He didn't realized how late it was until he found her asleep in a armchair with a book in her lap.

" Asleep already, hum? What were you reading anyway?" he took the book in his hand and read it's title. " The one promised to me." ' Nice one, have to read it sometime. Now from what I understood: 1. she gets scared; 2. I guess she has nightmares.' he chuckled and smiled. " Don't worry I'll keep you safe. Now off to bed, beautiful." ' Wait! Did I just said she is beautiful?'

'_ You have to admit, she really is beautiful._'

' Shut up!'

'_ Come on she can't hear you, why deny it?_'

' _Aaa, come on..._'

' Alright! She is beautiful, satisfied?' he asked, but the answer never came. He picked her up in his arms bridal style and took her to their room. When he laid her on her bed she half awake and asked.

" Where am I?"

" In your bed. You fell asleep in the library."

" How..."

" I carried you here. Now sleep."

" You won't leave me?"

" No, I promise. Good night." unconsciously he bend and kissed her on the forehead. She smiled at him.

" Good night. Thank you, Inuyasha."

He went to his bed and soon fell asleep himself. A few hours latter he felt she was restless and wandered what was tormenting her, but he didn't get up. She was having a nightmare. She was running form something, maybe a demon, she didn't know. She was running home where open arms that could keep her safe awaited her but it kept going farther away from her. The thing she was running from caught her. She screamed along with the sound of thunder.

" **Nooo!**" she woke up, her breath coming in short pats. " It was only a dream." she said looking around. Her body was so thence it hurt. She got out of bet and went to the small table to get some water. She poured herself a glass and took a sip. When lightning stroke she drooped the glass; it went to pieces. Inuyasha was right beside her now. In a gentle voice, so not to scare her more he asked.

" What's wrong, Kagome?" she slowly turned to face him. She was shaking really bad.

" I... I thought... I saw something outside the window."

" Did you sense something?" he said opening his arms to her. She was now shaking worse than before. She tried to lay her head on his chest but her body was so thence it give out. He caught her before she reached the floor. He repeated the question holding her close to him. " Did you sensed something?" in his arms she shocked her head.

" No..."

" Then it was nothing there."

" I guess you're right."

" Come on you have to change." she nodded and he leaded her to the closet since it was dark and he could see just fine.

" Do you see my night gown?" he looked around for a sec then piked it up.

" Here." he handed it to her reach. " I'll turn around."

" No." she whispered. " Help me dress, please. I can't see." _' What are you doing girl!_' her mind screamed at her, but she didn't take that in account.

" O.K..." he helped her dress, the way he did at the lake so he would not really see her naked.

" Wait here, I'll bring a candle." she nodded knowing he could see. Soon he was back with a lit candle. They went back in the bedroom and she saw the sparkle of the broken glass.

" What have I done!..." she bended to peek up the pieces.

" Leave it that way, the maid will clean it up in the morning."

" But I did this... **Ouch!**" she cut her finger.

" I told you. Now get to bed." he took the hand that had the wounded finger and leaded her to the bed. He put the candle on the small table near the bed. She got in while he still held her hand, after that he released it. When she was settled he took a sit on the bed too and said. " Let me see." she handed him the wounded finger. Inuyasha looked at it to see if there was any piece of glass in the wound. Seeing none he said softly. " This will hurt a bit." she nodded. One of his hands held hers in place and two fingers from the other put pressure on ti and it drew blood she winked in pain but he didn't let go, he did it a few more times. He then put her finger to his lips and his tongue came out and lightly touched the wound once then twice and it started a rhythmic action, slowly caressing the cut. Kagome could do nothing but stare at him. Then, he suddenly stopped, her finger resting on his lips. His amber eyes met Kagome's blue and gray ones when she stopped looking at his lips. His hand released hers but the finger wouldn't move.

' His lips are so soft... I wander what it would feel like kissing them...' when she realized what she was saying she finally noticed him staring at her, she quickly took it and blushed. ' I can't believe he just did that...' Inuyasha blushed too, but he had a unnoticeable grin on his face.

" Well... I should be getting to bed too, good night," Inuyasha said as he got up to go to his own bed, but Kagome caught his hand. She was scared, he could sense that, so he turned his head to see her. " I won't abandon you. I'll be here." he pointed to his bed. She had pleading eyes so when she give his hand a small tug he turned all the way to face her. He bended one knee near her bed and in a whisper he asked. " What is it?" she answered in the same way.

" I'm scared. Please, don't leave me."

" I'll be here." he pointed to his bed again so she give his hand another tug this time a demanding one.

" Please, hold me... just tonight..." A brilliant flash of lightning instantly followed by an explosion of thunder plunged the room instantly into an inky darkness. With a startled scream, she crunched forward quickly to his form burrowing her face into his neck. His soft chuckle filled the unnatural silence of the room. Putting his arms around her shaking body he said.

" O.K. I'll keep you safe in my arms tonight, but you have to go to sleep." he felt her nod against his skin, she was still shaking. He held her tight and rouse, purring deep in his throat to soothe her. Her breathing was calming down, but she still had a death grip on him. Inuyasha climbed in bed holding her in his arms. She soon fell asleep, still having a death grip on him, holding him close.

Inuyasha pulled the covers over his and hers body and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

Nice one ne? For a little fun and laughts see the next ones>> 


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12 : She needs to feel safe**_

He laid staring up at the ceiling for a while then he fell asleep.

' What's wrong with me? Why am I so weak! Why do I need her to need me? Me a slave? Her slave, her property. _Dammit!_'

'_ And her friend._' said a more human voice in his head.

'**_ Your falling for her!_**' a youkai like voice shouted.

' No! You-you don't know that.' he said slightly histerical

' **_Oh, yes I do. I'm you remember?_**' the strong youkai voice stated.

' _Stay out of this!_'

' _You don't heave a choice, you need to hear this._' the gentle one said.

' No!'

'_ She trusts you!_' the same gentle voice continued.

' No!'

' _She likes you_'

' No!'

' _She needs you, to be hers completely._'

' No! She doesn't need a filthy half-breed like me!'

' _You're wrong._'

' Stop it!'

' _You're wrong. You're wrong. You're wrong..._' the voice continued till it couldn't be heard. He woke to the sound of a knock on the door. It was morning already but Kagome was still holding him tight and he still had his arms around her. He didn't want to wake her.

* * *

' You had a hard night you should sleep some more.' he thought looking at her. There was another knock on the door, this time he answered. " Yes? Who is it?"

" It's Eri." she didn't look in the room, as Kagome suggested the day before. " Breakfast is ready."

" Bring some food on a tray and leave it at the door. Kagome is still sleeping. She couldn't sleep because of the storm."

" Yes, sir." she closed the door and went in the dining room to get some food. When she opened the door the eyes of the ones there were looking at her.

* * *

" Where's Kagome and Inuyasha?" asked Shippo.

" Lady Kagome is still sleeping. I was asked to bring a tray of food to the room."

" Why?"

" Apparently, the mistress couldn't sleep because of the storm that was last night." Sango and Miroku nodded. Shippo looked disappointed so Sango decided that he should know too.

" Shippo, Kagome has nightmares. Usually I sleep with her in the same room, but since Inuyasha is with her I don't need to."

" Why did you have to sleep with her?"

" She needs to feel safe."

" So she felt safe with you?"

" Well, not most of the time, and especially not on stormy nights."

" So what would make her feel safe?"

" She told me that aaa... come here Shippo."

" Why can't I know too?" asked a frustrated Miroku.

" I promised not to tell." she bended and whispered in Shippo's ear. He put a smile on his face after she finished. He put his right hand on his hart and said.

" I, Shippo, a full-blood fox-demon, swear not to tell anyone what I was trusted with." now Miroku knew he will never find out what Sango said to Shippo. In this time Eri went with the tray to Kagome's room. She let the tray at the door and knocked once to let Inuyasha know she did as she told him.

* * *

" Kagome?"

" Hum?"

" It's time to wake up." he gently rubbed her back.

" Inuyasha?..." she looked at him. " You staid."

" I promised you that I won't leave you. And it doesn't look that I had any choice." she looked at the way she was holding him and blushed deep.

" I'm sorry, I thought you were going to leave." she bowed her head.

" It's O.K. It's just that my body is stiff now. You holded on to me too tight."

" Sorry, Inuyasha." she let go of his neck. He stood and she was worried that it wasn't O.K. He felt this and said.

" Hungry? I asked Eri to bring some food to the room so you can sleep some more after you eat." Kagome widened her eyes.

" She came in the room?"

" No. She opened the door a bit so she could hear what I was saying to her." she relaxed.

" Yes, I guess I'm hungry." she was going to get out of bed when he spoked.

" Stay in bed. I didn't tell her to bring a tray so you could get out of bed." he closed the door and came besides the bed. " So... you want me to feed you?"he asked smiling a little. After he sat on the bed she continued the discussion.

" If you insist, nanny?" she giggled.

" Nanny?" he arched an eye brown giving her some rice and bacon.

" Yes. Kaede used to do this for me since I was born, until..." her smile disappeared. " Until, I was 14."

" Did you had nightmares since then?"

" No, I had them all my life, every night and it's worse when there's a storm."

" You didn't have any the first night we spent together. O.K., that sounded pervert." he looked away embaresed.

" Yes, it did. But that's the truth. I didn't have any."

" Why is that?"

" I guess your presence comforts me."

" If you say so, now eat."

After she finished eating she got dressed and they went in the library.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13: Interviewing the candidates**_

It was a long night at the old castle, in the western lands. After many hours the list of candidates has been reduced to only 5 from over 200.

" What a night! I'm so tired!"she waned.

" You did pretty well for a human."

" That's because I'm determent to find Kagome a husband."

" Does ye think she'll marry someone she's not in love with?" Kaede entered the room.

" Kaede-sama, what are you doing here?" Inutashio asked.

" I'm here to protect Kagome's interests. She is too young."

" Kaede, you always think she is too young. I've made up my mind she's getting married next spring and engage on her birthday."

" Kaiya, are you still thinking about Kagome's happiness?"

" Of course, that's why I asked you to tell me about them."

" But will Kagome love one of them?"

" She just needs to like one and get engage."

" Ye is not fair. Does ye remember why the child was raised by me?"

" Yes, Keytaro thought that rising Kikyo and Souta was enough for me so he choose you to raise her."

" That's not it. The nurse was complaining that she won't sleep and that she was always crying and that it started two days after Inuyasha's disappearance." said Inutashio.

" Maybe, but I can't see any connections in it."

" Me neither but that's not the point! Something was wrong with her, I guess she was ill."

" And still is."

" What are you saying Kaede? My daughter was sick and I wasn't aware of it?"

" I'm saying that she is not ready to marry, unless you can find someone who will accept her like this and that she will love him, because I can ashore you that she'll radder become a fully trained miko and leave the family without a ruler than marry one she does not love."

" Kaede knows her better than any other, and I have complete confidence in her. So what are you going to do?"

" Exactly what you suggested. I'll find the ones who will take her as she is and she'll get engage to the one she likes at her birthday ball."

" Did someone say ball?" Sesshomaru and Kikyo entered the room.

" Yes. Kaiya is determent into engaging your sister." said Inutashio turning to them. " Do you agree to this?" Kikyo looked at her mother, then to Kaede, Inutashio, Sesshomaru and back at her.

" You do realize she's going to hate you for this."

" She won't do that, I'm her mother."

" You don't know her very well. You don't even know how she masks how tired she is from the nightmares she has." Kaiya looked down in shame. It was true she didn't know her daughter very well.

" So what am I going to do?"

" Well, mom, I think it would be easier if she could sett some of the details herself."

" Like the date when it should take place and maybe the music?" Sesshomaru suggested.

" Aye, I think it would work." said Kaede with a smile. She knew just what to say to her. " I'll tell her when I get back at the summer house."

" Then it's settled." Kaiya rouse and turned to Inutashio who was looking at her very strange. " Yes, you go that right. We have to take some interviews."

" But ye must not tell of her secret." Kaiya and Inutashio nodded. Kaiya went to a room to rest for a wile. It was going to be a long day since from the list of 5 it changed to over 50. Kikyo left a while after she left. Sesshomaru and Inutashio remained.

" You have something on your mind, don't you?" her smile was the only answer he needed. Kaede had to go to a nearby shrine so she too left the study. Sesshomaru was now sitting in a chair. When Inutashio took one, he asked.

" You know what she's planning, right?"

" I think so, she must have found someone she thinks it's right for Kagome." he was silent for a moment so Sesshomaru spooked.

" You're thinking of Inuyasha, aren't you?"

" Yes..." Inutashio looked in his son's eyes. " And so are you." Sesshomaru stood unexpectedly and went to the window.

" Of course I am! If I would have agreed to take them with us they wouldn't be dead now."

" Don't blame yourself. You didn't know what was going to happen."

" **But you do!...**"

" Izzaryo tried to warn me but I didn't listen. I didn't get it, I was too excited about meeting Keytaro again..." there was a moment of silence.

" Dad, I know it's hard, but we have to live with it, because were still alive." he roused and he put a hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

" You have grown wise, my son. I'm very proud of you, and so would be both of your mothers."

" Thanks dad, I needed that."

" Yes, me too."

* * *

I'm sure you're gonna love the next 2 Ch. so I'm posting them earlier. 


	14. Chapter 14

**_Chapter 14: Looking for spells... Part One_**

Inuyasha and Kagome reached the library. When they were near the door they were welcomed by a loud shout and the sound of flesh hitting flesh hard.

" **Hentai jerk!**"

" **Hit him again Sango he still's not sorry!**"

* * *

By the door...

" What's going on in there?"

" Probably Miroku trying to fell Sango up again." she said with a smile. True the confirmation soon came when they opened the door. Banggg! A very ' thin ' book connected with Miroku's scull with very ' little ' help form Sango.

" Sango." she looked at Inuyasha.

" **What?**"

" Nice shut."

" Why thank you, Inuyasha. Next time you'll have the chance to try it too."

" Well at least were all here." she looked around. " But where's Kaede?" Kagome asked.

" Kaede? ... O, yeah. She said that she's going to try convincing your mother that you were to young for something... I don't remember what it was." Inuyasha said scratching his left ear. " So... Why are we here anyway?"

" Kagome wants to change your submission spell." Shippo answered his question while jumping on his shoulder.

" You do?" he looked at Kagome. She nodded and then said.

" Yes, the one you have now is really painful so for now I want it changed. Is that O.K. with you, Inuyasha?"

' She wants to keep me as her slave, she didn't want to free me. I can't believe I was so stupid.' " I guess so." his face was as blank it was the first day.

" Inuyasha, even if I find now the spell I need to free you, I wouldn't be able to do it... I'm not strong enough." she bowed her head in shame.

" I'm sorry, Kagome. I didn't maned it like that."

" Well, I think we should get started." said Miroku still rubbing his head. " What are we looking for?"

" I don't really know. For spells that change other spells, I guess... I'll start here, on the western wall. You pick one, too and well get started. The first one that finds it, orders dinner." they nodded and started looking and since there were only three walls covered with book shelfs, Inuyasha and Shippo were playing cards.

"** Yes! I win again! I'm the best!**" Shippo was doing the victory dance when Kagome interrupted him.

" Shippo, you don't have to be so hard on Inuyasha, he never plaid it before."

" That's O.K. I don't mind. He's a kid and he needs to be spoiled."

" Inuyasha, how old are you?" he thought for a moment, then answered.

" About 19, I guess. Why, Sango?" she as red as a tomato.

" Are you alright, Sango? Your face is red as if it's gonna explode!" said Kagome.

" Sorry, I was just thinking."

" Well, are you going to tell us why did you asked me that?"

" Aaa,... mm,... I thought that mm... Inuyasha is acting like a father to Shippo." she said the last part so fast that only Inuyasha understood. He became redder than Sango.

" Umm, don't say it to anyone else, O.K.?" Inuyasha asked.

" Sure, don't worry."

" **Grate**! Now they too have a secret I'll never find out." Miroku throw his hands in the air. Kagome and Shippo started laughing at the scene that plaid in front of them. Eri soon came with some refreshments, for the exhausted teem. After tow more hours they took a break for half an hour. Inuyasha found the book Kagome was reading before she fell asleep.

" **Oi, Kagome!**"

" Yes, Inuyasha?"

" Can I read this book?" he asked showing her the book. Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink when she realized what book he was talking about.

" Where did you find it?"

" You fell asleep reading it yesterday, remember?"

" Yeah, you're right."

" So, can I read it?"

" I guess it's alright.** Wait!** You can read?"

" Yeah, I always knew."

" So, why didn't you say something?"

" You never asked. You just presumed that I didn't know how to read since I was a slave."

" But you could have helped us find that book." said Kagome wide-eyed.

" Yeah, but you all seemed to enjoy looking for it so much I decided to stay out of it."

" You really think I enjoyed looking?"

" Yes, Sango. You were looking in the war and weapon making art section so I really think you enjoyed yourself."

" Guilty."

" What about Kagome, Inuyasha?" asked Shippo interested in the way the discussion was going.

" Kagome... She remembered most of the books she read a couple of years ago, in two thirds of the books she looked on."

" Guilty."

" What about Miroku?"

" Sango, do you really have to ask? He was standing right across of you, in the love section, studying your body." she didn't need to listen to the answer, she just got the biggest book she laid her eyes on and BANGGG! Miroku was laying on the floor unconscious, Sango was breathing in pats from the energy she consumed when she hit Miroku. Also the hard bang Miroku received left even Inuyasha wincing in pain.

"** Ouch!** Sango. You didn't have to be so hard on him. I mean you have to admit you and Kagome are pretty good-looking." Sango's and Kagome's jaws fell open. In this time Miroku recovered from his punishment for looking. Rubbing his still pulsating bump.

" Finally someone agrees with me on this." Sango give him a angry look and he immediately screamed covering his head with his hands. " **No more books today! Please, I promise to be good!**"

They all started laughing, all except Miroku of course. They rested eating the refreshments Eri brought earlier. Inuyasha started to read the book he wanted, Sango talked with Kagome what happened until then and it was now time for a still hurting Miroku to lose in front of the great master of cards Shippo.

" Well, we should be looking for that book now, we wasted enough time already." said Kagome stretching.

" You mean the books with spells that change spells?" asked Inuyasha.

" **Books?**" exclamed Kagome looking like a wet cat.

" Yes, for all the spells that exist there have to be a lot that can change them." she thought for a sec and answered.

" It's logical. It seams that we are indeed looking for several books." she started walking to the wall of books that was to her left. She stopped when she heard Inuyasha.

" They're not there."

" Huh?"

" They're on the second shelf from the top in the M section. There." he pointed in the books direction.

" How did you know?" she asked reaching for one from the ladder.

" I looked for them five minutes ago."

" Why didn't you tell me?"

" Well, you..."

" I know, I know..." she turned to face him and smiled. " ... I didn't ask." he smiled back at her.

' Maybe now, if you are interested in me, you would ask before making rash conclusions... What the hell am I thinking?' he mentaly kicked himself for that thought.

' **_Are you sure she's interested in you?_**' asked a curious voice in the back of his head.

' Shut up! Don't ruin this moment.'


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15: Looking for spells... Part Two & Have an argument**_

He approached her.

" Need some help?"

" Yes. Could you get the S volume for me, I can't reach?"

" Sure." in two seconds he bended his knees and jumped so easily 20 feet in the air got the book and landed as light as a feater. Kagome was really impressed.

" How did you do that?"

" What?"

" Jump so hight?"

" It's easy, I can jump even higher."

" How hight?" now Sango was interested too.

" Hmm..." he thought for a moment. " I guess I can jump from the base of that tree to the top of it easily, since you don't have anything higher."he said pointing to the tallest tree he saw in the backyard.

" Your joking, right?"

" No."

" **Prove it!**"

" O.K. After we get this submission thing done, I'll prove it." Inuyasha and Sango shocked hands in agreement.

" What are you going to try first, Kagome?"

" Well, I don't even know what Inuyasha's actual word does. I only know it's painful."

" You could find out what it does."

" Inuyasha! I can't..."

' **_Are you NUTSSS! She's going to fray..._**'

' _Stay out of this! She needs to know what she can do._' " Try it!"

" I can't!"

" You have to do it!" she swallowed hard and nodded.

" O.K. Get ready..."

* * *

In the meantime Kaede was at the shrine near the Sacred Tree. Entering the grounds she asked the young miko which was gathering medical herbs. 

" How is she feeling?"

" Worse, Kaede-sama." she answered shaking her head. Kaede entered the sleeping chambers and went straight to the ill miko's room. She was laying on the bed with a damp cloth on her forehead.

" How is ye feeling, child?" Kaede knelled next to the girl's bed.

" I can't do this anymore, Kaede-baachan." she said with a weak voice, not opening her eyes. She took a deep breath. " I can't protect it anymore, I'm too weak. Please, call her, she has to be ready now or she'll never be."

" I will. Now get some rest, child." she stood and went to the door. A servant talked with her for a minute then bowed and left. Kaede returned to her spot near the bed. " I sent for her, she'll be here soon. I'll watch over ye."

" Thank you, Kaede-baachan." she soon fell asleep for the first time that month.

* * *

At the old palace of the Western Lands, there wasn't too much action. Kaiya was still resting, Inutashio was looking over some papers in his office and Sesshomaru and Kikyo were in the garden enjoying the evening breeze on some lounge chairs. 

" Sesshomaru-sama?"

" Yes?" he looked at her with one eye.

" What do you think about my mom?"

" She's nice." he was looking at the sky.

" Not that. I'm talking about her idea of marrying Kagome."

" ..."

" Sess?" he made no move.

" ..."

" Fluffy, are you feeling O.K.?" now she knew she'll get an answer out of him. He hated that nickname.

" I thought I told you not to call me that!"

" You didn't answered me."

" I was thinking of what you said."

" So?"

" Still thinking..."

" Yeah, right. Like I believe you." she crossed her hands over her chest. " Now really, what do you think?"

" I never thought, that you'll be worried about the spoiled little brat." he was actually smiling. He knew what was about to come.

" Of course I worry about her, she's my sister, and I love her very much!" she was now standing and practically shouting in his sensitive ears.

* * *

" There she goes again. Will he ever learn not to mock her about Kagome?" said Inutashio hearing the racket out side and shaking his head. Kikyo took a deep breath and shouted as loud as she could in his ears.

* * *

" **She barely sleeps, she helps people in need even more than I do, the rest of the world comes before she does, plus she puts up with all of mom's crazy ideas and never complains of her aches. Most of the times she fells unconscious from exhaustion and you say that I don't worry about her! What nerve you have! You'd give anything to turn back time and save Inuyasha and Izzaryo! I won't risk lousing my sister!**" she was all but in flames by the time she stopped for air.

" **I KNOW! Stop trying to blow my ears off! I was just mocking you!**" she calmed down a bit.

" You, sure piked a hell of a great time to mock me, Sess!" she said slapping him across the face hard.

" O.K. I deserved that." he said rubbing his hurting cheek. For a girl she hit pretty dam hard.

" **Yes, you did!** And serves you right, you know how I get when it comes to Kagome."

" Yes, I know. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you so much."

" I'm sorry, too. I hurt your ears for a hole year."

" Yeah, you have very good lungs, though."

* * *

" Ahh... At peace at last! Now maybe I can get some work done, before Kaiya wakes up." said Inutashio relief that they were over the argument. 


	16. Chapter 16

**_Chapter 16: From slave to dog..._**

Inuyasha was in pain. So many spells she tried and the only result that seamed to be accomplished was to punish Inuyasha, not only for this life but the next three as well. Everyone was tired, books were everywhere: on the table, under it, on the chairs, but most of them were on the floor where Kagome was sitting. The sun was setting and they still haven't found the right spell. Inuyasha, recovering from the last spell that give him more pain than he first had, stood.

" Kagome."

" Yes, Inuyasha?" she looked defeated.

" Try one more."

" **Inuyasha! You already suffered for the next two lives!**"

" Three, actually." he said with a mocking smile.

" I'm sorry."

" It's O.K. I knew from the start that I was going to get so much pain from you."

" Then why did you do it?" asked Miroku.

" Maybe of the same reason you always get beaten up by Sango." the girls jaws fell. Miroku thought of the resemblance between his and Inuyasha's action. Finally he said.

" I see what you mean."

" I still don't understand why you put up with so much pain, Inuyasha, your nothing like this hentai monk." said Sango.

" Because I know why she keeps getting the wrong spells."

" **Whatt!**" Sango and Miroku asked in the same time, since Shippo was fast to sleep hours ago. Inuyasha nodded. He was going to answer when Miroku realized that they shouldn't find out, unless Kagome decided she wanted to tell them, besides being a friend also maned that you have to let the one you care about admit to himself his problems and deal with them alone if he didn't want any help from its friends.

" O.K. we don't need to here this. Come on Sango, lets take Shippo to his room and then get a bait to eat." Sango got the hint, so she agreed.

" Alright. But don't get any ideas, monk!" she warned. Miroku nodded to Inuyasha and left the room with Sango carrying a sleeping kitsune followed by a lazy Kiara. After they left Inuyasha turned his attention to Kagome again.

" You are afraid." she looked at him. He knew. What would he say to her? " You are afraid of failing." now she couldn't look at him.

' _He's right. I am afraid, afraid of failing, of letting them down. And not just Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo, but everyone else, especially Kaede._'

' Good she's admitting it.' " The reason you failed is that you don't trust yourself. You don't have faith in your powers."

" How am I going to do this?" she had tears in her stormy-blue eyes. He approached her and knelled in front of her. He gently raise her wet chin, since she started to cry. He wiped them with his sleeve and said looking in her eyes.

" You are going to do it. I believe in you." in that moment she decided to believe in her powers and to accept that she was a miko. Seeing the confidence in her eyes he continued with a smile. " Now find the right spell. I can't take any more pain." he stood and he helped her do the same.

" What do you suggest, since it has to stop you when you're out of control and not to hurt you at the same time?" Kagome asked seeing that he got something.

" I know that I'm going to regret this but O.K." he leaded her to the table. " Here's a book you missed."

" Spells of training? I never would have thought of that."

" So, we found the book. How about we put the others in place before we get that spell?" for the first time she realized what a mess they did in the library.

" I guess your right, since Miroku and Sango probably won't come soon we should clean up here."

" You put them in order and I get them up, O.K.?"

" Sure." she said with a smile.

* * *

On the hall to Shippo's room... 

" Are you sure we should do this?"

" Yes, he knows what he's doing."

" Yeah, but?"

" Could you keep it down, please?"

" Shippo, we thought that you were asleep."

" I was until you started arguing." he hopped down from Sango's arms and stretched. " So... Why did we left?"

" Inuyasha and Kagome needed to talk something out."

" Actually I didn't want to clean up the mess we made."

" Why you..."

" **Wait, Sango!**" she was about to punch him hard.

" What is it Shippo?"

" It would be easier and more painful for him to clean up by himself and then if he's still breathing you can kill him." she said with a smile.

" Your right." she turned to Miroku. " **Now march!**" she pointed to the library. When they opened the door they were paralyzed. There was Kagome reading from a book, with her hands on each side of it. Behind her, Inuyasha was looking over her shoulder, his arms trapping her between him and the table, his palms nearly over hers. His cheek touching her hair. At this sight Miroku's right eye started twitching. Inuyasha looked from the book to the ones standing in the doorway, releasing Kagome from his trap in the meantime.

* * *

" Well..." they were expecting an explanation, instate they got a reprimand. " So nice of you to come and join us..." he crossed his arms over his chest, wearing a serious face. "... after all the work was done." he showed to the now clean room. 

" It was his fault, I had nothing to do with it." Sango and Shippo said hysterically. Kagome and Inuyasha burst into laughing.

" I know..." Kagome's abdomen was hurting from laughing. The others started laughing too. When they finally stopped for air Inuyasha said.

" I have to say that you were pretty shocked by the seen we grated you with."

" **You mean, you planned it?**"

" Of course. You don't think we... You did, didn't you?"

" Well... Yes. Since..."

" Since I sleep in her room?" he shocked his head. " You should know her better." they bowed their heads. How could they think that about Kagome, their best friend?

" Did you find something?" Shippo broke the silence.

" Yes, and too bad for you, it's not that painful." Inuyasha smiled and went to the table again.

" Now that we're all here, lets do it. Ready Inuyasha?"

" Anytime you're ready." he said with a nod. She give a nod as well.

_" If you are near, if you are far..."_

_" If you can hear me wherever you are..."_

_" From so many words, it's hard to believe."_

_" From wild and free as long as you live..."_

_" I tell you which is my command."_

_" To fall so bad and hit the ground..."_

_" Oswari is all you can't oppose..."_

_" And you will fall like your suppose."_

_" Forgive me is all I can say..."_

_" For you to rise and live again."_

_

* * *

_

She finished the incantation and it was time to test it.

" Inuyasha, **oswari**." Inuyasha went flat to the ground, face first. Shippo brusted laughing.

" Ouch! It hurts a lot." he soon stood after the spell released him, and continued. " I hope you don't plan on using it to often."

" Of course not."

" Oswari?" asked Sango.

" Mhm."

" But why?"

" Well, he is an inu-hanyou."

" Yeah. But what dose it mean?" asked Shippo.

" In ancient Japanese it means ' sit boy'."

" That's a command for dogs." said Sango wide-eyed. Kagome nodded.

* * *

" So, you're not cross for leaving you to clean up?" 

" Now that I think about it... I still am!" he grinned. Miroku glumped.

" Is there a way for me to make it up for you?" he asked hopefully.

" No." he eyed him, cracking his knuckles. Miroku stepped back.

* * *

" Yeah, but I'll just the short version of 'sit'." **thud!** the girls turned to see Inuyasha flat on the floor, saying someting they didn't understand. " Oops! Sorry Inuyasha, I didn't mean to _sit_ you." **thud!** she chocked out another ' sorry' trying to suppress the urge to laugh at his annoyed face.

" Will you just stop it?" he asked through clenged teeth.

" I'll try." She said innocently. He roled his eyes.

* * *

" Well..." Miroku put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. " I guess, Kagome, in stead of having a slave, you ended up taking care of this cute little puppy." in that second Miroku received the most painful fist that could have connected with his scull in his hole life. " Ouch! Hey, why did you do that for?"

" Don't call me a puppy, monk!"

" He's right. Inuyasha isn't just a puppy, he's a puppy with the cutest dog ears." said Sango to mock him.

" **I AM NOT A PUPPY! WENCH!**"

" Of course, you're not! I don't need a puppy." now Inuyasha was wondering what she's gonna say. " I need the biggest dog I can get, to protect me. Can you be that, Inuyasha?" he rolled his eyes at her.

" Yes maim' ! He is well trained, I assure you." said Sango.

" You convinced me. I'll take him." they all started laughing, all except Inuyasha, who was practically fuming. He grabbed the book from the table and started walking to the door.

" I'll be in our room, I want to finish this book by morning."

" What book?"

" The one promised to me."

" **You can't be serious!**"

" Oh, but I am and not even a thousand of your sits can't stop me." he left closing the door. Kagome didn't have time to replay. Sango approached her, and whispered.

" Doesn't he have to see you?"

" Not anymore, I freed him of that part."

" Then, why did he go to your room? Didn't you prepare another room for him? "

" No. I asked him to remain in my room. I can sleep if he's near me, I don't know why but I feel safe."

All except Inuyasha went to dinner.

* * *

In the old castle of the western lands, lord Inutashio was waiting in the dining room, for his son and his other guests to join him, checking his notes. Until now it seamed to an uneventful evening.

* * *

Read the next one >> 

Don't forget R&R! it makes the ch. appear faster


	17. Chapter 17

**_Chapter 17 : The interruption._**

After sunset Kaiya went down for dinner. As she entered the room she was greeted by a reprimand.

" About time, you showed up."

" I'm sorry, I was really tired. I'm human after all."

" Yes, you are." she looked around.

" Where's Kikyo and Sesshomaru?" Kaiya asked sitting down at the table.

" They were in the garden an hour ago."

" We're here." said Kikyo entering the room, followed by Sesshomaru.

" Where have you two been?" asked lord Inutashio.

" By the lake, Sesshomaru lost a bet and he had to go fishing." she answered giggling. Lord Inutashio looked at Sesshomaru with a raised eye brown.

" Yes, I lost the bet! O.K.? **She's the only one I can't always beat!**"

" I wasn't insinuating anything. But just for curiosity, what was the bet about?"

" I'm sorry, uncle. It a secret, can't tell." she made an innocent face.

" So dad, did you had any luck?" he asked taking a bait out of his meal.

" With the candidates, you mean?"

" Yeah."

" It depends on what you consider to be luck. There are a number of 50 plus or minus 5."

" Wow, I guess you really worked hard on that." said Kikyo

" That's because I promised Keytaro that I wont let weighter of you marry someone that doesn't deserve you."

" Does that go for Souta, too?"

" Yes."

" So when is he going to get married?" asked Sesshomaru

" Since he is the man of the house... Before Kagome does."

" Why wasn't I told of that?"

" My dear, Kaiya, there isn't a fixed rule of who gets married first, but you have to take in consideration the fact that your other children are older than Kagome so they should be the first ones to have a family."

" And besides, Kagome is still too young." Sesshomaru said, after his father give him a signal to interrupt.

" Fine, but who should get married with Souta?"

" Why don't you ask him? I know he likes a girl from a nearby kingdom."

" He does? I didn't notice. For how long, Kikyo?" asked Kaiya curious. She would have the chance to plan another wedding.

" Since he had to make an alliance with the king of the Sungin family."

" That's a good family. And the princess Kanna is their only child as far as I know, Kaiya." said Inutashio.

" Yes, and she's quite beautiful."

" But she glooms like a ghost."

" Sesshomaru! If her family hears you, we'll probably have a war on our hands and we surely don't need that now, son."

" It's true dad, I've seen her, she's really creepy!" Kikyo burst into laughing.

" I'm not talking about her. I said he met her there."

" Then who is she?"

" I can't tell you mom. I swear on my miko powers that I won't tell anyone. You can ask him if he likes someone that he could bring to his birthday ball. I mean, it is in three weeks."

" I will, and if he really likes her, maybe they will get engaged." said Kaiya with a wicked smile.

" Just be careful, not to scare him like you did with Kagome." said Kikyo. Just then Jaken entered the door.

" Please forgive me, but Lady Kikyo, there's a messenger here to see you, he says it's important."

" Did he say why is it so important that you should interrupt my meal?"

" I'm sorry. He didn't say. Should I tell him to wait?"

" No. I'd better see what he wants. It won't take long." she roused and followed Jaken in the main hall.

* * *

" What could be so important?" 

" I don't know but I think we'll find out soon."

" I hope it's nothing bad. I don't want something to ruin my wedding plans."

" Lady Kaiya, do you think of anything else than that?"

" Of course, Sesshomaru. I'm thinking of finding you a girlfriend too."

" Whatt? No way, no thanks. Excuse me!" he almost broke the door when he exit the room. " The nerve of that woman... ' I'm thinking of finding you a girlfriend too. ' she's not the boss of me." he slowed the pace. " Now I understand what they feel. I guess I'm luckier than they are."

* * *

" I know, stop playing matchmaker with your son. I was just mocking him."

" Somehow I don't believe you." he said with a strait face.

" O.K. you're right, but don't you want to have grandchildren too?"


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18: A pleasant talk on the balcony**_

After dinner, Kagome brought Inuyasha some food in the room. She opened the door and looked around soon she spotted the light on the balcony. He was sitting in one of the two lounge chairs, reading.

' _Oh, why does he have to read that stupid book?_' she stepped forward to the balcony. ' _O.K. Calm down, Kagome! Prepare yourself for some embarrassing questions._' " Hi!" she greeted smiling. He made no move. So she said it again but louder. " **Hi!**"

"** Ouch! Got you the first time!**" he responded covering his ear.

" Sorry, you didn't answer."

" I was just finishing reading, how was I going to answer you in the middle of the phrase?"

" I didn't think of that. Anyway are you hungry? I brought you some food."

" Thanks." he put the book on the small table and took the tray wile Kagome took a seat on the other lounge chair. After he took a mouth full of rice and meat he spoked again not looking at her. To tell the turf he was afraid of how she would react, what if she will ' sit ' him? " Some thing's troubling you." he didn't look at her and she was thankful for that but she didn't answered. " Is it because of the book?"

" Yes."

" Why?"

" I'm afraid of what you might ask me."

" Then I won't ask." he took sip of the juice she brought. She was silent for a moment.

" No." he looked at her. " You can ask. I can't be afraid all my life."

" True, at least of some things. That way when you face your fears you can become braver." she blushed a little at his words.

" O.K. Ask." he didn't speak for a wile. He didn't want her to get mad at him for asking the wrong questions, those ' sits' are painful, not like the others they tried but still enough to keep you still for a few seconds, until the pain goes away.

" This book is really strange."

" Yes, it is."

" It's magical, right?"

" Mhm. My father give it to me for my birthday twelve years ago. Kaede used to read it to me, over and over again."

" What makes it magical?"

" Well, it's a story about a family alliance that was planed but it was replaced with a war. Every time you finish reading it new details appear so you have to read it again."

" Does the story start from the beginning each time someone else reads it?"

" Yes, but if I were to read it now it will be the same story I started reading yesterday."

" Why were you scared of my questions?"

" I thought you would ask me to explain the story to you."

" I can read and understand what I'm reading very well, thank you."

" I didn't mean it like that." she was looking at the pavement, she was ashamed. She was underestimating him again. He started laughing at her immediate reaction.

" I know. I was just mocking you."

"** Why you!**" she stood and poured the rest of her orange juice in his lap.

" **Hey! I can't believe you just did that!**" he stood as well, his eyebrows narrowed.

" **You'd better believe it cause all the prof you need is on your pants. Now get changed and lets go to bed.**"

" **Fine!**"

" **Fine!**"

He got changed into a black kimono and went past his bed trough the open door of the balcony.

* * *

She got changed into a silver nightgown and stepped out just as he passed her. He looked like a shadow with silver rays above it; all she could do was to stare at him. He didn't seem to walk but float. His silver hair like a waterfall on his shoulders. Kagome got in her bed and tried to fall asleep. There was an uncomfortable silence in the room and Inuyasha was still on the balcony. 

' _Why am I so paranoid? ... He didn't do anything wrong._' she turned so that she could see his bed. '_ He's still out there..._ ' she looked towards the balcony. Outside it was dark, the sky was as black as ink and the only light that could be seen was coming from the first full moon's rays of the month and their reflection on Inuyasha's hair. ' _Why do I even care if he stays there all night, he doesn't need to be near me anyway!_... But I need him, to feel like I belong in this world, that I could make a difference.' she got out of bed and started to walk towards the balcony's doorway. She stopped when she reached it and leaned against the door with her shoulder.

* * *

' What was I thinking? ... She...' he sighted ' I'm such a fool...' he looked at the moon. ' I shouldn't have done that... I'd better apologies to ...' she was there, he could feel her. He turned and saw her, she was standing in the doorway. He didn't notice this before, when he passed her. She looked so good it that silver gown, the rays of the moon made her pale skin glow and her eyes to take the color of silver-blue, her black hair surrounded her face and neck, giving her an angelic apparency. 

" I'm sorry." he looked wide-eyed at her. She was apologizing? After he was the jerk? " I'm sorry, I shouldn't have poured orange juice in your lap."

" No, I shouldn't have mocked you." the silence between them wasn't comfortable at all.

" So... What are you doing out here at this hour?" she smiled a little, joining him on the balcony's edge. They turned and looked at the moon.

" Oh, just admiring the view."

" I wish you could trust me like I trust you." Inuyasha looked at her confused.

' What is she saying? What does she mean by this?' Kagome first looked at him then back at the moon. She sighted.

" I trust you Inuyasha. With my life. I don't know why... When I'm with you I'm not afraid anymore, I don't care about what happens, somehow I know that you will save me no matter what." she looked so sad, so defeated when she said it that he couldn't stop himself before saying out loud what he was thinking.

' Your right, dammit I don't know why but " I would save you."' at her look he realized what he said. ' _Shit, I said it out loud._' She wasn't convince she heard right.

_' **Right this is your chance to pretend you didn't say anything.'**_

' It doesn't feel right. I would save her, why should I lie to her?'

_' **Are you saying you trust her?**'_

' I guess so.'

_' **You've got to be kidding me, she owns you! How can you trust her!**_'

' I don't know but... I do.'

_' **She brainwashed you.**'_

' She didn't, I just trust her and... I want her trust in return.'

_' You've fallen for her.'_

' No. I don't love her... Yes she is beautiful but I don't love her.'

_' How can you deny it! Your arguing about her with yourself, stupid!'_

' Shut up, leave me alone!'

_' You are alone, I'm you.'_ and with that the battle with himself was over for now at least. He sworn to himself to be honest with her as much he as can be without getting in a dangerous situation. The decision being made he dared to raise her chin and move her head so she would look him in the eyes and said.

" I swear I would always save and protect you even if it means I die trying. It would be a great honer for a filthy, half-breed like me."

" Your not filthy." her eyes where sparkling. Suddenly she hugged and thanked him. " Lets get some sleep now, O.K. bodyguard?" he smiled back at her.

" Yeah, we deserve a good night sleep." they went inside, his right hand covering her shoulders and her hand was around his waste. They closed the balcony's doors since it was pretty cold for a early summer night. He tucked her in, kissed her forehead and whispered, nuzzling her hair. " Sweet dreams, Kagome."

" Good night, Inuyasha. Sleep well." he got in his own bed and after her breathing calmed he fell asleep as well.

* * *

Hope you liked this ch. If you did Review! 


	19. Chapter 19

**_Chapter 19: The message_**

It was a chilly night. The fire was getting weaker so Kaede decided to put some more firewood on it. The younger miko that was on the bed awoke when she heard footsteps in the room.

" Kaede-baachan, where is she? What's taking her so long?" the old woman turned towards her.

" She'll be here soon. Ye must not worry. I sent for her."

" How long has it been?"

" What, child?"

" Since I know her." the older miko thought for a few moments.

" I think that it has been twelve years last month." Kaede took back her spot near her bed. The young woman gave a weak smile.

" Yes, you're right. It's been that long."

" And she gave ye a hard time form the first day." Kaede and the ill miko smiled at the memory of that day.

" And so did her... who was she? Her sister or cousin?"

" Cousin. They both had a mind of their own."

" Yes. Did her cousin ever discovered her powers?"

" Some of them... I'm still taking care of her from time to time."

" It's good to hear that." the young miko's smile faded. " Kaede-baachan, do you think she'll be alright?"

" Of course, child. Why does ye ask?" Kaede saw the worried look on the miko's face.

" The demon knows of my weakness... he'll go after her."

" He might... but don't worry, she'll be fine."

" But still..."

" She's strong enough. Now sleep. I have to go in the morning."

" The little princess?"

" Aye."

" Take good care of her."

" I will." the young miko closed her eyes and went in a dreamless sleep. Kaede watched over her till morning when she left to tell Kagome what her mother decided.

* * *

A messenger arrived at a big wooden door in the western lands. A young woman opened the door. 

" Good evening, can I help you?" she asked with a smile.

" Yes, I'm looking for the lady miko that lives here."

" Yes, please enter and wait here, she'll be right down."

" Thank you." he entered the main hall. The woman took a few steps and turned.

" Who should I say it's looking for her?"

" Ayame, a sister from the shrine of the Sacred Tree."

" May I ask why are you here?"

" I have brought a message for her from Kaede-sama. I can't tell you about what it is."

" I understand." she nodded and rigged a bell and after a few moments a servant came through the door on the left of the woman. " Announce the little mistress that she has a messenger in the main hall, she's dining with the lord and the other guest of the house." the servant bowed and went to fulfill the order. Soon the miko came down in the main hall.

" Sister Ayame, it's so good to see you." she hugged the other miko.

" It's good to see you too, great sister." the smile Ayame had soon faded from her lips. " I have to talk to you and it might take a while."

" Sure. Lets go in the study and talk." she showed the direction of the study. " What is it about?"

" It's not that simple." the older miko nodded. When they reached the study she said.

" It's a long way from there here. You must be tired and hungry. I'll have someone bring you some food and you can rest a while on the sofa here." she pointed to the sofa near by the fireplace. She called a servant which made a nice fire and then left. After a few minutes he came back with the food that was requested. Ayame eat and rested for a half an hour. " Now what news do you bring?"

" Kaede-sama sent me to get you."

" But why, I not trained enough, not even to come to the Sacred shrine." when she looked at her sister's face she realized what was all about. " No. It can't be!"

" I'm afraid it is."

" What should I do?" she was moving around the room like crazy.

" You have to go, she trusts you to be there."

" I know, but I'm not ready."

" You don't have a choice."

" You're right. We'll go in the morning. Come I'll show you to one of our guest rooms."

" Are you gonna tell the lord about this?"

" I'll leave them a message. All the house is asleep now and I don't want to wake anyone." she had Ayame's room be prepared near hers. They soon were asleep. Tomorrow they would have a long journey to make in such little time.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Chapter 20: The note..._**

Morning finally came. The gentle rays of the sun were warming the land. It was still early and Sesshomaru didn't like early wake up calls so he was pretty pissed off when he was awaken by a knock on his door. He was practically fuming when he opened the door.

" **Whattt?** Oh, it's you, Kikyo. What do you want so fucking early?"

" Ssss... keep it down, will ya!"

" What do you want?"

" I need your help."

" For what?"

" I have to go somewhere very fast."

" You got me curios now..." he crossed his arms over his bare chest. " Were do you have to go?"

" I can't tell you now, please get changed and hurry O.K.?" he got changed and in a few moments they were gone. An hour later the others in the house have awaken and Lord Inutashio and Lady Kaiya went down for breakfast.

* * *

" Jaken, go and see what's taking Sesshomaru and Kikyo so long." 

" Yes, lord Inutashio-sama." the toad demon bowed and left the room.

" You're too quiet, Kaiya, is something wrong?"

" No. I was thinking of what Kikyo said about Souta. It will be really underfur for him to be in love."

" So you'd have another wedding to plan?"

" That too, but mostly for him, he has been so sad after Keytaro had died and I should have notice that he changed since that treaty. I just hope she has the same feelings for him."

" I'm sure she must have them or he would have never told Kikyo that he likes someone."

" I guess you're right. But I still feel concern for some reason." they started eating. No more conversation was made between them. Fifteen minutes have passed since Jaken was sent to get Sesshomaru and Kikyo. He entered the room. Kaiya and Inutashio instantly turned towards him.

" Lord Inutashio, lady Kaiya we can't find them."

" **Whatt?**" they both stood and asked in the same time.

" We searched their rooms, all we found is this note in lady Kikyo's room." he handed Inutashio the note. He read it out loud so Kaiya can hear too.

_" We had to leave early. Don't worry about us, we'll be fine."_ he handed her the note to see for herself.

" It sounds like they went on a trip together." she said smiling.

" I'm not sure if that's the correct conclusion we should take from the message."

" Oh, come on, why else would they leave early and not give any explanation in the note. It's obvious... they're in love." she brought the note to her chest, thanking every god she knew for it. Inutashio just stood there shaking his head.

" You are really obsessed with wedding planning, aren't you?"

* * *

After breakfast the group went in the garden for some games. They were playing tag. Suddenly Inuyasha, which was it stopped. 

" What's wrong Inuyasha?" asked a worried Kagome.

" Someone's coming." she looked in the direction he pointed.

" Oh, no. Inuyasha, you have to go."

" Why?"

" Who ever is coming can't see you."

" Who? Why are you pushing me?"

" Inuyasha, please. He'll kill you before he asks any questions. Now go as far and as quick as you can. I'll come and look for you. O.K.?" her eyes were begging him to go away so he did as she asked.

" On the new moon I'll be at the lake. Look for me there." she nodded and he was off.

" O.K. now act like everything it's normal." they nodded. " **I'm it!**" they continued the game, just in time.

* * *

I need reviews to up date. it's your call. 


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21: The miko's arrival...**_

It was about noon when the great miko and it's escort arrived at the Sacred Shrine. She was greeted by her fellow sisters. As she was passing each of them bowed in respect. At the grand entrance she was greeted by the hight healer.

" Welcome, great sister." she was happy to see her, but the miko's face was blank and her voice was a cold whisper.

" Take me to her." she ordered not bothering to look at the older miko. She had no choice but submit so she showed her the way, stopping at the door of the room where the guardian was staying in.

" I'll be here if you need something." the healer said bowing. The other only nodded and entered the room. At the sound of the door opening and closing the guardian awakened.

" You finally came." she reached a hand to the young miko. She knelled taking it. Now the expression on her face was readable, she never had a chance in hiding her emotions from the guardian so she made no attempt, not only her face expression but her eyes which usually showed more than they should, were full of concern and frustration, self blaming, and something that shouldn't be there fear. Fear of disappointing, failing and dishonor.

" Yes." she immediately burst into tears. " I'm so- so... sorry." fragments of words were the only things you could understand between her snobs. " I-I... I should have... co- come earlier..."

" Shhhh, it's all right my child..." she kissed her forehead in attempt of smoothening her. " I wanted you to be as ready as you could be. Forgive me but I had my reasons of doubting your capacity to control the power I could not."

" I don't know if I'm ready to become the guardian of the Shikon No Tama." she said lowering her head after she calmed enough so she wouldn't shake anymore, her breathing calming.

" But I do." the older miko cupped her face in the palm of her hand. " I have faith that you are strong enough to keep it safe for a long period of time, which we desperately need now."

" I understand, great guardian..."

" Please, don't call me that. You don't need to here, is just the two of us." the ill miko said with the voice of the most loving being.

" Thank you, ..."

* * *

Kagome slightly turned pale but she putted on a smile that could easily hide her uncecuretly

" How nice to see you,..." Kagome said turning towards the figure behind her. But she was cut off by a rough voice.

" **Just cut the crap, Kagome! Where is he?**" the person standing in front of her was for some reason very pissed off.

" Where is who?" she asked innocently. She was giving her best efforts to control herself. If there was a single person in the whole world, besides Kaede, she couldn't lie to, it was this one.

" You know very well of who I'm talking about, so don't act all innocent with me!"

" Is there something wrong, Kagome?" Kaede asked interrupting the discussion in the most perfect moment possible. Kagome was thankful of Kaede's intervention. She made a mental note to thank Kaede for her perfect timing.

" Oh, everything is just fine Kaede! Now where is he?"

" He who, dear?" she was acting all innocent as well.

' Good, Kaede got the hint and joined the game.' Kagome was really pleased with herself for trusting Kaede and he friends about Inuyasha since her unexpected visitor could kill him easily.

* * *

Lord Inutashio and lady Kaiya were walking in silence through the old castle's garden. Suddenly Inutashio broke the silence by asking a question that seemed to eat him from inside ever since Kaiya started to plan Kagome's wedding.

" Kaiya, tell me why are you so eagerly to get Kagome married?"

" Because I want grandchildren of course." she said that without looking at him.

" We both know that this isn't the real reason." there was a bench in front of them so Kaiya went and took a seat. He got near to it but he didn't take a seat next to her. After a moment in which Kaiya made no movement he continued. " You haven't told her did you?" Kaiya moved her head to one side avoiding his gaze. " **What have you been thinking? She'll be 16 soon.**" she finally spoke after his statement.

" I know. It always been hard and now is even harder."

" What does she know about the book?"

" She thinks it's just a story..."

" **Whattt? Are you nutss! How could you do this to her?**"

" **I'm sorry!**" she looked at him. " It's hard for me that when she'll find out that she'll hate me for lying to her." now the tears that were forming earlier started to run down her face.

" **Ha! You bet!**" he knew how critical the situation was, but he wasn't so sure she did. " Do you know what will happen on her 16 birthday?" he asked taking a seat next to her.

" No. I wish I knew." she said shaking badly from her snobs.

" Calm down and I'll explain it to you. You'd better pray to every kami you know that she doesn't..."

* * *

_**YEAH! BIG CLIFF HANGER!**_

_**I'm soooo evil!** (wicked smile! ) _

**Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! REVIEW! If you wanna know what happens next! **_**Ha-Ha! Ha-Ha-Ha! (Mandark style laught)**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Thank you wery much to all that reviewed and read my stoy. **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 22: The message...**_

" Kaede, would you mind telling me who is the one Kagome's been sleeping with?" Kaede slapped the one that put the question, making him lose his balance. " **Hey, why did you do that, you old hag!**" he received another one.

" **Don't you dare talk to me like that!**" said the old miko raising her voice for the first time. Kagome entered the new formed conversation.

" **And how do you dare accuse me of something like that!**"

" A messenger came to the palace, Kikyo told me..."

**(flashback)**

There was knock on the door. A servant opened it to find a wolf youkai.

" What do ya want, wolf?"

" I have a message for lady Kikyo."

" Wait here." the servant called Jaken, since he was the only one who could interrupt something the master was doing, without being punish afterwards. Jaken went and announced Kikyo of the messenger. A few minutes Kikyo was in the main hall and went with her uninvited guest in the library to talk in peace. After she closed the door and took a seat at the table she broke the silence.

" Why are you here?"

" Kouga sent me."

" What for?" her face was blank, she wouldn't lower herself to such a dirty creature.

" It's about Kagome."

" What about her?"

" Kouga said that she is letting some guy see her naked, and that she might be sleeping with him cause she smelled like him, too."

"** Whatt?**" at his nod she went to the book self that had the section for human, mikos, demons and hanyous. She looked over it for a moment the said to the messenger. " Tell Kogua that I'll take care of this. That will be all, you can leave now." the wolf youkai bowed and left through the door that opened. Kikyo spent almost the hole night in the library. After she found what she was looking for she exited the room and asked one of the servants that was there. " Where's Lord Sesshomaru-sama?"

" I believe he is sleeping, lady Kikyo. He announced that he was going to call it an early night."

" Thank you." the servant bowed and Kikyo headed to Sesshomaru's room. She knocked on the door a few times before it opened.

* * *

"** Whattt?** Oh, it's you, Kikyo. What do you want so fucking early!" 

" Ssss... keep it down, will ya!"

" What do you want?"

" I need your help."

" For what?"

" I have to go somewhere very fast."

" You got me curios now..." he crossed his arms over his bare chest. " Were do you have to go?"

" I can't tell you now, please get changed and hurry O.K.?"

" **Fine!** I'll be right out." he got changed and soon they left on his two headed dragon. " So, are you going to tell me what this is all about?"

" Kogua sent me a messenger."

" And?"

" He says that Kagome has been sleeping with some guy."

" And you believe him?"

" I don't know that's why I have to see this with my own eyes. Besides he wants to make her his mate so I have to take in account that he might speak the truth."

" If that's true I'll kill him myself." he stated through clenged teeth.

" **No way! I get him first.**" after a while they stopped in a clearing. " Why did we stop?"

" Our ride needs to rest. I'll go ahead and after he rests you'll come too."

" But?..." she didn't have time to protest, he had already left.

**(end flasback)**

* * *

" Sesshomaru, how can you accuse me of something like that?" 

" Sesshomaru, I can assure ye that Kagome is still pure."

" If you don't believe me then you can smell me."

" I believe you. But why would Kogua say such a thing?"

" Because Kagome doesn't want to be his mate." Sango interrupted approaching them, followed by Miroku and Shippo.

" I see. Sorry for jumping to conclusions, Kagome. I can't stand that stinking wolf eighter."

' Come to think of it neither does Inuyasha. There's something familiar about him but I can't put my finger on it, maybe...' Kagome thoughts were interrupted by Kaede's words.

" Child, is ye alright?"

" Oh, yes, I was just thinking."

" Be careful, Kagome, you might blow a fuse from to much thinking."

" **Kikyo!**" Kagome run and hugged her as she got off the two headed dragon. Kikyo returned her hug.

" Hi, sis. Is so nice to see you. I missed you."

" Kikyo, it's been only five days."

" Yes, but I'm allowed to miss my sister aren't I?"

" Of course, I missed you to."

" O.K. I'm hungry. Can we go and eat now Kagome?" asked Shippo giving her the puppy eyes.

" Sure Shippo. Run along and tell Eri that Kaede, Sesshomaru and Kikyo will be joining us for lunch."

" O.K." said a happy kitsune that he could help. They all went is the dining room, Kaede talking with Sesshomaru about what Kaiya was planning next, Sango besides them and Miroku a small distant in front of them, as Sango ordered him, threatening him with the fist of deaf if he dared something and in the back Kikyo and Kagome.

" Kagome?" she turned towards her sister.

" Yes, what is it sis?"

" I have to talk to you."

" Um, O.K. We'll talk after we have lunch." Kikyo nodded and they both went to eat.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23: How can she do this to me?**_

After they eat Kikyo and Kagome retired in Kagome's room. When the door opened Kikyo was shocked to see two beds in her sisters room, one light blue and one blood red.

" Kagome, why...?" before she could finish the sentence, Kagome pushed her harshly into the room and closed the door quickly and locked it as fast as she could.

" **Kagome what the hell's going on?**"

" Kikyo, please don't ask me any questions, I'll tell you what I can. Please, lets take a seat." Kikyo nodded and they went on the balcony.

" So, what can you tell me?"

" Well, you have to swear that you won't tell anyone. And that you won't ask me anything. O.K.?"

" Yes. I swear." she said nodding. Kagome sighted with relief.

" O.K. Here it goes." she took a seat next to her on the lounge chair. " On the way here I got kidnapped by a slave trader..." Kikyo's eyes widened but she said nothing. " Luckily he didn't know who I was. He throw me in the cage. There the other slaves started to come near me I was really scared. I knew Sango and the others will find me soon but I had to make some time so I asked a strong slave to help me..."

" And you promised to help him in return."

" Yes, I didn't thought that Sango will buy him on my name. And after that I found out that he has to be near me or he'll be shocked. I didn't want that so that's why the second bed is here."

" That explains the bed but where's the slave?"

" I changed the submitting spell so he can go wherever he wants, but I still own him."

" That means that I finally know what to get you for a birthday present."

" What?"

" Can't tell."

" Oh, come on Kikyo." she give her the puppy eyes. Kikyo could never refuse her sister something when she saw those eyes.

" **Alright! Just stop with the eyes scene!**"

" **Yes!** So?"

" I'll find the spells you need to release him." she said with a smile, but just then Kagome's smile faded. " What's wrong Kagome? Don't you want to fulfill your word?"

" I do. But..."

" Then what's stopping you, sis?"

" I..." she didn't finish because Kaede interrupted.

* * *

" Kagome, is ye here?" Kagome sighted.

" On the balcony. Kikyo's here too."

" Oh, I must talk with ye in privet, if you don't mind Kikyo."

" Not at all, Kaede. I'll be in the garden if you need me. Kagome, I'll get you those papers, just in case."

" Thank you, Kikyo." Kikyo left and Kaede took her place next to Kagome. " What is it, Kaede?"

" I came to tell ye what Kaiya decided."

" So, please tell me that she dropped the wedding thing."

" I'm sorry, child. The only thing that I could do was to make it easier for ye." the hope from her eyes disappeared.

" What would make it easier for me? I have to marry a guy I don't even know!"

" This is where I intervened."

" How?"

" She agreed that ye will never get married to someone ye doesn't know at least. So ye has to choose one at the birthday ball, which ye will date until the engagement ball."

" And if I don't like him after the first dates?"

" Ye can change him with another one." that answer wasn't enough for her so Kaede continued. " And ye can invite anyone you want to the ball."

" Who? All the people I know will be there, mother will make sure of that. Plus the ones I really have to meet."

" What about Inuyasha?"

" **He can't come!**"

" Why? Wouldn't ye like that?"

" Is not that I wouldn't like that, I'd love that. But one look or sniff from Sesshomaru or uncle Inutashio and he's dead. Or by the hands of other that want to marry me at all cost." she put her head in her hands. Kaede rubbed her back in attempt of smothering her.

" Ye is right... What is ye going to tell Inuyasha of this."

" I don't know."

" Where is he anyway?"

" When he told me that someone's coming I sent him away." at Kaede's surprised look she continued. " He doesn't have to be near me anymore, but I still own him."

" How is ye going to find him?"

" I'm meeting him at the lake on the new moon." she said looking at Kaede.

" I see. You can count on me, child." Kaede replied with a smile. Kagome smiled back at he, she knew she could always count on Kaede when she needed help with something.

" Thank you, Kaede." she hugged her. They both stood and went in the garden.

* * *

TBC... 

R&R!


	24. Chapter 24

Wow, I've got ovre 50 reviews! Thanks you guys! And to show you how much I apreciate this I'm giving you 2 ch. enjoy!

* * *

**_Chapter 24: Planning the ball... Part One_**

Later in the evening Kagome, Kaede and the others started planning Kagome's ball, since as long as it took place in the next two weeks, Kaiya had agreed to let the planning to them, the main guest list being made by her and Inutashio. The whole thing started in the garden after Kagome and Kaede talked.

" So, Kagome... has your mother agreed with Kaede?" asked a curios Sango. The smile Kagome had disappeared as if it never was there. With a sigh Kagome said.

" Well, she agreed on somethings... like that I won't marry someone I don't know."

" **That's great!**"

" **No, it isn't! I have to date some guy to get to know him!**"

" What about In..." Kagome give her an exasperated look and Sango conformed with it." ... aa... um... Kogua?"

" **Kogua? No thanks! I reader drown myself than date him!**"

" Why not?" Sesshomaru joined the girls conversation.

" Because, Sesshomaru, he is an arrogant, the most stuck up snobbish, fake, bossy, cruel, egotistical, possessive, stinking maniac idiot you will ever meet. And on top of that he's a wolf youkai. **I HATE WOLFS!**"

" **O.K.! O.K.! I got that! **You don't have to blow my ears off for that! Anyway, I don't like him either."

" Sorry, Sesshomaru."

" It's alright. So what options do you have left?"

" Um, Kaede said that I can plan the whole ball as long it takes place in the next two weeks."

" Really?" asked a very excited Sango. Kagome nodded. " Can I help?"

" Sure. Actually I was counting on that."

" What about us?" asked Miroku joining the debating group, with Shippo on his shoulder and Kikyo close by.

" Of course, the more the better. Sesshomaru?" they all turned to him. He looked at them and since he didn't find anything better to do he give in.

" Fine! I'll help too, but only where it comes to food and drinks."

" That is more than I could ask! Thank you." Kagome lifted herself on tiptoes and kissed his cheek since he leaned down for her.

" Well, Kagome since ye has the team to work with why not start planning? The earlier ye starts the faster ye finishes, even if ye won't like the guests ye must enjoy the ball."

" **You're right! **I should have some fun at least, it's my birthday after all! Thanks Kaede." Kagome give her a hug. The gang composed by Kagome, Kikyo, Sango, Miroku and Sesshomaru went in the study to start the looong list of things the will need for the ball. Kaede wanted to talk to Shippo about something so they were left behind.

* * *

" Shippo, can ye do something for me?" 

" Sure, Kaede I'd love to help!" said Shippo with a big smile.

" Great! Come with me." they went into the kitchen and made a package. After that Shippo went to find something. ( don't ask me where, I don't know, yet!)

* * *

Kaede entered the study. Now it was close to dark. " How is the planning going?" from a big pile of lists Sesshomaru answered. 

" **Great! Just great! Thank you, very much, Kaede.**" when she saw his face she just had to burst into laughter, it was to much even for a strong miko like her.

" **Ha! Ha! Ha!** What happened to you Sesshomaru?" with tears in her eyes.

" **Them! That's what!**" he said pointing to the small group that was discussing very loudly. She approached them smiling.

' It seems that she is enjoying herself. That's good. Now if everything goes the way I planed...'

" **Kaede!**" Kagome's voice brought he rout of her thoughts.

" Aye, child?"

" What do you say, blue or red curtains for the ball room?" she was going to answer but Sango decided to barge in.

" And how about the flowers? Roses or lily?"

" And the cake? Strawberry or cherry?" Miroku asked. Kaede was overwhelmed she didn't know to which question to answer before another one came.

" Children, please. Calm down, I can't answer so many question at the same time."

" Sorry Kaede, we didn't mean that." Sango and Miroku nodded, agreeing with Kagome.

" It's alright. Just don't ask at the same time. O.K.?" they nodded and Miroku give his seat to her, which she took.

" So, what kind of flowers should we get?" asked Sesshomaru annoyed. Maybe now that Kaede was here they'll finish earlier.

In the meantime Inuyasha was in the nearby forest. Deciding that the one who came could smell and hear better than him, Inuyasha went far beyond his powers limitation, meaning that he was now alone with his thoughts in one of the tallest tree so he could still manage to see some light from Kagome's summer house and go unnoticed at the same time.

" I wonder why Kagome wanted me to go. She could have said that I was her slave."

" Maybe because he is the one she likes." a voice was heard.

" What the hell are you doing here?" said Inuyasha standing, facing the one who spoke to him. ' _Why didn't I sensed him?_' like answering to his unspoken question the man said.

" You were to busy thinking."

" Hum?" he looked wide-eyed to the person standing in front of him.

" You've been doing that a lot lately."

" **Feh! How the fuck do you know that?**"

" I have my ways of knowing things."

" **Feh!**"

" I know something that might interest you."

" **I don't care! I have nothing to discuss with you.**" the man turned around to leave.

" Fine by me Inuyasha. I guess you don't want to know what's Kagome doing now that you don't have to be near her."

"** What are you saying, you fucking bastard?**" asked Inuyasha pining the man against a tree by the neck.

" So you do want to know." he affirmed smiling diabolical.

" **Answer me!**" Inuyasha ordered tightening his grip on the man's neck.

" The one how came is a full blooded inu-youkai. He is..."

* * *

Yes, it's another cliff, and yes you could say I 'm bad, but really I'm just trying to get attention! 


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter 25: Thoughts...**_

Last on The one promised to me...

" Fine by me Inuyasha. I guess you don't want to know what's Kagome doing now that you don't have to be near her."

" What are you saying, you fucking bastard?" asked Inuyasha pining the man against a tree by the neck.

" So you do want to know." he affirmed smiling diabolical.

" Answer me!" Inuyasha ordered tightening his grip on the man's neck.

" The one how came is a full blooded inu-youkai. He is..." the man didn't finish because Inuyasha broke his neck. The man turned into dust which was quickly blown away by the soft breeze.

* * *

' _Great job! Applauses for the baka!_'

' **_Shut the fuck up!_**'

' _Ooo, temper, temper my friend._'

' **_I'm not your friend!_**'

' _After all this years? You hurt my feelings... friend._'

' _**Listen you puny, weak human, do you have a deaf wish?**_'

' _I'd like to see you try, baka!_'

'__'

' _Yep, that's what I thought. Anyway, now we won't know what's going on there. Thanks to the simple minded youkai!_'

' _**That's it! You'd better pray that the new moon comes earlier than usual!**_'

' _Would you both shut UP! I'm trying to think here!_'

' _Gees, what's his problem?_'

' **_Be careful Inuyasha, you'll get us all in trouble if you continue to concentrate on thinking that much._**'

' _Shut up! I wouldn't have to think so much if you didn't kill that bastard._'

' _He's right. It is your fault, stupid youkai._'

' _**Well, well look who just developed a back bone.**_'

' _I thought I told you two to SHUT UP!_'

' _Alright! We will! Just don't blow a fuse while thinking of our future._'

' _Stupid mixed blood! Why did I had to be a hanyou?_' he thought leaning to the tree where his demon blood sealed the faith of that man. ' It felt good, I just killed him and it felt good... but I didn't want to kill him, not yet anyway.' " I wonder what's going on out there?" he said out loud.

" Going on where, Inuyasha?" he turned to see who addressed him.

" Shippo? What are you doing here?" he asked wide-eyed. ' _Why didn't I sensed him either?_'

' _**Because you were to busy thinking, that's why!**_' his youkai personality said.

' _I told you to shut up!_' the voice didn't answer him back.

" Kaede sent you some food." Shippo said with a smile, handing him the package.

" **Feh!**" was the only thing he said while taking the package from Shippo, who looked at him in shock. "** What?**"

" When did you changed so much, Inuyasha?"

" Change? I didn't change at all." he said stuffing the food that was brought to him. He was really hungry! Siting in front of him Shippo said.

" You never acted like this around Kagome."

"** Feh! Of course not! I'm not stupid!** She owns me, I can't anger my master."

" So you lied to her." Shippo's face showed sadness and concern.

" Lied? No, I just didn't let her see how I really am."

"** But she trusts you!**"

" And I guess I trust her too, what's your point,** brat?**" Shippo shook his head. He knew how much sincereness meant to Kagome.

" For your sake I hope she'll never find out who you really are."

" **She'd better. So if you say one word about this you're dead!** Got that?" Shippo nodded. After Inuyasha finished eating he continued. " So who's the guy that came this afternoon?"

" Oh, he's a close friend of ours. He is a full blooded inu-youkai." Inuyasha growled.

" And what does he want?" he asked trying to keep his temper.

" He came to check on Kagome. Kogua told him about you."

" So now I can come back to the house." said Inuyasha standing.

" Well, actually no. Kagome lied about you ever existing so she'll be in a lot of trouble if you came back."

* * *

' So she doesn't want that guy to know about me.' he thought sadly.

'**_The bitch is cheating on you and you do nothing?_**'

' _Shut up! It's not like I was with her._'

' _You really are stupid! She welcomed you in her bed, that means she chooses you as a mate. Right?_'

' I don't know.'

' **That youkai will make her his if you don't!**'

' But I have no right.'

' _She begged you to keep her safe! She wants you!_' Inuyasha made a decision.

* * *

" What is she doing now?"

" Umm, planning her birthday ball."

" Why is it so important?"

" Well she is going to choose a few guys to date, and eventually choose one to be her mate."

" Tell her not to look for me on the new moon by the lake, but on the day after."

" Sure, Inuyasha." after a few minutes Shippo added. " Kaede wants to speak to you. I'll bring her here tomorrow when I bring you breakfast."

" O.K." Shippo turned and left. ' I wonder what that old hag wants with me this time...'

TBC...

* * *

the next chaps. will be a bit shocking but I think you'll like them at lest a bit. 

R&R!


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapter 26: Drastic change of events... Part One**_

After an exhausting evening that went deep into night everyone went to bed. Even Sesshomaru was glad to lay on the bed. The dam planning of that dam ball was more exhausting that any battle he had ever encounter. And the debating group plaid a very important part in that. His ears were pounding because of the group's loud voices, his hands were shaking really bad, he had to wright the same looong list for over 10 times and had to double-check every one of them. Kikyo didn't do much so after two hours she went in the library to read some spell books. By the time the others finished she was fast to sleep in her old room that was near Kagome's. Sango and the firecat youkai Kiara went earlier to bed, being tired from the previous day. Miroku and Kagome staid longer than her, to finish the job. Shippo after he came back told Kaede of his little discussion with Inuyasha and then went to bed. Kaede soon did the same.

Kagome was the last to reach her room. She opened the door, awaiting for a smile to greet her but it never came. In such a short while she had grown so found of Inuyasha like she did of Shippo but then again it was different this time. She got changed in her silver night gown. On the way from her closet to her bed she went pass the other one that was brought in for Inuyasha. A memory from that day went through her head. Eri came to her before they had dinner. What she said sounded so nice.

* * *

" Kagome-sama, Inuyasha-sama won't join you for dinner?" she sighted.

' How nice that sounded, not your slave, not the half-breed, not that filthy hanyou but... ' she turned to Eri and said, her expression slightly disappointed. " No, Eri. He won't. He had to go for a while..."

" So he will be back in a few days, right?"

" I guess so... after lord Sesshomaru and Kikyo leave."

" Then, can I put the rest of the clothes that were made for him, in the closet as you ordered?"

" Of course, Eri. Thank you."

" You're welcomed, Kagome-sama." said Eri bowing as Kagome entered the dinning room.

* * *

Then Kagome remembered the episode when she took Inuyasha to the tailor. He was always fussing, but when Kagome thought that the color suited him he made no more complains, like a child would when his mother give him a look that said ' You stop that this instance or on candy for a month.' she smiled at this sweet memory that she'll keep in her hart. Going past his bed she unwieldy trailed with her fingers the edge of the bed lightly. She sighted and crawled in bed.

* * *

She was sooo tired, like the times when she used to help the sick people during the winter along with Kaede, which was teaching her to have patience with the ill children. She closed her eyes in attempt of falling asleep. She couldn't but she refused to give up. Finally after hours of tossing and turning her boy gave up from exhaustion and she fell asleep. An hour latter her body recovered some of its strength. She started tossing and turning again. Her body was hurting, she was covered in sweat, her pillows from all the action that was there had long gone fallen to the floor. Her locks of hair were determent to stay in her way, her sweat sticking them to her forehead. After a few more minutes of torment she woke up.

" **Stoppp!**" her breath coming in erratic paths, the chilly night air brutally entering her sore lungs, her body tensing more and more with each one she took, the pain she felt before quickly returning to her aching body. Her room was spinning faster and faster in front of her eyes making her dizzy. Her heart was pounding rapidly in her ears. She couldn't think, her brain was turning into mush from the pain she felt. It was to much... to much to bare anymore...

" **AAAAAAAaaaaaa!**" With a loud scream she collapsed on the bed. She immediately went unconscious.

* * *

Just then upon hearing her scream Kikyo, Sesshomaru and Kaede barged through the door into the room, slamming it to the wall. Sango, Miroku and Shippo, along with the rest of the house following close by and stopping at the door. Sango was holding Shippo close to her chest so that he won't go in there.

"** KAEDE DO SOMETHING!**" said a crying Shippo through his snobs. Reaching out to the limb body of Kagome. " **DON'T LET HER DIE! PLEASSEEE!**" boiling hot tears were running down his cheeks. And other ones were gandering in the eyes the other witnesses to this scene.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapter 27: Drastic change of events... Part Two**_

Last on The one promised to me...

"** AAAAaaaaaa!**" With a loud scream she collapsed on the bed. She immediately went unconscious.

Just then upon hearing her scream Kikyo, Sesshomaru and Kaede barged through the door into the room, slamming it to the wall. Sango, Miroku and Shippo, along with the rest of the house following close by and stopping at the door. Sango was holding Shippo close to her chest so that he wont go in there.

" **KAEDE DO SOMETHING!**" said a crying Shippo through his snobs. Reaching out to the limb body of Kagome. " **DON'T LET HER DIE! PLEASSEEE!**" boiling hot tears were running down his cheeks. And other ones were gandering in the eyes the other witnesses to this scene.

* * *

Kaede, Kikyo and Sesshomaru were leaned over Kagome's still body. Kikyo put her hand on her forehead and quickly took it back.

"** Oh, kami! She's burning like hell!**" said Kikyo shocked " **Kaede, she's unconscious!** What are we going to do?" she looked at Sesshomaru. He looked at her, he then lost it, he got mad.

"** DAMMIT!** I piked the perfect time to leave Tenseiga home!" he hit the wall leaving a fist form hole in it. On the hall you could hear snobs coming from the servants. They didn't know what to do.

" Everyone** CALM DOWN!**" said Kaede her voice ringing above the other's. They all went silent at this. " Quickly! We need to drop her fever while she still breaths!" They all nodded and awaited her decision. " Bring her tub in and fill it with warm water." the servants nodded and did as they were told.

" **Warm?**" asked Kikyo and Sesshomaru at the same time. Kaede nodded.

" Aye, we needed to cool her down gradual so that her burning lungs won't give out from the contact with cold water." they finally understood her choice of action. The servants fulfilled the task they were ordered to do. Sesshomaru nodded to them to leave the room, along with them so did he. They left so that Kaede and Kikyo could undress Kagome. Sango gave Shippo to Miroku and entered the room. Sesshomaru nodded at her action and closed the door behind him. Shippo was still crying but not as bad as he did before.

* * *

The door was closed behind her, she looked around the room hugging herself so not to burst into tears. Kikyo was preparing a potion that could make Kagome's fever go down faster and Kaede was making sure that the water was ready. Looking towards the bed she could see her... her best friend... was laying there... like... like a porcelain doll that was going to break into pieces... thousands of pieces, maybe more than you could ever count in four lifetimes if you were to touch it even lightly. She slowly walked to the bed. Kagome was laying there barely breathing, she was drench in her own sweat, her hair messy and all tangled up, making it look dirty. Beans of sweat were quickly forming and rolling down her burning skin, some even evaporating before reaching the soak sheets. She wasn't moving, the only effort of breathing was bringing her much pain. Kaede came behind her.

" Not much time left, come..." she nodded. They started to peel the wet night gown off her. Kikyo and Sango lifted the weak body of Kagome off the bed and took it to the tub. They gently lowered her into the water. With a sponge Sango began stroking her fervent flesh, trying to cool it down, while Kikyo was pouring cold water in the tub like Kaede told her to do. Kaede was pouring the tea Kikyo made down her through, to get her hydrated again.

* * *

" **What's taking so much?**"

" Calm down Shippo. It isn't helping any of us." said Miroku, worry clearly showing on his face.

" **But?...**"

"** Stop fussing brat!**" said Sesshomaru annoyed. He also was pretty worried but didn't let it show, after all he was the ruler of the western lands and a powerful youkai. ' It's worse than ever before. I wonder what trigged it, she was fine when we finished the lists...' he was brought out of his pondering by the opening of Kagome's room's door. Kaede came out wearing a relief and worried expression at the same time. Everyone turned to her.

" Is she going to be O.K.?" asked Shippo. Sesshomaru gave Kaede a look that was asking the same thing. She took a deep breath and said shaking her head.

" Her temperature is normal now but she's still unconscious."

" What can we do to help?" asked Miroku. Her answer was only one word before she entered the room again.

" Pray." Shippo when he heard the word turned to Miroku, when no answer came from him, he turned to Sesshomaru. He answered his unspoken question while leaning against the wall.

" She won't die but..."

* * *

Kaede closed the door behind her. In this time Sango and Kikyo lifted Kagome from the tub and withered her exhausted body. Kaede got a kimono from her closet, it was dark blue and slightly different in size but Kagome needed to be dressed as soon as possible so not to get pneumonia.

" Here... dress her in this and put her in the other bed." they nodded and did as told. Kaede called Eri and told her to change the sheets of Kagome's bed and to send everyone to bed. She, Kikyo and Sango would watch over her.

Kagome was dressed in a dark blue kimono, it was large in size but that didn't mater now. They put her in the other bed, her body was still limb but it wasn't burning anymore. They covered her and waited for something to happen. Kaede took a seat next to the bed, while Kikyo and Sango cleaned the room and Kagome's bed.

A few minutes passed. The girls finished what needed to be done as soon as possible. They were tired, you could see that from the purple lines under their eyes. Kaede was struggling to stay awake. She too was tired she wanted to just rest her old eyes for a moment so she leaned her head on the bed for a second. That second turned into a minute, then in a half an hour. They were asleep. Suddenly Kaede felt the bed shaking, like an earthquake but it continued. She woke up and shouted as loud as she could.

" **SESSHOMARU!**"


	28. Chapter 28

_**Chapter 28: Drastic change of events... Part Three**_

A few minutes passed. The girls finished what needed to be done as soon as possible. They were tired, you could see that from the purple lines under their eyes. Kaede was struggling to stay awake. She too was tired she wanted to just rest her old eyes for a moment so she leaned her head on the bed for a second. That second turned into a minute, then in a half an hour. They were asleep. Suddenly Kaede felt the bed shaking, like an earthquake but it continued. She woke up and shouted as loud as she could.

" **SESSHOMARU!**"

The word echoed through the halls and reached the sensitive ears of Sesshomaru. He immediately jumped out of bed and run to Kagome's room. He opened the door to notice the second bed and there was Kikyo and Sango along with Kaede holding Kagome. She was shivering.

"** What's wrong?**"

"** She's trembling but she's not cold or hot!**" said Kikyo.

" **It's like she's in shock or something!**" completed Sango. Kaede said nothing, she was to busy trying to keep her from biting her tongue. Sesshomaru went to the bed. He looked at her. Something was different, it was something he hadn't noticed before and now it was obvious. They tried to hold her still. She started foaming like a mad animal in a cage. Her body was raising to the ceiling, she had a tremendous strength, even Sesshomaru was having trouble holding her. She was trying to get loose, as if she was struggling for her life. Her head went from side to side in lightening speed. Sesshomaru used one of his poisonous claws to make her bleed at her wrist. He let a small portion of poison in her blood. Her mussels started to relax but she was still shaking. Suddenly fragments of words started to form on her lips.

" In-n... -ya... d-do... -on... -t..."

" **What's she saying?**" asked Kikyo looking at Sesshomaru. Kaede and Sango were worried. They too couldn't make out what she was saying.

" I'm not sure." he answered them trying his best to understand what she was saying.

It was close to dawn... the sky was lighting up, the darkness of the previous night forgotten.

" M-m... mus... -t n-no... -t... f-f-fall..." this was all that could be understood from what she was murmuring. She started to sweat again but not as bad as before, her breath was coming in erratic, short paths, she was choking on the same breath she took, her lungs were stretching to the limit of breaking in two, trying to retain the air that came in them. They let go of her and... as the first rays of the rising sun came in contact with her face, as if they were cutting her flesh bringing her unbearable pain she screamed and stood.

" **NOOO!**" she was awake. She was fine now, not shaking, not sweating, no nothing. She looked at the shocked faces of the ones she called family. She swallowed hard and asked afraid of what they might answer. " What happened?" bringing her hand to her forehead.

* * *

They were staring at her not believing their eyes. Sesshomaru was doubting his youkai sense of sight. This wasn't true! Or was it? One second she was struggling for her life and the next she is fine like nothing ever happened in the last hours. After a few moments Kaede broke the silence between them by asking.

" How does ye feel, child?" she didn't answered right away so they were worried.

" I'm fine, tired but fine... Why?" they sighed in relief but they didn't know how to answer her question. They were avoiding her eyes. When no answer came from them, Kagome looked around the room. Her eyes laid on her bed. Its sheets were piled up near it, the pillows were at its foot. They were still staring at her but she didn't noticed it. She got of the bed and walked to hers without any discomfort. Their eyes were following her every move. When she reached it , she trailed her fingers on the mattress. It was cold and still wet to the touch. Looking in the mirror her eyes widened at the realization in what she was dressed in. She was wearing Inuyasha's dark blue silk kimono. She went pale. She didn't remembered what happened, the only flashes of memory that she had of last night were blurry and incomplete. She turned to them, she was starting to panic. With tears in her eyes she asked. " What happened?" they turned to one another. They each nodded once to Kaede and after her nod they left the room, leaving her alone with Kagome. They left and Kaede turned to meet the tear filled eyes of Kagome. In a gentle voice she said.

" Take a sit where ever ye will feel comfortable, child." Kagome nodded and went back to Inuyasha's bed. Right now it was the safest place she could think of. She climbed in and covered herself, because of the sudden chill that went up her spine with each breath she took. Kaede took herself the seat next to the bed. Kagome was hugging her knees trying her best not to start cry. So many questions were coming in her head at the same time. Leaning her chin on her knees she waited for Kaede to start talking.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Chapter 29: What happened?... Part One**_

Inuyasha stood on the tallest branch that would support his weight in the previous tree he had chosen to be his home for the night. There was something in the night's air that his senses chocked on, every time he took a deeper breath. He had fallen asleep but he kept all his senses alert for any unnatural change that could take place. Twice he let his guard down today and he could have easily been killed, he wasn't going to let that chance come again, not even around Shippo, that until now seemed to be a trustworthy friend. He was a bit restless, maybe because it was colder than the last time he slept in a tree, or something like that. Even now his human and demon personality decided to keep him an unpleasant company. The only thing those two had in common was that both were wandering what that man wanted to say about the dog demon that came this morning and what Shippo said about his relationship with Kagome.

' **_That youkai better stay away from my bitch._**'

'_ She's not a bitch, she's a young woman and she definitely is not yours._'

' **_Well, she will be when I throw with her._**'

' _You'll never touch her, I won't let you, you-you monster!_'

' **_Ha! You? A weak human stop me, a powerful youkai? I'd like to see you try!_**'

'_ Will you stop that?_'

' _**What's your problem, hanyou?**_'

' _YOU! Now shut up! I'm trying to sleep here!_'

' _Fine! Just don't get us killed, O.K.?_'

' _Gees, of all dam people, why the fuck did I ended up with two fucking personalities as a bonus?_'

'_** Because you're a hanyou!**_' said his demon blood, you could almost feel his grin, he really enjoyed irritating Inuyasha.

' _It was a rhetorical question if you haven't noticed, you stupid youkai._'

' _**Mind you're own dam business, stinking human.**_'

' _Shut UP!_' the others didn't replied. It was finally silence. Inuyasha just waited for them to start again, a minute passed, then ten and nothing happened. He sighed with relief. Maybe now he could get some rest. He closed his eyes and positioned himself to a more comfortable position, leaning to the tree bran. He stretched and yawned. He wasn't tired but finding nothing better to do he decided on this...

* * *

At the sacred shrine there wasn't to much action either...

" Guardian I..." the older miko gave the younger one a look. She bowed her head a little, still keeping eye contact with the older one smiling shyly. " Sorry... Sayo..." the other on smile too. " I don't know if I can do this..."

" I know you can..."

" Then that's enough for me!" she said smiling wide.

" You always did have your father's smile." she removed a shred of hair from her eyes.

" Sayo?..."

" Yes, dear?"

" You really have to go, don't you?" her face was sad.

" Yes... But it's better that way."

"** But I can't let you go!**" the girl jumped to Sayo's throat having a deaf grip on her. Sayo's hand stroked the almost black, brown hair of her adoptive daughter. She started crying. " **I won't let you leave me too!**" her snobs were shaking the bed, slightly bringing pain to Sayo's body.

" You have to... it's the way things have to be."

" But I'm scared..."

" I know..." she was calming down and she let go of the one that she considered her mother for the past 6 years, since her parents were killed.

" I still dream about them." she said looking in her eyes. " I feel so alone..."

" You soon won't have to... please take the jewel and go to you cousin she is the rightful owner." she said holding out the Shikon No Tama jewel. With shaky hands she took it and said holding it to her chest.

" I won't let you down, mom..."

" I know you won't, my daughter... I'll wait until you're gone." she nodded and stood. Sayo decided to give her another piece of advice before she left. " Look for gold and silver, nothing less..." the young miko turned.

" What do you mean?" she asked but no answer came back to her. She immediately went to the bed and checked Sayo's pulse. It was weak but still there. She kissed the hand of the Guardian and said. " Good bye, mom. I love you." then she left. Outside the other mikos were gathering to say their last good byes. The new Guardian stepped and they bowed their heads in respect and also in grief for the lost of the old one. " You all know what to do." each nodded and the Guardian took a horse and went on the journey that awaited her...

* * *

A few hours passed and still he didn't get to much sleep. Thousands of thoughts were bombarding him from every direction you could think of. He finally got enough so he stood looking around.

" This is the weirdest night I ever had."

' _**That goes for me too.**_'

'_ And me._'

' _Could you just leave me alone for once!_'

' **_Na aaa, can't do that no mater how much we crave for it._**'

' _Look to the bright side of it you'll never be alone._'

' _Ooo, lucky me!_' he said rolling his eyes. In doing that he noticed a strange light. He looked better and saw that it was coming from Kagome's house. " I wander what the hell's going on down there? It's the middle of the fucking night!"

' _**Well, don't just stand there stupid! Go and check it out!**_'

" But she said..."

' _**Never mind what the bitch said! Get going already!**_'

' _He's right, for once. It might mean trouble..._'

" **Fine I'm going!**" he jumped to a nearby tree and stood there a few moments. He saw some of the lights in the house were dieing out. Some were still burning, but only a few. He decided to make a plan, just in case, since Kagome said that the one who came could easily kill him, and that he would do it before he would ask any questions. It was close to sunrise. He made up his mind and started to go in the direction of the house. He went to a full stop at about 30 feet away from Kagome's room. He could sense Sango, Kagome and Kaede when a light breeze came to him he noticed the sent and the aura of a strong miko and a powerful youkai. He felt Kagome's aura pulsing and started to approach the building. Suddenly he felt her aura pulsating hard trying to push him away. So he persisted in getting closer to her room. He heard her scream.

* * *

"** NOOO!**" he immediately went into panic. He got out of there as fast as he could. He went back to the spot were Shippo said that he will bring Kaede in the morning. He stood there like a good child waiting to see what will happen next. His heart started to beat normal again, he calmed down.

* * *

" That was close..."

' **_Chicken!_**' he jumped 20 feet in the air. His heart pounding hard again.

' _What the hell were you thinking! If he gets a heart attack were dead! Stupid youkai!_'

' _What the fuck were you thinking?_' Inuyasha asked his youkai personality.

' _You could at least answer him._'

' **_Why? I'm him. He already knows the answer!_**'

* * *

Yea, yea anoter cliffhanger. well, I realy should tell you somethig, the story has a _lot_ of ch. even if they are sort or long. Also thanks for the reviews and don't forget to review for the last ones. Next ch. is coming soon!  



	30. Chapter 30

_**Chapter 30: What happened?... Part Two**_

Last on The one promised to me...

( Drastic change of events... Part three, continuation. )

She didn't remembered what happened, the only flashes of memory that she had of last night were blurry and incomplete. She turned to them, she was starting to panic. With tears in her eyes she asked. " What happened?" they turned to one another. They each nodded once to Kaede and after her nod they left the room, leaving her alone with Kagome. Sesshomaru closed the door behind them. Something was consuming him. The hall had a few chairs and a table at the nearest window. They decided to stay there, in case the mikos needed something. Sesshomaru didn't take a seat. He was pounding the hall back and forth. Something was bothering him really hard. After a while Kikyo decided to ask.

* * *

" Is something wrong Sess?" he stopped and looked at her.

" Why do you ask?"

" Because you're starting to make a hole in the floor!" he then looked at Sango raising and eye brown, questioning her. She nodded saying.

" She's right... if you continue doing that you'll reach the second floor by night fall." he didn't answer her remark but he felt the why she tensed. She didn't like the why he looked at her.

" O.K. You are right. So..." he trapped Sango in her chair, by putting his hands on each of the chair's handle, making her look him in the eye, his face serious. "... why is there a second bed in her room?" she wasn't going to let a youkai intimidate her. She answered him as calm as she could.

" I asked for it." she could make herself believe that the lie she said wasn't a lie but the truth so she didn't smell of lies. She fouled him. And the evidence for this was his next question.

" Why?"

" She said that she was scared so I slept in her room a few times."

" I didn't catch your sent on it!"

" That's because I slept in her room during the storm that was a few days ago and the maid had the sheets changed since then!"

" Somehow I don't believe you but it's good enough for now." he released her and stood to his full hight. " I'll be in the study... call me if I'm needed." they both nodded and he left. When Sango considered that he was far enough she let out a sigh of relief.

" Wow... where did you learn to lie so good!" asked Kikyo wide-eyed. Not many could lie to Sesshomaru, especially a human.

" You could say that I was well trained... **Wait! **How did you know I was lying?"

" Kagome told me about your journey here and the woeful event of buying a slave to clear a debt."

" I wouldn't call it that way..."

" What do you mean?"

* * *

So many questions were coming in her head at the same time. Leaning her chin on her knees she waited for Kaede to start talking. Finally she took a deep breath and said.

" We came in the room when we heard ye scream..." she paused a bit. " We found ye unconscious, drench in sweat and burning really bad." Kagome was listening very closely to every word Kaede said, slowly remembering what had happened last night. " We cooled ye down to normal temperature but ye remained unconscious. Before dawn ye went in some kind of shock, Sesshomaru used poison to calm ye down. After that we heard ye murmuring something." Kagome looked at her. As if answering her unspoken question Kaede said. " Ye said something like ' M-m... mus... -t n-no... -t... f-f-fall...' " Kagome's eyes widened. " that was all we understood be fore ye woke screaming and going back to normal like nothing happened." bringing her hand to rub her temples she statement.

" I remember now..."

" What went wrong? Ye was fine before going to sleep... what does ye remember, child?"

" I-I remember going to my room, it felt empty... I got changed and went to bed, I was really tired. I couldn't sleep but I was too stubborn to give up... after a few hours it all went black..." she made a pause trying to remember more.

" Yes child, go on..." Kagome looked outside the window while thinking, without turning to Kaede again she said.

" A voice came to me..."

" A voice?" asked Kaede surprised.

" Yes, it said something about lies..." she continued leaning her head slightly to the side. Kaede tensed a bit.

" What kind of lies, child?"

" I don't really remember..." she answered shaking her head and looking towards Kaede. " But it had to do something with me."

" Ye is sure?"

" Mhm... I think I didn't like what I was hearing that's why I screamed the first time."

" First time?" asked Kaede surprised. They didn't heard the first scream.

" Yeah, I woke up, my body was hurting and then the room started to spin..." she got out of bed and started to walk towards the open doors of the balcony. " I could hear my heart in my ears pounding louder and louder as the room was spinning faster and faster... a wave of tremendous pain filled my whole body and then I couldn't feel anything. The voice came again, but thus time it gave me some advices..."

" Does ye know what for?" she shocked her head.

" No, but it had to do something about my future..." she went on the balcony, Kaede following close by. She leaned on her elbows on its edge. Looking in the distance and then at the ground beneath her, she continued. " ... and Inuyasha's." she turned to Kaede for a second then turned again to look over the edge. " A while after that I felt Inuyasha..."

" Ye felt him?"

" Yes, along with Sesshomaru, you, Kikyo and Sango..."

" What was he doing?"

" He was coming here, I tried to stop him, but he managed to resist my attempts so I cried out to him, before he came to that tree." she pointed out a tree that was about 15 feet from the balcony, Kaede looked at her wide-eyed not believing that she could be so precisely at details. " I screamed and woke up to see you staring at me and not remembering much." she said looking at Kaede, slightly troubled.

" Ye is fine now that's what matters." she said tapping her shoulder lightly.

" I guess your right, but I still don't understand why did it all happened..."

" All at its time, we can't rush this things."

" Why do you say that?"

" Don't worry, I will clear things out as much as I can at lunch, after ye lays down for a while." she nodded and went back to Inuyasha's bed to rest under Kaede's vigil eyes. ' I hope it's not what it sounded like, Kaiya won't like it at all...' with that last thought Kaede went to watch over Kagome, while she rested her still weak body and tired mind.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Chapter 31: Helping others...**_

It was just after sunrise when Kagome crawled into Inuyahsa's bed to get some rest while Kaede was watching over her. She couldn't fall asleep but it seamed that Kaede was in more need of rest than her so she just turned her back at her and stayed still until Kaede had once again fallen asleep in the chair she took. Hearing her regular breathing she decided to think of the night she had for a few hours. It passed only a half an hour and she didn't remember anything else. By now her body got the strength it normally needed since that was the option she often took when it came to rest. She got tired of just laying there so she got up, careful not to wake Kaede. She wrote a note for her and put it on the pillow for when she wakes up. She then went into the closet and put on one of her own silk kimonos, it was a slightly light purple and it had wight and light blue flowers at its sleeves and bottom, it went just a palm above her ankles. After that she went to the kitchen to see what was being prepared for breakfast since she was sure it will be a late wake up call today and to get a bite to eat. When she opened the door everyone's eyes were on her. They didn't expect to see her up so early because they all knew what happened last night. Finally after a few uncomfortable moments in which everyone was staring at her, Eri broke the silence, approaching her smiling.

" Good morning, Kagome-sama! We weren't expect you so early, please excuse our reactions." she said bowing.

" It's O.K. Eri, please continue..." everyone bowed and carried on with their chores. " Can I speak with you for a moment Eri?"

" Of course... you look hungry... um... we were making your favorite, you like to... um..." seeing her distress Kagome couldn't help but smile. Eri was always telling her that she should do things like eat more, try to get some sleep or take it easy, the world won't end if you don't finish today... but she had a unique technique... there wasn't even the slightest hint of disrespect in her choice of words.

" That would be great! Bring some for you too, you know I hate eating alone" she said with a smile. " And some tea while at it, I'll be in the garden." Eri smiled at her, bowed and went to do as told.

* * *

In the study Sesshomaru was joined by Kikyo a while after he left the girls and Sango and a still half asleep Kiara went to their morning training.

" Hi! What are you doing, Fluffy?" said Kikyo first sticking her head through the door and then entering the room.

" **I told you not to cal me that!**"

" **Yea, yea!** So what' ya doing?" she asked coming around his back and stopping to look at the papers in front of him.

" Oh... checking the lists again."

" But?" before she could protest he gave her the answer.

" **I know... Look!**" he said hitting the table and starling Kikyo at the same time.

" 1. we have to do this anyway."

" 2. she decides if she's ready or not."

" 3. **WE STILL DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED LAST NIGHT! Satisfied? Or do I have to add some more?**"

" N**o! That's enough...** um... I need some help." he was slightly annoyed by now.

" **Help? You? If we didn't have to leave so fucking early the other day, I would have brought Tenseiga along.**"

"** I'm sorry! O.K.?**" she gave him a look she didn't use too often, he sighed and gave up. It was worthless to get mad at this now, what was done was done and nothing could be changed.

" Sorry... I lost it back there..."

" And my ears noticed it loud and clear." she said rubbing her ears and laughing at the same time. He gave her a smile and asked taking a sip of his tea.

" So what do you need this time?" She looked at his face as he took another sip and before he could swallow it she said.

" I need... papers to set free a slave." as soon as he heard that he spitted out the sip he took earlier and chocking on the remains.

" **What?**" he was shocked. " **Why do you need such things for anyway?**"

" I need to set free a slave, that's it." he arched an eye brown in question. " **Nothing more honest!**" he nodded and after he got control of his breathing he asked.

" **What slave? You don't have a slave... do you?**"

" **Nooo! But...** I'm thinking of getting one and send the pour being free." he thought for a moment and the nodded.

" Fine, but you ow me twice now." she went to him and kissed his cheek while hugging him tightly.

" **Oh, thank you Sess!** How soon can you get them?"

" I guess I could get them by tomorrow... and you ow me another one."

" **Deal!**" they shocked hands and went on the study' balcony to get some fresh air. Reaching the balcony's edge they noticed Kagome and Eri talking and having breakfast in the garden.

" **What the Fuck?**" they both said in union and stormed out of the room, down the stairs of the house to rush through the glass door into the garden and starling the two girls.

" **What on Earth do you thing you're doing, young lady?**" Kagome looked at Kikyo shocked.

" I... I-I..."

" **What the HELL is wrong with you, girl?**" she looked at Sesshomaru and then back at Kikyo, not knowing to who or what to answer first, since she didn't know what she had done wrong this time.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Chapter 32: What are friends for?... Part One**_

Eri soon arrived in the garden with breakfast for Kagome and herself. Kagome smiled as Eri came, not only that she was the most trustworthy servant but also a very good friend. Eri put the tray down and started serving Kagome, after that she took a seat and waited for Kagome to start talking, when she didn't, she decided to ask.

" What was that you wanted to talk with me about, Kagome-sama?"

" First, call me Kagome, none of that sama stuff when we're alone. O.K.?" she nodded. Kagome took a deep breath and asked. " By any chance, Eri, have you changed the sheets of Inuya... um... of the second bed that is in my room lately?" she answered nodding.

" Mhm... When Shippo told me that lord Sesshomaru and lady Kikyo were joining you for lunch I immediately went and changed the sheets and aired the room." Kagome sighed with relief.

" Thank you..." she whispered. " It's good to have someone you can trust with details." Eri smiled at this. Kagome still looked like something was bothering her.

" Is there anything else you want to ask me, Kagome?" she was silent a while before she answered.

" Yes, and I would like you to be honest..."

" Of course."

" Um... what do you think of Inuyasha?"

" Well, first I suggest you to find a better name for him, until the lord and lady leave, because the name says many things about him, like the fact that he's a inu-hanyou and that he might be royalty..."

" You really think so?" her eyes were wide, she hadn't thought of that! Eri nodded. " So do you have a suggestion that goes with that statement or you're just smirking because you went ahead of me?" Kagome herself smirked, she knew Eri had a few ideas.

" As a matter of fact... I do."

" Well?..."

" It has to be like a code name, but not actually a name..."

" You mean like something that represents him?"

" Yeah, what is he for you?"

" What are you insinuating Eri?" asked Kagome shocked.

" Nothing! I-I... I was just..." Eri was cut off by the intrusion of Sesshomaru and Kikyo.

* * *

" **What on Earth do you thing you're doing, young lady?**" Kagome looked at Kikyo shocked.

" I... I-I..."

" **What the HELL is wrong with you, girl?**" she looked at Sesshomaru and then back at Kikyo, not knowing to who or what to answer first, since she didn't know what she had done wrong this time. She couldn't think of an answer before another question was slammed into her face. Finally she couldn't take it anymore.

"** STOPPP!**" she shouted standing up. Sesshomaru and Kikyo went speechless. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she though of what she should do next, she didn't know how much they heard. ' Yes, that's it! I'll play innocent. I'll have to lie to Kikyo too but I can't put Inuyasha at risk.' she mind made up she put her plan into action. " Would you mind telling me why the hell are you screaming at me?" Sesshomaru looked at Kikyo and Kikyo looked at him, then both looked at Kagome and Eri. They had no idea why they did that and all because of Kagome's out burst. " **Fine then! See if I care!**" she throw her hands into the air and stumped in her chair crossing her hands over her chest. After a moment Kikyo recovered and said.

" Sorry Kagome, we think that you should be resting since..." Kagome cut her off.

" I did." she turned to look at them. " I did rest for as long as I could but then I got hungry so I decided to get an early breakfast."

" O.K. But?"

" No buts Sesshomaru, you and Kikyo know very well how I rest so if you would just leave me alone, I would really be grateful."

" **Fine! I'll drop it!**"

" Now, would you like to join us for breakfast?" Sesshomaru was still pissed so Kikyo answered.

" No thanks, we'll have it with the others in two hours. We have work to do."

" Oh, O.K. I'll see you guys around."

" Yeah, guess so. Bye!" they went to the study to finish the work that needed to be done before they all met later that day. " Kikyo?"

" Hum?..."

" Remind me next time we decide to doubt Kagome's intuitions regarding her health to connect my skull to the nearest wall."

" Sure."

* * *

When she was sure that Sesshomaru was a safe distance away from them she sighed and turned to Eri.

" That was close."

" You tell me..."

" Right. So lets get back to our subject."

" You mean about what I think of..." Kagome nodded in response.

" Yeah, about what his name tells... You really think he could be royalty?"

" And one of a very important clan as well."

" Wow... But that doesn't explain how he became a slave, I mean he doesn't remember anything before he was one."

" How about his education?"

" Well to what kind of education are you referring to?" asked Kagome slightly blushing without knowing why.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Chapter 33: Helping others... & Revenge**_

A few hours passed since Kagome left the room and only now Kaede started to wake up. Raising her head she noticed that Kagome was gone and a small note took her place. Piking it up she read it.

' Dear Kaede, I woke up, but you were still tired so I let you rest. I was hungry so I went to have breakfast and talk to Eri a bit. See you later. Thank you for being there for me.

Love, Kagome.'

She shocked her head after she finished reading it. That girl will never learn... There was a knock on the door. Turning she saw a still half asleep Shippo rubbing his eyes.

" Kaede, is Kagome alright?"

" Yes, child. She went to have breakfast."

" Is it that late?" he asked wide-eyed. She nodded. He started trembling.

" Is ye alright, Shippo?"

" **No... He- he's gonna kill me!**" he run into her arms.

" Who is?"

" **In-Inuyasha!**"

" But why?"

" I told him I was gonna take you to him when I would bring breakfast..."

" It's not that late, we can still make it." he looked at her and she smiled. " Go and tell Eri to make a packed breakfast for the three of us and meet me at the stables." he nodded and went to the kitchen to find Eri. When he didn't find her there he sniffed the air. Following her sent he reached the garden where he found her talking with Kagome. Approaching the table he interrupted their conversation.

" Eri?"

" Good morning, Shippo." said the girls in union smiling at the little kitsune.

" Hi."

" Do you need something?" asked Eri.

" Mhm...** breakfast!**" she nodded and stood. He then continued. " Breakfast for four to go, please."

" Sure."

" Why for four Shippo? You can't eat that much."

" I'm going with Kaede to see Inuyasha." her eyes widened.

" Why?"

" I don't know. Kaede wants to talk with him."

" Oh. Um... what's tonight?" he thought a bit.

" New moon, I guess. **Oh!** Inuyasha wants you to meet him tomorrow at the lake, not today."

" O.K." she agreed slightly sad. Eri returned with breakfast and handed the package to Shippo. After he was out of sight she took her seat back and noticed the change in Kagome's features.

" Is something wrong Kagome?"

" I was supposed to meet him tonight but he changed it for tomorrow night... and I don't know why."

" I'm sure he has a good reason for changing it."

" You're probably right..."

* * *

Shippo arrived in the stables to find Kaede ready to go. He hopped on the horse's back and the were off to meet with Inuyasha. He was pacing back and forth. It has been two since Shippo should have arrived and there was still no sight of him or Kaede.

* * *

' _What's taking that brat so long?_' he then sensed the fox youkai and the old miko. He stopped as he smelled the delicious flavor of the food they were bringing him. " What the hell took you so long?" he snapped as they came in his sight. Kaede narrowed her eyes. Shippo had been right he was a completely different person when Kagome wasn't around.

" I have five words for ye Inuyasha: ye is in **BIG** trouble." at her words he immediately froze wide-eyed. Did she knew he was there this morning?

* * *

The girl was tired, her tears had long ago dried staining her beautiful face. She wanted so much to collapse, to forget what happened last night, her mission, her lost and pain. Her body ached, not even when her parents were killed she hadn't felt so alone, so weak and helpless. She was brutally brought out of her thoughts by a hungry growl. Looking to the direction it came from, her eyes laid on a fearful wolf, he looked familiar. Slowly wiping her eyes with her sleeve and then she took a better look at him. His fur was a light brown and he had one black spot on his left eye and the eye's color was icy blue, while the other one was dark brown. He growled again baring his fangs at her. That look... she saw it a long time ago. He was the one, the one who killed her... small flashes of that day went in front of her eyes with lightning speed. She took a decision and created a barrier around her so that this time she was protected from his fangs and claws. She reached determent to her bow and arrows. He won't have the chance to murder her again. No this time he was the on who's gonna fall. Standing up and pointing the arrow towards her opponent this were the words that left her lips as she smirked.

" **This time you are the one who dies!**" the wolf made an attempt to attack her but the barrier pushed him back and the arrow went straight through his chest and heart. She turned and walked towards her horse. She got in the saddle and left to complete her mission. She revenged her own deaf even if she didn't remember much between her death and waking up in Sayo's arms in the sacred shrine.


	34. Chapter 34

_**Chapter 34: How easy it is to get in trouble.**_

Last on The one promised to me...

" **What the hell took you so long?**" he snapped as they came in his sight. Kaede narrowed her eyes. Shippo had been right he was a completely different person when Kagome wasn't around.

" I have five words for ye Inuyasha: ye is in **BIG** trouble." at her words he immediately froze wide-eyed. Did she knew he was there this morning?

Shippo and Kaede got off the horse, while Inuyasha was still too shocked to react.

* * *

' **_What the hell are you doing?_**' his youkai blood screamed at him. 

' I-I...'

' _**Don't let them know they got you by surprise. Your not that weak, are you?**_'

' _No._'

' _**Then get a grip of yourself, hanyou!**_' he shook his head and gave his usual response, that he would give to anyone, when Kagome wasn't around, to Kaede's affirmation.

" **Kef!**" crossing his arms across his chest in complete ignorance.

" So it is true..."

" **What is old wench?**"

" Ye has changed."

" What are you saying? I'm not changed."

" Ye does not acknowledge the change, does ye?" narrowing his eyes Inuyasha answered.

" **I told you I'm not changed, old hag!**"

" Fine Inuyasha. Now lets sit and have breakfast." when he heard the word ' breakfast ' he nodded and took a seat on the blanket Shippo laid and set the packages on. After that Shippo took two and put them in front of Inuyasha. When he gave him a questioning look he said.

" I brought you extra because we were late. I'm sorry Inuyasha, I slept over."

" Apology accepted, kid." he said nodding and then turned to Kaede. " Why did you want to talk to me about?" raising her eyes to him Kaede answered.

" Kagome." that word alone was enough for Inuyasha to choke for a life time. Her eyes widened in surprise at what that simple word, name actually, could do to this to the pour boy. Shippo on the other hand wasn't so good at controlling his reactions and burst into laughter.

" **Oi! Stop that! It's not funny!**" said Inuyasha recovering from the chocking of his life, annoyed by Shippo's amusement and creating a bump as big as his fist on Shippo's head. At first he gave a shocked look towards Inuyasha's action and as the pain reached his senses he started crying. He panicked as Inuyasha lifted his hand again.

" **Kaede! Helppp!**" he hopped on Kaede's shoulder. The old miko lightly patting him.

" **Oi! Kid! Stop with the crying and screaming already! My nose's burning and my ears are ringing!**" said Inuyasha holding his nose. A few minutes later he calmed down and now Kaede could speak with Inuyasha, while Shippo washed the dishes in a nearby stream.

" So... what did you want to talk about my master?" his face was as blank as a plain sheet of paper.

" Isn't ye her friend?"

" Look, wench... I'm a slave, always been one... I can't be friends with my master." his face had no trace of emotions, but his eyes spoke volumes.

" But?"

" **No buts, Kaede-baba!**" he snapped. He stood and turned his back to her. After he calmed himself a bit, he sighed and looking over his shoulder he said. " That's that, so leave it that way." he was preparing to jump into the tree before him when Kaede's voice stopped him.

" Alright, but I'm not finished talking." he rolled his eyes and took back his seat on the blanket.

" I'm listening." he said as he settled himself Indian stile and placing his face in his hands, his elbows on his knees.

" Why did ye come to the house this morning?"

" I saw all the lights in the house, so I was wandering what was going on down there."

" Did ye came immediately?"

" **No.**" he answered slightly irritated. At her questionable look he continued. " **I was curious, but I'm not stupid.**"

" Then when did ye come?" he though a bit.

" Before sunrise." Kaede's eyes widened.

' So Kagome was right! Inuyasha had been to the house, but why didn't I and the others sensed him, especially Sesshomaru?' she was brought out of her thoughts by Inuyasha's question.

" Am I in trouble? Did I do something wrong?" Kaede was now thinking how to answer his questions. True, he had been there but what was the connection between his coming, Kagome's awakening, and the fact that her vision had something to do with the both of them?

When Kaede's answer didn't come he assumed the worse.

" Did you came here to punish me by purifying my youkai blood?"

" No." she answered still thinking.

" Then my master will."

" No." he looked at her surprised.

" No?"

" No." she said firmly shaking her head.

" Then?"

" Ye is in some sort of trouble, but none of those things will never be used on ye." he nodded in understanding. " But why did ye think ye was going to be punished?"

" I usually manage to get myself into some sort of trouble. You could even say that I've been bewitched or something like that if I don't." he answered, slightly smiling. Kaede smiled too, but her smile faded a few seconds latter.

" Something happened, didn't it?" he asked, sensing the change in her chemistry and in her expression.

" Aye." she answer nodding.

" Because of me?"

" Aye. But that apparently was a good thing, too."

" How come?" he asked arching an eye brown.

" It seams that ye' presence and the trouble ye was getting into..." she paused for a moment before continuing. " It kinda forced Kagome to come back to the conscious world again."

" **She went unconscious?**" His eyes widened and filled with anger. Kaede nodded. " **Fuck! I should have been there!**" shouted Inuyasha standing.

" But, Inuyasha, that way ye would have disobey Kagome's order."

" **To HELL with that! I was supposed to keep her FUKING SAFE!**" he let most of the new gathered anger spill over the now cut to pieces large tree trunk that was to his left. She smiled at his statement.

" I guess ye will have to make it up for this. And ye will have that chance the day after tomorrow, after the guests leave." Inuyasha gave her a very intense questionable look. What was she up to?


	35. Chapter 35

_**Chapter 35: Teasing and torturing each other.**_

Kagome and Eri finished their talk and each went to do their work. Eri went in the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the others. Kagome was still kinda confused so she went in the garden to think about the next step that she will take in a few days.

* * *

In the study Kikyo and Sesshomaru finished their work too and now they were resting. After a moment of silence Sesshomaru spoke.

" You know you owe me one."

" Owe you one? For what?"

" I've got you the papers you asked me for." she opened her eyes and positioned herself so that she could see his face. His eyes were still closed.

" **Really!**" opening one eye he said.

" I gave you my word, didn't I?" she rosed and hugged him.

" **Oh, thank you Sess.**" at that moment Miroku opened the door and stopped in mid step as he saw the scene. Kikyo, still had her hands around Sesshomaru's neck. With an annoyed face she asked.

"** What is it?**" Miroku's eyes were sparkling.

" Am I interrupting something?" Seeing the look he was giving them Sesshomaru rosed and Kikyo retrieved her hands. With a stone face Sesshomaru stated.

" No. We were just coming down." a trace of disappointment reached Miroku's eyes, this hentai monk really hopped that he interrupted an intimate moment. He didn't get the chance to grab Sango this morning at all so he was really depressed.

" Great, breakfast is ready." he got out of there as fast as he could when Sesshomaru eyed him.

"** Why did you do that for?**" Kikyo asked looking straight into his beautiful eyes.

" Just felt like it."

" You're really mean, you know that?"

" Of course I'm mean. I'm the taiyoukai, it's my job to be mean and emotionless."

" **Oh really?**" she eyed him with a suspicious look."

" **Yesss...**" before he knew it she started tickling him. He brust into laughter immediately. " **Stooop!**"

" **Make me!**"

" **You asked for it!**" as he finished saying that she was pinned to the nearest wall with her hands held above her head by a crawled hand, another one was tightly around her waist, holding her in place.

" **Not fair, Sesshomaru! Let me go!**"

" You're the one who started it, and now you have to pay..." he said with a grin, that promised the torture of her life.

" **No! Don't even think about...**" she didn't even had time to finish the sentence when...

* * *

There was laughter from the study as the toad demon walked to its door. He stood in front of it for a moment, listening.

" **Sesshomaru stop that! You know I can't...**" these words were heard between laughs accompanied by a few low growls. Swallowing hard the toad demon opened the door to freeze in shock to the sight before him. Even if the last taiyoukai choose a human for a mate over a youkai it was hard to believe that his lord would do the same. In a shaky voice he asked.

" Lord Sesshomaru-sama?"

The taiyoukai had the beautiful miko trapped between the wall and his body. His head was resting in the crouch of her neck, the place were most of the mating marks were placed, one crawled hand held hers above her head, while anoter one was tightly around her waist, holding her in place. Lifting his head but not looking at the intruder he answered annoyed.

"** What's so important that you had to interrupt my torture?**" the toad sighed with relief, understanding his question.

" I have a message for you from lord Inutashio-sama."

" Very well." Sesshomaru sighed.

" Um... Sess?"

" Yes?" his eyes met her deep chocolate brown eyes.

" Can you let go of me, now?"

" Sure." he let go of his prisoner and turned to his servant. " So, what does dad want now?" before Jaken could answer he was cut of by Kikyo.

" Sesshomaru, can I have those papers now?"

" Yep, they're on the table."

" Thanks." she kissed his cheek before she took the scrolls and left. Sesshomaru took a seat and waited for Jaken to give him the message. Jaken cleared his throat and said.

" Lord Sesshomaru-sama, lord Inutashio-sama and lady Kaiya-sama want to know if the lists are ready and if the ball can be organized in 3 days?" Sesshomaru was drinking some tea in this time. When he heard the time limit he choked on the sip he just took.

" **What? 3 days?**"

" Yes, lord Sesshomaru-sama."

" Fine. Tell Kikyo we're leaving in half an hour and announce Kagome that she and her friends have to come in two days to the Gray-Stone Castle." he said rubbing his temple.

" Yes, lord Sesshomaru-sama." The toad demon bowed and left to comply as he was told.


	36. Chapter 36

_**Chapter 36: We're leaving so set him free!**_

Jaken reached Kikyo before she found Kagome and told her of the plans Sesshomaru made. After this Kikyo found her sister in the garden resting under a cherry tree, it was close to sunset now.

" Kagome?" asked Kikyo in an unsure voice. Kagome rosed on her elbows and looked at the older miko in front of her.

" Yes, sis. What is it, you look troubled." Kikyo took a seat next to her and then she took a long deep breath.

" Jaken arrived a few minutes ago." she paused a bit. " Mom and uncle say that the ball will be organized three days from now."

" **What?**" Kikyo nodded. " **They said that we had two weeks and we barely got through the first two days of the first week!**" Kagome stated annoyed.

" I know, I don't understand them either. Maybe Kaede can help you, sis."

" She already helped me to much, I can't ask anymore from her." she then noticed the scrolls that Kikyo had in her hand. Seeing Kagome's curiosity, Kikyo sighed and handed her the scrolls.

" These are the papers I told you about." Kagome's eyes widened. She looked at Kikyo, seeking advice in this manner since Kaede did not returned yet. " Sesshomaru and I have to leave now and you and the others have to come to the Gray Stone Castle in two days." looking down to the scrolls in her hands she whispered, the word barely understandable.

" But?" her face was sad.

" Look Kagome, I don't know what's going on between you and that slave..." when Kagome heard, what the one she knew as her sister had said she lost it, raising in range she said, disappointment and fury clearly in her voice.

" **He. Is. Not. A. Slave.**"

" **Kagome!**" exclaimed Kikyo shocked. In a more calmed voice she said.

" He's not a slave, Kikyo. He is my friend." Kikyo raised herself and in a firm voice she stated.

" **Even if you like it or not Kagome, in papers he is a slave. I've already put my neck on the line for you. You know well enough that you're not allowed to have any contact with boys that mom or uncle don't know about.**"

"** Kikyo?**"

" **No, Kagome! You have to hear this. You are not allowed to...**"

" **To what? Fall in love? Well it's too late for that! And who the hell are they to tell me who to love or not?**" tears started to gather in her eyes, their color going from their normal dark-blue to stormy gray.

" Kagome..."

" **They can't control my heart, even I can't tell it who to love. I don't care what they say! I-I hate it! I hate this life! I don't belong here, not any more!**" as she said the last part she run in the woods. Tears running down her cheeks and holding tight to her chest the scrolls that were holding her love and sorrow.

" **Kagome!**" she could hear her sister calling her name but soon it was covered by the screams of her own heart. She didn't know where she was running to but her heart was called to something.

* * *

" **Kagome!**" Kikyo's voice was heard from the garden. Kaede and Shippo got to her before anyone else heard her.

" **What's wrong, child?**" asked Kaede in a worried voice.

" **Kagome run away.**"

" **What did ye say to her?**"

" I only said that she... **Oh, kami! What have I done?**"

" **Where did she run to?**"

" I don't know. She went in that direction." she pointed out the direction Kagome run off to. In a calm voice Shippo said.

" He'll find her, don't worry." Kaede nodded.

" **What?**" asked Kikyo.

" We can do nothing now, child."

" But?" Kaede put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

" She will be alright."

" How do you know that?" she asked turning to face Kaede, which smiled.

" It was his fault for her distress last night and her awakening this morning." her eyes widened. Kaede smiled again and in a calm voice she said. " We'll be there in two days. Ye must go now and must not tell about this to no one. I'll deal with this my self."

" O.K." she said nodding. She looked one more time to the direction Kagome went off and then left to meet with Sesshomaru so that they could leave to the Gray Stone Castle to meet with their parents.

* * *

" Kaede, how long should we wait?" asked Shippo.

" I don't know child. Lets head back." Shippo nodded and followed the old miko to the house.

" Kaede?"

" Aye, child?"

" Should we tell the others about this?"

" No. It's better to keep this between us for the moment."

" O.K." Kaede smiled at the little kitsune. " I hope Inuyasha finds her before totally night fall."

" I too, Shippo. I too." they entered the house and nothing was said about what happened that day. But their hearts were saying silent prayers, asking for her safety.


	37. Chapter 37

_**Chapter 37: Tears and one promise fulfilled... (1)**_

Last on the one promised to me...

It was close to sunset now... "**Kagome!**" she could hear her sister calling her name but soon it was covered by the screams of her own heart. She didn't know where she was running to but her heart was called to something or someone.

* * *

The sun was almost down after the hill and Inuyasha was waiting for the inevitable, tonight would be the night of the New Moon, the cursed new moon, the night when his youkai blood will vanish till the first rays of the morning sun. This was the only night of the month that he would be human, a weak human, the race that he hated the most and now he will be one of them, again. So he waited for it. A few hours ago he smelt rain. Looking to the sky above, his prediction was slowly coming true. 

" Well, at least I found shelter for the night." he sighed and leaned to the entrance wall of the cave. " Not much longer now." he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he then quickly opened them again. " Something is wrong." he got out of the cave, his ears pointed in one direction. He sniffed again the air. " Something is really wrong here."

* * *

It was getting dark, and the thick branches of the tall trees were adding more unwanted darkness. She was running, like never before. What made the difference between her dreams and this situation was the fact that this time she wasn't running for her life or running from someone that wanted to take her life. She was running away... away from the pain she felt and the ones she called family. She was tired but she didn't stop to rest. Confused, cold and lost she kept on running. Her tears had long gone dried and still their trail could be seen. Her snobs continued to add pressure to her exhausted lungs. 

' It won't be long now.' she thought bringing the scrolls even closer to her chest. True, it wasn't long until the familiar pain reached her senses and her legs gave out. Her knees hit the ground so hard she let out a weak scream of pain.

* * *

" Is that... Kagome?" he took another sniff and it was nothing there. " Na, it was just my imagination..." A weak scream of pain was heard through the thick woods. " **Kagome!**" he recognized her voice and he immediately started running towards the direction the scream came from. Soon he reached her. She was standing on her knees and hand, the other was holding something to her chest. He didn't believe his eyes. She was there in front of him. At first he hesitated but then he took a step forward. 

" Kagome?" his voice in a shaky whisper. She was trying to do something, he couldn't make out what. She raised her head and amber eyes met stormy-gray. A look of content was in her eyes.

" Inuyasha." she whispered back before the last trace of strength wared off, leaving her to fall numb. He caught her before she hit the ground. She was asleep. He picked her up bridal style and looked at her flushed face.

" Yep. Stupid wench does it again." he chuckled and walked back to the cave. They reached it just in time, because right after he stepped inside, outside it started pouring cats and dogs in a powerful storm. " Just in time..." he mumbled.

" Hum?" she opened her eyes to see her savior and smiled. " Inuyasha..." he smiled back at her.

" How are you feeling?"

" Hurt."

" Can you stand?"

" I think so." she answered nodding. He let her legs free but when she tried to stand she almost fell, he caught her just in time. In doing so pain struck through her body, letting a wimpier escape her lips. He took her to the bed he prepared for himself. He took off his hanori and let it fall over it while holding her in his arms. After that he gently put her down on it, stealing another wimpier from her.

" Sorry, didn't mean to do that."

" It's alright, Inuyasha." he made a fire that will keep them warm for the night.( A/N: not that they will need it! )

Then he took the bowl and cup Shippo left him. He filed them with water. He then knelled in front of her, ripped a piece of cloth from his shirt and dipped it. He looked at her and asked.

" What did you do this time?"

" Nothing, I..." he placed the wet cloth on her bleeding lower lip. " Ouch!" he chuckled softly and slowly wiped the dry blood off. She narrowed her eyes and asked. " What?"

" You didn't answer my question, wench."

" What did you call me?"

" A... nothing!"

" I know you said something." she said giving him a small smirk.

" You're delirious, wench." as the word left his lips he immediately slapped his mouth.

" See, I knew you called me something." she stated pointing a finger at him.

" So I did. What are you gonna "sit" me?" he asked with a husky voice and a sweet smile on his lips.

" Don't tempt me, dog-boy." she warned him, with her secret seductively smile that she wanted to try for a while now. A shiver run down his spine. It didn't went unnoticed by her so she smiled triumphantly.

" **Yes ma'am!**" he answered with a sexy smirk. She chuckled.

" **Stop that!**"

" Stop what?" he gave her another sexy smirk.

" **That! There! You're doing it again!**" she said pointing a finger at him, again.

" **Aw, come on!** A guy can't even smile anymore?"

" **That wasn't a smile and you know it! It was a smirk!**" she said folding her arms.

" You mean like this?" he gave her a even sexier smirk, if possible that is.

" **I warned you!**" she stated trying her best to suppress the laughs.

" **Fine! I'll stop if you stop too!**"

" **Fine!**"

" **Fine!**"

" **FINE!**" she ended the battle by sticking her tung out at him and then holding her head up high. For a few moments it was quiet. Her happy face turned into a serious and a sad one at the same time, this was gonna be hard. " Inuyasha?"

" **What?**"

" Do you remember... um..."

" **Remember what, Kagome?**" he asked somehow annoyed.

" The things we've been through?"

" Yes."

" Do you remember the day we first met?"

" Ah-ha..."

" And the promise?" he looked at her uncertain showed clearly in his eyes. Finally he nodded. " Do you know why I came to look for you?" at this he shook his head, not trusting his mouth to say the right thing. Tears were forming in her eyes as she spoke. " I came to set you free." his eyes went wide.

' Is she telling the turf?' his answer soon came, as so did the realization that he didn't change hit him. ' How can this be I always change on the new moon since I was 10!'

" Inuyasha?"

" Y-Yes?" she lowered her head.

" We can start now if you want..."

" O.K."

" We have to read this together..." he rouse and took a seat next to her. There were so many questions forming in his head and he was sure that most of them will never get an answer.

* * *

I hope you like the next ch. R&R! 


	38. Chapter 38

**_Chapter 38: Tears and one promise fulfilled... (2)_**

They selected the the paragraphs that needed to be read out load by both of them and decided on the parts each one had to read. Kagome took the first scroll and looked at Inuyasha.

" We have to look in each others eyes as I read this." he nodded and positioned himself to face her in a more comfortable position. She gave him a nod and started to read the incantation, looking in his eyes with each verse she finished.

* * *

"_ For now I wish to set ye free,_"

"_ To live ye' life and let ye be._"

"_ Freedom of choice I give to ye;_"

" _Never again a slave shall be._"

* * *

" _The one I choose to set now fee,_"

" _Nevermore will depend on me;_"

" _For I too will be free,_"

" _To marry the one chose for me._"

* * *

As the last verse left her lips a tear went down her cheek. During the time she read he remembered the part he had to say to make the spell work. He leaned to her and with his fingers he wiped away the stain the tear left in its journey.

* * *

" _And I thee, the one called slave,_"

"_ Accept thy gift of my delivery._"

" _To float free on life's wave_"

" _And feel its ecstasy._"

* * *

His eyes were soft, but hers were full of tears, that threatened to spill, only to be wiped away by the gentle strokes of his hands that both rested on her burning cheeks.

* * *

" _Forevermore ye shall not be a slave again._"

" _Forevermore I shall not be a slave again._"

" _For tonight... I set ye... free... as a free man can be._"

" _For tonight... ye sets me... free... as a free man can be._"

* * *

As they both finished the incantation at the same time the scrolls began to glow so bright that they had to close their eyes.

* * *

In the house of Naraku sounds of lovemaking could be heard. As a strange light penetrated the darkness of the room all action had stopped. Naraku raised himself so that he could see from where the light was coming from. 

" Is something wrong my lord?" asked the woman beneath him.

" Hush. I'll be right back, don't go anywhere." he said putting a clawed finger on the woman's lips and then getting out of bed and headed towards the next room, that was his study. He opened the door wide and went to the closet that had two pairs of doors. One was made of massive wood and the one behind it was made of glass. The glass doors haven't been opened in 16 years, while the wood ones have been on special occasions. A light was coming through the keyhole gaining in intensity with each passing second. He opened the wood doors and was greeted by a blinding light, he had to cover his eyes with his hands and turn around. When the light vanished he looked at the place where his most valuable scroll was, to find that it disappeared. He chuckled. " Well, I had nothing against you, kid and I still don't. I'm glad that I managed to help you, but now I won't hesitate to kill you if I'm ordered to." he closed the doors and went back to his bedroom. " Now, my dear, where were we?" she giggled as he climbed into bed and answered smiling.

" I think it was my turn to stay on top." he kissed her red blood lips and said.

" Not tonight, I'm feeling generous."

" Then, don't let me stop you."

* * *

Back in the cave the light died too. They opened their eyes looking at their hands. The scrolls weren't there anymore but their hands were joined. Kagome looked at her hands that were held by a pair of larger ones. She then trailed with her eyes up the arms that were covered by the familiar ripped shirt at one of its sleeves and up the half covered, well toned chest of the man before her. She looked at his face, nothing was changed but as he opened his eyes instead of the awaited amber-gold eyes she was meted by shocking violet eyes. The hair that was contouring the face was midnight black instead of silver-white. She sallowed nervously, not daring to let go of the hands that held hers. 

" Inuyasha?" she looked the man before her in the eyes and found the previous gentleness she saw in the hanyou's eyes.

" Yes, Kagome?" he didn't even noticed the change his body had suffered until her question ringed in his ears.

" Inuyasha, w-what happened to you?" she asked wide eyed. He looked at their hands and gasped.

' I changed! What should I do now, she knows my weakness...'

" Inuyasha?" he looked at her face to see tears running free down her cheeks. In a small whisper that his now human ears barely heard. " What have I done?... I'm so sorry, Inuyasha... I didn't mean it, I swear I-I... I didn't know... I..." she was panicking. Without thinking Inuyasha pulled her into a tight hug, holding her close to his body and gently stroking her hair to comfort her as snobs were shacking her body from head to bottom.

" Shh... It's O.K. Kagome. You did nothing wrong..."

" **B-b-but I-I... and you...**"

" Shh... Don't worry about that, it's nothing really."

"** B-but I did this to you...**" seeing that there was no other way to calm her he made a decision that he didn't know how it will influence their new relationship as equal to equal.

" Look at me, Kagome." she raised her head from the crouch of his neck and looked at him with her now blue-gray eyes. He moved a shred from her eyes and put it behind her ear and then letting the hand rest on her cheek as the other kept her close to him, both standing on their knees. " Kagome..." he took a deep breath before he continued, somehow searching for his words in her eyes. " This is normal. "

"** Normal?**" her eyes widened at his statement.

" Yes. Being a hanyou means that I have human and demon blood in my vanes."

" I know that, but?" he used one of his fingers from the hand that was on her cheek to seal her lips so he could explain, before it returned to its formal place.

" That also means that once a month I can easily turn into a full-blooded demon and that once I have to turn human." she sallowed hard choosing her words carefully.

" For how long?" without any gesture he answered.

" Only for a night." her eyes were asking him " When?", at first hesitated but answered anyway. " I can easily turn demon on the full moon and on the new moon I turn human." she closed her eyes and sighed, a small smile making its way on her lips. ' Does that mean that she likes me when I'm a halfbreed?' he asked himself, but his answer didn't come from neither of his personalities but from the girl in his arms itself.

" That's good. I like you more with silver hair, gold eyes and those cute doggy ears." she giggled.

" So this is all about the ears, ha?" he asked with a sexy smile. She wasn't about to louse this battle so she gave him her secret smile again. She was completely satisfied to see that another chill went down his spine again. She smiled again and said. " You' know something Inuyasha?"

" What?"

" You can change your appearance but inside you're still the same old Inuyasha."

" I'm not old." he stated arching an eyebrow.

" No. I didn't mean.."

" But you said that I'm the same old Inuyasha, I heard you loud and clear."

" Well, I really meant that you're the same Inuyasha I know, no mater which form you take... But you have to admit that you're older than me." she said with a innocent face.

" **Yeah, right!** **I'm not that old. There are only 3 years between us.**"

" **That means we can get married!**"

" Yeah.** WHATT!**" she stood up and just burst into laughter.

" **You should have seen your face!**" outside it was still raining so she had nowhere to run.

" You have 5 seconds to escape." he said eying her.

" Uuu, the big doggy got mad at poor little me?" she asked with a funny face.

" **One... two... five!**" he got up and started chasing her.

" **Aaa!**" she screamed. " **The big bad dog is gonna get me!**"

* * *

Did you like it? Ha? HA? did you? R&R! 


	39. Chapter 39

_**Chapter 39: Prey caught, time to sleep**_

Last on The one promised to me...

" You have 5 seconds to escape." he said eying her.

" Uuu, the big doggy got mad at poor little me?" she asked with a funny face.

" **One... two... five!**" he got up and started chasing her.

" **Aaa!**" she screamed. " **The big bad dog is gonna get me!**"

* * *

" **You just wait and see!**" true to his words, the game she started soon ended. "** Gotcha!**"

" **Hey! No fair! You can't trap me between you and the wall!**"

" As far as I know, I caught you fair and square."

" It's still not fair."

" Why? 'Cause you say so?"

" Yes."

" I'm not buying it."

" Aa, come on, please?"

" No."

" At least let go of my hands." ( **sorry Inuyasha, _Big mistake!_** ) he let go of her hands and his rested on each side of her head.

"** Happy?**"

" **Yep!**" she answered with a smirk. The poor guy had time to only narrow his eyes at her answer before she attacked his sides with her deadly fingers. She was free just like that as he was struggling to get away from her. Out of breath they stopped for a moment.

" Hey, when did the roles change?" catching her breath she answered.

" Well, I guess it was when you let your guard down."

" **Like you did now!**" before she could understand the meaning of his words he jumped on her, both falling on the small bed as he got his revenge by torturing her. Between laughs she begged.

"** Inuyasha, please! Stop**!"

" Pretty please?" he asked teasing her.

"** Pretty please, now stop!**"

" You give up?"

"** Y-yes, I do! You win!**"

"** Yes!**" he cheered victorious with his hands in the air. Then he looked down at the girl, no young woman under him. ' She's so beautiful...' her face was flushed from all the running they did, standing on her elbows, her breasts raising with each breath she took. She was sleepy, you could see that in her eyes. " O.K. sleepy face, think you could stand up so I can remake the bed?"

" Well, if you get off me I could." she answered with a smile. He stood and the helped her do the same. She yawned as he made the bed again.

" O.K. off to bed with you."

" And you?"

" I'm gonna stand watch, tonight."

" O.K. Good Night, Inuyasha."

" Good Night, Kagome." she went to sleep while he moved to the entrance of the cave. Tonight was gonna be a long night. Not only that he was vulnerable, Kagome was there with him.

* * *

A few hours the fire died and it was getting colder and dark. The only light that could be seen was coming from lightning.

" Inuyasha?" she asked in a small whisper not opening her eyes. He approached her.

" Yes?"

" I'm cold..."

" I'm sorry, we don't have anymore dry wood."

" Keep me warm, please."

" Alright, but you have to raise so I can get under you." she raised and he got between her and the cold hand made bed. He took off his shirt and put it aside. " O.K. let me guide you." she stretched out her hand and he soon found it. He pulled her closer, along the length of his body. She laid her head on his shoulder and her hand on his naked chest as his strong hands came around her body protecting her from the cold air.

" Inuyasha?"

" Don't worry, we'll use my shirt as a blanket, it's thick enough." she just nodded against his skin and left off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I just **LOVE** fluff scenes! Don't you? _**R&R!**_ If you do then I update as soon as I can! _**Promise!**_  



	40. Chapter 40

_**Chapter 40: Is it love or just a crush?**_

It was close to sunrise by the time they reached the palace.

" Welcome home lady Kikyo-sama, lord Sesshomaru-sama." the bowing servants greeted them as they passed them.

" My lord and lady..." a servant stepped in front of them.

" Yes?" asked Kikyo.

" Lord Inutashio is expecting you in the study as we speak, my lady and lady Kaiya let word that she wants to speak with you, my lord in the garden before breakfast."

" Thank you. After you're done talking with dad and after you rest some more, join us in the garden, Kikyo, I'm sure Kaiya wants to ask you about the wedding dress."

" Sure. **What wedding dress?**"

" Kagome's, of course." he said with a smirk before he left to meet with Kaiya in the garden. Kikyo shook her head and went in the study. There was a knock at the door.

* * *

" Yes?" Kikyo entered the room.

" Did you want to see me, uncle?"

" A, Kikyo, yes. Please, take a seat."

" Why did you call for me, uncle?" she asked taking a seat.

" I want to talk to you. You seam distressed, why is that?"

" It's about Kagome." she answered avoiding his eyes.

" What about her?"

" Well she..."

" Yes?" he was losing his patience.

" Uncle, promise me that you won't tell anyone else of this."

" I promise, Kikyo." she took a deep breath and answered.

" She's fallen in love."

" What? How come?" he asked taking a seat himself.

" I don't know, uncle. I'm sorry."

" It's O.K. You didn't know this would happen, but are you sure it isn't just a crush?"

" Yes I'm sure, she spelled that out for me very clearly ." ' Before she freaked out and run straight to him.' she finished that in her mind. Speaking it out loud would have only make things worse for everybody especially for Kagome.

" That's gonna be a problem."

" Yeah, but you have a solution for it, right?"

" Hum, I might have. But tell me what do you know of this boy?"

" About nothing." she leaned in her chair.

" Well, is he a human, demon, something?"

" I don't know. She made sure I'll never find out. And the servants there love her very much so they won't talk, not even to you, uncle."

" I see... I just can't understand how the hell they met."

" Well, Kagome got into trouble and it happened that he was the only knight in shiny armor available at that time so he helped her out, and in exchange of that she promised him, his freedom."

" Freedom?" he repeated. " But that means that he was a slave."

" Yeah. But I got her the papers she needed to set him free. Now all we can do is to hope that she'll free him and forget all about him." leaning forward she put her head in her hands.

" As long as that guy isn't a demon, everything can be repaired. When is she coming?"

" Um, in two days I guess."

" Great, that gives me enough time to think of a pretty good plan."

" Do you need anything else, uncle?"

" No, you can go. Thank you Kikyo, I'll see you at breakfast."

" Good bye, uncle." with that Kikyo left Inutashio to make his plan. She decided to crash a bit on her bed before she prepared herself to meet the eyes of her mother. The next days will be brought from hell so getting as much sleep as possible now, seamed the best idea.

* * *

Morning soon came. She didn't get much sleep, she had a few nightmares and the rest of the night was spent thinking of what she had done the previous day. Mostly she thought of what could have happened between Kagome and that slave last night. There was a knock on her door. Not bothering to get out of bed she answered.

" Yes?" Sesshomaru entered the room.

" You're not ready and you look awful."

" I didn't get much sleep, I had nightmares."

" Well, then I have some more bad news." he went to the chair and took in his hand her robe.

" And what's that?" she asked getting out of bed as he was coming towards her.

" Your mother thinks that you and I are in love."

" What?"

" She's planning our engagement ball right now."

" **WHATT! Give me my robe! We have to stop her!**" he gave her the piece of clothing and both stormed out the door. Servants were turning their heads as the steaming couple was kinda arguing down the hall. " **I can't believe this! Who the hell gave her that idea!**"

" Calm down. If you don't control yourself, you won't stand a chance against her."

" **Oh, yeah? Just watch me!**"

" This is gonna be fun."

* * *

The dining hall's doors busted wide-open against the wall as Kikyo stormed in fallowed by Sesshomaru close by. Kaiya stood startled.

" **Kikyo, what is the meaning of this?**"

" **You tell me mother!**" Kaiya watched her daughter confused. Inutashio entered the room reading some documents.

" Kaiya, about this document..." he stopped in mid step when he noticed the other two looking very upset. " Is something wrong?"

" **Why, yes, uncle. And that's a big yes.**"

" And why is that?"

" **Apparently Kaiya decided that Kikyo and I are in love and that we need a fucking engagement ball!**" stated Sesshomaru outraged.

" But you act like you're in love." said Kaiya in her defense.

"** Hate to brake it to you, mom. We're not in love.**"

" **And it will never happen. We're cousins.**"

" Since we cleared that out I see no point in this discussion. Let's eat and then, I'll like to have a word with you Kikyo."

" Of course, uncle." the rest only nodded and took a seat so that the servants could serve breakfast. This was not over, more were about to come but for now they seamed to calm down a bit.

* * *

Are you happy with this? Well R&R! 

I wanna know what you think!


	41. Chapter 41

_**A/N:** _

_Well excuuuse me, for confusing you! I don't really intend to do it more than I need to, so that I can add things to the story. I can't help you much on that. You'll have to read more ch. to undertstand. So I'm giving you a piece of advice:_

_If you can't wait for the new ch. to be posted or you don't like my story, I can't make you read it! There are a lot of stories top choose from, so don't let me stop you!_

_Oh, for the ones that are slow readers or hate reading I'm sorry for you. This story will have at least 60 ch. even if they are short._**_  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 41: In the heart of the forest... (1)_**

In the dark forest the small animals welcomed the warm rays of the raising sun. As soft light won the battle with the shadows of the night, the cave's darkness began to disable and its coldness started to warm up a bit. A few feet inside from the entrance near a warned out fire, on a blood red cloth, covered with a single white shirt, laid a beautiful raven haired girl. The girl was still in dreamland in a peaceful sleep as the silver haired boy came through the entrance carrying some fried fish and a fresh cup of water. He put them near the sleeping girl as she started to fuss.

' I wonder what's that all about?' he took a seat near her, waiting for her to wake up. She started to feel the space near her. The realization that the warmth of her protector was replaced with the simple clothing which laid cold beneath her. In this time he was studying her features. A smile came across his lips as her sleepy eyes fluttered opened, a single word leaving her lips.

" Inuyasha?" from laying on her stomach, head turned to look at him, she raised herself on both hands, letting her kimono and Inuyasha's shirt slip down her skin, exposing her right shoulder and half of her back to him.

" Good morning, Kagome."

" Morning." she answered back, standing on her knees and adjusting her kimono. " What's that smell? It smells good." she asked yawning and stretching.

" Breakfast." he handed her the fried fish.

" Fried fish?" she asked raising an eyebrow and he nodded in response.

" You don't like it?"

" I don't know, I never had fried fish."

" You didn't?" she shook her head. " What do you eat when you are in the woods, away from the castle?"

" Um, I don't really travel without an escort, so you could say that when I'm on the road, half of the castle's staff comes along, meaning I have the same living conditions as I do at home except when I'm with Kaede." she took a bite of the fish and sighed delighted by it's taste. He smiled again.

" How often do you travel?"

" Not much."

" Why?"

" I thought you already knew that answer." she chuckled and answered with a smile on her lips. " I manage to get myself in trouble no mater how big my escort is."

" So you had an escort the day we met?"

" Yes, kinda. We left in a hurry so I only took Sango along, until I convinced her to go and get the guys."

" You actually get in more trouble than a five year-old kid, don't you?"

" Yep." she finished her breakfast and took a sip of water. He was quiet and that bothered her. " Is something wrong Inuyasha?"

" Why did you run away from home, Kagome? You had everything you wanted there." she was sad now.

" I didn't run away."

" Don't lie to me Kagome, I can smell your emotions." he said in a serious voice, but his eyes were soft when she raised hers to meet his gaze.

" Not now Inuyasha, please. I can't tell you now."

" Fine then. You'll tell me when you're ready." he stood and stretched out his hand to help her do the same.

" Thank you."

" So what are we gonna do till then?" he asked while picking up his shirt and hanori.

" I don't know about you Inuyasha, but I would like a bath."

" A bath?" he asked more than repeated what she said arching an eyebrow. " Why do you need a bath for?" he put his shirt on.

" Look at me. I'm a total mess, I can't walk around looking like this." she protested.

" You're in the woods, there isn't another human being, demon or hanyou on a distance of five miles, who the hell could see you?" she narrowed her eyes at him and screamed from the top of her lungs.

" I don't fucking care if you agree or not, Inuyasha, I want a bath and I want it now!" outraged by her outburst he screamed even louder that her, raising his hands in defeat.

"** Fine wench! I'll give you your fucking bath, but stop screaming!**" his eyes flashed from gold to red in a fraction of a second as his voice echoed through the cave's caverns. Suddenly he froze. For one second he smelt something, before she run past him and out of the cave. Reality struck him hard when he realized what he had done.

* * *

From out side he could hear her snobs and even feel their intensity in his own body. ' _I almost lost it!_' he thought looking at his hands as his claws regained once again their normal length. He turned to the entrance. She was there, outside, crying and it was all his fault. ' What should I do?' he asked himself. 

' _Talk to her._' his human blood suggested.

' I'm confused, why did I almost transformed?'

' _It doesn't mater, go to her.'_ he swallowed and took a step towards her and then another, but when he was three feet from he,r he hesitated to speak.

* * *

She could feel his presence behind her. His gaze was heavy on her shoulders. She didn't know what he was going to say and neither did he, so she spoke first. 

" I'm sorry. I shouldn't have screamed at you."

" Huh? What do you mean?" she wiped her tears before she rosed and turned to face him.

" I gave you my word that you won't be treated like a slave, that your opinion will count, I just broke my promise."

" I didn't scare you away?" he asked confused, because along with her tears he smelt fear.

" What? No. I scared myself."

" Why?"

" If I can't keep a simple promise like that, how am I gonna rule a whole kingdom?" her answer didn't come from him or from any other. Both were quiet for a moment. He sighed and said.

" I should take you home soon. Come on, I know where you can bathe." she nodded and fallowed him to the waterfall. " Go ahead. I'll be right here and I'll let you know if someone comes."

" O.K." in a few minutes she striped out of her kimono and dived into the water. She started to wash herself when she heard Inuyasha's voice.

" Kagome, are you covered?" she entered in the water deep enough for it to reach her neck.

" Yes." he came out of the bushes caring some flowers and the bowl full of some liquid.

" Here, I fund you something."

" What?"

" You can use this flowers to wash yourself."

" With flowers?"

" Mhm, they make a foam that is similar to soap and it smells really nice."

" Aha, and the cup?"

" It contains lavender dew and cinnamon, it smells good and makes your skin soft."

" O.K." he put them near the edge where she could reach them and then turned to leave when her voice stopped him. " Inuyasha?"

" Yes?" he looked at her over his shoulder.

" How do you know this things?" he fully faced her now.

" What?"

" Skincare things."

" I learned them, how do you think I maintain this good looking tan?"

" Ow..." a blush came over her cheeks at the thought of touching his skin so many times. He grinned and left. He just entered the safety of the bushes from temptation of watching her bathe when she screamed.

* * *

" **Aaaa!**" he immediately leaped on the edge of the water. 

" What's wrong?" she covered her chest with her hands and looked at him.

" **I have something on my abdomen!**"

" Where?" he asked calmly.

" Near my hip."

" Let me see."

"** Whattt?**"

" If I don't know what is it I don't know what to do, so let me see."

" O.K. But turn around while I get closer to the edge." he turned and took off his hanori and shirt. " **W-what are you doing Inuyasha?**"

" I'm coming in." he got in near the edge.

"** You can't...**"

" If I don't come in you'll have to come out, so which do you choose?"

" Fine, but no picking." the water was just high enough to cover her, from four fingers under her bellybutton down. He was now besides her.

" Where is it?"

" Here." she pointed to her appendix.

" O.K. Try and stand still." he locked one hand on her waist while the other took the annoying thing off her.

" What is that?" he showed her the bloodsucking worm.

" This little creeper is called a leech."

" **Yuck ! Get reed of it!**" he throw it far away and then turned to her again.

" Stand still, I have to clean the wound." as he bended one knee she tensed. " Don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you, and I won't pick." she nodded and put her hand on his shoulder for support and covered her breasts with the other. He knelled, his hands on her waist holding her in place. " This might tickle a bit." he warned her. With long strokes his tung licked the wound clean, stopped the small bleeding and healed it. With each stroke his tung gave her skin, she softly giggled. Then he got up and asked. " Where else did you swim?"

" There, I wanted to smell the water lily that bloomed. Why?"

" Because I think you have some more leeches."

" **Nooo! I don't want anymore.**"

" I'll turn around while you check if you got some more and then I'll take care of them, O.K.?" she nodded and turned her back to him as he did to her. She checked her body and couldn't fine anymore, but then again she couldn't her back and cover herself at the same time.

" Inuyasha?"

" Are you done?"

" Almost. Can you check if I have any on my back?"

" Sure, lift your hair before I turn around." she did like told.

" Ready." he turned and studied her back for a long minute not getting enough of admiring her exposed skin. Finally he spotted one in the curve of her left shoulder.

" You're lucky, you have only one left."

"** Well, don't just stand there looking at it, get it off!**" he put his right in the crouch of her right shoulder and with the left he took the leech off, before placing it too and her shoulder. She softly moaned as his lips touched the wound the leech left behind. Waves of unknown feelings went through her with each move his tung made. Before she knew it he finished the job and his lips left her soft skin.

" There, no scar left behind."

" Thank you." She whispered to him. Then he got out of the water without any other word and waited for her to finish. He made a small fire and caught a small rabbit and fried it. She soon came back. " You were right Inuyasha, those flowers are like a soap, and it smells better." she got close to him and instantly her hand grabbed her nose. " Speaking of smells, Inuyasha,** take a bath.**"

" Why?"

" **Can't you smell it?**"

" No." ' I'm not gonna take a bath just because she says so. I have my pride too you know.'

" Oh, Inuyasha, please. Go and take a stupid bath, don't be so stubborn. Please."

" Fine, wench. I'll take a bath but you have to give me something in return."

" What?"

" I don't know, think of something. But without getting yourself in trouble. O.K.?"

" O.K." he went to wash himself, leaving Kagome to think of something to give him. ' What can I give a guy?' she looked at the piece of meat that was frying on the fire. ' It isn't ready yet. I guess I could look around a bit.' with that thought she went farther in the forest, along the river bank. She came across a craved rock, she looked at it for a long moment, trying to remember when she saw it the last time. A image flashed before her eyes when she touched it.

* * *

**That's 41! If you still like my story please leave a good review even if you left one for the other ch. please leave another specific for this one.**

**Thank you for your suport!**

**Sincerely, Liany **


	42. Chapter 42

_**A/N:**_

_**I'm sooo happy! You really know how to spoile a writer! **_

_**Not that I mind. (greanning widely) And since you all agree with me that Fluff scenes and cliff hangers ROCK! I promise to give you a whole bunch of them, starting with chapter 43!**_

_**Thanks again, Liany **_

_P.S. If you get too confused about something don't hesitate to ask. I'll try and clear things out for you. _

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 42: Forgotten past (1)**_

Last...

" Fine, wench. I'll take a bath but you have to give me something in return."

" What?"

" I don't know, think of something. But without getting yourself in trouble. O.K.?"

" O.K." he went to wash himself, leaving Kagome to think of something to give him. ' What can I give a guy?' she looked at the piece of meat that was frying on the fire. ' It isn't ready yet. I guess I could look around a bit.' with that thought she went farther in the forest, along the river bank. She came across a craved rock, she looked at it for a long moment, trying to remember when she saw it the last time. A image flashed before her eyes when she touched it.

* * *

**(Flashback 1)**

A long time ago, somehow forgotten in lost memories of happiness, the warm summer morning, three people in front of it, everything was joy and happiness. Four hands joined, two large and two small. The man turned to the youngster between them. He knelled and said.

" My dear, Kagome, I know this may be too soon, but you'll know the meaning of my words when you'll be ready."

" What is it daddy?"

" You have to know that you are the last of our seed and that people will try to trick you, and I'm afraid that we won't be there to help you."

" I'm gonna be all alone?" asked the girl with tears in her eyes.

" No, my dear." the woman knelled too, taking the three year-old in her arms. " You'll have uncle, Kaede and the others, that will take care of you."

" I have to leave now, sweaty, I'll find someone for you."

" For me? Who?"

" You'll find out on you 16th birthday. Now, give me a kiss." she smiled and kissed her father. He left and the girl turned to her mom.

" Mommy, what do this signs mean, they're all the same."

" They're our initials, K.K.K., so that you'll remember your father's words. Come there's something special I want to show you." they went farther on a trail.

**(End Flashback 1)**

**

* * *

**

' I remember that path. I wonder...' she took that trail, a small distance away it ended. There was a waterfall with wild roses on each side. The waterfall was only four feet tall.

* * *

**(Flashback 2)**

" Here it is."

" What's here?"

" Something special." her hand went through the water and then came out, holding something. As she opened her hand it sparkled in the sun's rays.

" Wow, it's beautiful. Can I hold it?"

" Sure. Here."

" Is this why it's special?"

" Not really, actually, it's special because it's magic."

" Magic? What does it do?"

" I can't tell you that, you'll have to find out on your own."

" Um, O.K." the girl's features darkened.

" But I can tell you a story. Wanna hear it?"

" **Really? Yes, please!**" the two settled down on the bank.

" O.K. Once upon a time in the hart of the forest, a boy was set free from a spell."

" A spell?"

" Mhm, a spell. He had been trapped by a sacred arrow for 50 years in a deep sleep. No one knew how he got there or who he was. One thing was sure, he was an outlaw."

" Why?"

" Because he was different. He wasn't supposed to live. He was a hanyou, and in that time the demons and humans were in a terrible war, so any love between the two was denied. But the one who freed him didn't saw him like a monster. Slowly they fell in love and they confronted the world having only each other for support. They won the battle and the two worlds became as it should have been in the beginning as one."

" Did they live happily ever after?" the woman giggled and lifted up the girl.

" Yes, and our family is a strong proof for of that."

" You mean that they were our ancestors."

" Yes. And the story's longer and it even has a legend of the Sacred jewel that I have around my neck."

" Please tell it to me." she begged.

" Maybe another time."

" Um, O.K. So, what's so special about this jewel." she pointed to the one in her hands.

" I made your father ware it."

" How? And why?" her father rarely wared jewelery so that surprised her.

" I gave it to him as an exchange. I wanted him to remember me, you see we had to take separate ways, but he staid with me. So promise me that if you find someone special you'll give it to him. And the family will accept him besides you no matter what."

" I promise, mom." she hugged her mother and then both left, leaving the jewel behind.

**(End flashback 2)**

**

* * *

**

" Could it be possible..." her hand entered the small waterfall. Her eyes widened in surprise. ' I-it's here, I can't believe it! After all this time it's still here!' she took the little jewel out and put it in her kimono. " I have to go back." on her way back she saw a bee's nest and stopped. " O.K. Memory test. How did dad say it will work as a charm? Oh, yes. I remember." she gathered some of her miko powers and touched the hive. The bees came out, carrying their larva, eggs and queen and settled on the east side. Then she took a sharp rock and cut out a piece from the opposite side as big as her palm. After that she touched the hive again and left. The bees reinstalled themselves an began rebuilding their home. It took Kagome some time to get back but the food wasn't ready yet and Inuyasha was still at the waterfall so it didn't really matter. " I hope Inuyasha likes honey." In the heart of the forest was peace and quiet.

* * *

**A/N:**

Well, that's 42! A little short but the story plot thickened. R&R!

Ah, one more thing. One of my staff, Yami is a good writer so I'm asking you to read her work too. It's really good but she didn't get many reviews and she is going to post a ch. only once a week. **It's killing me! **

**I need help! plz R&R her stories! plz!**

**And the other one **Taka Of Egypt is really good too, so just read both of my staff's stories. PLZ!


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N:**

Hi, guys! Yeah I know the last ch. kinda sucks( I really had to put it up sometime.). But you really don't have to reminde me of it so 'nicely'! I'm really sory for that! I'm kinda having a writers block here! I need some time to plan the next one, so could you please give me a little brake? I'm really stressed out here! if you want some proof, try and read my other stroy which is a compleat mess!

I'm asking for your encouragement. You don't have to twist the knive in the wound, you know. If you don't like something, you could suggest some ideas on how would it be better. I could use some!

**P.S.**1. And remember **I'M NOT PERFECT, SO YOU SHOULD ONLY JUDGE ME SO HARSH IF YOU ARE SUCH THING!**

**P.S.**2. If you also have a few ideas for my other story to make it interesting please help me.

* * *

**_Chapter 43: Not completely free (1)_**

Soon Inuyasha finished his bath and came to the small camp. To his relief Kagome returned and was safe. She was just taking the rousted meat from the fire as he came behind her.

" Satisfied?" she looked at him. His shirt and hanori were in his hand. Beans of water sparkled on his skin. A wave of heat went through her body as she thought of how it would feel to wipe the water off his chest with her hand in that moment. She was hypnotized. " You feeling O.K. Kagome?" she shook her head and answered.

" Yes. The meat is ready."

" Great." he took a seat near her. ' Wow, that smells good.'

" Here." he looked at her hand. She was holding a piece of hive as big as her palm full of honey.

" For me?"

" You took a bath, didn't you?" he thought for a moment and remembered their deal and nodded taking it.

" You want some?"

" No thanks." they eat and putout the fire. She was still feeling hot and she didn't know why. They were laying in the grass looking at the sky. " Inuyasha?"

" Hum?"

" I feel strange."

" I know."

" **You know?**" she turned on her stomach and looked at him, he had his eyes closed. " How come?"

" I told you I can smell your emotions." he turned too and watched her questioning face. " Each emotion has a certain smell, that's how I know what you're feeling." she thought a bit and then asked.

" So, what's wrong with me?" ( A/N: Why did she had to ask? He is in a very fine mess already, wasn't he? )

" Nothing is wrong with you."

" Then why do I feel like this?" as he was about to answer a deep blush reached his cheeks. " **What?**" he clanged his throat.

" You're aroused."

" Arous- **what?**"

" Aroused." he was even redder than before.

" Um... What's that?" his jaw fell.

" You don't know what aroused means?" she shook her head.(A/N: Such innocence could give a sincere guy a lot of big painful headaches.) He stood in a seating position and his hand went to his forehead. " **Oh boy!**"

" Is it bad?" she was in a seating position too.

' How do you tell a girl what aroused means?' he thought really hard so not to scare her. He was avoiding her eyes and that troubled her.

" Inuyasha?"

" Um, didn't you talk with your mom about this?"

" I was practically raised by Kaede, mom only visited me once a week, because I was training most of the time."

" She didn't tell you about this?" she shook her head again. ' Then there must be a reason for this. But how will she take it?'

" Inuyasha, please."

" **Fine. O.K. I'll tell you.**" she smiled, but he started praying to every kami he knew. " Look, did you ever wish for something, I mean like really bad?"

" Um, I wanted a dog, but mom said I couldn't have one."

' A dog? No wonder she chose me from the other slaves.' he shook him head. '_ Got to stay focus here, come on concentrate!_' " Something like that, but is more like... um... when you want chocolate."

" I like chocolate." she said with a smile.

" Good, how does it make you feel?"

" I can't explain how I feel, it's strange but I like it."

" It has the same effect."

" Ah-ha, thanks." he smiled triumphal.

' I hope she doesn't ask me...' the question he most feared didn't take its time to come.

" How do you get aroused?" he fell on his back in exasperation. " Inuyasha, are you O.K.?" raising on his elbows he said.

" Ah, some other time O.K.?"

" O.K." ' I guess it's really embarrassing for him.' she stood and looked at him. He was still red from embarrassment. " Um, Inuyasha?"

" **What is it this time?**" his voice shaking with emotions.

" How should I say this..." she thought for a moment. " Um, you shouldn't be so... um nervous about this."

" **Nervous about what?**" he arched an eyebrow.

" About this discussion."

" Huh?"

" I mean you could have said that it meant desire or lust." his jaw fell.

" **What?**" he screamed standing up wide-eyed.

" I thought you were speaking of something else, not the sex talk." she said innocently. Then he officially had a nervous meltdown. " I**nuyasha?**" she shook him forceful to get him to react. " **Inuyasha! Are you still here?**"

"** Hum?**" he raised himself on his elbow and rubbed his temples. She sighed with relief that he was now alright.

" I'm so glad you're O.K." they both stood.

" Kagome, I think it's time for you to go home. They probably are worried sick about you."

" **I don't care.**" she said in a small voice, crossing her arms over her chest and looking at the ground in front of her. He was staring at her, he couldn't believe his ears, but what troubled him the most was the fact that his nose was telling him the same thing. In the past week they got to know each other so good as if they have known one another all their lives. He only needed to say one word to settle tings out.

" Kagome." she raised her eyes and sighed.

" **Do I really have to go?**" he just nodded. " I understand. But I want to ask you a favor."

" And what is that?"

" Even if you were a slave, you knew freedom, right?"

" You can say that, I mean I wasn't really treated like a slave most of the time."

" **You weren't?**" she asked surprised. Kikyo and Sesshomaru have told her how slaves were treated and they wouldn't have lied to her, so she was shocked by his statement.

" No. I was only reminded of my statute from time to time when I did something wrong. Most I was treated like my masters son, I was schooled and well taking care off, unlike other slaves."

" Then why did he sell you? Couldn't he just give you, your freedom?"

" A slave can't be freed by his first master. And since I turned 19 he couldn't protect me from his mistress. She wanted me for herself." he said the last part with disgust.

" So you weren't really a slave, he was only protecting you."

" Guess so. Why?"

" I want to know how it feels."

" How it feels, what?"

" To be free. Will you show me?" her eyes were begging him.

" But you are free, Kagome. I don't understand what you mean."

" **You think so? You actually think I'm happy there?**"

" **You're not?**" he asked surprised.

" **No.**" she lowered her head. " **My life isn't as simple as you'd think.**"

" Why? You have everything a human could wish for." she sighed again and looked at him.

" Inuyasha, my freedom is even more limited than yours was. Constantly supervised, rarely let alone in your own room to rest without guards and servants at your door." she said pasing back and forth to suppress her anger.

" I didn't know you were like this. But you know things that you shouldn't." he thought for a moment. " When?" she knew what he was going to ask so she didn't let him finish.

" Since my dad died things changed a lot, I had to spend even more time with Kaede to develop my miko powers and then the rest was spent with uncle learning how to rule a kingdom. The only friends I managed to make are Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kiara and sometimes Kouga." he growled and a small smile came on her lips.

" Don't you have a brother to rule the kingdom or something?"

" I do have a brother but he doesn't inherit the throne. I do, on my wedding day. Our family tradition is different from the others."

" So every stupid responsibility ends up on your shoulders." he concluded practical fuming.

" Yes." he went to her and offered her his hand.

" Come on."

" Where?" she asked taking it.

" You'll see. Hop on." he offered his back to her. He decided to instruct her before he takes off. " Hold on to my shoulders and secure your legs on my waist." she nodded and did as told. In a few minutes they were practically flaying as he grew in speed. She was amassed of how beautiful the world beneath was. She didn't stop cheering till they reached their destination. Inuyasha landed in front of a cave's entrance.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it batter than the last one. R&R!


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N:**

**Hi, guys! I'm just soooo Happy! I got 5 good reviews! Thanks guys!**

_**( Doing my victory dance! )**_

**Um, one of you(moonangel26) asked me if I was serious when I said that the story will have at least 60 chapters. Well think about it:**

**1. **This is ch.44 and still no one knows who the slave is, right?(exept the ones at the summer house.)

**2. **I said that there will be a lot of fluff and it doesn't go only between Inuyasha and Kagome. Each of the other couples will have at least one full ch. of fluff. And don't wory, there isn't going to be any too fluffy stuff between Sesshomaru and Kikyo, he's already taken. ( I only wish it was me, since I don't have the heart to break Inu and Kags up. )

**3. **Um... I can't think of anything else now, but I'll let you know if I do find something as the 3rd reason.

Oh, wait! I got it! I'll make the story longer than 60 chapters, just because some readers gave me bad reviews, and they made me mad!

No really now, it will have to be longer than 60 chaps, because I need a lot of space for my best ideas regarding this story.

**Conclusion: I'm so happy that I'll update ch. 44 right now.**

**I have school you know, and plans for leaving the country, plus karate lessons, boys to worry about, I'm also my class' president, I have an image to keep at school( I have enemies at school that just wait for me to make a bad move and take over, but that doesn't mean that I'm a bitch) and of course keep an eye out for great stories to add to my C2 and on my staff's wrighting.**

**P.S.  
I just finished it so it will take about 3-4 days for me to update again, but if I get over 5 good reviews I might even try and wright it faster.**** Yay!  
**

**_(Still doing my victory dance)_  
**

* * *

_**Chapter 44: The feel of freedom**_

Last...

" Come on."

" Where?" she asked taking it.

" You'll see. Hop on." he offered his back to her. He decided to instruct her before he takes off. " Hold on to my shoulders and secure your legs on my waist." she nodded and did as told. In a few minutes they were practically flaying as he grew in speed. She was amassed of how beautiful the world beneath was. She didn't stop cheering till they reached their destination. Inuyasha landed in front of a cave's entrance.

* * *

" What are we doing here, Inuyasha?" he didn't make a sound. He just put a finger on her lips to quiet her and took her hand. She was scared a bit as they stepped into the darkness but she immediately relaxed when he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. They walked a while through the darkness around them, but now a faint trace of light showed up ahead of them. ' I wonder what's there?' as they got closer the light got stronger. ' Should I ask? He motioned to me to be quiet...' she thought. He stopped and they came shoulder to shoulder. She felt his breath on her neck as he whispered. 

" Close your eyes and keep quiet." he felt her tug and stepped with her into the light. They took a few more steps and then they stopped. Inuyasha lit up a torch that was inside the cavern and turned to her. " You can open your eyes now." she did as he said and she was speechless. After the shock passed she managed to speak.

" **Inuyasha, it-it's beautiful! I've never see such colors.**"

" You like it?" he asked mocking her.

" **Like it? I love it!**" she said hugging him and then going towards a wall. To the touch it was like a cold liquid. Taking her hand back and turning to him she asked. " **What is this place?**"

" A crystal mine. I found it four years ago." he went to the wall on the entrance' right and put a hand on a piece of crystal, wide as a knife's blade. " **Ouch!**"

" **What's wrong?**" Kagome asked startled.

" **Dam! Fucking piece of... cursed... fucking crystal!**"

" **Inuyasha?**"

" **What?**" he asked looking at her.

" Why are you cursing?"

" **I've cut my hand bit... aaa isn't that a pretty fucking reason to curse!**" he continued not really convinced himself.

" No it's not. Let me see."

" **Ah, you?** What can you do?" losing her patience a bit she approached eying him.

" Don't be a spoiled brat Inuyasha, let me see."

" Fine wench." he showed her his injured hand. Blood was coming out from the cut. Looking at the wound and trying to stop the bleeding she said.

" **I don't understand. You're a hanyou, your youkai blood should heal the wound.**"

" This mine isn't like any other. Here my youkai blood has no power. I learned that a long time ago when I stated cleaning this place up."

" Started cleaning it up?" he nodded. " So this wound will heal as if you would be completely human, while you keep your hanyou apparency and senses, right?"

" **Right.**" he agreed arching an eyebrow, trying to understand where she was going with this. " **What's your point?**"

" The point is that now it could be my turn to heal you." she said with a small smile and a light blush.

" Y**ou heal me? How? I'd like to see that.**"

" Mm, O.K. But you have to trust me."

" Why are you nervous, Kagome?" he asked, somehow nervous himself, like he was expecting something.

" Um, I've only seen my cousin do this, I've never tried it."

" **So you're testing it on me? What am I, your guinea pig?**"

" **Come on Inuyasha, there has to be a first time for everything.**"

" **Maybe you should try it on someone else.**"

" I don't think so." she looked in his eyes and saw something that she never thought that it could be found there. She let go of his hand and said. " **I can't believe it! You coward.**"

" **Coward?** Why would you say that?"

" **You think I would hurt you.**"

" That could be a possibility. Not on purpose anyway."

"** No, it isn't like that Inuyasha. Can't you see?**" he was confused she took a deep breath and said. " If your youkai blood lost its power then you can't be hurt by my miko powers."

" I still don't think it's a good idea, but O.K. You'll see I'm not a coward."

" **Great!**" she smiled. ' Never challenge him without a good reason. Have to keep that in mind.'

" So what do I have to do?" he asked still hesitant.

" Oh, nothing really. You just have to sit." she instructed him very well since he did as told. A command is a command and a dog has to obey so he settled himself Indian style and waited for her to begin. She settled herself in front of him on her knees and said. " Give me your hand." he nodded and did as she said. She held his hand in hers. She closed her eyes and so did he. As she started murmuring words a pink light came from their hands.

* * *

" _Slow thy rhythm of this one man._" 

" _Let thy blood heal its hand._"

" _Which was lost must now be found._"

* * *

The light lasted for about five seconds. After it died she retired her hands and both looked at his hand. 

" **I can't believe it! You actually did it!**" he said astonished while inspecting the cut.

" Yeah, I guess I did." she agreed with a smile. They both stood and he took her hand.

" Let's go."

" Where?"

" There are a couple of some other things and places I want to show you before we head back at the summerhouse." he said dragging her out of the cavern and then out the cave's entrance. He let her catch her breath for a while, before mentioning to her to hop on his back again.

" When will we head back?" she asked when her breathing was normal again.

" We'll be there by nightfall..." and with that they left the cave behind and headed to a new place.

* * *

A/N: Ha! A nice small cliff hanger. Hope you like it. Yeah, I can be sooo evil sometimes. 

Next update in 2-3-4 days. It depends on how big my wrighters block is. I hate them so much! They give me the worse possible headache you could imagin. See ya!


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N:**

**Hi! I know I didn't update when I said I would but I have a reason for that! **

**We had electricity problems yesterday and even today so I couldn't use the computer.**

**It isn't one of my best chapters but it leaves a cliff hanger with many possibilities.**

**Hope you like it. I worke really hard on it although it didn't turn out like I wanted. **

* * *

_**Chapter 45: Stressed people do crazy stuff.**_

It's been 14 hours since Kagome was last seen by one of the occupants at the summer house. Many were restless because of this. No one knew if Inuyasha even found her.

"** Dam!**" Sango hit the pour wall for the fifth time in the last few hours.

" Sweet Sango, if you'll keep hitting that spot for long, you'll end up in the garden." said Miroku before taking a sip of his tea. He was in an armchair in the study, which had a large window door that went to the garden.

" **Don't you, " sweet Sango " me!**" she warned, hitting the wall again.

" You really shouldn't be so tense, I'm sure he found her before it started to rain."

"** He better! Or I'll hunt him down and give him the most painful death I can think of.**" she visibly started planning, but stopped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked at Miroku, expecting an answer for this unwanted contact, eying him suspicious.

" And I would help."

" On second thought," she took his hand and squeezed it really hard. She secretly smiled as she saw him wincing in pain. " I'll kill you first and then deal with Inuyasha." retiring his hand, trying desperately to feel something in it. He sighed and asked.

" Why do you always have to be so suspicious of me?"

" **Because you're a pervert, that's why!**" she snapped back.

* * *

In the library the old miko was making a few notes when Shippo entered the room. Kaede seamed to be the only relaxed person in the whole mansion. Shippo approached her with a worried look on his face. Seeing his distress, she smiled and patted his head. 

" Don't worry little one, she is safe."

" Are you sure Kaede?"

" Aye, I feel it here, in this old heart of mine." he brightened up a bit but he still wasn't convinced. " Shippo, does ye remember the night when Kagome went unconscious?" she patted the space next to her. He took a seat and nodded. " Did ye feel something?"

" Um, yes. I felt a ache here." he pointed to his heart. She smiled again.

" Does ye feel anything now?"

" No." he shook his head.

" Then she is safe."

" I guess so. But I don't trust him." he admitted crossing his hands over his chest. " He fooled me once, he won't do it again."

" Shippo, Inuyasha may be a jerk and rude to us, yet a good actor, but he is loyal."

" I don't think so."

" What does ye know of youkai clans and laws, young one?"

" Every clan is bound to a collection of laws that by any cost must to be kept." Kaede nodded.

" Now, although Inuyasha is just half demon, that blood came from a inu-youkai and the inu clan is the most powerful of all. So they practically make the rules, but also they are the most bound to their code of honer than any other." Shippo nodded in understanding.

" I got that, but why do you say he will keep her safe?"

" Because he promised that."

" Ow, I get it now." he winked at her. " But I still don't trust him." he said with a serious voice. Kaede just sighed and shook her head.

* * *

Back in the study a sharp voice was heard, before it was fallowed by several bumps, thuds, slaps, fierce shouts before another series of bumps, thuds, slaps and more fierce shouts fallowed rapidly. Eri opened the door and looked inside. There, near the wall, laid an unconscious Miroku. From her full hight Sango looked above him, breathing heavily. 

" Sango-sama?" Eri asked with a stunned face.

" Yes?" she asked in a incredible calm voice.

" Um, do you have any news about Kagome-sama?" worry clearly in her voice. Sango sighed.

" No. I don't know anything else than what we know till now." she sighed again. " Please, Eri, take a seat and talk with me for a while." Eri nodded and went to take a seat when she noticed why Miroku was laying on the floor unconscious.

" Wu" she winced at the sight. She took a seat and looked at Sango. " What did he do this time?" Clear guilt was written allover Sango's face.

" Actually, he didn't do much." she bit her lower lip. " I totally exaggerated."

" I can see that. So, what did you want to talk about, Sango-sama?"

" Um, Eri? Could you address me just by name, like you do with Kagome? It make me feel more comfortable."

" Sure, Sango." she smiled. " So?"

" Yeah, have you ever been attracted to someone?"

" Mhm, he was really cute but turned out that he was betrothed to some really big so it didn't last for long. Why?"

" Is it true that Kagome has more feelings for Inuyasha, than she shows?"

" Yes. But that's one thing. The problem is that they're getting stronger by every moment they spend together. It is strange though, they've met about two-three weeks ago and it seams that they've known each other for years, if not their whole lives."

" Tell me about it." Sango rolled her eyes but her smile betrayed her. They talked like that for about half an hour, until Miroku recovered from unconsciousness.

" I guess he's waking up."

" Yeah." Sango agreed.

" I'll tell the maids to set the table."

" Thanks, we'll be there shortly." Eri nodded and left the room.

* * *

Sango went and looked at Miroku as he tried to stand but failed miserably. " Does it hurt that much?" she asked with guilt in her voice. He looked at her and blinked, then gathering his strength he finally stood. 

" No. Actually I can't feel anything in my body." she bit her lip again. He stretched and a crack sound was heard. " **Ah!** O.K. I felt that." she chuckled hugging her self. " Um, did Eri said lunch was ready?"

" Yeah, let's go hoshi-sama." he nodded and fallowed her out the door. Miroku noticed that she was looking at him in a strange way, so he stopped. She turned to look at him questionably. He sighed in defeat, raising his hands.

* * *

" Don't worry Sango, I'm not gonna grope your backside ever again." 

" Huh?" she asked confused.

" I swear I won't be a pervert towards you anymore." he cleared things out for her.

" Aa." she said as realization of the meaning of his words came to her. " Um, that's good to know." she smiled shyly. " So, you won't grope my butt anymore?"

" No." he said seriously. They continued their way down the hall in silence, until she broke it.

" You know? I really hope you'll keep your promise."

" Don't worry, I will. The last thing I want to do for the rest of my life is to get on your bad side again." he said as pain at the memory stroked throw his body.

" I'm really sorry, this time you did nothing wrong and I choose to unload my nerves on you."

" It's O.K. You needed that and besides I was pushing it." he chuckled. " So, since we are finally being sincere with each other, why do you hope that I'll keep my promise?" he asked curious.

" Um, because you can be really nice when you're not being a pervert." she punched him in the arm.

"** Ouch!** Well, I'll try." he agreed rubbing his arm. "As long as you promise not to repeat the last episode of "Punishment"." he chuckled again and smiled.

" Agree." they shook hands and went to lunch.

* * *

Another few hours have passed and still there was no sign of either Kagome nor Inuyasha. Sango was getting nervous again. 

" Sango, please calm down."

" I can't. I wish I could but I can't." she answered a worried face Miroku as she paced back and forth.

" You know, you remind me of someone."

" Who?" she asked curious stopping in her track.

" Sesshomaru." he answered, amused by the face she made.

" Of all ningens, hanyous and youkais, you had to pick him, didn't you?" she took a threatening step towards him, but failed to hide her own amusement.

" It worked, didn't it?"

" Yeah, I really act like Sesshomaru now, don't I?

" Yes, you do. And you're a very good actor at that." they started laughing. Sango looked at the sky. It was well past 5 in the evening. Miroku too raised his eyes at the sky above, before he looked at her with a serious face. " It's late, you should get some rest. You haven't closed an eye ever since you heard of Kagome's runaway. We have to leave tomorrow morning." she sighed.

" I guess you're wright."

" Come on, I'll walk you to your room." they started walking towards the house.

" Miroku?" he looked at her. " Thanks."

" You're welcomed."

" I think I should have beat you up like that a long time ago." she said giggling.

" Why?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

" We would have gotten along better." she smiled at him.

" Maybe you're wright. I really enjoy talking with you so openly." he admitted as they went down the hall to Sango's room.

* * *

When they reached the door, Miroku went to open it but was stopped by Sango. " Is something wrong, Sango?" 

" Shh." she silenced him.

" What is it?" he asked in a whisper. She pushed him to the wall and let her hands rest on his well toned chest. He was looking wide-eyed at her, but said nothing as she stared into his dark-blue eyes. She quickly closed the space between them; her body pressed against his. He didn't move, not even breathed. Without a word she kissed him softly on the lips, licking them after the kiss ended. He was still confused, but again he didn't move nor said something as in a second, her lips were mere inches from his ear, her cheek touching his.

" Hold me." she whispered into his ear.

" Why?" he asked in a whisper uncertain.

" I need you to hold me please." when he didn't make a move she asked. " Does it matter?"

" Yes." she said nothing. " But if you don't want to tell me, then so be it." he rapped his arms around her waist, expecting to be stroked but it never came. Instead she pressed her lips over his again, as their bodies were flat against each other. Suddenly she brushed her tongue over his lips. He was surprised at first but then he parted his lips and gave her access to his mouth. She didn't waste time, soon she was inviting his own tongue to join the slow tongue-dance. He complied to her requests, tightening his grip on her waist. Her left hand went up to the back of his neck and pulled him down to her, obligating him to deepen the kiss as it grew in intensity. Her other hand descended on his chest and went under his to his back, feeling his every muscle. After a few seconds she slowed her pace, letting him to dominate the kiss, while protecting her within his strong embrace.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well, do you agree that stressed people do crazy stuff? I know that's true, it happened to me a couple of times.**

**R&R!**


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N:**

**Hi, how are you? I'm so happy. I got more than ten reviews. I know it took a while to update but I've been working a lot on this one. Well, this is chapter 46. Enjoy. **

* * *

_**Chapter 46: Confusing changes ( A/N: at least for some of them )  
**_

" Hold me." she whispered into his ear.

" Why?" he asked in a whisper uncertain.

" I need you to hold me, please." when he didn't make a move she asked. " Does it matter?"

" Yes." she said nothing. " But if you don't want to tell me, then so be it." he rapped his arms around her waist, expecting to be stroked but it never came. Instead she pressed her lips over his again, as their bodies were flat against each other. Suddenly she brushed her tongue over his lips. He was surprised at first but then he parted his lips and gave her access to his mouth. She didn't waste time, soon she was inviting his own tongue to join the slow tongue-dance. He complied to her requests, tightening his grip on her waist. Her left hand went up to the back of his neck and pulled him down to her, obligating him to deepen the kiss as it grew in intensity. Her other hand descended on his chest and went under his to his back, feeling his every muscle. After a few seconds she slowed her pace, letting him to dominate the kiss, while protecting her within his strong embrace.

* * *

They were so lost in the kiss that everything around them melted away. It was just them, in each others arms and the new world, that seamed to form from their passion and needs. It seamed like an eternity, a blissful eternity; although it was just a kiss, it was all they needed for the moment, as a small confession of love. Suddenly everything ended. Someone clanged his throat. Sango pushed Miroku from her, but since his back was already to the wall she only managed to fall on her butt. She looked first at Miroku which had an equally surprised look on his flushed face. When the same person who startled them lightly chuckled, both turned in his direction. There stood a young man of about 18-19, with midnight black hair that went down to his back and his piercing silver-violet eyes were staring at them in amusement. 

" Did we interrupt something?" he grinned in a very familiar way.

" **Huh?**" Sango asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"** We?**" Miroku questioned, doing the same as Sango. A figure came from behind the young man and said, after it gave a chuckle of its own.

" Well, it was about time you guys got together."

" **Who?**" Miroku chocked out. The person came out of the shadows.

" **Kagome? Kagome!**" Sango asked uncertain at first, but then screamed in happiness as it took only three seconds to raise from the floor and trap her best friend in a tight hug.

" I'm sorry I worried you." said Kagome hugging back. Miroku clanged his throat.

" We are truly glad that you are safe and sound, lady Kagome, but who is this young man that accompanies you and where is our friend."

" **Fef.**" Sango and Miroku both turned stunned to the black haired boy.

" Oh, come on, it's Inuyasha." tried Kagome.

" Inu-yasha?" they asked eying him from top to bottom.

"** Oi, Miroku, if you don't stop staring at me, you're gonna get it!**" Inuyasha warned. Miroku sighed and smiled shaking his head.

" It's Inuyasha alright."

" But how?" asked Sango looking at Kagome.

" Come." she put an arm around Sango's shoulders as they started to walk down the hall.

* * *

" I'll tell you all about it, after we have some decent food, I'm starved." 

" **Oi! Are you suggesting I'm a bad cook?**" Inuyasha asked narrowing his eyebrows at her back.

" **Of course not.**" she said teasingly waving in his face, over her shoulder. " You're a very good cook, when camping, but now we're at the summer house and Eri gave order for my favorite dish to be prepared."

" Then I guess, you'll have to learn how to make it, to please your woman." Miroku thought with a perverts grin, not realizing that he voiced his thoughts in a small whisper. A powerful fist connected to his head. **Thud!** He collapsed to the floor. The girls turned to see Miroku on the floor rubbing a big bump on his head.

"** What happened?**"

" Oh, nothing Sango, we were just settling some scores. It's a man to man thing." said Inuyasha. The girls strung their shoulders and continued to walk down the hall. Inuyasha grabbed Miroku by his robes and raised him two inches above the floor. " Let's get one thing clear here. Kagome is not my woman and next time you think of some thing like that, keep it to yourself." he let go of Miroku's robes and he fell to the ground. " **Hurry up, Miroku. I'm not gonna wait for you, I want to eat.**" shouted Inuyasha as he turned the corner. Miroku pulled himself together and run after the others.

* * *

When he finally cut up with them, they were in the dining room. A nice flavor was coming from the kitchen as they took their seats, all at one end of the table. Miroku and Sango on one side, Inuiyasha and Kagome on the other. 

" What's that incredible smell?" asked Inuyasha slightly drooling.

" My favorite. Ramen." Kagome smiled.

" Huh?" he asked confused.

" We call it ramen but it's actually boiled noddles in Chinese. We started importing them a few ears ago and it's been my favorite ever since." Eri entered the room with a tray and four bowls of ramen. Behind her another servant was carrying a large tray that had several bowls with sauces. Eri smiled as she placed them in front of each one. Then bended and whispered something is Kagome's ear. She too smiled. As Eri was about to leave Kagome said. " Oh, Eri, bring three more and send someone to get Shippo and Kiara for me, please." Eri nodded.

" Kaede-sama already went to call them."

" Thank you." she winced at Eri and then moved her attention to her meal.

" What was that all about?" asked Inuyasha thanking a mouthful of ramen and swallowing quickly. She saw a small piece of noddle at the corner of his mouth; she stretched her hand, took it and ate it before answering.

" She only suggested what your name should be." she answered simply.

" **What the hell's wrong with my name that you want to change it?**" he asked annoyed.

" There's nothing wrong with your name, Inuyasha. But if you're gonna come along with us you have to chance more than just you apparency." Sango and Miroku were staring at their two friends.

" Why do you have to change his name?"

" Sango, you know very well that they'll kill him the second they hear his name."

" You do have a point there." agreed Miroku.

" **Fine!**" Inuyasha throw his hands in the air. " **So what's gonna be my new fucking name?**" he asked leaning in his chair. Sango choked as Miroku stared at him wide-eyed not believing his own ears. " **What the fuck are you staring at, monk?**" he snapped.

" Inuyasha, behave or else." Kagome gave him a death glare.

" **Kef.**" he crossed his arms over his chest. Miroku asked raising an eyebrow.

" When did you, my friend, developed such a colorful vocabulary?"

" **Mind your own dam business!**" he shoot back.

" **Inuyasha!**"

" **Fine!**" he sunk in his chair deeper. Cursing under his breath. '_ Stupid bitch, what the hell is her problem with my fucking language?_'

* * *

The dining room's doors flew open as a red fur ball rushed towards Kagome. 

" **Kagome! Kagome! You're back!**" she hugged the small demon as she stroked his hair.

" Shippo, I've missed you." he gave her another tight hug before he turned to the person next to her.

" Who's this? And where's that baka Inuyasha?"** Bam! **A bump popped on his head. Tears could be seen in the corner of his eyes. " **Kagome!**" he screamed as the tears spilled down his cheeks.

" Shh, it's O.K. Shippo. **Get up!**" she said turning to Inuyasha.

" **Why should I? He started!**" he said in his defense but she didn't buy it. ( **A/N: Boy he is asking for it.** )

"** Get up now, Inuyasha!**" Kagome raised with the kid in her arms. Shippo was wide-eyed. This was Inuyasha? The hanyou?

* * *

The boy stood and found himself a relatively soft spot a few feet away from the table. He sighed and took a deep breath. Oh boy! This was gonna hurt. 

" **SIT!**" she screamed from the top of her lungs. **Thud!** A flat Inuyasha on the floor. He exhaled at the sudden contact. The first thing that left his mouth was... ( **A/N: drums please!** )

" **Bitch!**" he said under his breath, along with other names that he found suitable for her at the moment. Kagome put Shippo down and went to Inuyasha as all the people in the room were watching every move she made.

" I'm sorry." she said with an apologetic look on her face as she leaned a bit towards Inuyasha. He looked up at her. " I didn't quite get that, did you just called me a bitch?" she asked rhetorical but Shippo didn't quite get it.

" **Yes, he did.**" he said coming next to her leg pointing a finger towards him. Inuyasha growled. She panted him on the head and smiled.

" Go to Sango and Miroku." he nodded and did as told. " Well, thank you, Inuyasha." she smiled.

" **Wait, you're thanking him for calling you a bitch?**" asked Sango confused.

" Well, I can be a bitch if that's what he wants me to be." she said with a grin.

" Aw." Sango giggled.

" **What?**" asked Miroku in the same time Inuyasha did. He stood and just looked at her for a moment. (** A/N: He should have staid down **) He opened his mouth to say something but...

" **Sit!**" **thud!** " That's for calling me a bitch." he took a breath to say something but... again. " **Sit!**" his body lifted one meter above the floor before he slammed to it again, face first. " That's for calling me a whore." all in the room were surprised at this. Mostly Inuyasha.

' _Fuck! How the hell did she hear that. Wait! That means she heard everything! Oh, kami! I'm dead!_' he though frantically and closed his eyes.

" **Sit!**" came Kagome's loud and clear command. **Thud!** " **That's for referring towards me as a slut!** **And...**" she paused a bit. ' Pour Inuyasha, he's winking in pain._ Well serves him right for name calling me names. I already have a name. Ka.Go.Me. Is it that hard to say it?_ Although he deserves a sit for each name...' she thought looking down at the shaking form of Inuyasha. ' Um, I'll just give him one more for all the other names he called me and forget all about this.' she made up her mind and bended on one knee next to him. She sighed.

" And sit!"** thud! **" For all the other names you called me. I already told you Inuyasha, my name is Ka.Go.Me." she sighed again. " Please try and remember that, because next time I won't be so easy on you." she raised and stretched her hand to him.

" You should listen to her, Inuyasha. She is very serious about this." Sango advised him. He looked at her stretched hand for a moment before taking it. He raised and nodded.

" So what's our strategy in keeping Inuyasha a secret from your family, Kagome?" Miroku asked changing the subject. She turned to him.

" Lets just s-... take a seat and finish eating. We'll talk after Kaede comes back." they all nodded and took back their seats. Nothing of this incident was mentioned for the rest of the meal. In this time everyone was lost in his own thoughts.

' _I wonder if now Miroku thinks of me lowly._' Sango thought playing with her boiled noddles.

' _Did she really meant that kiss?_' he asked himself stealing a glance at Sango, catching her distressed look.

' _How am I going to deal with this? Oh, kami, please help me._' Kagome begged looking at the ones around her.

' It's weird he doesn't smell like him or Kagome.' Shippo sniffed the air again, becoming even more confused than before.

' _What did she mean by " I can be..." _' unfortunately Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted by a servant which announced that Kaede was waiting for them in the study.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Sorry, but I'll end it here. I hope I'll get good reviews for this chapter and lots. Although I won't be able to update until next Monday, I'm promising you a lemon in chapter 47 or 48. And for the ones that are really curious, it's gonna be... um, I'm not telling. _( Dodging stuff you throw )_ **

**Boy, luckily for me you're a bad aimer. **

**Um, O.K. ! Stop begging! I'll tell you! Gosh you're really pushy!**

**I'll do a little Inuyasha / Kagome lemon. I'll have all the time I need to make it a good one. _( evil grin wide across the face )_**


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N:**

**Hi, guys! Did you miss me? I missed you.**

** Yeah, I know what I said, but I really couldn't do anything about it. I guess you're all waiting for a lemon, but that really isn't one my best points. My friend Yami, which I asked to read it first, said that it's better like this and I really shouldn't risk having my story banned for a misplaced lemon. I'm having some problems with terms. **

**I hope you understand. She called this chapter a lime. Well I enjoyed wrighting it, maybe you'll enjoy reading it.**

**Thanks for waitting, _Liany_ **

**P.S. If you know how a lemon for this site looks like please e-mail me. I'm open to suggestions.**

* * *

_**Chapter 47: The last time I call you by your name**_

They talked with Kaede and decided on what they should do about Inuyasha. By the time they finished the sun was setting. They had dinner and then went to their rooms. Inuyasha and Kagome went to their room as well. They were quiet on the way there. Lost in her thoughts Kagome opened the door, stepped inside and waited for him to enter. He paused a bit before fallowing her, he too was lost in his own pondering. As he went past her, she closed the door and went to get changed before letting him do the same. Inuyasha got changed and stepped outside the closet, only to notice that she had the same sad face she wore ever since they arrived back at the summerhouse. She was leaning on the frame of the balcony door, staring at the floor. He approached her slowly. Since they said good night to the others he was the first to speak.

* * *

" What's wrong?" she made no move. " Kagome, what's wrong?" he asked again in a soft voice. Again she didn't look at him. She sighed and went past him towards her bed, still not looking at him. 

" Nothing. Let's just go to bed." he caught her hand making her stop.

" No." she didn't turn and didn't even made an attempt to say something. " Tell me what's wrong." he gave her hand a little squeeze. She didn't look him in the eyes, she couldn't. Turning her head just enough so that he could see her lips moving, although she was still staring at the floor.

" Leave it this way. Please." she tried again to go to her bed, but failed. His grip on her hand tightened.

" **Why? Why won't you look at me?**" silence filled the room. When he squeezed her hand again, she sighed.

" I can't."

" Why can't you?"

" Because you hate it, you hate being a human, a helpless human."

" But it has nothing to do with you."

" Yes it does. It was selfish of me to ask so much of you." he listened to her carefully. " I shouldn't have made you make that promise, to come with me."

" You didn't make me. I chose on my own to protect you and it was the same when I accepted to take this form." she looked at him defeated. " What do you need?" he asked taking her hands in his, turning her to fully face him.

" To forget, that I'll be all alone." he pulled her into a hug.

" You won't be. I'll be there." he said stroking her hair. She hugged him back.

" I want to see you." she said in the crouch of his neck.

" I am here."

" No. I want to see the real you. _Inuyasha the hanyou, not Alexander the human._" his embrace tightened around her. He whispered in her ear.

* * *

" Then look at me." 

" Huh?" she raised her head and looked at him. Her eyes widened. " **You-you changed, Inuyasha you changed! But how?**" he grinned, showing a fang.

" I was feeling helpless in human form, so I asked Kaede to help me. I'll be able to transform into a hanyou if you'll say my name." she wanted to say something but he silenced her with a finger on her lips. " But I don't need to be in my hanyou form to use my demon powers when you're in danger. I won't be exposed, you don't have to worry about me." she smiled and hugged him again.

" I'm relieved." she stroked his silver main. They staid quiet for a while. " Can I ask something more of you?"

" What do you need to know?" he went wright to the subject. She stepped out of his embrace and looked at his beautiful golden eyes. From the shade of the blush she was taking he figured that it's gonna be embarrassing for her and surly for him too.

" You know, that starting from tomorrow at sun raise, I won't be so close to you anymore." he nodded. " And that I'll have to marry a guy that I choose at the ball." again he nodded. " Besides you and Miroku, I didn't have any contact with boys of my age and I'm afraid that I won't know..." she swallowed hard. " What..." she was so red and staring intensely at the floor. He took notice of her distress and understood the meaning of her unspoken words. He turned and put out some of the candles, so that the light dimmed before her turned his full attention to her again.

* * *

' She is so beautiful.' he stepped closer to her but stopped when she shivered. She gave a small nod to him, so that he would know he can approach her. ' _I won't let anyone take advantage of her._' he was now standing in front of her. He tucked a shred of hair behind her left ear and then bended till his lips were a mere inch from her right ear. " Are you sure?" he whispered, making her shiver as she felt his hot breath on her ear. 

" Yes." came her answer, something over a whisper, full of emotions. He placed his lips on her soft skin, in a light kiss. She closed her eyes at the contact. He kissed her cheek again, and again, moving closer to her pink lips but stopping before he reached the corner of her mouth. ' It-it's so... he... I...' her mind was becoming numb and it was only the beginning. He did the same to her other cheek he and then he kissed her forehead. His hands came to the back of her neck while his lips remained on her forehead. The room was filled with silence.

* * *

" Are you sure?" he asked again willing to stop if she wanted. She raised her head to look into his gold depths and he looked in her now clear-sky blue eyes. ' Her eyes...' he realized that he's been staring in her eyes for a while now, when she said his name. 

" Inuyasha." he blinked, still lost in her eyes. " You don't ha..." she lost her voice and all thoughts as he gave her her first kiss. She was paralyzed in his touch, everything dissolving into total darkness around them, her only connections to reality were him and his kiss. The kiss ended, after what seamed to be a split of a second as they looked in each others eyes again.

" Kagome." he said breathless. Trying hard to get some air into his lungs. ' God she tastes good.' he swallowed and breathed deep to calm himself. ' Her eyes, I can't get enough of her eyes, I could spend eternity just staring at them, if she didn't have to get married to some guy.' when she finally caught her breath she pleaded.

" Don't stop, please." he nodded and leaned to kiss her again. The first kiss he gave her was one of submission to her need but this one was different. Through the bliss she was in, she could sense something in this kiss and she gave into that feeling, without moving an inch.

* * *

He was suddenly floating, the effects of her taste finally reaching his senses, as he could barely control the new feeling. As a bed slave he was toughed and shown everything he needed to please a woman but he never applied it, until now. He concluded in his mind that both were skilled in the process but also neither had any experience in the domain. He would have to rely on his instincts, but never totally around her, not in situations as this, when they were so close. Curiosity got the better of him, even though he would have wanted to stay like this a little longer. So he ended the second kiss. He turned and blew out the other candles until only one remained, the large room being filled with only a small trace of light.

* * *

She then felt a bit rejected as he ended the kiss and turned away from her. A sad shadow crossed her beautiful eyes. Her gaze lowered to the floor, afraid the tears would spill if she looked at him. She didn't noticed as the room got darker until he raised her chin with his hand, so that she looked at his face. His eyes were of bright almost burning gold, the way they were when he made her that promise on the balcony. He lightly stroked her cheek, before his hand went to the tidings of her kimono. She was breathing hard through the whole process, but her breath caught in her throat as he released her obi and it fell to the floor. Ina light moved her kimono too fell leaving her in her under gown. He picked them up and shoot her a glance. Stretching his hand to her, he said. 

" Are you gonna stand there all night?" she looked at his hand for a few seconds, before she realized what he meant, looking at what she was wearing.

* * *

' He is wright, I have to change first. I won't sleep the whole night if I wear this.' she took it and nodded. They went to the closet. " Can you find the silver one for me? I have no idea where it is." 

" Just let me look." he scanned the shelfs. Now she didn't have any trouble seeing In the dim light, but he didn't know that! She found it on th second shelf from the top under some of his clothes. She grinned evilly.

' Thank you, Eri.' she thought as she soundlessly climbed the shelf and reaching for it. At that exact moment Inuyasha turned.

" **What the?**" it took her by surprise, making her lose her balance, falling to the floor with her gown in her hand, fallowed by all the clothes on that shelf. He caught her, but that didn't stop the clothes to end up on their heads. When he finally got his head out of the clothes he looked at her stunned face. He waved a hand in front of her eyes. " Kagome?" she blinked before she burst out laughing with tears in her eyes. He narrowed his eyes. " What's so funny?" she just laughed harder. " **Oi! Wench, what's so funny?**" before he could say some thing more he folded up a hand. She calmed down and looked at him. He was still waiting for an answer. She smiled innocently and kissed his cheek.

" You." she stood to her feet and got out of the pile of clothes.

" Huh?" he arched an eyebrow, doing the same.

" You are so cute when you're mad." he blinked at this.

" What?" he asked.

" And even cuter when you're confused."

" **You planned it?**" he asked looking annoyed.

" **Of course not!**" she said backing up, but her smile giving her away. She stopped in mid step when he grinned. She put her foot down, but slipped on a silk kimono and fell. He caught her just in time. He grinned again.

" How come you always end up in my arms?" she smiled and brought him down for a light kiss on the lips. She too grinned as she felt him shiver and kiss back.

" I guess I enjoy it." he helped her stand. " Now, get your clothes and go change."

" Don't take too long." she nodded and he exited the closet. She sighed.

* * *

" Wow, that was close." she changed and went out of the closet as well. He was leaning to one of the bed's pylon, eyes closed and hands at his back. She approached him. " You filling O.K. Inuyasha?" she yelped as he pinned her on the bed. She looked at him wide eyed. " **Inuyasha?**" she chocked out. All of the sudden he was laughing, really laughing. 

" **Got 'ya!**" he took a seat on her bed Indian style as she stared at him. She stood, legs under her. He was smirking at her. He dared to smirk! That angered her. **Slap!** A familiar sound, that usually was heard whenever Miroku was around Sango, echoed through the room. Then he snapped. " **Why the hell did you do that bitch?**"

" **Oh, so now I'm a bitch, huh? Well, you asked for it!**" she shoot back, lunching at him, taking Inuyasha off guard, pinning him down the way he did earlier. " **Now, I've got 'ya!**" he galumphed as she grinned in a very evil way. He expected the worse, he wasn't ready for her sweet kiss. When he kissed back she said. " I told you, I can be a bitch, but now I don't want to be one. You can dominate." he stared at her. She must have got it the wrong way. So she got off of him and backed up. " I'm sorry." she whispered, hugging her knees. Inuyasha stood on his elbows and looked at her for a while.** ( A/N: Boy he is slow! )**

**

* * *

**

After a minute or so, he finally moved towards her. He raised her chin and gave her a small peck on the lips. He looked in her gray-blue eyes and smiled.

" Don't worry, that's not what I'm thinking." she looked at him disbelieving. " Really." he assured.

" Then kiss-" he stoled her words form her lips as every kiss was saying what they wanted to say and even more. After an hour they were getting tired, so they reserved to only be in each others arms. It was silence, at last the candle was burning out. She was resting her head on his bear shoulder as his arms came around her waist. With delicate moves she stroked his silver hair. " Inuyasha..."

" What?"

" Nothing."

" Then why did you call me?" he asked looking at the sealing.

" I just love this name." she shifted so that she could look at his face. " I can't believe that this is the last time I say it. That I'll never see you the way you are."

" A hanyou?"

" Yes."

" Why do you like it so much?" he arched an eyebrow.

" Because it's what you are."

" Answer me this. You like what you are? Needing to be protected all the time?"

" I don't mind, if you're protecting me."

" But I won't always be there, now would I?"

" **But you promised**!" tears were gathering in her eyes.

" **I know.** And I'll try everything in my power to keep it." he stroked her cheek. He turned on one side and made her do the same, still keeping her in his arms. He gave her one last kiss. " Everything will be just fine, but I'll need a sword." she smiled.

" And I know the perfect one for you." with that she rested in the warmth of his body and went into a dreamless sleep. He soon fallowed, contempt with holding her one last time.

* * *

**A/N:**

**If you like this ch. so called " lime " review and I'll wright more.**


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N:**

**Hi, guys! Yes, I'm here to update!**

**About this chapter, I was gonna make it a long one, but then I looked at your reviews and decided to split it in two, since I'm still working on the second part. I'm also working on my third story "Target", so after I publish it, all updates will be made in at least 3 days from the last one; of course if I get more than 5 reviews.  
**

**Thanks for reading my story, hope you like this ch.**

_**Sincerely, Liany ** _

_P.S. If you're reading Yami's stories, don't be mad at her for not updating in the shortest time, she can't use her computer for a while._

P.P.S. Some events in the ch. don't take place in the same time. Kag's and Inu's POW are separated by the long line.

* * *

_**Chapter 48: Memories from last night (1)**_

Morning came sooner than she liked. Usually she would be grateful of the early sun but today was an exception. With sadness in her eyes she looked around her room as much as she could. She was restricted by strong arms.

' _I don't want everything to end. I don't want to lose this, to give it all up._' she sighed. ' I will have to do it eventually, but for now I can still forget about everything else.' She figured that she still had two more hours, two more hours of dreaming in the wonderful dream she's been in for the last two weeks and a half. She closed her eyes and thought of what happened last night.

His soft touch, strong scent. She could still sense it. At the only thought, the smell of fresh earth after a warm spring rain invaded her senses. His kiss, the only one she ever knew.

' He gave me my first kiss... and everything else...' she smiled as her checks started to burn. ' Unless I fall in love with another man, with all my heart, they will be my last.' she swears to herself, intending to keep that promise for the rest of her life.

* * *

He was awake, well before sunrise. She was a small distance from him, sleeping on her side of the bed. He was on his back, staring at the celling, lost in the thoughts that troubled him. 

' In a few hours this will all be a dream, a lost memory, but it will always be alive in my heart.' he softly chuckled. ' Hump, when I was human on the new moon I always waited for the rising sun with a longing heart; now even if I were human, I would never want to see it again.' he looked at her sleeping form. The truth was that she didn't move away from him, he moved away from her.

**

* * *

**

**( Flashback )**

It was about midnight and he was up, pacing back and forth in the room. Sleep seamed to leave him as dreams invaded his mind. For the past week his dreams were filled with her presence and desire for her. His thoughts were consuming him inside out.

* * *

She missed his warmth, his strong embrace. She knew the space besides her was empty, the sound of his footsteps, although light, was cutting through to silence. Her eyes fluttered open, searching for him in the darkness. She spotted his form when he stepped in the moonlight. His hands on the glass door, that leaded to the balcony; as his head was bowed, his eyes were closed. Inuyasha was still in his hanyou form since it was still the middle of the night. He was lost in thought, not noticing that she too was awake, nor her gaze upon his form. She got out of bed without making any sound and tiptoed till she was behind him.

* * *

He was breathing hard. Feeling that he was chocking on air. His muscles were so tense they were hurting. His heart ached without any reason that his mind could find suitable. With every breath he took the pain gain in intensity. Suddenly he took a sharp breath and it stopped. He felt something rap around him. His mind searched for the answer. 

' Warmth.' he thought, tensing up again. His eyes shoot open as he felt a light kiss being placed where the neck met the shoulder. He was afraid to try to breath again.

* * *

He started to tremble in her arms. What was the reason, she didn't know. But what she did next was a hint of pure instinct. Worry for your chosen one. She moved aside his hair, tucking it on one side of the neck over the shoulder with one hand as the other kept her locked to him. After her hand moved where the other was, she let her cheek rest on his bare back, eyes closed and asked. 

" What do you need?"

* * *

Her question was the same one he asked her earlier but the tone she used was different. It was one of total sacrifice of herself. He didn't do that; he took back two times the pleasure he gave her, but she... she was offering all that she could give at the moment. Offering everything without the slightest regret or hesitation. He knew what he wanted but could he ask? After all she did for him? Would that be fair towards her? If he hadn't requested to stay with her, she wouldn't have obligated him to. She kept her promise to set him free, but it was his fault that his heart now, unknowingly to Kagome, belonged to her.

* * *

She trapped his ribcage in her embrace, lifting her head she kissed the center of his back. He straitened his back as his head leaned back. She kissed him again and again, going up his back till their heads connected. With each kiss he exhaled harder.

* * *

He felt her hot breath on his skin, guessing that her lips were only a few millimeters away when she breathed. Her body was flat against his. The feel of her hot skin was only accentuated by her silk gown. God he was running out of air. In a small whisper the question came again. 

" What do you need?" she asked placing another light kiss on his soft skin.

* * *

Again he didn't answer, but as she lightly moved her hand up his chest, making her press herself against him even more, she felt him shiver under her touch. That was his answer that he didn't dare to voice out loud, but she wouldn't ask that of him. What she wanted was her wish but she would accept only what he was willingly to give. It was the same with him, he wouldn't ask, but he would accept all she had to give by free choice. And now she was offering everything to him, even if he didn't ask. She wanted to.

* * *

He felt her release him from her arms. Hurrying to draw conclusions, he though sadly that that was the last time she would touch him in any way. He closed his eyes and tried to bow his head at the guilt and shame he felt. How dared he think he deserved her touch, or even a smile from her. She didn't ow him anything when he owed her everything? Two small hands cupped his cheeks and a forehead was pressed against his. He didn't want to open his eyes and see that it was nothing there. He would prefer to be killed slow and painfully than that. A gentle and hushed voice called to him as if answering to his unspoken questions. 

" Open your eyes and look at me, Inuyasha." hearing his name being called he opened his eyes. Burning gold met stormy blue. Their lips were a mare centimeter apart. If one would speak, they would kiss. He raised his head to look at her. She was standing between his arms, her hands now rested on his bare chest. Her back leaning on the cold glass door, the silver rays of the moon wrapping around her in a way that not even in his greatest fantasy he couldn't picture her in. He was lost again in her eyes. His mouth opening to say something but no words could be heard.

* * *

She was cold and his gaze was burning her skin. All this seamed simple at first, now it was too much for her. She closed her eyes and hugged him. At first he was taken by surprise, but then his arms wrapped around her on their own. She put her face in the crouch of his neck and inhaled deeply. 

" My favorite." she whispered smiling against his skin. " Earth after a warm spring rain." she lifted her head and looked in his beautiful eyes. " That's your smell."

" How do you know?" he asked surprised. She smiled and kissed him lightly. The question was soon forgotten as the soft kiss was followed by another. She suddenly pushed him away. " Kagome, I..." she silenced him by raising a hand. He closed his mouth and watched her move towards his bed. From there she took the cover and placed it on the spot which was lighted by the moon. Then she returned to the bed for the sheets, blanket and pillows and put them in the same spot. She looked up at him, slightly blushing. She stood and extended a hand to him, smiling.

" Let me help you." he took it and nodded. She lead him to the bed that was made on the floor. They knelled, before she kissed him again. Through the kiss she made him rest on his elbows, his back to the glass door.

" Kagome." he tried when they parted for air, but she silenced him once more. Standing on her knees and hand she placed the other hand on his chest, kissing him. The hand that was on his chest moved to the back of his head; she run her tongue over his lower lip encouraging him not to hold back. As he parted his lips she kissed him deeply. Soon he was playing with her, teassing each other. This wasn't a comfortable position for her, so she had to find another one and fast, if she didn't want to have a stiff back in the morning.

* * *

He had his eyes half way close, but that didn't stop him from noticing that she was going to intersect her legs with his. One of her legs was bend at his hip while the other was straitened along his. She was literally taking his breath away. He would soon run out of air and collapse under her touch. She seamed to read his mind as she ended the kiss so that she could trail with her lips the line of his jaw. Every once and then she would lick his skin just to taste him. He was taken by surprise when she gently sucked, nibbled and licked his pulse point, making his body shake as waves of pleasure were created.

* * *

Uncharacteristically for her, she started to grin against his skin as she felt him shiver, wanting to try something more. She stood on her knees and looked down on his dazed and flushed face. Something more came into her mind but that meant she'll have to move again and she didn't know how he would react to it. 

' Maybe if I distract his attention I'll be able to move.' she though as her hand went for the first time tonight, to his soft triangular ears, as the other took a hold of his shoulder. His hand came up to stop her, grabbing her hand. " Please." she breathed looking in his burning gold depths.

* * *

Seeing her pleading look, he couldn't deny her this, could he? It would be for the last time so why bother? He let go of it leaned against the door again, without supporting his weight on his elbows. Kagome trailed the tip of an ear with her fingers, before she started scratching the base. Somehow, he started to make a purr-like sound from his chest and leaning in her touch. That was all the distraction she needed, since he didn't even notice when she moved to be on top of him and kissing him more passionately than he could imagine. Soon the hand scratching the ear moved down to join the other in giving a relaxing massage to his well toned muscles. Suddenly his bonus personalities decided to join the picture. 

' Why is she doing this?' Inuyasha thought, mentally kicking himself the second his demon blood barged in.

'**_ She's the bitch, she must submit._**' he said lustfully.

'_ Shut up! She doesn't have to. She's not even allowed!_' his human blood screamed.

' _Why the hell do you guys have to ruin this?_'

'_ I'm not ruining anything. I'm reminding you what she's doing._'

' _**Yeah, pleasure, pleasure, pleasure.**_'

'_ Stop that! You monster!_'

' _**Yeah, bitch give pleasure. Bitch submit. Must take bitch!**_' Inuyasha's eyes shoot open as he heard the demon's blood last comment. She was trailing his abdomen with kisses, going lower. He immediately panicked!

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry guys, but I have to stop here. I'll try and finish the other chapter soon, but I won't update if I don't get good reviews. I'm trying to make a good lemon.**

** So I need some support here! **

**Thanks. R&R!**

P.S. I'll probably update in 1-2 days, but you still have to review!


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N:**

**Hi, guys! Sorry for updating so late. I wanted to know Yami's opinion on this chapter 'cause it's a lemon. Well she sait it's great, hope you like it too.**

**If you like it, please leave a review. **

P.S. I didn't noticed when she became my beta but I'm really happy about it.

P.P.S. I'm thinking of publishing my third story " Target" would you be interested in reading it?

* * *

_**Chapter 49: Memories from last night (2)**_

**( Flashback continues )**

' **_Yeah, bitch give pleasure. Bitch submit. Must take bitch!_**' Inuyasha's eyes shoot open as he heard the demon's blood last comment. She was trailing his abdomen with kisses, going lower. He immediately panicked!

* * *

She was placing kisses down his skin going towards the bindings of his pants. In a heart beat she was on her back, hands above her head, strongly hold in place by a powerful clawed hand, as she felt his weight on top of her. She looked at him wide-eyed. He was breathing hard, not loosening his grip on her one bit. She wanted to ask what was wrong but he didn't let her. 

" No! Stop! Don't!" he growled. She swallowed and tried to move, but he tightened his grip, making her wink in pain. In a blink of an eye he was two feet away from her. She raised herself in a sitting position and looked at the sheets, before she dared to look at him.

" Why?" she asked heartbroken. He was still breathing hard; he walked past her and opened the door.

" Because I can't let you do this." he said not looking at her. " I can't let you ruin your life because of me." he tried to step out side, but she was tugging at his hakama, with tears in her eyes.

" Please, I beg of you, let me do this."

* * *

He didn't look at her, he tried again to leave but couldn't. He closed his eyes. When he opened them she was outside, on the balcony. 

' How did she get pass me?' he asked himself, looking her from top to bottom. She was so beautiful that you could swear she wasn't real. He was left wide-eyed, she was hugging herself from the chilly air. Normally he would run to her side and pull her in his arms to protect her from the cold, but this time he suppressed that urge. ' If I go and comfort her, I won't be able to stop her.'

* * *

He was standing there, just standing. He didn't attempted to do anything. She thought all was lost so she stepped aside, letting him pass, if he wanted to. Again he did nothing. She walked to him and in a seductively voice said. 

" I won't mark you, Inuyasha, but I want to do this with someone I care about before I choose the one to have an heir with."

" To have an heir with?" he repeated confused.

" I would take you as my mate." she looked away from him, blushing a little.

" You would?" she nodded.

" But... I'm not allowed, so I'll give them their fucking heir, to raise and take care of it." she was disgusted at the only thought.

" Kagome, it would be yours too."

" No. I'll reject it and I'll never take a mate." she was serious about this, and deep down he would feel the same way, in her place. And even worse if it was his case. She looked at him.

* * *

He locked his eyes with hers, which seamed to take a lighter shade of blue in the moonlight. He sighed and stretched his hand to her. After she took it he lead her inside. He pulled her to him and whispered in her ear. 

" You will be mine and I'll be yours tonight, but not forever."

" That is all I could dare wish for." she whispered back, kissing the skin where someday a mark would be placed, but it will not be hers. He did the same to her before kissing her lips. With his tongue he asked permission to enter her mouth; she responded to his request by letting the sweet taste of him spoil her sense of taste. He took the kiss deeper. She melted into his touch feeling every muscle she could reach, memorizing the feel of him. Hot liquid ran through her veins with incredible speed. Hearts beating faster and desire rising quickly. Her fingers went down his spine, reaching his hakama. Kagome trailed the out line, coming out in front to undo the tidings.

* * *

He could smell her arousal, as it spiked with each wave of pleasure that went up her spine. In a few second her actions became from ones of seduction to primal. He didn't thought she would be that type, that let her instincts take over but still she knew exactly what she was doing. It was amassing to him. She untied his hakamas and they fell to the floor. Now that they were out of the way, he picked her in his arms bridal style and took her to the bed that was on the floor. Gently placing her down, kissing, nibbing or sucking on her now blood red lips. He stood on his knees and looked down at her. 

' She's all I could ever dream, but never have. Till now and never again.' he thought sadly. ' Her first, my first.' he stretched along her form on the left side. Trailing her leg with his claws, he stoled a moan from her. Ascending on her form he lifted her silver gown up to the hip in one place. She stood in a sitting position and took it off slowly. She looked at him shyly; he smiled back at her. Now they were both naked, studying their forms for a few seconds, with a deep shade of red on their cheeks.

She extended her left hand to him as he did the same but with the right, crossing their fingers together. She leaned back, bringing him half on top of her. He kissed her forehead as she pulled him more against her body. He started kissing her neck. Every once in a while coming back to her lips to swallow some of the moans that were escaping them.

* * *

She wanted him, that was no lie. But she was surprised at one thing. She was forbidden to have such contact until the day she was wed and yet here she was. Giving herself to the one she loved. It felt so perfect, so right and still her conscious said nothing? Could it be that this was all a dream? The negation of that came as she felt his hand brush against her breast and slowly making its way down her skin. She took a sharp breath as his hand reached her inner thigh. His mouth then left her neck in the favor of the path that he made in his mind. He trailed her collarbone in light kisses before he went though the valley between her breast stopping in some places to lick the sweat off her skin.

* * *

He was breathing harder as his length was getting painfully erect. 

' Not yet.' he thought.

' **_Why the hell not? Bitch smells good._**' an annoying voice was heard.

' _Because she's not ready yet! Baka!_' another one screamed.

' Stop arguing and step back!' Inuyasha ordered.

' _Why?_'

' _**I see. Me understand.**_' the demon blood commented.

' _What?_' he asked desperate. This stupid hanyou can't agree with the youkai. Could he?

' _**We want bitch to long after our touch.**_' he uncharacteristically cleared things out.

'_ Fine I agree to it, but you better do this right hanyou!_' he warned.

' Just try and stop me.' Inuyasha unconsciously grinned against her skin.

* * *

She was about to ask what was that all about, but her words got stuck in her throat as he scrapped a fang on one of her hardened nipples. His hand an mouth did wonders to her body, making it react the way he wanted. She soon reached her first climax, arching into his touch, bitting her lower lip so that her scream wouldn't echo trough the house, waking everybody up. He didn't even let her breath, he started to give some of his attention to her other breast. She wouldn't be able to take another one, so she got him by the back of his neck and pulled him fast for a deep kiss. He had to support his weight on one hand and knees, because the other one was helping her own deepen the life depending kiss even more. 

Their lips parted so that they could get some oxygen into their lungs. They stared in each others eyes as their foreheads were connected.

" Kagome." he breathed, not sure of himself.

" Please..." she begged and licked her dry lips. Inuyasha swallowed hard as his throat went dry. She closed the small distance between them, pulling him fully on top of her. He positioned himself at her opening. Braking the kiss again he looked at her.

" Hold on tight." she nodded and tightly wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He pressed her against him and connected foreheads with her again so that they wouldn't mark each other in the proses. They took a deep breath and hold it as he trusted into her braking the proof of their virginity, her hymen and his frenulum, at the same time. They hold each other tightly and still, as pain struck through them with lightning speed, bitting their lower lips till they draw blood.

* * *

Soon the pain left them and they exhaled hard. He looked in her eyes as the moon's reflection shined in them. No tears were shed as the blood that came from their lips was enough. After she adjusted herself, she answered his unspoken question with her eyes and body. She rocked her hips and set the rhythm. Soon the only things they were feeling, were warmth, love and pleasure. Floating on the waves of ecstasy they reached their peak, mumbling and swallowing the others declaration in the kiss that suppressed the loud scream that normally would have fallowed. They moved on their side still holding a death grip on the other. 

" Thank you."

" Thank you." they said in the same time. They chuckled. Kagome raised on her elbow and gave him one last kiss. " Thank you for everything, Inuyasha." she smiled. He grinned at her and received a big pillow in the face for that. He looked annoyed but immediately relaxed as he heard her soft laughter. He stood in a sitting position; he cleaned her and himself with a clean sheet that was at the side and said.

" We have a long journey ahead of us. We should get some sleep." she nodded and extended a hand to him, to help her up. But he took her in his arms carried her to her bed. He laid her down and covered her. " I'll take those sheets in the closet so only Eri will find them." he turned and she got him by the hand.

" I'll help you." she said trying to stand, but lost her balance and he caught her. " Thanks." she blushed. He chuckled.

" I'll get you another gown for the night." he made her lay back again and did what he had to do. After that he got in by her side, from the other side of the bed and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her neck and she smiled drifting into a peaceful sleep. He went to sleep as soon as her breathing became even.

**( End flashback )**

**

* * *

**

It's been a half an hour since he went from her side. He already missed her. Inuyasha looked at Kagome lovingly. It was a bit chilly now and she was lightly shivering. He smiled.

' I'm here, I'll always be by your side and protect you with all my power. And love you with everything that I am.' he thought and spooned against her once more. Deciding to enjoy the feel of her as much as he could.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well? What do you think? Was it good? should I attempt to do some more in the future or stay to the fluff and lime?**

**Please review! Thanks, _Liany_. **


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N:**

**Hi, guys! Sorry for updating late again. I'm gonna have to make late update for a while 'cause I have to study more. I hope you like it.**

_**Thanks for waitting, Liany **_

P.S. I know it doesn't happen like in the sere but this is my story and it is an AU fic. so no complains about that O.K.? Don't forget R&R!

* * *

**_Chapter 50: The promised sword. A legend that it's true._**

After the two hours passed she woke up to find that Inuyasha left her side. She searched for him, but he was no where to be found. Quickly she rushed into the closet, put on a violet silk kimono, that had white blossoms at the sleeves, and went to the diningroom.

The doors flew open as she stepped inside. Miroku and Kaede looked at her startled.

" Have you seen In-"

" You mean Alexander?" Miroku interrupted her. She stopped and thought of his words.

' That's right. The spell...' she nodded and went to take a seat at the table to have breakfast. " Yes, have you seen Alexander?" a servant came and placed her breakfast in front of her. She thanked him with a nod.

" He is with Sango and Shippo in the garden."

" What are they doing there?" she asked curious.

" I dunno." the monk struggled his shoulders.

" I better see what they're up to."

" Your food will get cold."

" That's O.K. I'm not really hungry."

" But-"

" Leave her." Kaede interrupted him. He sighed and nodded.

* * *

Kagome stepped outside and looked around the garden, finally she spotted Shippo running from a young man. On their trail Sango was fallowing with her sword draw. Then suddenly Shippo tripped and the man lunched at him. Kagome screamed from the top of her lungs in horror. The man friezed and crashed to the ground, missing Shippo by mare inches. Kaede and Miroku came running as Sango stared at her, shocked. Shippo found this to his advantage and run to Kagome full speed, stopping only when he was on her shoulder. 

" **What the hell?**" asked the black haired guy from the ground, massaging the new formed bump on the top of his head. Then looked at Shippo hiding behind Kagome and narrowed his eyes. " **Oi, brat! Get the hell back here!**" He screamed tightening his hands into fists and marching towards them. " **I'm not done with you, runt.**"

" **Ah!**" Shippo screamed. " **Kagome, Alex it's being mean to me again.**"

" Huh? Who?" she looked at the kitsune wide-eyed. She then looked at the man. " **In-?**" her hand immediately went to her mouth, stopping the now forbidden name leave her lips. He grinned at her.

" Something wrong, lady Kagome?" Asked Miroku. She arched an eyebrow at the one in front of her that had a very annoying smirk on his lips.

" What did you do to him?" she asked Sango which was now besides him.

" What do you mean?" she asked confused.

" **This! The short hair!**" she said pointing to Alex's new hair style.

" I asked her to cut it." he intervened before the earth could swallow Sango.

" Why?" she asked a bit sad.

" I have my reasons, Kagome." she nodded in understanding and decided not to push it anymore.

" We should be going on our way, child." Kaede reminded. Kagome nodded again.

" Miroku, you, Kaede and Shippo go with the wagon along with your and Alex's luggage to the Gray Stone Castle. Sango, Alex and I have to visit Toutosai, to get our weapons."

" Are you gonna..." Miroku arched an eyebrow at her.

" Yes. You have something against it?" she eyed him.

" **N-No.**" he shook his head before hurrying to catch up with the others. No one dared comment on this after that.

* * *

It was about noon, when Souta decided to check up on his elder sister. The knocked on the door. A voice answered, inviting him to come in. He entered the study and found Kikyo standing at the window, that looked towards the front gate. 

" Hi, sis. What 'ya doing?" he approached her. She didn't answer. " **Hey! Are you still here? Or are you in some kind of trance?**" he screamed. Kikyo turned fiercely to make him shut up. But he dodged her hand easily. " Did I just hit a nerve?" he asked mockingly.

" **Watch it brat!**" she shoot back annoyed. Before looking out the window again.

"** What did I do to you? **Gees, I hope Kags gets back soon, she's more fun than you are." he said turning to exit the room.

" That's because she doesn't take thins seriously."

"** Fef. What do you know? She's more serious about everything than you'll ever be in two lifetimes.**" he stated before leaving. She didn't reply to this. That wasn't true, was it? She was the serious one in the family, but... she didn't spend so much time with her. Suddenly she remembered their argue before she left.

' _She was so serious, she meant every word she said..._' she thought. ' _What if? She wouldn't do that, would she?_' her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of trumpets, announcing the arrival of awaitted guests.

* * *

She rushed downstairs thinking Kagome had arrived. The doors were opened and she stepped outside. Kaede has just stepping down. " Kagome? Is Kagome here?" she asked. 

" No child. She had to get her weapons."

" Oh, but?"

" Don't worry lady Kikyo, Sango is with her." Kikyo nodded and fallowed Kaede and Shippo inside as Miroku staid to help with the luggage.

* * *

It took them thirty minutes to reach Toutosai's workshop. They got off the horses and stepped inside. Alex was studying everything closely. Inside there were exposed all kinds of weapons, from daggers to lances and all other shooting equipment. Loosing her pacience Kagome shouted. 

"** Hey, Toutosai! You old man, is this a way to welcome royalty?**" immediately a crouched man about two heads shorter than Alex rushed voicing all lot of apologizes till he reached them, holding a big hammer in his hand.

" Lady Kagome, I'm so sorry. I wasn't expecting you." Alex arched an eyebrow at his figure. He had elf-like ears and a pointy nose, a short gray hight ponytail, mustache and beard. His eyes seamen to pop out of orbit while his lips were sucked up as if he ate a whole bunch of lemons only seconds before.

" Cut the small talk, we're in a hurry." suddenly he noticed Alex standing behind Kagome. He approached him with a strange look on his face. Alex saw the hammer closing in on his head and dodged it and out of reflex he hit Toutosai on the head making him become on with the floor. Kagome and Sango blinked before they started laughing.

" What I do?" he asked confused.

" Oh, nothing Alex." said Sango between laughs. Finally Toutosai peeled himself from the floor and studied the young black haired man that hit him.

* * *

" Why have you come, lady Kagome?" he asked eying Alex. 

" I've come for the sword."

" What sword?" he asked avoiding the subject.

" **You know very well what sword, so stop playing!**" Kagome raised her voice loosing her patience with him. It echoed strongly through the cave. " Father told me of the agreement that was made."

" Then you have chose a mate?" Alex almost choched on air at that.

" No, I chose a protector and I wish for him to have it."

" He does have to pass my tests first." he looked at the black haired boy. He nodded and Toutosai nodded for then to fallow him farther inside the cave. A few minutes later they reached a cavern with an underground lake.

* * *

" What does he have to do?" asked Sango curious. 

" He has to pass three exams."

" Three exams." Alex repeated. " That's easy." he said crossing his hands over his chest.

" **Alex!**"

" **What? He said only three! Oi, watch it with that!**" he said dodging Toutosai's hammer again.

" We should start already, or we're gonna be late."

" Yeah, you're right, Sango. Can we start with the exams, Toutosai?"

" Very well. Now you."

" Alex."

" Fine, Alex. You have to get this sword from me." he said taking a ordinary sword. " In one minute. Starting now." for the first fifteen seconds Alex plaid with him and in the sixth he snatched it, guessing his next move. He was left speechless as Alex bowed to the girls.

" That's one." he grinned.

" Yes, now you have to answer this riddle:"

* * *

" _Strong and weak are the same._" 

" _Love and pain sisters remain._"

" _Through pain you show what's your gain._"

"_ With love and straight through time you live._"

* * *

" What is the answer? You have two minutes." 

" No need. The answer is: Soul, Heart and Fate."

" Is that the answer?" Kagome asked.

" Yes."

" And that makes two. Which is the last test, old man."

" You have to find the sword that suits you."

" O.K." they went to a large wooden door. Toutosai opened it. The room was full of swords on each side.

* * *

" You have to go inside alone, but you have to remember that each of these swords have a will of their own." Alex nodded and stepped inside. The doors were closed behind him and locked. 

" Can he hear anything from inside or the other way around?"

" No." Kagome nodded.

* * *

He could feel the different auras pulsating, each calling in different voices, making promises. 

" _Take me and I'll make you the greatest warrior ever._"

" _Take me and you shall have any woman you want._"

"_ Chose me and I'll give you eternity._"

And they continued, but he wasn't here for himself. So keeping in mind his goal he said.

* * *

" I am Inuyasha. I don't remember my past before I was three. I grew up as my master's son, although under the name of slave. I meet this girl, she promised me, my freedom and she kept her promise. I'm an inu-hanyou. I fell in love with her. Also I swore to protect her. I need help. Which of you was made for me to have?" he asked after he told them his story. It was silence for a while. He sighed. " If there isn't any that can help me protect her, I shall leave." he turned. All the swords shouted. 

" **_There is one among us that can do all that for you, but you have to free her voice._**"

" What do I have to do?"

"**_ Just take her, if you can pull her from the stone, then she accepts you as her owner. Remember that she has to be respected._**"

" I will. I promise."

" **_Then go to the back of the room, 'cause you have a true heart._**" Alex did as told. In the back of the room he found a rusty sword. He took it at it said.

" _Master Inuyasha I shall serve you right, for I was made for you a long time ago._"

" Thank you. What is your name?"

" _I am the legendary Great Sword Tetsusaiga._" he nodded and put it in her stash and then tied it to his waist. He went to the door and opened it.

* * *

" Have you chose a sword?" Toutosai asked. 

" The sword chose me." he answered with a nod.

" That's great. We already got our weapons, so we can leave now." Alex and Sango nodded and fallowed Kagome and Toutosai out of the cave. They got on their horses and were ready to leave when the old man asked.

* * *

" What is the name of the sword that chose you?" 

" It's Tetsusaiga. Why?" Alex said over his shoulder.

" **That means that...**" the man started.

" **Never mind. We have to get going. Thanks for our weapons!**" Kagome interrupted. Before he could say another word they were faraway, heading towards the Gray Stone Castle, to meet with Kagome's family and to get the last plans for the ball done.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well did you like my way of putting it? Please review! And please don't be mad at me if I can't update to soon.**

**_Thanks Liany._ **

P.S. Again, please don't forget to review.


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N:**

**Hi, guys! Sorry I didn't update earlier... Well, you should know that there have been some changes in the update conditions:**

**Since this story semes to be a hit I want at leadt 7 reviews before I update again. **

* * *

**_Chapter 51: Meeting her family & The need to feel_**

It was close to nightfall when three figures were spotted in the distance. Kikyo was in the library, reading a book when a servant knocked and opened the door. She rose her eyes to look at her.

" Yes?"

" Lady Kagome and Sango arrived, along with company."

" Company? What company?" she asked standing.

" A young ma..." the servant didn't even finish when Kikyo stormed out the door.

* * *

Kagome, Sango and Alex just stepped into the main hall when the doors on the left flew open. Alex quickly jumped in front of Kagome and took the big blow. Something bumped hard into him, but not hard enough that he would have to take a step back. 

" **What the?**" he looked in his arms to find a chocolate-brown eyes staring confused at him. He arched an eyebrow, looking over his shoulder. " Kagome?"

* * *

Kikyo was stunned. Who was this handsome young man? She looked to his right to see Kagome. She pushed herself from his strong embrace and looked at the tow even more confused. Kagome smiled at the guy and then hugged her. 

" Kagome, who?" she asked in a cold stern voice, looking at him.

" Oh, Kikyo, this is Alex. Alex, Kikyo, my sister." she made the introductions smiling. Alex eyed her from top to bottom then crossed his arms over his chest.

" Fef. Whatever." he waved a hand passing them. Kikyo was shocked. How dared him talk that way to royalty? She looked at Kagome's own stunned face, then back at him. He stopped and looked over his shoulder. " Are you going to stare at me for the rest of the night or are we going to eat anytime soon?" he asked slightly annoyed.

* * *

" Ahem." the three, since Sango went to her room to get changed, looked at the one who joined them. He looked at the girls and then at Alex. " And who might you be?" 

" **None of your fucking business!**" Alex shot back gripping the sword ready to draw. Kagome came besides him and put a hand on his shoulder.

" This is my brother, Souta." she pointed to the man.

" Ah, so this is the wimpy brother of yours!" he exclaimed with a mocking grin. The guy fumed and he grinned wider.

" Alex!" Kagome warned.

" **Fine, wench!** I won't tease your fucking family anymore." she narrowed her eyes at this and retrieved her hand. She took two steps back and put her hands on her hips.

" **Don't call me wench!**" she eyed him.

"** Fine!** Bitch." he said under his breath, unfortunately for him, she heard it quite clearly and her hands fisted at her side.

" Uuu... **Sit!**" he paled! In a bilk of an eye he collapsed on the floor face first, leaving the other occupants of the room stunned. She was pleased now and turned to face her family. " Now, how about we get some dinner? I'm starved." they started walking when a muttering sound was heard. She turned to a flat Alex on the floor. " I'm sorry, did you say something?" Again the sound was repeated. She sighed and turned to Kikyo and Souta. " Go on ahead, we'll be there soon." they were looking suspicious at her but nodded and left. Kagome gave the others in the room a dismissing and a threatening look as well. When she was all alone with Alex she knelled next to him.

* * *

" Don't do that again." he said lifting himself on his elbows, with pain filled voice. He looked at her. She gazed in his violet-blue eyes. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes at the sudden pain that rushed through his body. " Hurts a lot more with this spell on. I don't know if I'd be conscious after two of them." she nodded, acknowledging his statement. He stood in a sitting position besides her. They were silent for a moment, just staring in each other's eyes.

* * *

" I'm sorry, I didn't know." she put a hand on his cheek studying the damage she made. Her gaze trailed from his deep violet-blue eyes, down his now swollen cheek to his bleeding lower lip. It had been less than fourteen hours since she last kissed him; and she's been longing for his touch and closeness ever since.

* * *

He stared in her beautiful eyes. He was feeling what she was, for he too missed her soft skin against his, her warmth and sweet taste. She leaned forward a little, eyes slowly closing... he couldn't take it any more! He got her by the collar of her kimono and forcefully pulled her to him, crushing his lips against hers.

* * *

She was slightly taken by surprise at first, but she was grateful for it. She moaned, wanting him to deepen the kiss. He didn't waste time, he took the chance immediately. She could taste his metallic blood, wanting more of him with every passing second. She started to lean back, pulling him over him. Then her eyed snapped open and so did his.

* * *

His eyes snapped open when he realized their compromising position and the possibility of someone walking in on them. He got up quickly and then pulled her up too. Then he wiped the blood off her lips and around them with his sleeve, and then cleaned his face as well. He looked at her bright-red cheeks. By the heat he himself was feeling, he didn't doubt the fact that his cheeks had the same color as hers. 

" Sorry." he breathed. She smiled sweetly at him and gave his bruised cheek a light peck.

" Don't be... " they were nose to nose now. Each licking their lips thinking of their closeness. He wanted her then and there and she wanted him as well, but they couldn't have their relationship exposed.

" We should be going." he whispered.

" Yeah, god knows what they're thinking that we're doing." at this both started laughing and walking to the dining room. On the way there their laughter turned into giggles and chuckles.

* * *

They were still giggling and chuckling when they entered the dining room. All eyes turned in their direction, making them stop dead in their tracks. When no one made the slightest attempt of looking away they both spat out. 

" **What?**" she asked nervously.

"** What the fuck are you looking at?**" He asked annoyed crossing his arms over his chest and narrowing his eyes in an offensive manner. At his tense expression everyone at the table muttered.

" Nothing." and then looked away minding their own business. Alex gave a nod to Kagome and they went to sit at the table. Kagome took a seat but Alex remained standing by her chair. She wanted to tell thin to sit besides her but chose not to, so she started eating.

* * *

Alex was thankful that she understood him. He was her protector after all and it would look bad if he sat near her. It was an uncomfortable silence for a while, but it was soon shattered when the doors were opened and a loud squeal ringed through the room. Alex turned first to see a woman running towards Kagome who was standing startled. He got in front of her, blocking her view. The woman stopped, noticing Alex for the first time.

* * *

" Alex." she said and gave a nod when he glanced towards her. He stepped aside and Kagome hugged the woman tightly. " I've missed you." 

" I've missed you too, sweetie." Kagome let go of the woman and saw from the corner of her eye how Alex tensed.

* * *

Looking at the door she understood why. There stood a tall, white-haired inu-youkai. His piercing emotionless eyes studied the occupants of the room. Then he reached to his left and took a sword. With demon speed he charged towards Alex, but then, in the last second he turned to strike Kagome.

* * *

Alex appeared out of nowhere besides him, surprising the youkai. At this Sesshomaru lost his concentration for a mere second and that was a fatal mistake. The sword would have pierced through Kagome's heart if Alex wouldn't have protected her with his own body. The sword was shattered to pieces the instant it came in contact with his clothing.

* * *

Everyone at the table was in complete awe. Sesshomaru raised a delicate eyebrow. The clothes of the young man, that succeeded in blocking his attack, flashed from their previous color which was a dark-blue to blood-red and back. Alex lowered his hands, which he had held in an X position to protect his face and neck, to reveal a mocking smirk. Yes, he got the flash of surprise in the youkai's eyes even if the others didn't.

* * *

Silence filled the room as no one dare to speak or even move, until Alex said in a mocking voice. 

" Please, Kagome, let go of me so that I can play." he begged.

" No." she said firmly.

" Aw, come on. Please?"

" **No.**" she moved to be in front of him. " Alex, I said no. " she stated pocking him in the chest with her finger.

" **Kef!**" he crossed his arms over his chest. Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and narrowed her eyes.

" **What were you thinking?**"

" That is non of your concern." he said emotionless. She sighed and nodded for the new guests to join them. It was silence until the end of dinner, when the problem of where should Alex sleep came.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well? Did you like it? Tell me!**

**Oh, I have to go now, but I'll be back if you review! So don't forget:**

**7 reviews a new chapter as soon as possible!**

**Thanks for reading! Bye, Liany **


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N:**

**Hi,guys! Yeah I know it took me a while but this chapter was so hard to wright.**

**And it's a long one too. I just finished it, so bare with me if there are any spelling mistakes, until I get some rest, I'll check it later.**

**Don't forget to review! **

**P.S. at some point in the ch. things happen at the same time. **

* * *

_**Chapter 52: Have we met before?**_

Kagome couldn't help but notice the increase staring Sesshomaru was doing on her beloved hanyou-sealed-form Inuyasha(_Alex_) during dinner and she clearly couldn't imagine what was the reason for all this. After they finished dinner Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Alex and Sesshomaru went in the big study so that they could discuss the last things that needed to be done for the ball, that was tomorrow night. The others, Kikyo, Souta, Kaede, Shippo, Kaiya and Kohaku, witch was at all times at the castle, went to their own businesses. Finally after more that an hour of ignoring his intense stare, Alex' patience was running thinner and thinner by each passing second till it was all gone. He stood and barked in a very annoyed voice, with big amounts of anger in it.

" **Will you fucking quit staring me to death, Fluff-king?**" Sesshomaru raised a delicate eyebrow at this weak human' outburst, not giving any response. All eyes in the room turned from the black haired guy to the demon lord and back. Confusion clearly visible in their expression. " **O.K. let me put it this way...**" he took a deep breath in attempt of calming himself but was failing miserably. " **Mr. Fluffy would you care to get that...**" to bad or luckily for Alex that the doors flew open before he could continue. Everyone looked at the door.

* * *

" **Kagome! My sweet Kagome.**" the man said. Alex arched an eyebrow at him. Before he could do something Kagome run into the man's arms and hugged him for dear life.

" **Uncle!**" she said excited. " When did you arrive? I missed you." she said giving him another tight hug. He petted her affectionately and smiled.

" You didn't think that I would miss my favorite niece's 16th birthday, did you?"

" **Of course not!**" she defended. " But you still didn't answer my question." he chuckled before smiling to her again.

" Always the serious and vigil one..." he stroked her hair gently and she smiled back. " Just now." he raised his eyes to his son, which was sitting in an armchair near the window, narrowing them a bit. " So this is the mouse hole you've been hiding in." Sesshomaru rose, panic striking his eyes before they returned to his usual emptiness. " You're aging too quickly, son..." a strange feeling tugged at Alex' heart and it hurt at the back of his head at the word 'son', coming from the man's lips, but it was soon forgotten at his new comment. " **You have to find a mate and soon. Or you could at least court someone.**" he said slightly exasperated. Sesshomaru sweat dropped at the suggestion, a horrified look on his face.

* * *

That's it! He couldn't keep it anymore, he was trying so hard but it was all doomed to failure. It wasn't his fault that Sesshomaru was in his line of view. He just couldn't help but burst out laughing!

"** Ha ha ha! Not so emotionless now, are you?**" he said laughing hard, successfully dragging Inutashio's attention towards himself. Suddenly making eye contact, he looked into the man's eyes, that were flashing between gold and bleeding red. He could see clearly what was written in them. It said only one thing: _murder_. "** Oh shit!**" he managed to say before he jumped out of the lord's way and run out the door, with Inutashio hot on his trail. All the others that were in the study followed them as fast as they could.

* * *

Alex run as fast as his legs could carry him. He was lucky. Inutashio was something similar to a cat. He wanted to play with his prey before giving the final blow.

' _Shit! What do I do now?_' he thought panicking a little. ' _Screw me! Why the hell did I have to leave the sword in the study?_' he asked himself jumping out of Inutashio's way again and then continuing to run outside. ' _Oh, yeah! I couldn't keep my fucking mouth from opening!_' he mentally slapped himself for that slip up.

* * *

Kagome and the others were trying to catch up with them, running through the halls.

' He won't fight inside the castle, his chances are better outside and he knows that!' Kagome thought stopping dead in her tracks. As a terrifying realization played in front of her eyes.

* * *

**( Flashback )**

" Always the serious and vigil one..." the man she knew as her uncle stroked her hair gently. " Just now." he said in a comforting voice, before he rose his eyes over her head to look at his son. Sesshomaru was sitting in an armchair near the window as calm as he can be when his father was about to get serious. She saw Inutashio narrowing his eyes a bit and she just couldn't miss Sesshomaru's reaction. So she took about two feet aside, the new position giving her a good view of both of their faces. " So this is the mouse hole you've been hiding in." She had to suppress a giggle seeing panic strike Sesshomaru's eyes as he rose to properly address his father, before they returned to their usual emptiness. " You're aging too quickly, son..." she knew all to well what was coming up. And come to think of it Kayia was the one to blame; she was the one obsessed with wanting to have grandchildren while she was still in her strong years, and somehow she managed to convince Inutashio to do the same with his son. Assuring that the throne will have at least two generations covered from now on at the same time.

* * *

'_ This is going to be fun!_' she thought grinning.

* * *

" **You have to find a mate and soon.**" she had to hold her breath so that she didn't ruin the moment laughing too early. " **Or you could at least court someone.**" he said slightly exasperated. Kagome saw Sesshomaru sweat drop at the suggestion, a pale and horrified look on his face.

* * *

' _That's it! I can't ignore such a face! I can't!_' she mentally screamed. But before she or any other occupant of the room could start the laughing spree, Alex just couldn't help himself but burst out laughing first! It wasn't his fault that Sesshomaru was in his line of view. But all his hard laughing, successfully dragged Inutashio's attention towards him and that wasn't a good thing!

* * *

" **Ha ha ha! Not so emotionless now, are you?**" she made out between his laughs. Suddenly the two men made eye contact, she looked into her uncle's eyes, witch were flashing between golden and blood red. She saw clearly what was written in them. They said only one thing: _murder_.

* * *

' _Oh shit! How did I forget about him?_' she asked herself terrified.

* * *

" **Oh shit!**" Alex managed to say before he jumped out of Inutashio's way and run out the door.

* * *

Kagome saw Alex get out of her uncle's way, and the fact that he dropped the sword in the process. But all that went through her mind like lighting and was ignored as she had to stop her uncle from tearing Alex limb from limb. So she run off after the two in a heart beat. Everyone that was in the study followed the three as fast as they could.

**( End flashback )**

**

* * *

**

' _Come on Kagome, think! You don't have time to get the sword back and you can't..._' without thinking she rushed to the first secret door of the castle that was in her way and stepped through it. '_ I have to get outside! And fast!_'

* * *

Alex made it outside as fast as he could. He was breathing a rough and uneven but he was calming down a bit, but that wasn't enough. In a split of a second the inu-youkai charged at him. Alex managed to block his attacks; his hanori and hakamas changing color with each block, but it was pretty hard to do so. The youkai didn't have a pattern, he seamed to change his strategy every 10 moves. Somehow he was blocking each at the last second.

* * *

All that followed the two were now standing at the entrance, some shocked, others highly interested in the black haired guy ability to block the inu-youkai's attacks.

" **We should do something!**" said Sango horrified.

" **O.K. But what?**" Miroku asked trying to find a solution.

" You will do nothing." said a emotionless voice. Both turned and glared at him. He didn't look at them, instead he continued to watch the fight. " From what Kagome told me this guy seams to be her protector. How could he protect her, if he too needs help?" O.K. he had a point but that didn't stop the two humans look at him surprised.

* * *

When Alex blocked another foot he saw them there.

' Sango always has a sword with her, I really could use it.' he thought. " **Sango!**" he shouted.

" **Yeah?**"

" **Lend me your sword!**"

" **What? Are you nuts? I can't give you my sword.**" she answered him after Sesshomaru gave her a cold death glare.

" **Ignore that fucking Fluff-king and give me that damn sword!**" he was serious and she feared Kagome even more than Sesshomaru. Sango was about to draw her sword and give it to Alex but Sesshomaru took it away before she could reach it.

" **Hey!**" he glared at her daring her to protest any further. She swallowed and bit her lip.

' _There goes that plan._' he thought blocking again, at the last moment.

* * *

' _**How can this be?**_' Inutashio thoght. ' **_I'm changing my strategy as often as I can and this human manages to block at the last momet?_**' he asked himself surprised, but not letting it show.

* * *

Although he was facing the youkai pretty well he was getting tired. That damn spell that kept his true appearance hidden also kept his youkai blood locked. That meant no youkai powers as well. It felt strange fighting with him.

' It feels like we met before... he attacks and I block, it's like we rehearsed. Although he probably wants to kill me for insulting his son... his presence is known to me... but why?' Alex thought slowing down a bit.

* * *

Kagome run out on the balcony that faced the inner garden where the fight was taking place. She looked horrified at the two, Alex was slowing down and Inutashio's attacks were becoming quicker and more powerful; successfully sending Alex flying to the ground.

* * *

Time seamed to slow down to the point of total freeze. Alex was just recovering from the last attack that send him flying five feet away and Inutashio was charging at him with incredible speed.

* * *

Kagome's eyes widened in horror, all color leaving her face as she screamed.

" **Nooo!**"

* * *

Alex was about to rise his arms up to protect himself from the youkai, but stopped. His arms becoming limb at the hear of her horrified voice, his mind going blank of any other thought except her.

" **Nooo!**" came her scream.

' Kagome.' he went numb.

" **_Inu_-**" but the word never ended.

* * *

" **Nooo!**" her pleading voice reached his sensitive ears.

' _**I'm sorry, Kagome it's for your own good.**_' his clawed hand coming closer to the still boy. He didn't move, he looked as if he was made of wax.

"**_Inu_-**" in a heart beat power pulsated from the boy as Inutshio flexed his claws to strike him.

' _**What?**_' he thought surprised.

* * *

They were watching the two fight when Kagome's voice ringed through the night's air. The immediately looked at her.

"** Nooo! _Inu_-**" they heard her scream but it ended there. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he felt power pulsating from the boy with lighting speed as Inutshio flexed his claws to strike him.

* * *

"**_Inu_- Aaaaa!**" she screamed in pain.

* * *

Inutashio stroked the boy. His limb body backed away with a cut that started with his right and crossed hid chest diagonally. He prepared himself to strike him again when...

* * *

Sango buried her face in Miroku's chest when Alex was stroked, blood shooting from the cut.

* * *

" Kagome." the name left the boy's lips in a whisper. Sesshomaru then noticed a strange blood sent.

* * *

" Kagome." the boy breathed before bolting towards him, dodging his second attack and punching him him the stomach. Inutashio was amassed by his speed as he was sent flying. He never saw such speed at any youkai, not even at Sesshomaru. As he was about to hit the ground the sensed it. The blood.

* * *

Sesshomaru's eyes shot up to see Kagome falling. He run full speed to catch her. With amassing speed a flash of red bolted by him and caught her. He stopped just in time to see the boy land as light as a feather with Kagome in his arms. Everyone came running at his side.

* * *

"** Kagome!**" the guy screamed pulling her to his chest. " **Don't die on me! I'll never forgive myself if you do!**"

* * *

' Inuyasha...' she thought. Kagome heard his pleading voice call to her. She tried to make out what he was saying, but she understood only her name.

* * *

He heard her moan and a wave of relief washed over him. She was still alive. He looked down at her and saw the arrow. Clearly it had been aimed at her heart, but it hit just above it. She opened her eyes a bit but closed them back. She had a nasty cut on her forehead. She must of got it when she fell over the balcony. He then looked at the ones around him. He went to Sango and gave Kagome to her. She picked her and made eye contact with him.

* * *

" If anyone else touches her until I come back, I'll kill you." he said in a emotionless voice and stern face, as if she meant nothing to anybody. He was serious. Sesshomaru was about to step towards Sango as Alex passed him. Alex took Sango's sword from him and as Sesshomaru turned surprised, he found that the sword was pointed at his neck. His eyes widened as he made eye contact with the black haired guy. He saw burning flames of anger in them. "** I mean it!**" the boy growled in a demon like tone. Electricity seamed to go through his body at that.

* * *

Alex then stormed running, leaving a trail of dust behind him. He knocked down a door and went up the stairs. As he reached the second level a figure was running towards him with a crossbow in its hand. He pinned the figure to the wall.

" **You!**" he growled. " **Who sent you?**" it said nothing so Alex lifted the sword and put it to woman's throat, pressing it a little, just enough to draw blood. " **I asked you a fucking question!**" the woman gave a sadistic laugh.

" We both know, half-breeds deserve to suffer in any way possible from anybody, so why do you bother so much? It's not like you can make an exception." she said looking straight in his eyes, her voice sweet as venom on the wound. He lifted his hand up and hit her in the temple with the sword's handle. She fell limb to the floor. Then he got the collar of her kimono from the back and dragged her outside.

* * *

" Take care of this paid assassin by your rules." he said as he dropped her at Inutashio's feet looking him straight in his eyes. Then without another word he went to Sango and saw that Kagome was now awake, standing besides her. " What do you want me to do?" he asked her. Kagome looked him up and stretched her hand to him.

" Take me to my room." he nodded and picked her up bridal style and headed towards the door. Inutashio cleared his throat. Alex turned and narrowed his eyes at him.

* * *

" Don't worry old man, we'll play again as soon as Kagome's O.K." the man's eyes widened. Is that all the fighting meant to him? Alex went inside and went through the walls as Kagome instructed him too. He didn't know what happened to that woman but sure as hell he wanted to tear the life out of her as painful as possible.

* * *

Kagome was resting her head on his left shoulder. About five feet from her room she asked, looking at the blood on her hand.

" How much time do you need?" he looked at her and smiled.

" It's not that deep. It would heal in ten minutes." they entered the candlelit room and he closed the door with his foot, still holding her in his arms. She touched the door and said.

* * *

" Twenty minutes then, _Inuyasha_." in a few seconds his hair grew to back length and turned silver, while his eyes turned a warm shade of amber. She smiled as she pulled him into a sweet kiss. After they parted he sat her on a futon across the bed near the closet. This room wasn't much different from the one at the summerhouse, only bigger and two futons were added, but there wasn't a second bed added. Not that he minded in any way. He let her sit there and got her a nightgown from the closet and some bandages. He knelled in front of her and smirked.

" You do know I have to lick-clean that wound, you know?"

" Oh, I know." she giggled. After he was done bandaging her, he took his hanori and shirt off so she could tend his wounds. She cleaned them and then started to bandage them. When she was almost done with the one on his chest a knock was heard at the door. " Yes?"

* * *

" It's me Kagome. Open this damn door." she sighed. And looked at Inuyasha with a sad face. He gave her a nod and smiled back.

* * *

" Just a minute, uncle." she finished tying the bandage. " Sorry _Alexander_." she said raising to open the door.

" No problem, Kagome." she opened it and looked at the inu-youkai.

* * *

" Yes?"

"** I want to know who the hell is he and what's he doing in your fucking room?**" he asked fuming. She nodded for him enter the room. After he stepped inside she closed the door and leaded him to sit in the other futon.

" Uncle, this is Alexander Yashinu. He is my protector and he'll be sleeping here." she said calmly.

" **What?**" Inutadhio screamed.

* * *

**A/N: **

**That's all for now! R&R!**

**At least 7 reviews and I'll do another chapter.**

**Bye! Liany **


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N: **

**Hi,guys! Sorry for being late, it's just that I had a lot of work to do for school. And I'm already failling on a few subjects. But I'll still update as soon as I can.**

**Thank you for waitting and reading,**

**Liany.**

**P.S. I would like to know just how many of you got up to this chapter, so please review. I'll try to get the next done soon, but I can't promise anything.**

**Special thanks to Yami for being my beta, close friend and adviser.**

**Oh, her long P.S. note's are contagious. Stay away from them! **_**  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 53: My promises, my bound**_

_Last chapter... _

" Uncle, this is Alexander Yashinu. He is my protector and he'll be sleeping here." she said calmly.

"** What?**" Inutashio screamed.

* * *

Then the door flew open and more than just three people stood there. 

" What's all this racket all about?" asked Kaiya fully entering the room. Her eyes widened when she saw the boy Kagome brought with her, there, in Kagome's room, sitting on a futon, half naked, with his chest bandaged. " **What the hell is he doing in here, Kagome?**" she scowled. Kagome opened her mouth to say something but Inutashio cut her off.

" **She says this wimpy human is her protector and he has to be near her, a.k.a. sleep in the same damn room with her!**" he pointed a finger towards Alex.

" Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked emotionless, he too stepping inside the room.

"** Not you, too! He is my protector!**" she said tears gathering in her eyes. " I thought you'd understand." she added in a whisper, her head bowed.

" **Understand what?**" asked Inutashio outraged. She staid quiet hugging herself.

" Kagome, maybe Alex can stay in the room next to yours?" tried Miroku. She shook her head.

" Kagome, please. It would be the only way." Sango begged.

" No. I trust him." she stated, not lifting her head.

" **Trusting him is not enough reason for him to sleep here.**" Kaiya tried reasoning with her. But didn't do much. This girl sure was stubborn.

* * *

" That's O.K." said Alex getting dressed. He came and placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head a bit, just enough to see him reassuring smile. " I'll sleep at the door." 

"At the door?" asked Sango and Kaiya.

" At the gate door." added Inutashio with a serious face. Kagome was still looking at Alex, at that moment, and saw him nod at her uncle's comment. He then went pas her to leave, but stopped hearing her broken voice.

" B-ut you p-promised."

" **Promised what?**" Inutashio was loosing it. Alex thought back and remembered each one of them.

* * *

**( _Flashback_ )**

**

* * *

**

" You won't leave me?"

" No, I promise. Good night."

* * *

" I swear I would always save and protect you even if it means I die trying. It would be a great honer for a filthy, half-breed like me." 

" You're not filthy."

* * *

' I'm here, I'll always be by your side and protect you with all my power, and I will love you with everything that I am.'

* * *

" I will be bound by blood to my given word and to you..." ' my one and only...' " forever..."

* * *

" I'll trust you with my life as you trust me with your own..."

* * *

**( _End Flashback_ )**

**

* * *

**

Alex closed his eyes shut, trying to ignore everything, and take a step forward, but his heart was about to brake, he couldn't. Kagome knew his struggle, so she decided to confront her family in the only way possible .

" He's staying and that's it."

" **Not in the same room he's not.**" stated Kaiya.

" **It's not going to happen.**" said Sesshomaru and Inutashio at the same time.

* * *

" But it wouldn't be the first ti-"

* * *

" **Shippo!**" Sango grabbed him and put a hand over his mouth before he could finish, but it was too late. Kagome secretly smiled that was all she needed to expose herself. 

"** What?**" Kaiya and Inutashio screamed shocked.

" So it is true, you have been sleeping with him." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. He trusted her but she betrayed him, all because of a ningen? He was going to pay dearly.

" **You corrupted her!**" Kaiya screamed crying.

" **That's it! You will pay dearly!**" he flexed his claws. "** For this I'll do more than scratch him!**" he prepared himself to strike the unmoving boy. Her breath caught in her throat.

* * *

_**' For this I'll do more than scratch him!... **_

_**I'll do more than scratch him!... **_

_**More than scratch him!... **_

_**Scratch him!...' **_

* * *

The voice echoed through her mind sinking in. Flashes of lost memories went with lighting speed in front of her eyes. 

' _No._' she took a sharp breath, tears spilling down her ghostly white checks. "** Noo!**" she screamed braking to her knees, her hands covering her ears, her eyes closed tightly from the pain her sole felt. Inutashio stopped in mid strike. All except Alex looked at her shocked. " No, please... Don't..." she whispered. " **Don't kill him...**" Alex turned to see a broken image of the full of life girl that he loved. " Don't kill my father..." she begged through powerful sobs that shook her entire body.

* * *

" Kagome." he whispered. He didn't know she saw her father die, or better yet see him assassinated. He bowed his head in shame. How could he be so cruel, he made a promise damn it! And yet he was going to leave her alone? Suddenly everything stopped. She didn't sob anymore, nor shed a tear. She raised slowly, her raven locks covering her eyes. She lifted them to look at her family. Alex could feel her miko aura rising, but didn't dear face her. The other five in the room looked into her eyes. Their eyes widened at her appearance.

* * *

Her form was contoured by her miko aura, but it was different. It was far much stronger than the last time she showed the proof of being a miko and it was a cold one too. Her face could easily pass by as one of Sesshomaru's, blank of any hint of emotion. As it was contoured by the now midnight-black hair, her skin was wight as snow. Her once rosy lips were now light-blue as if she was frozen. Her eyes from their usually stormy-blue turned to a shocking cold, ice-blue. You could easily pass her as frozen to death, or a snow queen or nymph.

* * *

" Ka-Kagome?" Kaiya asked frightened. 

" You." she slowly pointed a ghostly pale finger at her. " Lady Kaiya, from now on, you shall know your place. You shall remain an adviser to the crown and you shall be trusted with the minor ruling of the kingdom. But you have no more power over the crown whatsoever." Alex looked behind him and saw Kaiya bow without even discussing it. Then Sango holding Shippo and Miroku followed.

* * *

" Lord Inutashio." she turned her gaze to the inu-youkai lord, her hands by her side. 

" Yes, Lady Kagome."

" You should understand very well, as should your son, that I am bounded to him as he is to me."

" What kind of bound do we speak here of?" he asked calmly, keeping his stature.

" The bound of blood." she turned her hand so he could see the mark on her finger.

" Where is his?"

" Look at his face." Inutashio forcefully raised the boy's face and studied it. one could see a small cut on the lower lip.

" Fine." he let go of Alex which fell to his knees. " But why him? Sesshomaru or I would have been a better guard than some human." he said disgusted. '**_ So it will all depend on a ningen._**'

" That is true, for he is not trained in the art of war, but can you protect me from myself, from my hurt, from my nightmares?"

" No. But can he?"

" Yes. My power is his proof."

" Very well, Lady Kagome, he shall sleep here for now, but tomorrow we shall discuss his training and past." she nodded. All bowed and she bowed back. After the doors closed she knelled in front of the boy.

* * *

" What's wrong?" she asked in a stern voice and placed a cold hand on his cheek. 

" Everything. Your voice, your touch, your eyes."

" I'm sorry. I thought it was the only way they would listen to me."

" Not that. Why didn't you tell me?" he lifted his sad gaze to her ice-blue eyes.

" Would you have opened up to me, if I did?"

" I don't know." he lifted his hand and tucked a shard of midnight-black hair behind her pointy ear, his eyes soft. " But I like you better in the other form." she smiled.

" Kiss me."

" What would happen, if I do?" he asked, but kissed her anyway. He felt the changes that took place in her and in himself.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I'll end it here. I know you must have a lot of questions, so when you review you can ask them and I'll do my best to answer them, even if I don't have another chapter by then.**

**P.S. Don't forget to review! Bye!  
**


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N:**

**Hi, guys! Sorry for being late, but, as you already know, school sucks. And I got in trouble because of it. Also I really worked hard for this chapter.**

**In my A/N from ch. 53 I asked you guys to review, 'cause I'm too lazy to go through each again. So I'd like to thank all reviewers for " The one promised to me ". Each of their names will be put in my special thanks to reviewers list in my profile.**

**So, Thank you for reading my story, guys!**

**I was gonna leave you hanging and start with the next day, but I changed my mind. It would have made a really long flashback. **

**P.S. Don't forget, if you have any questions please ask them and I'll try and answer a.s.a.p.**

* * *

_**Chapter 54: Who or what are you? 1**_

The kiss ended when Kagome pulled away and fell to the ground on her right.

' Kagome!' His mind screamed before he too collapsed opposite from her. Both lay still for a few minutes catching their breath in hieratic paths. Only when their breathing calmed down and became even, their strength started returning to their bodies. He was the first to recover conscious. As the events of that night hit him full force, he rose into a sitting position and rubbed his temples for a few seconds.

" Oh, my fucking head!" he moaned, then he looked down at her still form ; he then leaned down, took her in his arms and placed her in his lap.

" Kagome?" he whispered. Her eyes fluttered before opening to reveal a mixed color between ice blue and stormy blue.

" Huh?" she slowly raised her head and looked at him, her eyes wide. " How did you change without me calling you?" he raised an eyebrow not understanding what she meant before shaking his head.

" You look as if hell ran over you, you should get some rest." he said rising, still holding her in his arms.

" And I feel like it too." she added as he placed her on the bed. " I should change you back in case someone decides to check up on us."

" You're probably right." it was silent for a moment and she looked distracted. " Something wrong?" he asked checking if she had a fever.

* * *

" Um... Inuyasha, what just happened?" his eyes widened.

" You don't remember?" he asked surprised. ' _Can she really not remember?_' she shook her head and looked at him with pleading eyes. He took a seat next to her on the bed and studied her for a while. " What are you anyway?" he asked not really realizing he spoke out loud. She was shocked, he could see that.

" What are you saying?" she asked confused.

" **Don't play with me!**" he suddenly growled raising off the bed in the process, making fear strike her eyes at his sudden change. The meaning of his last question hit her harder than she could have imagined. Her eyes held a mixture of emotions, worry, anger, pride, fear and sadness.

" I'm sorry." she whispered bowing her head, knowing he would hear just fine. She could feel tears gathering in her eyes, but she wouldn't take pity, not from him nor anyone else. " I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

" **Tell me what?**" he growled again. She lifted her eyes, meeting his angry ones.

" I'm a half-breed." his eyes widened, as the first ice crystals made their way down her cheeks.

' Is she really...' he pondered before asking in a stern tone. " A hanyou?" he crossed his arms over his chest.

" No. A half-breed, but not a hanyou." she looked at her hands, placing then on her lap.

" **How?**" she winched at his tone, which was cutting a deep wound inside.

" My family blood line is complicated."

" Tell me anyway." he said narrowing his eyebrows in annoyance.

" Alright, I will." she rose from the bed and went to the wall, opposite to the windows, which had an oval mirror. Kagome took the mirror down and from inside the wall, she took out a book. Then she returned to the bed, but sat down besides it instead, then she motioned for Inuyasha to do the same. When he got a better look at it he read the title out loud.

* * *

" The one promised to me?"

" Yes. This is the original." he raise an eyebrow questioning her, so she continued. " The other book makes it all look like a legend, a bed time story. It's easier to learn our history like that." he nodded in understanding. She opened the book and looked at the content for a while. Her eyes widened.

" What?" he asked when she staid quiet.

" It can't be." she whispered.

" **What can't be wench?**" he growled annoyed.

"** It's only one book!**"

" Huh?" she turned to him with a strait face.

" Where's the other book?"

" Huh?" he shook his head. " I have it."

" Bring it to me."

" Fine, bitch." he growled. '_Why the hell do I have to do all the work?_'

' _**Because you're stupid.**_' the youkai blood suddenly spat. After a few seconds he corrected himself. ' **_No. It's because you don't know how to discipline her, that's why!_**'

' She is not mine to do so.' Inuyasha defended.

' Well she is, you slept with her, remember?' a small voice in his head said. Surprisingly it wasn't his youkai or human personality.

' _Who the hell are you?_' Inuyasha questioned.

' _**Oh, yeah, that was sweet heaven.**_' the youkai within him continued, totally ignoring him.

' I thought you feared heaven.' the voice came again.

'_** Hey, only human's heaven!**_' he protested.

' _Will you shut up, already? I have more important things to do than listen to you guys argue._' he scowled the two even though he didn't know who was arguing with his youkai blood. Inuyasha got the book from the closet and went back to his seat next to her. " Here, bitch."

" Don't call me a bitch, Inuyasha."

" **After what you did? Fat chance, bitch!**"

" Fine, dog-boy." he just growled at that, since he got the hint in her voice that he would be sat soon if he keeps that up.

" Here's your damn book."

" Thank you." she said taking it. She looked at the content of the so called original. She opened it at the pages that were blank. She put the other one inside and closed it. She then closed her eyes and said. " _Combine._" the books started glowing and when the light faded there was only one left, she smiled at this.

* * *

" So what now, wench?" he asked in a rude tone, but she ignored him. " **Don't you fucking ignore me, bitch!**" he growled grabbing her hand and squeezing it tight. He let go in a heart beat when he sniffed her scent and looked in her eyes. ' Fear... She fears me!' he thought and stretched his hand to touch her but she flinched away from his touch. ' _Why did I do it?_' he looked at the forming bruises on her hand. " I..."

" It doesn't matter." she said in a stern voice. " Lets get this over with." he gave a small nod and kept his mouth shut. " Here." she said showing him what she found.

" What's this?"

" My family tree." she said and put the book down, then placed a hand on the first picture. It glowed and a blurred picture formed before them, before it cleared. It showed two life-size persons. Inuyasha stood and looked at them closely.

* * *

" Who are they?" she giggled at his expression.

" They're my ancestors. He was a hanyou, he had been sealed to the Goshinboku for 50 years." she said, pointing to the hanyou that was similar to Inuyasha. He wore a black kimono, and a white undershirt. He had about the same hight, maybe a little taller, he too had silver hair and fuzzy little dog ears on top of his head. His eyes had the same amber color as Inuyasha, they could easily pass out as twins. But if you looked closer their eyes showed the difference between them. And also a major difference between them were the markings on the face. Where Inuyasha had none, the hanyou had one magenta stripe on each cheek.

" Who freed him?" he asked studying him closely.

" She did. She was a miko, but she didn't hate demons nor hanyous. She just didn't see things the way the rest did. She wore strange clothing, as if she was from another time. When she came, she brought with her the Shikon no Tama that disappeared 50 years earlier. They said that she was the reincarnation of the priestess that sealed the hanyou in the first place."

" What happened to the jewel after that?" he heard something about the jewel but not much to make it important to him.

" She broke it."

" **What?**" he asked, mentally cursing the stupidity of the miko.

" Mhm, so that's how their journey began."

" What do you mean?" he asked not really getting both meanings of her words. She gave a small laugh.

" Well they did have to gather the pieces and remake the jewel. So they had to rely on each other, since that was all they had for a while. Then they got company, but we don't really have information about that."

" What happened then?"

" Um, lets see..." she said flipping a page and doing the same as earlier. " They officially mated, after the quest was over."

* * *

" So how did your family came to power, since they were practically outlaws?" he asked sitting down.

" There was a demon that ruled the Northeastern Lands, he had most of the jewel but when they defeated him the land became theirs. No one questioned that."

" They don't look too old."

" Well, they weren't. The miko was 15 when she unsealed him and the quest was over when she was 18."

* * *

" You said that you have to become queen, why?"

" Because, the Sihkon no Tama is given to each generation through mikos." she flipped the page and said.

* * *

" This was their first born, Youkio." she pointed to a young man about 17, with dark-gray, mid-back hair and triangular dog-ears on the top of his head. He also had molten-gold eyes that had a small reflection to volcanic lava. " He was only a 1/3 demon and mated a human, but when his demon blood took over... he was caught by a young foreign priest, that hadn't heard of his parents or how they helped everyone they could. Two years later Mirra was born. She inherited more of her father but she still had her miko powers, so she wasn't a threat and hardly threatened. She too had 1/3 demon blood but it never took over. Mirra mated a inu-youkai Keyto at 17." she looked at Inuyasha and narrowed her eyes.

* * *

She strongly elbowed him. " **Stay awake! You wanted to know my blood line. I didn't need to.**

"

" **Fine.**" he crossed his arms, cursing under his breath.

" So, when Mirra was 19 she had twins. Iashnyna and Ianiny." she continued.

" Why is that so important?" he asked wining and earning himself another elbow in the ribs. "** Stop that, wench!**"

"** When you'll pay attention!**"

"** Fine, I'll fucking pay attention, but make it short.**" she just narrowed her eyes again and continued.

* * *

" It was the first time twins were born." he was about to open his mouth but closed it when she glared at him. " It was then discovered that if one of the parents had both demon and human blood, and they had twins, one child will be completely human, while the other will have more than 80 per cent demon blood."

" Oh, so?"

" Are you really that simple-minded or are you just faking it?" he strung his shoulders, with a very ignorant smirk plastered on his face. " Anyway, Ianiny, who was human had no miko powers, but Iashnyna still held enough miko powers to keep the jewel pure."

" I'm getting bored."

" **Don't complain! It's all your fault so baer with it!**"

" **Kef!**" he said resting his head in his hand.

" Iashnyna mated Rayko."

" Let me guess, human?"

" No, demon."

* * *

" And they lived happily ever after. Time for bed." he said raising and dusting himself.

"** Oh no you don't!**" Kagome grabbed the sleeve of his hanori and pulled him down, hard. He landed with a painful thud. He muttered something, and luckily for him she didn't hear those colorful words. " You'd be interested in this."

" **Oh really?**"

" Yes, it's why I'm so special." she said smiling. He raised an eye brow at her comment before replaying.

" Well, don't flutter yourself, wench. You'd be disappointed."

" **Why you jerk!**" she closed the book and prepared to hit him, hard.

" **Hey! I was just kidding you! I didn't mean it!**" he didn't like her tone at all.

" **Then shut the fuck up and listen!**" she sat back down and reopened it.

" **Wow! Since when do you swear?**" he asked covering his ears, trying to keep her high pitched voice out.

" **Since I was cursed with you! Now shut up!**"

" **Fine! I will!**" ' _Bitch!_' he thought crossing his arms again, before his head jolted up. ' Did she really mean that? Am I a curse to her?' he bit his lip getting worried all of the sudden.

* * *

" Now, in the same year that Iashnyna mated, the hanyou and his mate the miko disappeared and nothing was heard of them. Iashnyna and her mate had three children. Keiko, Yoko and Midori."

" So why are you so special, oh special one?" he asked making funny faces. To bad Kagome didn't found them funny at all.

" **Sit.**" thud.

"** Why did you do that bitch?**" he asked annoyed.

" **Sit.**" thud. " I am not a bitch, but if you want I can be one." she whispered in a venom-sweet like mode. He unconsciously shivered but decided not to play her game. He was on dangerous ground already.

* * *

" Continue." he said after he pealed himself off the floor.

" So, Keiko and Yoko were hanyous, 50-50. But Midori seamed to get hers and their normal share of youkai blood all together. She was 99.5 per cent youkai."

" And?" he trailed off.

" And she could do anything a full youkai could do."

* * *

" Great, can we get some sleep, now?" he asked yawning again.

" I'm not done yet." she too yawned. " Midori mated a human, and probably because she was almost full youkai, all her kids were human. Not sure of how that makes sense."

" That's strange." his interest suddenly sparkled.

" Tell me about it. And it's even stranger that the three boys died, a short while before her daughter, Sakura did, when she gave birth to Amy.

" Ow, talk about strange family's." he said sarcastically. But Kagome didn't quite get that.

* * *

" Yeah. Midori watched over and raised Sakura. She, then at 16, mated, or how humans say got married to Kago. He was human. Sakura died giving birth to Amy, who became a very powerful miko."

" And?" he trailed a bit. ' _My god this is boring, but if I don't keep my mouth shut I'm most likely gonna get sat again._'

" Amy took a ningen as a mate and had four kids, three boys and a girl."

" And this generation of kids has a special meaning because?" he asked exasperated.

" The last two were twins."

" The boys?"

" **No, it was a boy and a girl!**" she breathed annoyed. ' Why does he have to bee such a numskull?' she thought with a sigh.

* * *

" Wow, is that even possible?" he asked, his interest perked up again.

" Apparently, yes."

" Anything else?"

" Um, yes..." she read a little further. " The girl was a full-blooded youkai, with a bit of miko powers..."

* * *

" Um, that's strange. Looks like the youkai blood skipped a few generations, but why?"

" Maybe it's because they were too weak and it decided to keep it's purity, making one strong heir?"

" Cloud be." he shrugged. " Could we skip a few generations, please?" he asked through slightly sleepy eyes.

" Oh, fine then, no more names, just mate race and the number of kids. **Satisfied?**"

" Very."

* * *

" So, Inkanna mated a demon, had two, a full human and a full demon, don't ask why 'cause I don't know." she yawned again. " The demon got the jewel, mated a demon and had two pups. Youngest, a girl, mated a human and had triplets, a ningen, a hanyou and a youkai. The last, Hauryo mated Taro, a youkai. They had twins. One ningen, one youkai."

* * *

" I thought you said you'll skip a few." he pointed out raising an eyebrow.

" I did and I'm almost done."

"** Great! **So hurry up." he yawned again.

" So, Hauryo and Taro had Kaiya and Kaila."

* * *

" **Kaiya? **Isn't that your mother?" he asked interested. She shook her head no. he cocked an eyebrow, confused.

" Well, no."

" But I..."

" She is not my mother, she's my aunt."

" **Your aunt?**" she nodded.

" Yeah."

" **Then why do you call her 'mother', if she's not?**" he demanded. ' _Great now I'm more confused than ever._' he thought. She sighed.

" I'll tell you in a few minutes, after I finish this. O.K.?"

" **Fine.**"

* * *

" Kaiya was the oldest, and a human, but married a few years after her sister Kaila. Mom mated Keytaro, my dad and..."

* * *

' Keytaro? Why does that sound familiar to me?' he thought.

* * *

" ...And had Midony at 17 and Souske at 22. She had me at 25. We're all youkais."

" So Souta and Kikyo ain't your brother and sister?"

" No, they're my cousins. Souta's five years older than me and Kikyo's, um... four, I guess." she answered yawning. " We grew up together and since I missed my brother and sister so much..." her eyes became sad as she spoke of her family. " ... that they felt sorry for me and didn't mind me calling them that."

* * *

" What happened to them?" his voice becoming soft for the first time since the whole family tree story started.

" They... they died. When I was six." she sniffed before asking. " Can we continue this conversation another time? I don't feel too well." he only nodded, not trusting his mouth to say something nice. " I'll change you back, O.K.?" again he nodded, as she raise and climbed in bed, pulling the covers and sliding in between them. " Good night, _Alexander._"

" Yeah, good night." he said from his spot on the floor, guilt eating him from inside. ' _Why am I suck a jack ass?..._' he sighed as he went to stare out the window. ' _Wait! I still don't understand how she's a half-breed. Or the fact that I never felt her youki, since she's a youkai. And what's with the ' uncle ' stuff? Is she related to that Sesshomaru guy? Where does this all fit in? Damn, now I'm so confuse that my head hurts._' he thought and looked around the room, his eyes stopping over the sleeping form of Kagome.

* * *

He then went and blew out the candles, leaving only one so that so that his now human eyes could see in the darkened room. He picked up the book from the floor and looked at it. " What's the big deall with the book and all this stuff?" he asked out loud, but no one answered. He sighed and took the book to it's place, then hanged the mirror back on the wall.

* * *

Looking at himself in the mirror he voice. " **God damn!** I look close to a squished thing in this form. But why?" he whispered the question, feeling his color-drained face, his eyes shallow and dark. " **What the hell's going on?**" he asked himself before deciding to go to sleep. He sat leaning to the side of the bed, on the side facing the window. Soon he fell asleep in the quietness of the night. Tomorrow was going to be a hard day.

* * *

**A/N:**

** Well, I'm done with this chapter. Hope you like it. And please leave a review. Also after ch. 55 I might change the condition from 7 to 10 reviews.**

**P.S. I suggest you look at my profile, to the end of it, and if you're not on that list, review.**

**P.S.S. But that doesn't mean that you don't have to review ever again! **


	55. Chapter 55

**A/N:**

**Hi, guys! Sorry for the delay but I had term papers to take, still have one tomorrow. So you better be grateful, 'cause I'm doing it for you!**

**You're such great reviewers! But that doesn't mean you have to stop!**

**Anyway, by for now!**_** Liany **_

**P.S. Oh, sorry if it's a bit short, but I really had a lot to study. 3 terms in one week it's pretty much. Don't for get to review, if you figure out what happens at the end of the ch. **

* * *

**_Chapter 55: Someone knows but can't tell._**

The first rays of morning crept through the dark room. It was silent, one could hear the soft breathing of the two occupants of the room. In a split of a second the doors of the room flew open.

" **Rise and shine Kagome! Up! Up! Up! It's time to wake up!**" came an all too cheerful voice. Kagome opened an eye and silently cursed the intruder. She closed her eyes and flipped her pillow over her head.

" **Uh, five more minutes mom!**" she moaned.

* * *

' Back to mom, huh?' Alex thought smilling, not bothering to open his eyes.

* * *

" Now, now, Kagome. We have work to do." the woman came closer to the bed. 

" What ever it is can wait." she pleaded.

" **No it can't.**" the woman said and pulled the blanket off the bed.

"** Mom!**" Kagome groaned and stood, slightly shivering at the lost of warmth. Kaiya was about the scowl her but stopped in mid step.

* * *

" **Watch where you're throwing blankets, wench!**" 

" **Huh?**" Kaiya jumped back. The blanket moved. " **What?**" she asked no one in particularly. Alex stood from beneath the blankets startling Kaiya and making her end on the hard floor with a big thud. She looked at the boy shocked. ' Where did he come from?'

"** Oi! Quit staring, will ya?**" Alex frowned. Kaiya shook her head. She turned her attention to a now laughing Kagome.

' She's laughing?' Kaiya smiled. ' I can't remember when was the last time I heard that sincere soft laughter. Maybe this guy isn't so bad after all.' she looked at him and she couldn't believe what she saw!

* * *

Kagome's sides were beginning to hurt from her laughing spree. He was imitating Kaiya, with much talent too!

* * *

"** Rise and shine Kagome! Up! Up! Up! It's time to wake up!**" he said in a hight picked voice.

* * *

" **Five more minutes mom!**" Kagome joined along through her hysterical giggles.

* * *

" Now, now, Kagome. We have work to do." he squealed, one hand scowling and on on his hip.

* * *

" What ever it is can wait." Kagome barely made that phrase out of her mouth, with her sides getting more abused with laughter, if possible that is, since she had trouble getting air in her lungs at all.

* * *

Kaiya had to admit he was funny. She couldn't help but start giggling from her spot on the floor. He smirked at her and took a hold on the blanket. 

" No it can't." he finished his play by throwing it over the giggling woman on the floor.

" **Hey!**" she groaned and lifted her head to see him five inches from her face. She froze.

* * *

" You don't like it, don't do it to me." he said and smirked. A small blush making its way to her cheeks. 

" **Ah!**" she screamed before pushing the boy. The poor guy ended on his back side, with a thud and bang.

* * *

" **Uh! Why did you do that for, wench?**" he asked sitting and rubbing the back of his head, feeling some warm liquid on his fingers. Looking at his hand and saw blood. " What the?" 

" I'm..." Kaiya started but was cut off by Kagome's scream.

" **Aaa!**"

* * *

" What's going on here?" a voice came.

* * *

" **Aaa!**" in two seconds Alex took off his hanori, his under shirt not resisting to the quick movement, ending sheltered to pieces on the floor, threw it on Kagome, covering her and drew his sword. "** Miroku!**" she breathed.

* * *

" Am I interrupting something?" he asked fully entering the room. A big lecherous grin spreading over his face from ear to ear after seeing a shirtless Alex and a barely covered by his shirt Kagome on the bed. " So there was..." he tapped his chin faking the action of thinking before he looked at them with a thoughtful smirk and sparkle in his eyes.

* * *

" **Ah!**" Kagome threw a pillow at him, holding the blood red hanori to her tighter. " **Get out!**" she screamed.

* * *

" Aw, you really hurt me, Kagome." he put on a hurt face and a hand over his heart.

* * *

" **Get out monk!**" Alex growled.

* * *

' _Did the boy just growled?_' Kaiya looked shocked at him, from the floor. Then he threw the sword aiming towards Miroku. It got stuck in the wall a few inches away from his head.

* * *

"** Get out monk, or I'll make sure you get hurt!**" he warned stepping closer to him and cracking his knuckles.

* * *

The boy moved on the other side of the bed, so Kaiya could see just his feet from her spot. She looked at Kagome, which was furious. In the background she could hear Miroku plead.

* * *

" **Now, Alex, I didn't imply...**" bad move, pour guy had it coming.

* * *

The woman saw Kagome's lips moved; a small whisper could barely be heard. 

" _Inuyasha._"

* * *

' _Inu-ya-sha?_' Kaiya thought but didn't finish as Miroku screamed for dear life. ' _What's going on?_' she looked under the bed. ' _Claws?_' her eyes widened.

* * *

" **Please! I promise I won't do it again!**" Miroku backed towards the door but it was closed shut before he had the chance to get away.

* * *

" _**That's not enough, you pervert monk!**_" a growling voice was heard and then a big thud. Then she saw it. Miroku was pinned down by the neck, by a clawed hand!

* * *

' What the?' she looked around the bed and couldn't believe her eyes! Over a bruised Miroku, stood this fierce silver haired hanyou, punching him to unconsciousness. She quickly stood and tried to scream but her voice was cut in her throat as in a heartbeat she was pinned to the wall by the neck and a clawed hand was over her mouth. Shocking amber met her own dark brown ones.

* * *

' _What? It-it can't... _can't be him! He was taken, we never found him!' she shook her head, his hand left her mouth so she could speak. Her eyes showed shock and not fear, assuring him that she will not scream. " Inu-yasha? How? You... We... Never found..." she whispered running out of breath.

* * *

"** Stop blabbering, wench!**" he growled. She looked towards Kagome, who was shocked as well. She slapped a hand over her mouth in realization of what she had done. Kaiya turned towards the hanyou boy again. " _**Bitch!**_" he growled. "** _Get over here!_**" he ordered. Kagome complied without protesting, leaving the red cloth on the bed. Concentrating Kaiya understood her course of action. His youki was immense! Not even Kikyo couldn't bring her miko powers to the surface in time to save her own life, needless to say stop him.

* * *

" Hai." she said for him to know she was paying attention. She put her hand on his shoulder. " Inuyasha, please." he looked at her and growled. 

" _**Why?**_"

" My pack."

" _**My pack... **not ours._" he grumbled in a sad tone.

" Sorry." she whispered. He closed his eyes and sighed. Kaiya's breath caught in her throat when he opened them again. He tightened his grip on her throat.

* * *

"_** Wench, tell or mention this to anyone and you're D.E.A.D! Got it?**_" he growled squeezing a bit more. She nodded numbly from lack of air.

* * *

" Inuyasha."

* * *

" _**Not yet.**_" he said enjoying the pale color Kaiya's face was taking. She was about to pass out when she heard a muttered world before she ended on the floor, a thud was heard but was not hers.

* * *

" _Sit._" it came again, along with a thud. Something else was heard, that appeared to be curses? She took a deep breath, then another. Slowly she raise and opened her eyes.

* * *

" Ow, what a weird dream. I thought..." she didn't finish as her eyes laid on a figure in front of her, it was blurred, so the only logical thing her dizzy mind could think of was to push it away.

* * *

She heard a **'Ahh'**, a strong **'Ow'**, a big **thud** and a **'Fuck'**? She rubbed her eyes. " What in the world is going on here?" she asked opening them again. The image was clear now as much as it was shocking.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Well, there you have it! **

**You have to review and tell me what you think the last part means.**

**See ya! Bye! **


	56. Chapter 56

**A/N:**

**Hi, guys! Yeah, I know, I haven't updated in a LOONG time. Sorry, I've just started hating that damn school even more! some theachers just want you to fail! Man I'm mad!**

**Oh, well. Enough with all the excuses. So I might have a new story for ya, since I haven't been lazing aroud, and a w-site, and a few pics I've done myself of Inuyasha. So leave a review and tell me which one do you want first.**

**Thanks for reading my stories and being pacient with me.**

P.S. There might be some miss speling, so if you find any please point it out. Thanks again. later guys!

* * *

**_Chapter 56: Sessomaru's training brings back memories_**

The boy seamed to be sleeping as none of his childish features were tense. His head was a bit turned to the side and his white ears would twitch now and then. He looked peaceful, his breath steady. A little to the right was Kagome, she looked as if she too was sleeping. Her raven hair contoured her face nicely as her head rested on his shoulder. Looking down from their faces, Kaiya smiled. The boy was holding Kagome securely in his arms, sitting between his legs. They looked so nice together. Nothing seamed to be wrong except for the fact that the boy's nose was bleeding. Kaiya frowned at the thought that it was her fault. The blood trailed down his boyish face to his chin. From there it would drop onto Kagome's bare skin.

* * *

Kagome usually dressed strange from the others. Preferring lighter and shorter clothes. Almost all her kimonos would be knee length and she would always choose her miko hakama instead of a long kimono that she was supposed to wear, except for when she had to be formal. That went with her night gowns as well. She specifically asked for her night gowns to be cut in a certain way; the gown was like a tube that was held up by two spaghetti straps, and it was never longer than the knee. This kind of gown never needed an obi, that being one of her reasons. No one argued with her on that, since she had the strongest of willpower.

* * *

Kaiya looked at were the blood dropped on her skin. It should have been stained, but it wasn't. The blood seamed to disappear the instant it touched her skin. She looked closer and realized what was going on.

' They're linked together.' a soft, motherly smile plaid on her lips. ' Just as it should be.' she thought. ' Now only if Inutashio would figure out who he is.' she started to make a plan.

* * *

She felt safe, warm and wanted. Sure she was wanted but for her power, influence and the jewel. Yeah, the jewel, the Sihkon no Tama, the granter of any wish and she was stuck with it. But since she met Inuyasha, she felt like she had a purpose, a destiny to fulfill. And it all went down to him and her, together. She felt linked to him, shearing his power. Like each was a half and the other was its completion.

Kagome wanted to stay in the warmth and security she felt, but was awakened by a rambling sound. She tried to move but her restriction tightened. Then she heard it again, but now it was clearer. It was actually a growl and it was coming from behind her? One name came to her mind.

' Inuyasha.' she opened her eyes and saw Kaiya standing over her, a motherly smile on her face.

* * *

" Kagome..." she started. " You better transform Inuyasha back. He starts training with Sesshomaru in ten minutes, and we have to go get your clothes for tonight." Kagome's eyes were wide at the calmness in Kaiya's voice. She nodded and turned to look at Inuyasha as Kaiya left the room dragging a still unconscious Miroku after her.

" Inuyasha." she said, lightly shaking his shoulder.

" What?" he asked opening an eye.

" You can let go of me now."

" Do I really have to? There's no rush, I mean Fluffy won't mind. He actually wants me to be late so he can rub it in my face." she raised an eyebrow at this, changing position to a more comfortable one, fully facing him.

" Oh, really?" he nodded. " And you know that, because?" he struggled.

" Keh, I just know. So now that Kaiya knows, what are we gonna do about it?" he asked, hands coming around her waist and pulling her to him. She ended on his bare chest with a small gasp and a light blush made its way to her cheeks. Her arms came to his neck, trailing every muscle from the shoulder to the neck.

" Don't worry. She's already covering for us. Don't know why but I glad." at this he smirked.

" Then..." he trailed off, with a strange gleam to his eyes.

" Oh, no!" Kagome said raising. " I'm already late and I would really like for someone to shut Sess' mouth, once in a while." she entered the closet, with Inuyahsa right behind her.

" Then, I think I can do that, for a fair price." he came behind her.

" Of course... _Alexander_." she smirked.

" Aw, why did you do that?" he wined crossing his arms, smirking himself when her blush lightened up as he flexed his muscles a bit more.

" Just so you don't get any ideas." she looked away.

" O.K. But, that means you're gonna be late." he said trapping her between the wall and his body, smirking.

" Now, really, _Inuyasha_." her eyes widened as she realized what she did. Kagome didn't have time to reverse the spell before his lips came down on hers. She tried to resist, but eventually melted into the blissful sensation.

* * *

When she stopped resisting he smirked triumphantly against her lips. He felt her hands come up his back to his neck as he leaned forward molting his body to hers. He removed his hands from the wall, one to her neck and the other to her waist. When she moaned, Inuaysha trailed his tongue over her lower lip asking for entrance. Kagome complied to his request, before deepening it herself. He was mesmerized by her scent and touch, but was roughly brought out of his trance by a cutting pain. He pulled away with eyes wide in confusion. He looked down at her.

" You have to go." she said before turning and leaving his embrace.

" Why?" he asked confused and disappointed. ' Is she rejecting me?' he thought sadly. When she turned to look at him, he saw why. Her eyes turned from their usual color of stormy blue to the freezing, but now also burning, ice blue. " Kagome?" she turned from his view.

" I believe you have an appointment, Inuyasha. I wouldn't want you to miss it. Besides, you made a promise, did you not?" at her words he gave up on the topic for the time being.

" You're right. I'll see you later then?"

" Sure." she agreed not turning to face him. Inuyasha sighed and turned to leave, but stopped at her voice. " I'll ask the maid to make ramen for lunch. Would you like that?"

" Yeah."

" Inuyasha?"

" Yes?"

" Are you mad at me?" his breath caught in his throat and his mouth went dry. He sniffed her scent. He could detect sadness, confusion and worry in it, but not all were directed towards him. He guessed that she too was confused by her actions and that she was worried, that he would reject her now, for what she did. " Inuyasha?" she whispered when he remained quiet.

" No. I'm not mad at you Kagome... I'm just... confused." he looked at her over his shoulder in time to see her turn to face his form. " Confused at why are you pushing me away like that." he said looking at the floor. " But it's O.K. I should be going."

" Inuyasha..."

" Just say the spell, so that I could go." he still wasn't looking at her and that bothered Kagome more that she could have ever thought. She nodded and did as he said.

" Alright, _Alexander_. But..."

" It's O.K. Kagome, I shouldn't have done that, only because I wanted to. I'm sorry, please forgive me." those were the last words he said before grabbing a white shirt and dark blue kimono from the self and bolting out of the room.

* * *

Kagome just stood there shocked by his words, by the hurt in his voice more than anything. As she heard the door closed, she chocked back a sob and collapsed on the floor. Silent tears began to make their way down her face.

' _I'm sorry Inuyasha... I'm scared._' she admitted to herself. " You have no idea what you do to me... Oh, Kami... your scent, your touch... I'm sorry... so sorry..." she whispered, chocking on her tears. Foot steps were heard in the room, but she didn't care if the person would find her like this, broken.

* * *

" Kagome?" she looked up at the sound of the familiar voice. There stood a woman in her late 20', she was tall but not too tall. She was dressed in a five layer kimono, the first two were both white, then a dark blue one, fallowed by a lighter one and the last was a icy blue with paw prints at the sleeves and bottom carved in silver and midnight blue. Her raven locks were highlighted by blue and silver shards, going down to her mid back. Her eyes held the color of storm clouds with a blue eyeliner. Her light tanned face was marked with silver stripes, one on each cheek, that could be noticed in the dimmest of light. A worried expression was crossing her face when the girl didn't made the slightest of movement. " Kagome." she said coming closer.

* * *

Kagome couldn't believe her eyes, this couldn't be happening, could it? She was... dead...

' That voice, the one in my dreams... Am I dreaming now?'

" Kagome." she heard the woman call her again, coming closer to her. The woman seemed to float as she reached the spot where Kagome lay. She knelled next to her. " Kagome..." she whispered.

' Could this really be happening?' she asked herself. Her unconscious took over as the chocked whisper left her lips. " Mom?"

" It's O.K. sweetheart. I'm here now."

" Is it really you?" Kagome asked. The woman smiled and nodded.

" Yes, dear. I didn't get the chance to tell you..."

* * *

The now spell hidden Inuyasha made his was to the training grounds within the the mighty castle's inner yard. He arrived just as Sesshomaru exited the castle from the opposite side. He wared his normal armor, along with his two swords tied at his waist. His eyes glowed in the morning sun's rays, no emotion reaching his eyes nor his features. As he caught sight of the human that he was supposed to train he arched a delicate eyebrow.

Alex was now about 20 meters way from him when he caught the expression on the man, demon before him. Something was awful familiar about that but he shook it way.

" **What?**" cam his arrogant tone. ' O.K. this is weird. Since when do I act like this?'

" **_You're on time._**" Sesshomaru stated simply.

" **So?**" Alex frowned crossing his arms. This only spiked Sess' interest in the strange aggressiveness the guy had towards him. He decided then to test the guy's limits to the very edge. When Sess didn't answered him he got mad. Why he didn't know nor did he want to find out, or did he? "** Hey, Fluff King got a problem with it? Oi! I'm talking to you!**"

" _**Is that so... you a weak human dears to address I, the Taiyoukai on such a tone? This Sesshomaru should end your pathetic excuse of life that you call yourself.**_" he said in a cold tone. Surprisingly the guy didn't even flinch.

" **Just shut your fucking mouth and get it over with, I have more important stuff to do than listen to you!**" Alex shot back.

" _**Fine then.**_" Sesshomaru said before going towards the black haired man. ' _**This better be worth it Kagome.**_' he thought as he prepared to use his light whip. Just as he pushed effortlessly, rising in the air, he brought down the light whip.

"** What the...?**" he said out loud as the man started coming towards him. Suddenly the man jumped in the most elegant way, a light whip trailing behind him. " **Oh, shit!**" he chocked out as he raised his hands up to protect himself from each strike. ' _Fuck! I can't do anything with this spell on! I can't just sit here!_' his mind screamed.

' _**Pathetic. Can't even move and thinks he has a chance.**_' Sesshomaru thought as he brought the whip on the guy again and again. Slightly interested, not that he'd admit it, on how the garments would change color every time he'd strike. From where could have this guy get such clothing, that would be so strong? He'd have to be royalty or an excellent thief to get his hands on them.

"** Hey!**" the guy screamed. But Sesshomaru paid no attention to him. " **Hey, can't ya fucking hear me?**" he screamed outraged.

" **_Playtime's over._**" he said going to strike for the last time.

"** I ain't your dog, Sesshy! Stop being such an ass!**" Alex unconsciously wined, getting enough of the offending action.

Sesshomaru, slightly intrigued by the words, stopped his attack. Curiously he watched the emotions of disgust play on the man's face. ' _**Interesting...**_' he started before the words sucked in, an old memory making its way into his mind.

* * *

Kaiya stepped in to the old study, which was currently being occupied by Inutashio, with a thoughtful expression on her face. Looking up from the piles of scrolls and books that crowded his desk, Inutashio took in her presence before going back to his work. She went to the window, not saying anything as she passed him. She looked out to the inner yard, where the boy's training was about to start. The room was silent except for the rushing of pages.

" Nice day, isn't it, Inutashio?" Kaiya asked looking at the morning sky. Perking up from his work Inutashio agreed.

" **_Yes, it is. And I can't smell any rain either._**"

" So we'll have a clear night?" she raised a eyebrow.

" **_So it seems._**" some more silence followed as she moved to sit in one of the armchair in the room. " **_It's every thing O.K. Kaiya? I haven't seen you so deep in thought for quite a while._**"

" Yeah, yeah. Just thinking, that's all." she waved him off with a smile. He arched an eyebrow at her unusual hesitating actions. She didn't keep his questioning gaze for long.

" **_About what?_** " she sighed, closing her eyed and leaning her head back.

" About yesterday." she stated simply. " I mean, it was quite an eventful day." he nodded for her to continue. " Well, first there's this black haired guy that shows up out of nowhere, then Kagome gets shot and falls down from 50 feet, before he saves her when he is still fighting you, you have to say that's confusing." he nodded again in acknowledgment to her words. " But what startled me the most was Kagome."

" **_Indeed._**" he stood from the desk and sat in the armchair near the one Kaiya took. " That too surprised me. Such possessiveness towards this human." he said thoughtfully.

" Oh, come on. That didn't surprised you one bit." she said giving a small smile and punching him in the arm. He chuckled and smiled back.

" _**You're right. She gets so possessive some times...**_" he smiled again. He was about to say something when he heard an arrogant tone speak out side in the inner yard. "_** What?**_" Inutashio looked at Kaiya and she grinned.

" Looks like he's on time. Lets watch."

" _**Yes, lets. After all Kagome's life will depend on him.**_" they rosed and moved to the window opening it.

* * *

" _**You're on time.**_" came Sesshomaru's simple statement.

" **So?**" Inutashio watched in amusement as the boy frowned crossing his arms, spiking his interest in the aggressiveness the guy was showing towards his son. He noticed how the boy only got enraged when Sesshomaru didn't answered him. " **Hey, Fluff King got a problem with it? Oi I'm talking to you!**" Inutashio had to admit that, that was really something he would expect from his son.

* * *

' _**Son? Where did that come from?**_' he asked himself a bit confused as he continued to watch.

* * *

" **_Is that so... you, a weak human dears to address I, the Taiyoukai on such a tone? This Sesshomaru should end the pathetic excuse of life that you call yourself._**" he said in a cold tone. Surprisingly the guy didn't even flinch.

" **Just shut your fucking mouth and get it over with, I have more important stuff to do than listen to you!**" Alex shot back.

* * *

" _**Tech, tech. Such language for someone so young.**_" he chuckled. Kaiya raised an eyebrow at him.

" Huh? If I think about it, he kinda reminds me of your potty mouth, 'Tasio."

" _**Really?**_" he faked a hurt expression, putting a hand over his heart, before he continued to watch.

* * *

" _**Fine then.**_" They heard Sesshomaru say before he went towards the black haired man. He jumped effortlessly, rising in the air and bringing down his light whip.

" **What the...?**"

* * *

" _**Hm, interesting choice of weapon.**_" Inutashio comented. Kaiya nodding in agreement.

* * *

" **Oh, shit!**" he chocked out as he raised his hands up to protect himself from each strike. Sesshomaru brought the whip on the guy again and again, making the garments change color every time he'd strike.

* * *

" _**Oh, well...**_" Inutashio struggled. " _**It was worth the shot.**_" he said as he turned back inside.

" You know?" he stopped at the hear of Kaiyas voice. He turned to the and she continued. " This scene looks familiar."

" _**How?**_" Kaiya mentally grinned.

' _Got him! I'm so good._' She took a deep breath and said. " Well look, Sesshomaru using his light whip on someone else that isn't scared of it, but has some difficulty... Sess is mocking the pour guy."

" _**And your point is?**_"

" I've only seen that on your son."

" _**Sesshomaru?**_" she shook her head before answering.

" No Inuyasha, but he would either attack him mindlessly or scream for your help." a sad expression passed Inutashio's features at the mention of his... of... he just couldn't say it.

" _**Stop bringing fake home into my heart Kaiya. His dead. End of story.**_"

" But Inutashio, we never found a body."

" _**Look, we searched for him for ten fucking years! He's dead, you hear dead!**_" he shouted throwing his hands in the air. He closed his eyes shut tightly in pain.

" 'Tashio, there is no evidence that he is dead and you know it. Until it is proven that he is dead you can still hope. He will come back to the one that was promised to him. He chose her by blood."

" _**Fine.**_" he sighed. " _**I'll hold on for a little longer. O.K.?**_" she nodded and returned to watch them again.

* * *

" **Hey!**" the guy screamed. But Sesshomaru paid no attention to him. " **Hey, can't ya hear me?**" he screamed outraged.

" **_Playtime's over._**" he said going to strike for the last time as Inutshio was about to close the door behind him, exiting the room.

"** I ain't your dog, Sesshy! Stop being such an ass!**" the guy wined, getting enough of the offending action. That made an old memory run through his mind.

* * *

**( _Flashback_ )**

It was a day just like any other day in summer, July actually. It was the day Inutashio would go and visit his best friend Keytaro, the Lord of the Northern lands and his loving wife Kaila. He had promised Inuyasha that, once he was done with Sesshomaru's brotherly training they'll all leave towards the Gray-Stone Castle. Inuyasha was so eager to leave that he actually went to be on time for training. That surprised Sesshomaru and the arrogant face that Inuyasha was making, only enraged him. That's when Sesshomaru used his new developed technique, the light whip on his half brother for the forth time that week. He never realized how offending that action was for Inuyasha till he lost it.

"** I ain't your dog, Sesshy! Stop being such an ass!**" The 3 year-old Inuyasha wined, before jumping out of the way of the whip, turned and walked away. Leaving his older brother stunned.

"_** Hey, brat! Where do you thing you're going?**_" he yelled. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder and ' kef-ed' , disappointment clearly on his face. He shook his head and mumbled.

" My own brother." and went inside. Sesshomaru was so mad, he wanted to just tackle the kid to the ground and punch him has hard as he could for defying him. All this time Inutashio was observing Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's progress and was stunned by both of his sons actions.

**( _End Flashback_ )**

**

* * *

**

The same anger that he felt back then boiled now under his skin, but none was shown on his emotionless face. When the guy spitted in disgust Sesshomaru lost everything to his range. He attacked. He draw one of his swords.

"**_ Draw your sword or die weakling!_**" he stated. Alex took notice of every move Sesshomaru made since the flashback came to his mind. " _**Die, mortal!**_" Sesshomaru said bringing Toukijin down for the kill. Alex quickly drew Tetsusaiga and blocked the attack. As he struggled to block every blow from Sesshomaru a word came to his mind.

' Brother.'

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well there ya have it. Hope you like it. And yes, I just had to leave it there.**

** ( grins evily and laughs)**

**But if you review I'll try and update really soon. Oh, and if you haven't figured out what hapened at the ene of the last ch. let me know.**

**Thanks again and don't forget to review.**

_**Liany. **_


	57. Chapter 57

**A/N: **

**Since you guys have really been bugging me, I decided to write the next chapter.**

**I've noticed some of you are confused with the names in my story so I'll explain it to you.**

Since this isn't the story of the quest, but another story from a few generations latter. That means that the characters and either the descendants and /or the reincarnated souls. Chapter 54: Who or what are you is a hint to this statement.

The hanyou and his miko, namely Inuyasha and Kagome from the guest may or may not be The Inuyasha and Kagome in my story. (I'm still thinking of it.)

Izzaryo is Inuyasha's mother here. Izayoi was a few hundred years back. Same with his dad.

Inutaisho(no a name and it's actually Inu no Taisho) Was in the past. This one is Inutashio.

Sesshomaru is the descendent/ reincarnation of Sesshomaru from the quest but I'll write it with an extra 'u' - Sesshoumaru

Naraku is an offspring of the original Naraku that survived.

So you won't get too confused with the next chapter, the two fang swords, Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga share their information between each other but can't tell their owner what the other said.

**Hope this helped you a bit. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! _Liany_**

**_P.S. If you have any questions, e-mail them or put them as a review and I'll answer them as soon as I get them._  
**

* * *

**_Chapter 57: Betrayal_**

**_

* * *

_**

_Last in the story..._

"_** Draw your sword or die weakling!**_" he stated. Alex took notice of every move Sesshomaru made since the flashback came to his mind. " _**Die, mortal!**_" Sesshomaru said, bringing Toukijin down for the kill. Alex quickly drew Tetsusaiga and blocked the attack. As he struggled to block every blow from Sesshomaru a word came to his mind.

* * *

' Brother.' Alex thought, but then the memory of the last time he saw his brother, his real brother, the night he was taken, came into focus.

* * *

**(_ Flashback_ )**

**

* * *

**

"** No! You're laying! I'm going too!**" The three-year-old Inuyasha screamed.

"_**Inuyasha, stop being a such a pain!**_" his twelve-year-old brother, Sesshomaru screamed right back at him.

" **Dad said I could come! And you can't order me around!**"

" _**Well guess what? I convinced father not to take you.**_" Sesshomaru grinned, flicking Inuyasha's nose, who covered it with his hands before screaming from the top of his lungs.

" **But I have to come! He promised I could see the baby girl and hold her!**"

" _**Ah, Inuyasha. You don't want that.**_" he smiled mischievously. Inuyasha crossed his arms and eyed him suspiciously.

" And why not?" Sess' grin widened.

" _**Because, it cries really loudly, has no hair, toad eyes and poops a lot. ****In short it stinks and it's ugly like you!**_"

"** She is not! She looks like her mother and smells really nice!** I'm know that."

" _**Inuyasha, you barely know how to dress yourself, what could you know about women's beauty?**_"

" Maybe you're right. I don't know much, but I know I'm coming along!"

"** No, you're not brat! You're staying here like the pour, weak hanyou that you are!**"

"** You're laying!**" Inuyasha screamed as he ran off towards the dining room that his parents were occupying.

* * *

" **Dad! Dad!** Sesshomaru says I'm not coming." 

" _**He's right.**_"

"** What! No!** I wanna come too."

" _**You'd get tired, and besides I want you to take good care of your mom for me.**_" he said with a smile.

" Oh, O.K." he was sad, but also happy that his dad trusted him with the safety of his mother. " But next time I can come too. Promise?"

"_** I promise.**_" Inuyasha received a big hug to seal the deal. He then put his hand in his pocket and took something out.

" Here. I made this for you, Dad, so you won't forget Mom and me."

" _**I'll keep it near my heart. Thank you son.**_" with that Inuyasha was off to play in the garden, or so it seamed to his parents. He remained near the door listening, as he had a bad feeling about this whole thing. That's why he agreed to stay and protect his mother. Izzaryo approached her husband.

" I wish you'd take Inuyasha with you as well."

" _**Sesshomaru's right, it would be too much for him.**_"

" Still, I'd feel better to know him with you."

" _**You'll be fine. Don't worry we'll be back in four days. You can handle things here on your own.**_"

* * *

" _**I told you, you ain't coming.**_" Sesshomaru walked towards him, a pleased smile on his face. 

" This is all you're work." Inuyasha mumbled.

" _**Wow, it took you only 15 minutes to figure that out. I'm impressed little brother.**_"

" Go to hell."

" _**My, my such language. What will mom say? Hmm?**_" Inuyasha stood and clanged his fists.

" Something smells funny, Sess." he said seriously.

" _**Oh, like what, your breath?**_" he mocked him.

" No. Something is wrong, and I'm serious about it."

" _**Oh, stop pitying yourself. I already won. I'm going and you're staying.**_" he smiled triumphantly.

" _**If anything happens to mom after you leave because dad wasn't here, Sesshomaru, you'll pay dearly for your mistake.**_" he stated.

" _**Oh, please. You can't even catch a fly, not to speak of killing me.**_" Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru, letting him see the burning fury in his blood-red eyes.

"**_I mean it._**" he growled. " _**And I hate you more than anything. If I have to, I'll come back from the dead to kill you!**_" the fully turned Demon Inuyasha promised and ran till he was out of sight. Then Sesshomaru entered the dining room, a bit shaken.

* * *

" _**Dad, we should go now, before Inuyasha hates me more than he already does.**_" he managed to say, though his hesitant behavior brought worry on Izzaryo's beautiful features. 

" _**Go ahead. I'll be right there.**_" Inutashio said. He kissed his wife goodbye and followed Sesshomaru outside of the house. The two were followed from a distance by two sad and angry eyes.

* * *

"_** Keh. Just you see Sesshomaru; I'm true to my word. And that honor you can't take from me, brother.**_" the young hanyou swore from his spot in the high branches of hid favorite tree.

* * *

**( _End flashback_ )**

**

* * *

**

Alex narrowed his eyes, radiating true hate from every pore in his whole being. Then Sesshomaru noticed his sword pulsating and jumped away.

" **_Where did you get that sword, ningen?_**" he asked with a stony face.

" **None of your damn business!**" Alex shot, getting angrier.

" _**There are two was to get that sword, so which is it?**_"

"** Like I'm gonna tell you. I got it fare and square.**"

" _**It's that so? You don't even know how to use it, nor have the power for it.**_"

" **And you can't have it.**" Alex smirked. Yes, he remembered now, he remembered everything. The pain. The hurt. His mother death and his family's betrayal. And they were going to pay for it dearly.

* * *

" **Alex!**" he turned to see Kagome coming towards them, waving happily. He stiffened.

* * *

" **_So tell me, how did you get the Tetsusaiga?_**" Sesshomaru asked truly interested. The guy reminded him of his brother, in movements and temper. And that intrigued him, because Inuyasha proved to be true to his word. '_** There are only two ways to get the Tetsusaiga and one of them has to be true.**_' he thought observing the interaction between Kagome and the guy.

* * *

" **Alex!**" Kagome called again, stopping a small distance away from Alex.

* * *

" **Kagome, what the fuck are you doing here!**" he spatted at her, keeping an eye on Sesshomaru's movements in case he tried something. 

" Um, checking on your training?" she asked smiling.

" **Whatever. Now get the hell out of here!**" she put her hands on her hips.

" **Don't talk to me like that!**" she shot back.

" **Listen, I don't have time for you, get away from here.**"

" **You can't tell me what to do!**" she sprung him around to face her.

" _**Do as I say bitch!**_" he let out an inhuman growl. She took a step back.

Sesshomaru's eyes unnoticeable widened at his statement.

" _**Who are you?**_" he asked in a stern voice.

" Why are you asking this? I already told you who he is." Kagome said. He moved his gaze towards her.

" _**Because the two only ways through which he can acquire that sword are: 1. He is my dead brother. And 2. he slept with you!**_" he said disgusted by the guilt playing on Kagome's face. " _**So it's true, you betrayed us.**_"

" No I-I didn't." she started, as tears gathered in her eyes. " I-I...** I couldn't!**"

" _**You gave yourself to him, you whore.**_" she gasped. No, she couldn't be a whore... she did it out of love, but she didn't think of what was to come. She... she did betray them... she... she truly calcified as a lowly woman. She broke down in sobs. Everything becoming a blur and then dark.

* * *

" **Kagome!**" she heard through the darkness. "** Kagome!**" she wanted to respond but she seamed to have lost her voice.

* * *

" **Kagome!**" Alex screamed, trying to get her to respond, but she remained blacked out as her body trembled with sobs. 

" _**There's nothing you can do now.**_" Sesshomaru said calmly. " _**She's unworthy of the power she has been given.**_" Alex stood with his back still turned in Sesshomaru's direction.

"_** She didn't betray anyone because your brother...**_" he said angrily as silver streaks started appearing in his midnight hair. " _**Your brother is... **_**dead, dead because of you!**" he turned sharply and pointed Tetsusaiga at him. " _**You killed him, so the only one that betrayed anyone it's you!**_" he said, anger burning in his eyes and Tetsusaiga pulsating even more in his hands.

" _**You don't know what you're talking about, ningen.**_"

"Oh, yes I know, he told me. Everything, right before he was killed. And you can't even say his name." Alex said sadly.

" _**You know nothing of that, that...**_"

" **Hanyou? Half-breed? Pest?** Let me tell you, Lord Sesshomaru, I was his only friend, and as his only friend, I'll remind you what was the last thing he said to you."

" _**Then, let's hear it.**_" he said, sure of himself.

" Does '**_I hate you more than anything. If I have to, I'll come back from the dead to kill you._**' ring any bells?" Alex smirked. When Sess didn't reply, he added. " Thought so."

" _**Shut up.**_" Sesshomaru growled. This guy was really getting under his skin.

"_** Let's dance, Fluffy.**_" Alex growled.

* * *

Inutashio and Kaiya watched as the fight began. 

" What should we do Inutashio?" she asked worried.

" _**Nothing.**_" he stated simply.

" But?"

" **_We can't interfere. We'll put Kagome in danger and after all we heard she is more likely to transform._**" Kaiya nodded although she wold have gone there and get Kagome out of the battle field.

* * *

As Tetsusaiga gained a light glow, Sesshomaru made up his mind. 

'_** I'll end his life here for accusing me.**_' he sheathed his sword and looked at the boy.

' Oh, shit. He's gonna transform. I have to get Kagome out of here. ' Alex thought, watching as Sesshomaru's eyes turned blood-red and his shape changing. A bright light surrounded him. When it faded a large demon dog appeared, showing huge claws and fangs, as well as Sesshomaru's markings. The huge dog barked and growled at the two in front of him.

" **Kagome!**" Alex screamed, lifting her in his arms before she was stepped on by the demon's paw.

* * *

" **Inutashio, we have to do something!**" Kaiya screamed as she saw Sesshomaru transform. 

" _**The only thing we can do is hope for the best. I can't brake the rules, not even for Kagome's sake.**_" he said closing the window so that the poisonous smoke couldn't get inside. Everything was clouded with a thick blanket of poisonous gas making it impossible for even Inutashio to see what was going on in the yard.

* * *

Being in the strong embrace she felt, Kagome begun to regain consciousness. When she opened her eyes she saw Sesshomaru's true form. She was shocked by the fury each pair of eyes, Alex's and Sesshomaru's, held and then yelped as Sesshomaru tried to stomp them. 

" Kagome how are you felling?" Alex asked as he had just stabbed Sesshomaru in the eye gaining a few moments in advantage.

" Better, what's going on?" she asked worried.

" Fluffy's trying to kill us."

"** What?**" he nodded. " What are you gonna do?"

" **Keh. Fight. What else?**" he said putting her down. " Now stay out of my way, O.K.?" he asked as he stood before her with his back turned. When she didn't answer, he faced her. " Kagome?" she sniffed. " **Aw, shit! Don't cry! Damn it, don't you dare cry!**"

" What else... can I... do? When... Sess's trying... to kill us?" she said through sobs wiping some of the tears away.

" Don't worry, I'll protect you. Just... **just don't cry!**" he promised, kissing her forehead for comfort. He felt her nod, and then turned in the direction the next growl came from. His midnight hair became highlighted with even more silver streaks, and the color of his eyes, shocking violet, blood red and molten gold, battled for dominance. " **_You were never chosen to have this sword Sesshomaru as neither was your ancestor the ruler of The Western Lands, of who's blood you descended from, the powerful Sesshoumaru._**" Alex stated. ' The sword has many interesting stories to tell, if only you'd listen to your own brother.' he saddened a bit. I'm gonna make you listen to her, again, like you once did.' he thought avoiding one last attack before attacking himself.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well that's it for now. Please review!**

**Thanks again for reading my story, Liany. **


	58. Chapter 58

**A/N:**

**Hi guys. I meant to update a week ago but I was sick and missed so much at school, that I couldn't write fast enough. I had a couple of nasty tests to take, too. **

** Well this chapter's gonna be short but I hope I can get the next one up sooner.  
**

** Thanks for putting up with me,**

**Liany.**

P.S. Please bug my beta, Yami396, to update soon.

P.S.S. And if you could go on my website and tell me what do you think of what he needs more. I might have some drawings of my own to go with the story soon. if you want to see them, just tell me.

* * *

**_Chapter 58: The truth_**

Alex prepared himself to make the choice between to kill or be killed and let Kagome die too, as the sword's pulsating state seemed to whisper enchanted words. But the battle with his self was far more fierce than the one he had with Sesshomaru.

'_**Let me out! I'll kill the bastard for what he did!**_' he raged.

'_He's your brother; you were only kids when it happened! It's not his fault! He had no idea..._' his human side tried to defend Sesshomaru, but it was cut off.

'_He ran out on me! He wanted me gone and my mother dead 'cause his was already dead!_'

'_You're wrong; he loved her too! As his own mother._'

'_**Bullshit! He was jealous, he never accepted you!**_'

'_Don't listen to him, you know better than that! Damn it, Hanyou, remember! Remember when she got sick that winter. He stood by her side all the time! You were only two but remember how he cared for all of you!_'

'_He only did it to please father! And to show me how weak I am!_' Alex growled in annoyance but that didn't stop the memory he thought forgotten, come into his mind.

* * *

**(_ Flashback_ )**

**

* * *

**

In a dark corner of a room in the Silver Ray Castle, stood a two-year-old child. The poor thing tried fruitlessly to cover his little ears. The two small silver furred triangles moved frantically from side to side, trying to catch the disturbing sound of coughs, against the young hanyou's wishes. Through the sound of a furious coughing fit, footsteps approached the closed door of the dark room. The squeaking of the door opening, determining the hanyou child to raise his eyes and watch his sibling enter. Being half demon allowed him to meet the twin gaze of his older brother easily.

"_**Inuyasha,**_" he said, a bit too sternly for his eleven years. The two-year-old covered his ears again, closing his eyes tightly, as they were assaulted with the unwanted sound. When Sesshomaru sighed, he was answered with a small growl. "_**Come on...**_"

"Go-away," Inuyasha growled again, his nose twitching at the annoying smell of his own tears.

"**_Mother needs us now, especially you, Inuyasha. Stop acting like a baby and follow me,_**" Sesshomaru said, no, more like stated. The small hanyou sniffed a few more times before stumbling to a standing position.

* * *

'_He's right, bummer. Dad said to take care of mom. And what do I do?_' Inuyasha thought, walking a couple of feet behind Sesshomaru. 'I run away like a baby. But ain't I still a baby?'

"_**You're not a baby anymore, brother,**_" Sesshomaru cut through his thoughts, answering the unspoken question. For a few moments both walked in silence, accompanied by the sound of their footsteps and the occasional coughs. Inuyasha lowered his head and his small ears flattened in the mass of silver hair with each passing cough. When they reached the closed door of Lady Izzaryo's chambers, Sesshomaru stopped in front of it. Without turning he spoke, "_**Every possessor of youkai blood in his veins, no matter how small, by demon laws are no longer considered a baby at the age of two,**_" he said to clear the confusion, Inuyasha's or his, he didn't know. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and sighed. "_**You know?**_"

"What?" Inuyasha whispered, half waiting for Sesshomaru to mock laugh at him.

"_**I envy you, brother.**_" he chuckled. "**_You're doing a better job in facing something like this than I did when I was your age._**" He turned to look at his younger brother. "_**That and the fact that you inherited the healing blood from Father.**_" Inuyasha's eyes widened as Sesshomaru placed a hand on his shoulder. "_**You have the power to heal any ningen, hanyou or youkai, Inuyasha. I couldn't do that, not even to save my own mother. But you, you can heal Mother. Please save her for me too. I can't loose another mother, Inuyasha.**_" he admitted. The boy nodded and gave him a hug, before smiling brightly at him.

"**I will Sesshy!** I won't let you down. I promise," he swore with a small hand over the heart.

"_**Good.**_" Sesshomaru straightened himself from the slight shock. "_**Now, let's get Mother better.**_" Inuyasha nodded and pulled at Sesshomaru's sleeve before he could reach the handle to open the door.

"Fluffy..." The young youkai cringed at the nickname, but remained quiet. "You can call mom 'mom' too, we're brothers right?" Sesshomaru gave a small nod.

"_**Yes, Inuyasha, we are brothers. And nothing can ever change that.**_" With that said, the two siblings entered the room to be greeted by Izzaryo's warm smile.

* * *

"My sons…" After they gave her a hug, they begun the healing process. Since Inuyasha was hanyou and the process needed more of their father's blood, Sesshomaru was going to give some of his. He was more than willing to give precious blood to save her, their mother, the woman who took him as her own child within six months from his mother's death. Put up with his moods and preferences. She gave him more love than he thought possible. But when Inuyasha came into the picture, he thought that he'd loose that love in favor of the natural son and crept away from her more and more. Still she seemed to love the both of them equally. It didn't matter to her that Sesshomaru was not hers; she loved them all the more. Both were her beloved sons, her pride and joy, and she wouldn't change things for the world.

* * *

When she was done drinking the potion she coughed a bit. Worried, the two boys called at once.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"_**Mom, what's wrong?**_" Looking at their matching worried expressions, she smiled and patted them on the head.

"I'm fine. Thanks to my two brave sons." Then, looking at Sesshomaru, she continued. "You just made me the happiest mother in the world. Thank you, son." Inuyasha grinned at this. His idea made her happy and that was all the reward he needed. He felt proud of himself. She bent a bit and kissed them both on the forehead. "I'll rest now. Your father should be back by tomorrow." She smiled again before falling asleep.

"_**Let's go Inuyasha.**_"

"Huh? Why?"

"_**Mom needs to rest.**_" Inuyasha nodded and followed his brother out of the room.

"Fluffy?"

"_**Yes?**_" he asked, still annoyed by the nickname.

"I'm hungry." Just then, both their tummies decided to protest of lack of food. They chuckled.

"_**O.K. whelp. We'll eat and then you go straight to bed. Got that?**_"

"Yep," he nodded, smiling. "I'm so happy that you are my brother." He hugged Sesshomaru again. He looked up to his brother and father so much that words couldn't be enough.

"_**Me too, kiddo.**_" he said scratching one of Inuyasha's ears with his small claws.

* * *

**(_ End Flashback_ )**

**

* * *

**

'_See! He loved her!_' his human side said as the other subsided.

'_Maybe, but that doesn't change the fact that he let her die! That he betrayed me!_' he concluded, his mind set. He gripped the sword tightly, sinking in his need for revenge and letting the monster out. The necklace around his neck began glowing with fierce sparks.

* * *

The boy was hesitating, and although in his demon form Sesshomaru was most powerful, movement was limited. So when Alex missed an opening to attack, he decided to transform back in his human-like form. Then he spotted Kagome a few feet away from the human and went for her.

* * *

"**Show me how to defeat him!**" he growled to the sword.

"_I was meant to protect, not to destroy._" Tetsusaiga pulsated. Alex growled in annoyance. He was violently shaken when he heard a cry in fear. He turned sharply, just in time to see Kagome barely jumping out of Sesshomaru's way, who was no longer in his true form.

"**Kagome!**" he screamed, leaping at her side. "**Kagome!**" He shook her, but she didn't respond. Alex scooped her up and jumped out of his opponent's way. "**Help me! Tell me how to destroy him! I don't care what it takes, I swore I'd protect her!**"

"_I'll tell you what to do, master. But it won't kill him, that I can assure you._"

"It's enough, if Kagome's gonna be safe."

"_Very well. Look for the scar; listen to the winds of youki. Feel the current, feel your opponent._" Alex put Kagome down just as she started to stir in his arms. He closed his eyes and felt the wind pass him. Then he opened them to see two sets of winds circling him and Sesshomaru.

* * *

The two that stood in the old study remained helplessly in their attempts of seeing the battle beneath.

"**I can't see anything!**" Kaiya exclaimed.

"**_Neither can I._**" Inutashio admitted.

"**We should go out there!**"

"_**We won't be able to do anything either way.**_"

"Why not?"

"_**Who would I chose to save, my son Sesshomaru, or Kagome, the last child of my dear friend Keytaro and the intended mate of my possibly dead son Inuyasha, huh? Think about it.**_" Kaiya frowned.

"Maybe you're right, but if we don't go there, we won't be able to save either of them," she argued. His eyes widened in acknowledgment.

"**_Let's go._**"

"My point exactly." She grinned as he led the way down the halls at a steady pace in front of her. '_If this doesn't get him suspicious, I don't know what will._'

* * *

Sesshomaru felt the winds change and was taken aback by it. The boy was human wasn't he? Only demon blood could provide such power for the sword to work. And Kagome's blood was too unstable for it, even if he shared her blood. But then the winds met and created the scar. The boy charged at him.

* * *

When Alex opened his eyes he could see the winds closing in on each other, and when they met they caused a surge of power and sparks.

'There, I can see it. I just have to go through it.' he thought and leaped forward.

* * *

A blast of power made Kagome open her eyes and look for the source. Then she saw it the wind, the scar, and Alex leaping forward.

"**_Kaze no Kizu!_**"

"**No!**" Kagome cried, but it was too late. Earth parted and blinding light in the form of lightning scarred the earth like a clawed hand. It hit Sesshomaru full force.

* * *

'_**This can't be! How can he use the Kaze no Kizu!**_' Sesshomaru thought frantically despite himself. But as the blast consumed him, he heard it. Kagome said it, and then he saw it with his own eyes.

"**No!**" Kagome screamed as the light consumed Sesshomaru right before her eyes. "_**Inuyasha!**_" she cried out, tears running down her pained face as she ran to the boy.

* * *

The one known as Alex had begun to change. Where before was shocking violet now stood molten gold, much like his own. The silver streaks that highlighted his midnight-black hair spread like wild fire and grew in length to the small of his back, and on top of his head stood proudly two silvery dog-ears. They clearly meant inu youkai heritage. But how and most importantly why, met numbness. Though the pain was great, even for him, he heard the transformed boy speak.

"I'm sorry, brother. Forgive me for it's the only way..." Inuyasha said as Kagome cried safely in his embrace.

* * *

'**_Inuyasha._**' He couldn't think besides that name and the figure in front of him holding Kagome protectively in his arms. Before he could be killed, the sword he despised so much, Tenseiga, pulsated and enveloped him in its blue light. He was then transported away from the threat, to heal, his last image of the sight, Inuyasha, his lost brother with Kagome in his arms.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I know you want to read more, but I can't do much for now. **

**Any update I'll be doing for a long time now, will be a week's time apart from the last. **

**Reasons:**

**- school's a bitch.**

**- since my wrighting stile changet for the better, I'm gonna try and edit some parts in the first chapters.**

**- I'm trying to work on the site.**

**- I'm still drawing, when I get ideas for the story. **

** Hope that clears a few things out.**

P.S. That's all for now. Please leave a review. Thanks.


	59. Chapter 59

_**A/N:**_

_**Hi, everyone! Finally got to update. Sorry but I was abducted by aliens. TheY took me to school and kept me there for a long time. Oh well. School's over in a week so i'll have more time for updates.**_

_**Thanks for waiting. Liany**_

P.S. Special thanks to Yami396 for bugging me to update.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 59: Healing blood, Ice blood stop, A Guardian's memories**_

Inuyasha watched how Sesshomaru disappeared into the blinding light. His senses were assaulted by Kagome's tears and soft sobs. He tightened his arms around her and spoke in a gentle voice.

"Shh, it's O.K. I'm here, Kagome. Don't cry." She sniffed and mumbled in his shoulder.

"But... Sesshomaru's..."

"Alive," he cut her off. "He's alive. I couldn't kill him." She lifted her confused eyes to meet his molten gold gaze.

"But I saw..." she said, looking at the spot she last saw Sesshomaru, still in his arms.

"He's alive, trust me." He smiled and kissed her forehead. Kagome nodded, she trusted him with more than just her life, but her heart and soon her soul too. She could feel it within her.

"I do." He smiled down at her.

"Good. Now, what are you gonna do about the spell? Or should I remind you that the old man wouldn't appreciate the fact of seeing me like this." Her eyes widened.

"Oops."

"Exactly," he chuckled.

"Sorry, didn't mean it." He shook his head.

"Nah, it's O.K. At least it's out." She smiled, secretly remembering how his appearance changes to one of a human. Kagome just couldn't help but adore every form he took, ningen or hanyou. She had to wonder, what would it be for him to be completely demon? She shook her head to clear her thoughts and embraced him lightly. Inuyasha winced slightly.

"I'm sorry! Are you hurt?"

"Keh." He tightened his hands around her, bringing her more against his chest. "Of course I'm fine. I'm not some weak human." She smiled. He looked down at her and frowned. "Are you alright?" he asked, concern clearly in his voice.

"Yes, why?" Kagome answered, lost in his eyes. He leaned forward and studied the small gash behind her left ear.

"How did you get this?" he asked guilty, lightly touching the small wound with his finger. It bled at the light contact. Inuyasha tasted the blood on his finger, before leaning in to taste the blood from the wound itself.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked wide-eyed, as he licked the wound clean, healing it. "Inu..." She was cut off before she could finish.

* * *

Inuyasha lightly touched the small wound with his finger. His frown deepened as the small gash bled at the light contact. Bringing the bloodstained digit to his lips, he lightly sniffed at it. 

'Poison.' He leaned forward, hands returning to her waist.

"What are you doing?" she asked, but he ignored her and continued to lick the small wound till it healed. "Inu..." His eyes snapped open at her voice. He acted quickly and prevented her from saying his name. His lips crashed over hers, successfully sealing them. Both tightened the grip on each other instinctively. Though the kiss was brief, when he lifted his lips from hers, both were panting heavily.

* * *

Kagome was shocked, to say the least. She felt something like power surging through the hasty kiss. She clenched him to her own body, eyes shut tightly as warmth enveloped them. Then he slowly pulled apart, the two breathing equally heavy as his forehead rested upon hers. Suddenly all her senses became unusually alert, everything was different; the sounds around her were too loud, the smells were making her head spin. His loud growl made her heart stop for a moment. 

"**Don't.**" he ordered before collapsing to the ground. She blinked, panic reaching her heart and mind. She looked down and screamed.

* * *

Inutashio and Kaiya rushed down the numerous stairs. Bright light invaded the corridor through the small windows, blinding them. Kagome's begging scream was heard over the whistle of the wind, the ground shaking with power under their feet. 

"**Hurry**!" Inutashio rasped. Kaiya run at full speed after him through the now darkened halls to the exit. Both Kaiya and Inutashio were blinded for a second time as the door was brought down with one swift blow. Their eyes quickly accustomed to the morning sun, and as their gazes searched the yard, they soon found their interest. In the middle of the yard, stood Alex and Kagome in a feverish kiss. As rage burned in Inutashio's scarlet eyes, a fierce growl emanated from his target's chest.

"**Don't.**" the boy ordered, still crushing Kagome to his body. He grunted and collapsed from her arms to the ground at her feet on his side, unmoving, not breathing. Something tugged at his heart, but it was forgotten as Kagome screamed in despair. Both rushed to her side. Kaiya watched Kagome with horrified eyes.

Inutashio's eyes widened at seeing the deep marks in the ground.

'_Windscar. But how?_' he wondered for a moment. A scent abused his senses, pulling at his heartstrings. He turned to look upon Kagome's bloodstained clothes and hands. He winced at her erratic tears. The girl's own horror and panic visible on her silver striped face. Falling to her knees, she pleaded.

"**No! Wake up! Wake up! Don't leave me!**" she screamed over and over again, shaking the boy with her bloodstained clawed hands for an answer. Inutashio knelt next to her, putting a hand on Kagome's shoulder to stop her, squeezing it a bit.

"**Calm down, Kagome!**" he ordered in a stern voice. She didn't even hear him as she reached even more to the still body. "**Kagome!**" he growled. "I'll help him." This time her gaze turned to him in acknowledgment of hidden presence. Inutashio sighed and repeated himself. "I'll help him." Shocked by his statement, she nodded numbly. Kaiya came and brought Kagome to her feet as Inutashio scooped up the boy in his arms and started walking back inside.

* * *

"Don't worry. He'll save him." Kaiya assured, helping Kagome walk back to her room. Entering the room, Kagome watched as Inutashio laid Alex in her bed. Yuka brought in bandages and some fresh water, leaving them on the table, now near the bed and left, a bit surprised at Kagome's appearance, but saying nothing. "Come, let's clean you up," she said tucking a strand of hair behind Kagome's ear. 

"No." Kagome felt the word leave her lips without even blinking.

"Huh?" Kaiya turned to her, disbelieving.

"I'm helping," she stated, stepping towards the large bed. Kaiya was about to protest, but the look Inutashio sent her way told her not to interfere. Kagome took a rag and soaked it with water and began wiping the blood off of Alex's face. Tearing the boy's kimono, Inutashio sighed once more.

"Kagome, I want you to be honest with me." She nodded her agreement and looked at him expectantly. "Did you truly choose him, as your protector?" he asked beginning to clean the boy's wounds.

"Yes," she answered truthfully. While cleaning and dressing the deep wounds, both stayed quiet in the comfortable silence surrounding them. Though it seemed like an hour or so, the process took a good four hours, the sun was now near dusk. Soon the ball would have to begin.

"Why? Of all, why him?" he asked suddenly.

"Instinct," she answered simply. Inutashio gave a small nod. She smiled as she lightly touched Alex's lips. His gaze followed her every move. "Heart and soul." She looked at him. "I don't regret the choice I made, Uncle."

"So, you blood-bound yourself to him."

"Yes."

'That would explain the Windscar, it is said the only one who protects can use it...but still...a human?' "Kagome, you didn't mark him. I have to ask, why?" She frowned at this, and spat out a reply as if it was poison on her tongue.

"Fucking duty," she answered, fists clenching as she dismissed any other possibilities. Inutashio winced. "Choose one, give an heir." Her claws were digging into flesh, knuckles turning white. Kagome turned her gaze back to Inutashio, "Never loved. Just used." Blood dripped from her punctured palms onto the silky sheets of the bed. He lowered his head.

"I'm sorry, Kagome."

"Just bring him back. I beg of you. I...I love him." Inutashio's eyes squeezed tight. She rose off the bed and went to clean up. Going in the bathroom, next to the closet, she washed the drying blood from her body before changing into a new kimono.

* * *

'I wish it was my son, Inuyasha. But...she loves him...' he thought, looking at the boy. 'I know how it is to lose a loved one. And besides, it's my fault that she doesn't know about Inuyasha. Very few know...I'll do it, for her, and for my son.' He made up his mind. As she returned, he called, "Kagome." Their eyes locked. "He won't be human anymore." 

"I know." she smiled a bit. "He won't mind. After all he accepted me, a half-breed." She chuckled. He nodded and cut his wrist. Carefully, he prepared the healing potion from his blood, the time in which Kagome dressed Alex's wounds a second time. When he was done, he handed her a small bottle.

"Here. Pour this down his throat every two hours." He gazed at the boy. "It's gonna take at least three days before he'll wake up." Kagome's eyes shot to Inutashio's in confusion.

'_Three days? Even with Uncle's healing blood?_ But he's a hanyou, so maybe...'

"Even if he was demon, he would be out for a few days," he answered her unspoken question, confusing her even more.

"But, why?"

"Kagome, as you are now, in this form, you are full youkai of mixed blood." She lowered her head. "You shouldn't be ashamed by this," he said, lifting her chin. "The reason is that he inhaled Sesshomaru's poisonous mist, which is deadly, but combined with your poison-ice... " He shook his head. "Even I would be out cold for a few days." Tears gathered in her eyes.

"So, it's all my fault..." she whispered.

"No…you…you actually saved him."

"How?"

"You froze his body without killing him and stopped the poison from spreading." He hugged her. "It's my fault you're worrying and crying so much. I shouldn't have kept so many things from you."

"What?" He looked down at her tear-stained face, stroking her bangs lightly.

"I should have warned you..." Kagome stayed quiet in her confusion as he sat her again on the bed. "On your sixteenth birthday, there would have been a tournament, in which all those who court you would have participated, to win your heart by instinct. Moreover, today was the day your true form would be revealed, though you can change in which one you want after this day. If I would have told you this earlier, your chosen one wouldn't be like this." She glanced at the young man affectionately. Inutashio rose from the bed.

"Yeah, but would I have confessed my love out loud for him to you?" Inutashio chuckled.

"You are and will always be an inu-youkai, it would have come out eventually. Your father would have been proud of how you turned out. I know I am." She chuckled.

"If you say so, Uncle." He gave her shoulder a small squeeze.

"He's gonna be alright, I can tell he's strong." Inutashio assured her once again. He looked down at the two. 'He's part of my family now, my blood will run through his veins.' He walked towards the door, and spoke over his shoulder. "Don't forget to pretty yourself up, Yuka will be here soon with your gown." She nodded. "And one more thing." At this, she rosed and faced Inutashio.

"Yes, Uncle?"

"Don't be surprised if he's gonna become an inu-hanyou."

"Really?" she asked, not expecting this from him, since he knew that Alex was human. He smiled and nodded.

"You're gonna make your parents proud." He smiled secretively before leaving and closing the door behind him.

* * *

Inutashio left, leaving Kagome to her thoughts. 

'What does he mean by all this?' she asked herself, as her gaze wandered to the peaceful figure on the large bed. 'And most importantly, why did he change into human form?' She sighed and walked up to the side of the bed, sitting once again near her love. After admiring him for a few minutes, Yuka came in with her gown.

"Kagome-sama, I've brought you your gown." She placed it on bed, opposite from Alex. Humbly, she kept her eyes on the floor, waiting for her new orders, not daring to look at the young man.

"Thank you. Has Eri arrived yet?" she asked without shifting her gaze.

"She has, my Lady."

"Good, send her to me." Kagome rose and took the gown in her hands. "You can go, Yuka. I can dress myself." The girl nodded and bowed before leaving. Sighing, Kagome waited for Eri to arrive. She heard a knock at the door.

"Come in, Eri." Eri entered the room and gasped at what greeted her.

"Ka-Kagome?" She smiled.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Wow..." Eri approached her friend. "You look..."

"Like a demoness?" Kagome suggested playfully.

"No, beautiful."

"Aw, thanks Eri."

"No problem, so let's get you ready." Kagome nodded her agreement and let Eri lead her to the vanity mirror. For the next half an hour, Eri worked on her hair, makeup and claws, after which, she helped Kagome dress in the multi layered gown. "There," Eri said with pride as she finished the last touches. "All done, and just in time."

"Thank you." Kagome smiled and stepped towards the door, accompanied by her friend. "Eri." she turned to the girl. "Can you..."

"Watch over him?" she supplied.

"Yeah."

"Sure. Anything else I need to do?" Kagome nodded.

"On the table, there's a small bottle. You have to pour some in his mouth in about an hour and then again every two hours." Eri nodded. "Don't let anyone in this room till I come back."

"I won't."

"And, please, send for me if there's the slightest change."

"Don't worry. I'll take good care of him, promise." Kagome smiled gratefully. "Have fun."

"I'll try." Eri smiled as Kagome left the room and then closed the door behind her, locking it for good measures.

* * *

Kagome walked silently through the halls, too caught in thought to notice the servants, demon and human alike, bowing as she passed them. Reaching the large golden doors of the ballroom, she paused. After a moment and a few deep breaths, she gave a small nod, signaling for the door to open. 

"Please give a proper welcoming for the heir of the throne, Princess Kagome Higurashi." She heard Inutashio's announcement. Taking a one last deep breath, she thought stepping inside,

'_Inuyasha, please be safe._'

* * *

A cool breeze blew, gently caressing his bangs as the evening sun sent its red, dusky rays through the deep forest. Slowly, he breathed the forest's scent. How long had he been unconscious, he didn't know for sure but by the dimming light, it had been quite a few hours. Sighing softly, he concentrated on healing the deep wounds, his thoughts going back to the day's events. 

'So, you have returned, little brother...' the last image of Inuyasha flew before his eyes, his words clear as crystal.

* * *

**(_ Flashback _)**

"I'm sorry, brother. Forgive me, for it's the only way..." Inuyasha said as Kagome cried safely in his embrace.

**( _End Flashback _) **

**

* * *

**

A deep growl formed within his chest.

'_The only way for what?_' he thought. Then all his fury and hatred turned to one of the swords at his hip. '_Tenseiga, why…why didn't you leave me there, so I could know..._' A soft rustling interrupted his stream of thoughts. His blood red eyes whipped at the source of sound and connected to deep pools of chocolate. A bit surprised by this, he blinked. 'Who…?'

* * *

For a moment or two she just stood there, unsure of herself. His deep growl frightened her a bit, resulting in her light, careful movement. Her body froze, breath sticking in her throat as crimson eyes locked with hers. When he blinked, she dared breath again, though it was shallow. Her legs started moving on their own accord. 

'_What am I doing?_' her mind screamed. '_This is a wounded youkai, I should know better! I'm a miko! The Guardian!_' her mind raced over and over again.

* * *

As soon as he blinked in confusion, she started moving towards him. Though he growled with ferocity he never showed in his life, she seemed to be deaf to it. 

'What is she doing! Doesn't she realize I can end her pathetic life in less than a split second!'

* * *

Soon, she was only a few feet away from him and she stopped. Her throat too dry to speak, she settled for giving him water, still, she would not go any nearer. Kneeling, she set up the bamboo pouch as near to him as she could stretch. Then, swallowing hard under his heavy gaze, she stood, turned and walked away. 

'_I'm crazy! Turning my back to a demon, a wounded demon! He could kill me right here and now!_'

* * *

Sesshomaru sat there, dumbfounded as the young woman stood and turned her back, leaving. As she reached the spot where he first saw her, she turned her head. Looking at him over her shoulder, their eyes locked for a moment. Her gaze adverted from his as her cheeks were stained with a soft rosy shade, and she left as quickly as she could, not daring to look back just yet. Sesshomaru eyed the bamboo pouch thoughtfully. 

'What if it's poisoned? In my state I don't know... I'll just ignore it, even without it I'll be healed by tomorrow night.' With that, he set his mind to refuse and ignore what she brought.

* * *

'_What am I doing?_' she asked herself for the umpteenth time, while making her way back to the small clearing. In her hands, the plate of fried fish and rice exuded a delicious aroma. Soon, she found herself in the same spot as earlier that day. This time, though, she was mesmerized by molten gold eyes. Her throat dried up again, preventing her from speaking.

* * *

For the second time in less than a day, he found himself confused, yet curious at this sole human's actions. First the water, which after a short inspection proved to be drinkable, and now she came again? Slowly, the young woman kneeled, and stretching her arms towards him, she offered him the plate of food. Without much thought he spoke to her. 

"Why do you bother with such useless actions, Miko?"

Her heart skipped a beat at his words, eyes widening. Shyly raising her gaze from the ground, she searched through thick eyelashes for his questioning voice.

"How did you get that bruise on your cheek bone?" his calm voice rang. Instinctively, she raised a trembling hand to the forming bruise.

'_How…? How can he tell I have a bruise? But why would he care? He's a youkai._' she thought, blushing in embarrassment, her gaze returning to the ground before her. '_Why can't I find my voice when I'm around him?_'

Why did she feel like she could trust him? She couldn't have this feeling towards anyone since the day she woke up at the Sacred Shrine. His next words shocked her a bit, but the fact that they trigged something in her mind, some sort of locked up memory, frightened her.

* * *

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," he said, looking away. He sighed. What was this strange feeling, like this had already happened, in another life perhaps.

* * *

**( _Flashback/ Present Time _) **

In a small clearing, years ago, a nine-year-old girl stood crying her soul out. Crushing delicate flowers to her chest, tears spilled over her muddy round face. How could they be so cruel? Giving their consent for her to get married to a stranger. Her own parents!

Rustling leaves to her side followed by nearing light footsteps determined her soft sobbing to stop and her figure to stiffen. A pair of feet came in the view of her lowered gaze. When no more movement was made, her curious nature returned to her. Golden depths that rivaled with the sun's own beauty gazed down at her. Dusk's rays mingled with long streaks of silver, reflecting light on her tear stained cheeks.

"Why do you bother with such useless actions, Miko?" a cuttingly calm voice asked her.

'_Miko? I'm no miko._' Eyes widened in confusion, before her gaze averted to the ground. The young man knelt, one elegant eyebrow arching in the slightest.

"What happened to your face?" his calm voice asked. Shocked depths of brown whipped up to his own before falling to the ground fearfully. His own emotionless gaze moved from the girl in front of him. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." For the second time her eyes widened in confusion, before changing to pure joy, a smile forming on her lips. "What are you so happy about? I only asked what happened." Tears roamed freely down the girl's cheeks, only to soak his silk kimono as she leaped into his arms. She cried silently for a few moments, and still, he never moved, not supporting her, nor rejecting. When her tears calmed, she found her voice, the sound foreign to her ears as the words slipped from her lips.

"I... fell..." The girl lifted her eyes to shinning gold. She saw his lips move, but the voice that followed their movement was different.

"Liar. That's a lie," he said, standing to his full high, eyes narrowed.

* * *

"I...fell..." the young woman's answer came after a long silence. His eyes narrowed. 

"Liar. That's a lie." Sesshomaru stated despite himself. Standing, he straightened his bloodstained kimono. 'Now I know who she is...' he thought as his hearing caught the calls of Jaken's annoying voice in the distance. 'Not yet...' He was interrupted by the woman's voice.

"How...do you know that? **Who...are you? What do you want?**" she asked, frantically reaching for her bow and arrows. Sesshomaru looked at her with his cold stare before turning around.

"Come," he ordered.

"What?" she choked in surprise. He began moving away.

"Come," he repeated. "This Sesshomaru will waste no more time." He looked over his shoulder. "Rin." Her hands dropped the bow immediately.

"You...you..." Her body went numb, memories crashing over her.

* * *

"Come," the young man before her said. 

"What?"

"Rin." His blank face became serious.

"Yes," she confirmed, nodding shyly.

"I shall escort you home." When she didn't budge, he continued. "This Sesshomaru will waste no more time. Let's go." His commanding voice let no room for but's, so she rose and followed silently. Soon, they reached her home, a modest one, but still of a rich family. "Go on," he said stopping in front of the door. She gave a small nod and entered the house. Halfway, her father met her.

* * *

"Well?" he asked, arms crossing. "What is your answer?" 

"I will not marry that man," she answered, struggling to keep her courage.

"**Why you little!**" the man fumed, raising a hand to strike. She shut her eyes tightly.

"That is no behavior a father should have."

"Huh?" The man looked over the girl's head, palling as the young man's gaze and his own connected. "Prince Sesshomaru, things like this should not concern Your Highness." A dangerous amused smile appeared on fifteen-year-old Sesshomaru's lips.

"Since when have the likes of you decide what should concern this Sesshomaru?" Rin turned, surprised at the exchange. "Nevertheless, one should not abuse a miko." His eyes showed the seriousness that his features lacked.

"**What?**" he asked. "**My little Rin, a miko?**" Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

"My little Rin, is it now? That bruise will never heal completely. You shall pay for your mistake." The girl stood paralyzed between the two.

* * *

"**Rin move!**" the voice commanded, before she was swiped from the spot.

* * *

Through the crowded room, Sango and Miroku tried to make their way to the balcony. Once outside, both breathed in relief. 

"That was hard, eh Sango?"

"You could say that." She gave a small smile, but it disappeared.

"What's wrong? You've been acting strange ever since you heard of our friend's condition." Sango shook her head.

"No. That's not it. I just have a bad feeling," she confessed, but gave her best to try and enjoy the ball for Kagome's sake.

* * *

A/N: 

Well that's it for now. Hpoe you like it. And if you have the time, please thank Yami396 for helping me escape.


	60. Chapter 60

A/N: Hi guys! It's been so long since my last update and I'm sorry for that. I'm sure that most if not all of you were wondering if i was still alive... or wishing me dead by now. Well to explain the future updates, i'm in my last year of hightschool now so i'll be verry busy, but I'll try and update in two weeks the most each time. Thank you to all that (still) read my story, and special thanks to yami396/Morgana Maeve (if she already changed the ID) and to those who reviewed.

* * *

_**Chapter 60: The Truth of the Past and Present 1  
**_

It had been about four hours since the ball started, and after greeting the guests, all Kagome could do was sulk away in her seat. Seeing her 'cheerful' mood, Shippo decided to take a shot at distracting her. He tiptoed his way behind her seat, getting ready to surprise her with one of his tricks.

"Hey, Shippo, getting as bored as me?" Shippo stopped in mid step.

"How did you know it was me?" Kagome turned in her seat and scooped the kitsune into her lap, smiling.

"That's easy." She giggled. "Your scent is sweet." She poked his nose lightly. "And all the cake you ate is half in you tummy, half on your face." She laughed lightly.

"No fair." Shippo pouted as Kagome took a handkerchief and started cleaning his face. "I wanted to cheer you up."

"Cheer me up?" she asked, insisting on a stain of chocolate on his round cheek.

"Yeah. You're so...so...sad looking. And it's all because of that baka." Kagome's expression saddened.

"Shippo...you can't blame him for everything." She combed his orange-red hair with her claws. "He's been through a lot."

"But it's your birthday...and you're sad...and when it was mine, you said to be happy 'cause I got older..."

"I know, but I can't help worrying about him." She smiled down at him, only to frown the next second at hearing one of the last voices she wanted to hear.

"Worrying about me, beautiful? That's so sweet of you."

"Koga," she said coldly, not looking at him.

"No. Kagome wasn't worrying about you, wolf." Shippo narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms defiantly. "She was worrying about..."

"Shippo. Please call Sango. I need to talk with her about something." Kagome begged Shippo with her eyes. He wouldn't say no to her.

"Fine. I'll get Sango," he sighed, but narrowed his eyes again as Koga smirked. He put his hands in his pockets and turned. "Oh, yeah." He turned to face Koga, his eyes sparkling mischievously. "This is for you, stinking wolf! Fox fire!" he shouted, throwing green energy flames into Koga's face. Looking at Koga's surprised expression and face full of ashes, Kagome couldn't do anything else but laugh. Shippo smirked contently.

"Why you little brat!" Koga fumed. Shippo stuck his tongue out at him and started running.

"Run, Shippo!" Kagome cheered as Koga started chasing the kid. "And thanks," she said, slipping away from her seat and mingling with the guests.

"That annoying brat!" Koga grumbled. "So where were we?" He turned to see that Kagome had left. "Damn. Where did that woman go?"

* * *

One could say Kagome was running for her life when she heard someone calling her name. 

"Kami, what now?" She stopped and turned to greet the one calling out to her. "What is it, Ayame?" she asked the fiery hair wolf demoness.

"Oh, nothing much, just wanted to talk to you. Have the time?"

'On one hand, I could try and run the whole night from Koga, or I could use Ayame as an excuse to avoid him, hmm...better get things over with her anyway.' Kagome made up her mind and smiled. "Sure, why not. Got nothing better to do anyway."

"Perfect. Let's find a quiet corner then." Ayame clasped her hands together. 'Finally, I can tell her to leave my Koga alone.'

"Lead the way, Ayame." The two demons made their way to one of the most retreated armchairs in the room, near one of the five fireplaces the ballroom held. "So, what did you want to talk about, Ayame?" Kagome asked as they each took a seat.

"You know very well about what." Ayame crossed her arms.

"Oh? Humor me please," Kagome responded, bored.

"Oh, fine. I'll say it out in the open."

"That's all I ask." Ayame huffed.

"Stay away from Koga," she hissed.

"What was that? I didn't hear you." Kagome smirked.

"You heard me. Stay the hell away from Koga."

"Oh, that." Kagome laughed.

"Yes, that."

"Now I'd love to comply with you, but you see, there's this tiny little problem." Kagome's expression turned serious as she leaned forward, intertwining her fingers.

"Which is what?"

"He won't leave me the hell alone."

"Yeah, right. You love how he sniffs at your tail like a dog in heat."

"To tell you the truth…" She leaned back.

'I knew it!' Ayame thought, furious.

"If he was an inu-youkai, it wouldn't be a problem."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Simply put, I hate wolves." This answer hit Ayame in the face, hard.

"I don't understand." She looked confused. 'Is she playing with my mind or something?'

"What's not to understand? I hate wolves."

"But?"

"No buts, Ayame. I hate all wolves, no exceptions, so he's included." Ayame saddened a bit.

"So...you hate me, too?"

"Not really. I mean I get along with you and your personality is great, but..."

"But?"

"Being a wolf youkai, it's a minus in my book." Kagome rose from her seat, sighing. She was about to leave when Ayame's voice stopped her.

"Why? At least tell me why?" Kagome looked over her shoulder before turning and leaning to whisper in Ayame's ear.

"Because your kind killed my father." Ayame's breath caught in her throat as a bit of her childhood memory flashed before her eyes.

* * *

"_Daddy, Daddy's home," Ayame's little sister announced to the cave from its entrance. She rose from her crouched position to meet her father. As he entered the cave, she saw her father carrying a badly wounded fellow wolf youkai._

"_Father!" she cried, running to his aid. As she did so, the deep wounds the youkai showed shocked her. Just a few feet back from them were five more who seemed to be not as wounded as the one her father carried inside, and were helping their other four limping comrades. _

"_Ayame, call your grandfather, quickly."_

"_Yes father." She called her grandfather and then went to tend to the wounded along with her mother and the other females in the pack. Needing to change the water, she had to go past the room in which her father and grandfather were conversing quietly. Curious, but also worried at her father's grave tone, she stopped and listened to them._

"_What are we going to do, Dad?" she heard the younger male ask._

"_I don't know yet. But are you sure it was him? 'Cause if it was him, things are far from serious."_

"_I'm sure, Dad. It was Keytaro."_

_'Keytaro? The dog demons Northern Lord?" _

"_But why would he attack our kind?"_

"_I'm not sure, but whatever it was, I know..."_

"_Ayame did you bring that water yet?" Her mother's voice startled her. She ran and got it before returning to tend the wounds of the one her father brought. The other female tending to him went to get some more rags, and Ayame was left alone with him._

"_Here, have some water." She gave some to him. The youkai coughed a bit._

"_Thank you." Ayame smiled sympathetically at him and began cleaning one of the deepest wounds. It was strange, but no matter how much she pressed, it wouldn't bleed._

_'That's so strange,' she thought, frowning. "Please, tell me...tell me what happened." The demon coughed a bit more but answered her, somewhat._

"_Ha, we showed him..." The guy frowned. "Should have given the girl up and saved his skin." He coughed. "Damn that wench for having miko powers."_

"_Miko powers?" The youkai ignored her._

"_We would have cleaned up the sight if she didn't blast us away from that mutt." He coughed again. With all the coughing he did, drops of blood should have been present, but there was none. "That luxurious bitch would have been mine if he didn't butt in." Ayame's father came next to her just in time to hear the guy's confession._

"_Father." Ayame turned to see her father boiling in rage. In his now unstable state, he grabbed the wounded youkai by the neck and brought him nose to nose with himself. "Father!" Ayame cried, frightened. Never had she seen her father so blinded by anger._

"_You filth!" he growled in the younger one's face. "Do you have any idea what you've done?"_

"_We only wanted to have some fun with the girl. It was the mutt's fault he got in the way."_

"_You idiotic moron!" he growled fiercely. "You've cursed us all!" he shouted. "How dare you think of even touching the innocent one of the Higurashi family!?!" he asked, outraged._

"_What!" The whole cave turned in shock. The younger male's eyes widened._

"_The-the...inu-youkai..."_

"_Father..." Ayame started worried._

"_Oh, my daughter..." the pack leader started. "I pray to the gods for the innocent one to find the generosity not to let her wrath over us. Because of this fool's actions, we are bound to exile and death. They killed the last Ice Dog." Ayame gasped. Her father let go of the trembling youkai and rose to his feet. "Everyone, you heard what these fools have done. The ones that are coughing without spitting blood and have wounds that do not bleed, don't bother tending to them. They're as good as dead. The other ones..." He looked at each of the wolf demons that came inside wounded. "Prepare yourself to pay with your lives for the crimes you committed." His eyes rested on a certain young demon. His only son. He hadn't participated in the crime since he was with him, but would he let his best friend die alone? 'No,' the pack leader thought as the one thing he feared the most at this moment happened._

"_I shall accompany you too, Father," he said rising to his full height. His determination left no room for negotiations. And that was how they left to receive the judgment they deserved, no matter how much Ayame pleaded for her father and brother to stay, her pleas in vain._

* * *

"Kagome!" Ayame rose from her seat. Kagome stopped in her tracks. "You can't hold a grudge for that against us forever." 

"Just watch me," she called over her shoulder.

"I didn't hold a grudge against you for taking mine!"

"Taking yours? I did no such thing."

"Liar!" Kagome turned slowly and took a few steps towards Ayame. The coldness of her eyes sent chills up the wolf demoness' spine.

"They came to me, I did not take them."

"I don't believe you," she said, taking a step back.

"That is your choice."

"You blood-thirsty bitch! How many of my kind have to die for you to be pleased?"

"I could care less if all your kind dies, but..."

"But? But what?" Ayame was close to tears now.

"I didn't ask for any of it." Kagome turned and walked away from Ayame.

"You killed them!" Ayame cried.

"No. Ken'ichi-san and Shichiro are alive," she said before disappearing into the crowd.

"What? Kagome! Wait!" Ayame called after her, but she was already gone.

* * *

_Running...running, danger...instinct, power...Why? This tightening feeling deep inside brakes free...chased...hunted...run away, run away...escape...cornered...defend...stay awake, stay awake...let go...lose control...Stop! Wake up...Inuyasha!_

Stopping dead in his tracks, the red cloth was erased from his vision, everything becoming clear.

'Forest...why, how did I end up here...why did I lose control?' He winced as the cold air blew over his wounds. 'Was I fighting?' he asked himself, looking down at his ripped clothing and bleeding wounds, but the blood on his hands was...frozen.

Muscles numb with freezing coldness.

Following the stains of blood on the white snow with his gaze, he found a still body at the end of the trail. 'Did I do that?' Worried, he rushed ahead as much as the spreading numbness would allow him. He tripped and fell right before he reached the still body, and his wounds stung painfully. "Damn." He ground his teeth tightly and reached for the bloody form before him. Inuyasha could still feel some warmth coming from it. 'There's still time...' he thought and painfully stood over the body and turned it to face him. Though this was youkai, one could mistake him for a human if it weren't for the pointy ears and the two silver stripes on each cheek. Strange, he seemed familiar, and maybe that feeling determined his next actions.

Cursing, he took the youkai's hand over his shoulder and, supporting his torso with the other, Inuyasha made his way to the small shelter he knew in those places. Once inside the small cave, his powers gave up for a split second and he fell with the body over him. After catching his breath, he got out from under the body. "What the hell happened? I lost control over at Naraku's and escaped. And the rest is black from there...I must have run into the poor guy." Inuyasha barely rose to his feet and went outside, only to return a few minutes later with some dry wood he had stored around. He lit a small fire and then leaned the demon against the cave wall to estimate his injures. "He's badly wounded, normally he wouldn't survive the night." Concluding with that, Inuyasha ripped a piece from his torn kimono and put it in his mouth. Biting hard on the cloth, he put his wrist into the fire's red flames.

The smell of burning skin made his stomach turn and the heated cuff dug into his arm like acid. The pain was infernal, making him draw his hand back. His jaws were closed tight in pain as he moved to the demon's side. With his uninjured hand, he opened the demon's mouth and then punctured the wrist of his right, right under the still heated cuff and let a fair amount of boiling blood pour down his throat. When he considered the amount was good enough he put the wrist over the fire again, letting the steel turn red and burn the wound shut. With the last drop of strength, he put some more wood on the fire to keep them warm as outside, a heavy snowstorm began, and closing his eyes, he fell unconscious on the cold ground.

Waking up after what seemed like weeks due to his body's weak condition, thoroughly stiff and numb, he knew that it couldn't have been more than a day or two. Adjusting his eyes to the bright light outside and the darkness of the cave, he looked for the demon, but he was nowhere to be found. Sniffing for the youkai's scent, he understood that he had left the cave not too long ago and considering, his closeness to the cave's entrance, the demon had tried to carry him along. Getting to his feet, Inuyasha went outside and looked for traces of blood on the snow. Discovering what he needed to find him, he followed it at the new pace his almost fully healed body could set.

He heard a chocked scream in the distance, and it made his blood run cold as ice. He picked up his pace as sounds of a big commotion, a fight, became nearer and nearer. He jumped out in the field but was immediately rooted to the ground by the sight. In the middle of the field, fighting proudly was a gigantic silver-white inu-youkai. In his eyes' pupils, he held the flames of hell, where his irises held the heavens. His shoulders and chest mane that went down his forelegs, along with the tail two times the size of the body, were pure silver. The sun's rays reflected off his fur and onto the white snow. The strong body packed with muscles moved swiftly as snow in the wind, its every jump, sky high, was followed by a soundless landing, and never did the ground shake when his enormous paws moved. Deadly claws froze the earth with poison ice, and his breath called the blizzard. The only thing that told Inuyasha that this magnificent creature was the same youkai from the cave were its markings, two silver stripes on each side of the face and pointy ears. Though its appearance was impressive, what shocked him most was seeing the inu-youkai fight more than twenty other minor demons, wolf demons to be exact, barely the size of his head. If Inuyasha was immobilized before, now he was rock solid at seeing the dog demon fight while protecting, and what he was protecting seemed more like a toothpick compared to its colossal form. With his skilled eyes, Inuyasha could tell that it was a human, a young woman. She seemed scared mindlessly, her body bruised and clothes torn to pieces. It angered him to no end. But again, his attempts to move were stopped as his ankles were frozen to the ground, leaving him with only one possibility, to watch as the battle continued. He stood worrying, knowing how wounded the youkai was. With his blood, a demon, that severely wounded, would take two more dosages and one to two days more to recover, considering how much blood he could spare.

"Dad!" The woman's voice brought him back, just catching the dog demon collapsing as the other demons formed a circle around him. The inu-youkai proportions minimized to the ones of a bear, but kept the demon form. The girl rushed to him, circling his neck with her arms as she cried. Inuyasha desperately tried to free himself to go to her aid. But it was to no use; he couldn't do it in time. The girl rose, her face stained with tears, covered with bruises and mud, her expression filled with hatred. The girl joined her hands as if in prayer and closed her eyes as the angry wolves approached her. A small snowstorm circled her and the inu-youkai, creating a barrier between them. Her voice rang through the open space, crystal clear.

_"Chained light. Frozen wind. Soundless whisper."_ She opened her eyes and the snowstorm dispersed, showing a ghost-like figure, a frozen white expression, dead heaven eyes, and ink black hair with blue highlight. He managed to free himself and started running to help her. He made it half way there when she spoke again. _"Dispel. Erase. Destroy. Prodigious."_ The words left her cold blue lips, and in that moment, their eyes locked for a split second, a moment in which her eyes widened in surprise before a pale blue energy enveloped her and spread with lightning speed over the open field. In less than the blink of an eye, it would reach him, and he would be blown away like the wolves. Her voice reached over the whistle and sparks of the force field. _"Cease. Discontinue. Forbid. Preclude."_ A lightning bolt cut through the blue energy and it disappeared right in front of his eyes. All he could see for less than a second was her worried expression, changing to that of a nymph. _"Sleep."_ A youkai _"Dream and forget."_ And last a human. _"Forgive me."_ And everything went black.

Alex woke up, taking deep and erratic breaths, his body burning and sweating like never before. But above all this, there was one spot that hurt the most, and he needed to know why.

* * *

Eyes closed tightly, she clutches to the only support she feels. Still, her heart felt content as strong arms sustained her being. In a fleeting second, one phrase traveled the lengths of her mind. 

_I shall protect you forever, my Rin._

Her eyes shot open, only to have her hair swept across her face as the winds changed around her continuously.

"Are you harmed?" a strong voice asked, making the hard surface she was held against vibrate. Rin looked up to her savior. Silver bangs moved fluently against their owner's forehead on the wind-waves, ending with a mass of the same silver white. Elegant black eyebrows knitted together in concentration. Deep golden eyes shifted to hers expectantly.

"Um... no," she said shyly, a light blush staining her cheeks. The owner of those deep eyes blinked once before returning his attention to their surroundings. 'Who are you?' she thought, studying him. She made a small noise as he stopped. Gentler than she would have expected from a youkai, he set her to her own feet, and with the same gentleness, he steadied her before she could lose her balance.

"Stay behind me," he ordered with an impassive face as two of his right hand fingers began to glow. Before she could say anything, he turned, leaving a light thread behind. With a flick of his wrist, the light thread whipped past her, successfully destroying the light blades aimed at the two of them. She instinctively clutched to his clothing.

"The great Sesshomaru is protecting humans now? How ironic." A woman's voice sounded from the shadows.

"Kagura," he said, his voice elegantly cold, though his eyes flashed with unsuppressed anger.

"Oh, so nice of you to remember me."

"This Sesshomaru would rather not." Sesshomaru winced as a cold breeze caressed one of his still unhealed wounds.

"What's this I see, you're wounded? Wouldn't have thought of it possible," she pointed out, emerging from the shadows.

Rin hid behind the tall demon from the demoness' blood red eyes. Something about those eyes frightened her.

"Found your lost pet?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Watch your tongue, wench!" he warned. The demoness narrowed her eyes.

"I should have finished the brat off last time." Sesshomaru's growl intensified, fangs showing proudly.

"Who are you?" Rin whispered, backing away from Sesshomaru. Kagura smirked.

"So you haven't told her? My, my are we afraid of something?" Rin looked more confused than ever. "It's quite simple, you little bitch, he's your..." The wind demoness had no time to finish that phrase before she was pinned against the hard surface by her neck. Sesshomaru's right hand glowing with a green vapor as he cracked his knuckles, eyes shining with a murderer's intense light.

"The time has come."

"No!" the demoness known as Kagura screamed in fear.

"Die." Poisonous gas shot from his palm with lightning speed, melting everything in its way. All that was left of the demoness was her last scream echoing through the deep woods. Straightening his posture, from the corner of his eye, Sesshomaru saw the young woman collapsing psychically as she leaned against the nearest tree.

"Who are you?" she asked, looking at him. The youkai turned slowly, his face blank of emotions, but his eyes were different than before. "Who are you!? Answer me! Please!" she begged, tears spilling down her face. Rin shook with the power of her sobs. "If I know you, tell me what you are to me, please. I want to know, to remember..." In one swift move, he was five inches from her. His left hand had a strong hold on her arm, but not strong enough to hurt her, as the other moved to her cheek, touching it lightly and making her look in his eyes. 'His eyes...that look, such loneliness and pain. Where...have I seen it before...'

Sesshomaru just stood there, watching as emotions played on her delicate features, going from desperate to curious, to slight recognition.

'Rin,' he called to her, in his thoughts. 'Remember me...please.' Though his expression didn't show, for the first time in his life, he, the great Lord Sesshomaru, was willingly to beg. Ready to beg for the sole reason he remained attached to the real world, to life itself after loosing so much since the early age in his childhood. 'Come back to me.'

_'I want to remember!'_ she screamed in her mind, closing her eyes desperately, trying to break though the wall separating present from the past. A light glow became evident in the jewel she carried around her neck.

* * *

'What do you wish for so desperately?' She heard a voice. Opening her eyes, she found herself surrounded by pitch-black darkness. 

"Who are you?" she asked, turning as a giggling sound was heard. Light exploded, cutting the black wall in the shape of a door. It opened with a long and loud squeak. Being the only way visible to go from where she was standing, Rin stepped through the portal as another voice came.

"These are for you, Rin picked them herself," a child's voice came. The bright light took form around her. She found herself on a small flower-filled hill. A small distance away, she saw a young girl no more than ten. The girl ran the small distance to the boy sitting on a fallen log, repeating herself. "Sesshomaru-sama, Rin picked these for you!" she smiled. The boy kept the emotionless mask on.

"Why do you always give this Sesshomaru flowers? Give them to Jaken." The girl frowned and pouted. He arched an eyebrow in curiosity. He often lost his cool manner around her, why was a question with no answer for him, but he didn't seem to mind though. "Well?" he insisted. She looked up and her frown deepened.

"Because Rin always gives flowers to special people, but Jaken is bad, so Rin doesn't give flowers to Jaken.

"What did Jaken do?" he asked, looking at the imp who inched away.

"He called Rin a stupid human brat...annoying lower creature..." The air seemed to get gradually colder.

"Did he?"

"Yeah, but Rin doesn't mind all the name calling."

"You don't?"

"No." She smiled somewhat. "But he pushed Rin."

"He pushed you?" he asked, eying the small demon. She nodded.

"And Rin got a bump, right here." the girl pointed.

"Jaken." The imp winced.

"Yes...Sesshomaru-sama?" Jaken looked up in time to see a small distortion in his master's cold eyes, and fell to his knees begging. "Please, my lord, don't mind the nonsense this human speaks of." Sesshomaru rose, efficiently stepping on the demon's foot. He yelped in pain.

"Go on ahead, Jaken." Sesshomaru's tone was cold, leaving note that it was an order.

"Yes, my lord." Not daring to comment further, he complied with the order and left.

When Jaken was out of earshot, Rin turned to Sesshomaru, frowning.

"That was rude, Sesshomaru-sama."

"Did this Sesshomaru do something?" Rin huffed, shook her head and handed him the flowers she had in her hands.

"So why am I so special that I get flowers?" the boy asked.

"Rin likes Sesshomaru-sama." His face lost all trace of emotion.

"You should stop doing useless things, and on top of that, giving this Sesshomaru flowers," he said, and he left, leaving her shocked, as if she had been slapped across the face. That hurt her. Tears gathered in her eyes and as he reached the edge of the forest, the girl let her tears run free, sobbing leaned against the log.

Rin felt her own tears falling in time with the ten-year-old's.

"Why is he so cruel? Doesn't he care how she feels?" she asked before being blinded by light and then ending in pitch-black darkness again. "_Don't stop here, I want to see everything, the truth behind it all!_"

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it and that i got you courious enough to recive at least 3 reviews. Thanks again for reading! liany. 


	61. Chapter 61

A/N:

I'm sorry for not updating for a very long time. I'll put up an explication later. Hope you like this.

* * *

Chapter 61: 

Why are dog demons respected and feared but lonely? Why are Ice dog demons the loneliest of all?...some questions just remain unanswered, the secret is too well kept.

Rin felt her own tears falling in time with the ten-year-olds.

"Why is he so cruel? Doesn't he care how she feels?" she asked before being blinded by light and then ending in pitch black darkness again. "Don't stop here I want to see everything, the truth behind it all!"

* * *

Lightning cut through the darkness and enveloped her in a calming light. A warm voice whispered to her ears. 

"What do you want to see... to know... to remember?"

"Why does it hurt so much?" her question remained in the air as the sound of rain was brought to her ears. Opening her eyes she found herself in the middle of a forest in a heavy rain weather. Her legs moved on their on accord.

'It has been six years...' the thought crossed the lengths of her mind. From where it came she didn't know but it felt too true not to be her own. Rin walked down the muddy path, wet to the skin. At the end of her path one could see now a building. From the crack in the door light broke through the darkness outside, as if guiding her somewhere, to someone. Reaching the porch she took a deep breath to calm her racing heart. Timidly she opened the door just enough for her to slip inside. Her entrance was soundlessly as the one praying didn't even noticed her.

The room was relatively bright and warm from the ever burning fireplace in the east corner, on the right of the altar. On each of the side walls there was a window that shivered every time the wind blew. The room wasn't really big but it did reach twenty foot square. In the center of the fore wall stood a magnificent altar and on it a nicely polished marble gravestone. On each side several flower ornaments were present along with a plate for the aroma sticks. The tall figure standing in front of the alter continued praying unaware of her presence. Rain water dripped from his long silver mane and drench clothing onto the flood joining the previous drops in a poodle. His form stood crouch over the altar sustained by his strong hands. She feared disturbing him will not be wise.

"Indeed you are killing me..." his whisper echoed on the walls, sending chills up her spine. "...little bother." he watched mesmerized at the raising smoke. There was a long pause before he continued in the same agonizing sad, whispered voice. "Even from your spoused grave, you reach me..." breath seamed to block itself in his throat as he bend over in pain. Shallow breaths were all his pained body could take. Looking up to a face only he could see, a face of his brother. She knew that, she had always knew since the day he stepped in her life. "...to be true to your words..." he barely finished as the worse coughing fit took over him. Pain traveled from his lungs to his whole being, blood splattered over the marble gravestone. She wanted to reach to him but as she dared to move thunder struck sending a powerful guts of wind swinging the door open and blowing one of the windows down. One after another thunders clashed like dragons in a fight and with each one he seamed to lose the battle, finally with the last and strongest he collapsed next to the altar. Rain blowing inside through the window drenching him even more mixing with the blood oozing from his wounds.

'Sess... Sessho...' her mind started on its own, body frozen in fear. "Sesshomaru!" the chocked cry escaped her throat as she ran to his unconscious form.

* * *

It has been about an hour since he lost trace of Kagome, thanks to her little pet. 

'Curse that brat.' Koga thought furious crashing into an armchair. Normally sniffing her out wouldn't be a problem, but tonight there were at least a dozen of other inviting female scents. 'Damn.' That was one thing, but the source of his nervous state was actually the fact that he hadn't seen that inu-hanyou guy the whole reception. The way he acted around her, talked to her and the worse of all... touched her in front of him that day was all too fresh in his mind.

_He had just heard that Kagome was in the area and he was just dieing to see her again that he ran straight there. He was about to head to the summer house when he caught her scent on a gust of wind, coming from the lake. Along with hers there were the scents of her three friends, Sango Miroku and that annoying brat Shippo. But... there was one more and it was of an male..._

_"Rival." he growled and went at full speed. When he got there he could see and sniff only Kagome and her friends. That gave him confidence so he begun hitting on Kagome, while making sure he made a point to the monk that Kagome was off limits. But she just had to say that._

_"Koga, we have been though this; I am not your woman." Kagome said through clench teeth. Koga frowned. She might not like it but it was his right as a male and even though things may be different in the Higurashi family, once he mates with her things will go back to the way they should be, males rule, females obey. And then... that guy appears out of nowhere right in front of him, blocking his beautiful view of Kagome's perfect skin._

_"Yeah, so back off flea-bag!" the guy growled out in his face. From one insult to another he was ready to dismiss the guy and prove his dominance, when she had to butt in comparing them with children!_

'Of all things with children!'_ he growled. _

_The two pulled apart and he had to bow his head so that he won't jump and hit Kagome for interviewing. "I'm sorry Kagome. It won't happen again." the guy growled flexing his claws, his eyes giving him a silent promise of death for the next meeting. _

_Next he thought Kagome came to her senses and that she was going to apologizes to him for intruding but she did this._

_"Koga. Turn around." she said in a stern voice. When he asked why she just defied him and that annoying friend of her, Sango had to support her, although being a taijia meant knowing youkai rituals. Seeing this, all he could do was to comply but he still watched what was going on from the corner of his eye. The half-breed stepped on the edge of the lake and waited for Kagome to come out, with the robe open for her to step in. That did it! He wasn't allowed to look at her while she was in the water but he could see her coming out in that see through swim ware that always got him hard and on the edge? _

_"I can't believe it! You're letting t... t-th... that half-breed mutt see you?"_

_"Oh... I've seen her like this before." the mutt had the nerve to say that with a grin, turning his head to face him as Kagome was closing her robe, her shoulder facing him. And then that happened, he just couldn't believe Kagome was that kind of a woman. The guy let his hand slide from the robes collar down Kagome's spine to her waist, making her arch to his touch and throw her head back... a small moan escaped her lips. _

_"What?!" his jaw fell hard to the ground at the site. "How can you do this, Kagome!?" he asked the most reasoning question._

_"I can do what ever I want and please, Koga." she defied him again._

_"That's right, she doesn't have a mate yet, so she can take to bed any one she desires." that filth grinned, rapping a hand around her waist, going a bit down over the hip. Kagome blushed and cleared her throat._

_"What?" he complained in a suspiciously playfully voice. Like one used between lovers. _

'Her actions and words proved my theory back there.'

_Kagome's blush deepened as she looked away._

_"Not here." she whispered. _

_"Sorry." he apologized, lowering his ears and giving a toothy grin. That was the last straw any _normal_ guy would have done what he did._

_"I'm not hearing or seeing this! Good bye!" Koga screamed out ragged. "This isn't over! You are my woman Kagome!" and he was off in a whirlwind putting all his range into his speed._

_"You'd wish!" the guy's shout caught after him._

Koga growled at the memory furiously, his boiling blood screaming for release, any king of release, either killing someone or fucking a few females. Mostly, anything would do at this point. And Kami forbid for his eyes to lay on Kagome in this very moment.

"Hey there spicy!" a venom sweet voice rang in his ear before a hot pair of lips closed over the tip of his ear. "Bored enough to come have some fun with me?" he looked at the owner of the voice. This wolf demoness didn't look too bad. She had black eyes with a light brown hair color, a fair amount of breasts and hips, long legs with a inviting scent. This was a catch and he needed it now. Koga stood.

"What's your name?"

"Karen." she liked her lips, urging him to continue.

"Koga. I warn you my nerves are at their limit. It won't be a walk in the garden.

"Hmm..." she leaned to his ear and purred. "I like it rough." with that Koga took her hand and guided her to the room reserved for him, so that he could relieve himself of this stress and pack of nerves.

* * *

Kagome was discussing with Lord Inutashio, interrupting their line as she saw Koga holding the hand of one of the wolf demoness she mostly despised. 

"Off for score another whore aren't you Koga?" Inutashio followed her gaze.

"Kagome? I thought you didn't like Koga." he questioned her hateful glance.

"Oh, Uncle, it's not that I like the flea-bag, so I'm not jealous or anything, it's just that I absolutely hate the fact that they screw each other under my roof." she answered making a disgusted face.

"And I agree with you, dear. What do you say, shall we have them thrown out?"

"Ah, no. I really need to get reed of him and what better way to do it than in public?"

"You are absolutely right." he complimented as they started walking towards the buffet.

"Well what did you expect? I had the best teachers in the world." Inutashio grinned as he handed her another cup of juice.

"Lady Kagome, Sesshomaru and I thank you for the compliment." he bowed playfully, bringing a smile on her lips.

"I do what I can." they laughed.

"So really now, aren't you jealous of the demoness?" he asked to reassure himself.

"Please, how can I be? At this very moment she is screwing half of the wolf tribe while he is doing the other half."

"Aha. Well then I'll be retiring for the night. Happy birthday dear." he said kissing her forehead before turning to leave.

"Uncle, and just to let you know I will sleep and mate with just one..." at this he turned to face her and she continued. "...the one promised to me." this startled him a bit. What could she know about the meaning of those words and who could be promised to her? He raised his head to ask for an explanation.

"Kagome?" but she was already gone. "I guess it's O.K. I'll ask her about it in the morning." he thought out loud and left to his chamber for the night.

* * *

Kikyo and Sota had just arrived when Kagome greeted them at the ballroom's entrance. 

"Kikyo!Sota!" she got the two in one big bear hug.

"Ow, ow! Kagome! We still need to breath, please!" Sota protested turning blue.

"Oh, sorry." Kagome loosened her embrace.

"I's O.K. Kags." Kikyo assured. "But let me look at you." she lifted the young woman's chin. "Yep you got your stripes."

"And pointy years!" Sota pulled at one.

"Hey!"

"What? We thought you'd never get them back, when your blood was sealed."

"Yeah, thanks for worrying that you won't have any other reason to torment me."

"Well, that too." he said thoughtful. "Hey!" he winched as Kikyo hit his arm.

"So what did we miss, since we had to leave urgently after your outburst that night."

"Um... not much, don't worry about it." she answered though her expression saddened. Kikyo nodded and budged Souta to leave them alone to talk. He gave a nod and left without excusing himself. Then Kikyo grabbed Kagome's hand without any other word and pulled her out on the balcony for a more private talk.

* * *

Shippo yawned tiredly in Sango's arms in spite of all the sugar he ate. Sango smoothened his bright red hair and looked towards Miroku who for the past hours has been sending worried and curious glances her way. Though she didn't raise her eyes to meet his she could still feel the weight of his gaze from her place in a comfortable armchair. Sango looked down at the kitsune as he tried to stifle another yawn. 

"Shippo, wouldn't it be better if Kiara took you to your room for the night? It is late after all." she tried to reason with the child.

"No..." he complained trying to keep his eyes open. "What if Kagome needs me to get reed of Koga again?"

"I'm sure that won't be needed." Miroku joined. 'If I get her alone maybe I'll find out what's bothering her so much.'

"But?"

"Come on Shippo... Kagome won't be happy if you'll be dead tired tomorrow." the small demon sighed and gave in.

"Okay, okay. I'll go to bed." Sango smiled as Kiara transformed into her big form. As soon as he was on her back Shippo nestled himself in Kiara's soft fur.

"Good night, Shippo." Sango and Miroku said in union as Kiara left and exited the ballroom through a side door. The doors barely closed and Miroku had her trapped, his hands on each side of her, restricting her from seeing anything else except him.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a serious voice, his eyes hard on her.

"Nothing is wrong, Miroku. Don't worry about..."

"I worry about you!" he interrupted her. "I can see something is not right Sango, stop playing around!" he stated, worry showing clearly on his softened features. She looked away.

'Why do you do this Miroku? This doesn't concern you. You... you..."

"Are you enjoying this?" Sango looked up confused. "Are you enjoying hurting me?"

"I'm not hurting you, don't be ridiculous..."

"You are! Not being trusted hurts more than being wounded Sango!" he leaned in, stopping at a mare inch from her face, his expression serious but still soft. "I love you..." her eyes widened. "Seeing you in distress, pain or anything else that shadows your beautiful eyes, and I'm not able to do anything about it, kills me."

"Miroku..."

"Please Sango, I'm not asking you to share my feelings, only to trust me that is all I want..." he finished with his head bowed and eyes closed as tears begun to stung his eyes. A warm hand cupped his cheek softly.

"I do, I do trust you Miroku, but you're not a demon slayer..." he looked in her teary eyes. "I can't tell you what I know under oath. I don't want to hurt you..."

"But you're hurting yourself, Sango... and slowly killing me."

"I can't burden you with my knowledge. I just can't..." she raised and run crying out the door Kiara and Shippo left earlier. For a moment Miroku stood there unsure of what to do, but then he took left the ballroom after Sango. If he truly loved her he won't give up like this.

* * *

She run blinded by tears down the hall, trying to get as much space as possible. between her and Miroku, who she knew would follow her. To many thoughts ran through her mind leaving her confused and helpless. After a few minutes she couldn't run anymore and stopped, leaning against the wall, Sango let herself slide down to the floor. In the dead silence of the corridor, not much time after she stopped steady footsteps were heard. A shadow was casted over her as two feet stopped in front of her. 

Turning the corner Miroku found Sango sitting on the floor, her back leaned against the wall and her gaze unmistakably downcast. He stopped in front of her and crouched down to her level. He sighed.

"Fine." he said. "I won't ask anything anymore." Sango raised her tear stained face and looked into his eyes. "I won't worry about you anymore..."

'He's lying...'

"I'll stop bothering you and I... I'll stop lov... I'll leave, out of your life forever." he stated. Closing his eyes, Miroku raised to his feet. With his back turned he said "Good bye, Sango. I wish you well."

She couldn't believe what he was saying, he was leaving? Forever? That can't be true! He said he loved her! Panic struck her as she heard him saying 'Good bye.'

"Miroku!" she cried, rapping her arms around him. "Please don't leave me..." she whispered.

"I'm sorry, but I can't stay like this." he closed his eyes. 'Not like this... I won't be able to bear it, near but too faraway...'

"Then don't. Give me one of your earrings..."

"Why?"

"So that I'll know... that you'll stay... forever."

"Sango..."

"I love you and I want to be with you forever." he tuned to look at her surprised. On her lips a small smile played. "Will you... stay?" keeping his face straight he lifted her chin and kissed her softly, lips barely touching. It ended soon and Sango didn't know what to believe. Was he really leaving? Was he going to stay? Calmly Miroku unclasped the biggest earring he had and took her hand. Then he placed it on her finger.

"Forever." he stated. "It was my mother's engagement ring originally, but I had it modified so I won't be able to lose it. I swore to give it to the only woman I'll love forever." Sango remained speechless looking at the simple gold band. She never knew why he cared so much about his earrings, and that one especially. She just thought that if he loved her enough to separate from his most valued treasure he will marry her. Now she had it, his treasure and his promise, all that remained was for her to accept him and seal it. "Let's go." his voice startled her and breath caught in her throat as red stained her cheeks. He started walking, kinda dragging her along. "We have to get back." though she knew he was wright, she couldn't help but be disappointed. Miroku stopped. "What is it?" he asked worried.

"Come with me." she said pulling him in the other direction. 'His room is nearer.'

"Sango?" she opened the door to his room and pulled him inside. She closed the door and hugged him, her head resting on his chest.

"Show me..." she whispered. "Show me that you love me till the end, completely."

Now, hearing those words, he understood. 'The slayers scar' that which one who joins the slayers clan receives by marriage. Either male or female, that scar assured their future in the worse cases. They will be cared for, protected and sustained for remarrying within the slayers clan or their own. But the scar will be a reminder that they loved only once completely. Miroku lifted her chin once more.

"Forever, completely." he swore to her again and let his lips touch hers lightly before truly kissing her. Sango molded to him like water to it's container. Her hand reached up to his pony tale and let his hair loose, smoothening it with her fingers. Within seconds at Sango's dexter fingers the purple cape Miroku wore fell to the floor. Then the room's silence was broken by the sound of the armor plates he had to wear for being one of the princess' guards, falling on the wooden floor followed by Sango's, though hers were lighter and fewer. The darkness of the room gave them intimacy as the red cols paled in comparison with their passion. Sango struggled for less than a moment with the ties of her festive kimono as she gladly accepted his help. In one heated kiss the distance between them and the softness of the bed was closed. Suddenly Miroku broke the kiss and rouse. Sango watched him from the bed confused. When she was about to speak he instructed her to keep the silence. Following his moves she couldn't help but admire him. As he crouched down, the red heat reflected on his features mesmerized her. His black silk shirt and pants shown as light slipped of their surface. His mysterious aura drew her to him.

Miroku got up and walked to the fie place and knelled on one leg and watched the cooling cols. He kept his gaze on the fire pit, but he was aware of the soundless approach of Sango. Her deep inhale threatened to brake the comfortable silence as she stopped right behind him.

"Mi..." was all Sango managed to get out before she found herself on the soft carpet in front of the fireplace being kissed passionately. Again he rouse on his knees.

"Sango..." he whispered. "I am selfish... I want my own oath from you." she nodded once to show that she was listening attentively. "Respect me... love me..." he leaned and kissed her once. "As your friend..." he kissed her cheek and brought her to a sitting position and then untied his shirt. She blushed as it opened slightly when he put a piece of wood on the cols, taking fire immediately. Flames begun dancing as he turned to her again. "As your husband..." Miroku kissed her neck and lightly pulled at her open kimono, making it slip off her shoulders around her, exposing her to him. Retreating again he took off the black shirt, letting her view his toned and lightly tanned body. She couldn't help but shudder at seeing him in this sensual atmosphere. Putting the shirt aside he repeated his previous action of putting another piece of wood in the fire and stirring some of the cols. Changing his gaze on her again he cupped her cheek. She was shocked by the intensity of his eyes as they bore a deep hole within her. He smiled. "As your lover." and kissed her with all of his feelings as his hands worked to dispose of the remaining pieces of clothing. They soon had to part for air. Both panting with excitement. "What do you say?"

"Forever." Sango breathed and brought him over her as if to protect her nudity from other eyes except his. They danced in time with their increasing heartbeats, the burning flames as their guide through passion. Moaned whispers of a language known only by them lightly echoed on the rooms walls. Together as one they reached the limit.

'Now.' he thought as Sango closed her eyes tightly. In the split of a second they saw pure light exploding inside and all around them, just as Miroku extended his right hand and closed it, screaming their lover's name as no one would be able to hear them now. Both out of breath and covered in sweat, but happy at the completion within the other staid still to regain strength. He still lay on top of her but he sustained his weight on his arms as to not burden her breathing even more. He unclenched and then clenched his fist again.

Sango saw him winch and directed her gaze to his right hand, just in time to see a small red col drop from his palm. Shock and worry overcame her, all the air from her lungs trying to escape in one short scream, but futile as he silenced her with a kiss. Miroku had to restrict her moves as she trashed hysterically while keeping her mouth shut. When she calmed, he pulled her up against his chest in his lap.

"Sango, don't be afraid. This is my slayers mark." she blinked confused.

"How? I never..."

"Your brother told me of the whole 'getting into the slayers clan' ritual. Heh, he was kinda hopping that I'll apply it."

"That little brat, just wait till I get my hands on him."

"On one condition."

"And what's that?"

"I get to thank him before you kill him."

"Oh, alright." she smiled up at him. "I love you."

"I love you, too." his soft gaze gained seriousness. "Now, are you ready to go back?' her expression became serious, too.

"Yes, we have to watch over Kagome, I had Shippo go to his room for a reason." she said raising with him and taking a towel and water to clean herself as he did the same before continuing. "I have a bad feeling concerning the curse."

"You mean the dog demons curse?"

"In a way... that wouldn't be such a big problem, I mean some have it their whole life and live up to more than 500 years. It's the Ice Dog's curse I fear most, since Kagome is the Ice Dog's daughter, soon to be called the The Ice Demoness of the Northern Lands.

* * *

In the past hours Eri watched over Alex with great care and consideration but being awake for more than 28 hours she had grown tired and fell asleep in a chair next to the bed. Struggling noises brought her slowly out of her light slumber. Looking at him she saw as his body convulsed powerfully and then completely stopping from any other action. He looked dead, his chest not rising to indicate that he was still breathing. Fear started gathering up inside her as she neared him in horror. 

Eri was startled as the eyes of the man on the bed opened and he stood up panting. Drenched in his own sweat, his eyes wide and unfocused. His black hair accentuated the whiteness of his skin. Without a word he climbed out of bed and limbed with lack of strength towards the balcony. Opening the door he stepped outside, looking over the edge at the night's almost moonless sky. He took a deep breath of the chilly air and leaned over the railing, throwing up the contents of his stomach half over, half on the railing and the floor besides him as he collapsed to his knees drained of any energy he seamed to have before. Eri rushed to his side as he continued throw up.

"My lord, let me help you." she said waiting for his small nod. When he gave it she knelled next to him. Putting an arm around his waist and the other hand on his forehead to hold his head up, she lend him her strength. She had to look away and hold her breath because of the mess he made. After a few more attempts of removing the non-existent content, she patted him gently on the back as to calm his coughing.

"Damn." was the first word that left his lips as he looked at the pavement covered in blood and a green substance. Eri helped him up and slowly walked him in an armchair near the burning fire place. He closed his eyes for a moment as she got a rag and started cleaning the mess.

'If it's this bad for me I can't imagine how bad it smells to him like this, not to mention if his senses activated.' she thought hurrying up. She could feel his gaze seeing right through her. Cautiously she turned to look his way. The man was leaned in front, hands joined and brought back to his lips, elbows resting on his legs. The crouch figure stood predatory in front of the fire, looking in it's deep flames. He waited for her to finish before speaking.

"How long?" he growled.

"My lord?" she asked uncertain, approaching him.

"For how long was I out?"

"Ten to twelve hours, sir."

"Hmm... where's Kagome?"

"At the ball."

"And the old man?"

"Pardon?"

"You know who I'm talking about." his eyes opened and he looked at her. She shivered in fear, his eyes, ones of a caged beast, shown brighter than the fire's flames. He growled. "You and that old hag knew who I was from the start." she bowed her head shamefully.

"Yes. But how?"

"You were all to nice for Kagome's well fair. That gave you away." he growled again as pain ripped through his body.

"My lord!" Eri rushed to his side as again blood came up his throat.

"You were lucky." he rasped. She looked confused at his remark. "If I had had my memory back then, I would have killed you." her eyes widened. "I have to see him."

"My lord, I'll go get him." she stood but was stopped by his hand.

"No. It will result in chaos, Kagome mustn't know."

"I understand. I'll prepare the bath and your clothes."

"Good." he approved her. Breathing seamed impossible, like the times he was beaten close to death as a slave. He leaned back to take the weight of his chest as his muscles contracted. "Eri."

"Yes, sir?"

"Make it boiling hot."

"But with all due respect in your condition..."

"That's exactly why I'm asking this. The chill must be broken before the poison can be released. Despite my father's knowledge, cold blood kills the receiver in a agonizing slow and irremediable way." the reason given she rushed to complete the tasks.

Similar to the shocks he knew cold electricity traveled the lengths of his body, with his shoulder plates as the starting point. "Kami, old man, haven't you figured it out yet?" he asked but the answer remained hidden from him.


	62. Chapter 62

_**Chapter 62: Looking back to find a promise**_

Soon the water for the bath was ready and poured into the tub. Steam raised in the air visible only in the last rays of the moon as if time advanced to come close the moonless night as storm clouds darkened the night even more.

"It's ready my lord." Eri whispered approaching the man resting in the chair. With seemly little effort the man used the chair's arms to push himself up. Eri offered her shoulder for support and he leaned on her. With small steps they reached the steamy tub. He stopped and she removed herself from his side. Slowly he untied the belt and let the kimono slide off his body. His sweat covered skin gleamed in the firelight as he climbed into the tub and sunk in the hot water, hisses escaping his lips. Eri looked away blushing at seeing her lord like this. She knew that it must be the spell Kagome put on him but he really looked human, even his skin took a bright shade of red from the temperature difference.

"Don't just stand there... " She looked at him startled, meeting his violet eyes. "It's not like I don't want to wash myself at the moment....but"She understood what he meant, and blushed her embarrassment at her lack of consideration as she grabbed a washcloth and approached him. Now lesson learned, she took great care in spreading the soap over his arm and then rinsing it off as gently as possible before going for his other arm and shoulders. After she was done with his chest he leaned forward so she could wash his back.

'He was right!' she noted as a green and ice blue liquid flowed out of his wounds every time she went over them. Soon blood was all that came out before it went to a near stop. Satisfied with this she continued with washing the rest of the body even though she as completely embarrassed and couldn't help thinking how Kagome would react to this despite the situation at hand. Would she be furious or over raged? Done with washing his body she prepared to wash his hair was well. She looked over his relaxed face, as she took the soap and instantly thought that somehow he seamed younger now. She spread the soap into his black hair and was completely shocked as she couldn't feel the dog ears on top of his head that she knew that should have been there despite the concealing spell. Just to calm herself, that it was only her imagination she raced her fingers through his hair again but the result was the same. 'As if... as if he truly is human.' she thought. "My lord?" she asked uncertain.

"Yeah, I felt it too." he answered opening his eyes and then going underwater to rinse his hair of the soap. Then rising out of the water and the tub, not minding his naked state in the least, he effortlessly grabbed a towel and dried his skin, as Eri stared in a complete shock at his turned back. Then he looked at her as Eri got the necessary bandages and started to wrap them around his chest before beginning to dress him properly. After a quick look in the mirror he decided he was satisfied with how he looked in the dark blue main color official kimono that had the top rank family crest on the back even if it was covered by his hair. "Eri." he commanded and she jumped at his voice.

"Yes my lord." she responded her readiness and quickly lead the way to Inutashio's chambers.

* * *

The two girls reached the balcony for barely a moment and as soon as the doors were closed behind then and they were out of the sight of the ones in side, tears started to sting at Kagome's eyes. Kikyo looked worried towards her but didn't dare to ask the question. Just a little more and Kagome let her tears roam free as she leaned against the wall. In a shaky voice she started.

"Kikyo, I'm....I'm afraid...."

"Afraid? Why? What happened?"

"I-I might lose him... I feel that I'll lose him too..."

"Lose who? Kagome you're not making any sense..." Kikyo watched helplessly as tears stained she sister's face...

* * *

'Sess... Sessho...' her mind started on its own, body frozen in fear. "Sesshomaru!" the chocked cry escaped her throat as she ran to his unconscious form.

Braking to her knees near his still body, shaky hands reached out as her heart drummed in her ears. She turned him to the side and watched his paled face, bloodstained parted lips as a small breath passed them.

"No..." she whispered as his face was cold to her hand. "Sesshomaru!" Hurrying she opened his kimono and lowered her ear to his chest and listened for a heartbeat. Finding her hope she knew how to help him, for now at least. She needed to get him warm again. Looking around she decided the order things needed to be completed. First were the windows, she put the wooden winter window over the thorn one and over the other one and secured each with wood beans to keep them locked tight, same went for the door. For the next step she put extra wood in the fireplace to get it burning again. Returning to Sesshomaru's side she got her hands fisted in the collar of his kimono and dragged him closer to the fireplace. Then she began undressing him of his outer kimono that was drenched thinking that the undershirt was somewhat dry, to her disappointment this too was completely wet and same went for his hakama's. There was no doubt about it, Sesshomaru was cold to the bone, his body had a dangerously low temperature and if it wasn't raised soon his heart would stop and he would die. You'd think of it impossible but she knew, what others didn't, what he wanted no one to ever find out... He was punishing himself. The anti-social behavior was only a cover up for the true punishment he had arranged for himself due to his belief that he was to blame for Izzaryo's death and Inuyasha's disappearance, possibly his death as well.

"Please don't be mad at me." she whispered and begun undressing him out of his wet garments and covered him with her own, leaving herself only in the light cotton kimono she had under the two other kimonos. Putting aside her embarrassment she started rubbing his skin with her hands, putting pressure so that his muscles would contract under her palms, thus producing the needed heat. She worked every muscle she could in his arms, shoulders, chest, legs, everywhere but she always kept in mind not to do anything improper or even go too close to his private parts. Not to soon she couldn't feel her arms anymore, her fingers had gotten numb some while back too, she was exhausted but giving up would mean letting him die. Just the thought made her heart twist painfully. Suddenly she realized something she missed, she was so worked up with rising his temperature with the help of her hands that she failed to notice how her own temperature had risen to a great extent due to her excessive movement. Even though she was still reserved on the action, she laid over him trying to cover as much of his body as possible taking in account the difference in size, his chest and abdomen were the primary parts that needed to be kept warm. Without her consent the strain of her body took effect and she fell asleep just as his body temperature started nearing her own. A light stir and troubled breathing woke her up; she crawled away from him and watched as he coughed a bit of blood and then raised to stand on his elbows. Unfocused he looked at her.

"You said you would stop." the words came out without her will. He looked away to the side avoiding her eyes even if his vision was a blurry mess. He knew to what she was referring to, it was written allover his face, he didn't have the necessary strength to put up his mask, not that it wold have worked with her anyway...

"It is my own decision." his voice came in a whisper.

"So this is how much your word is worth..."

"You know nothing!" he said looking towards the alter as he could sense the aroma sticks.

"I know enough!" she spat as tears stung at her eyes, she hugged herself, head low as she whispered back at him. "I saw how you got into fights just to hurt yourself, getting in the way of the blade instead of avoiding it, adding stupid accidents when you were forbidden to fight anymore... and there's still one thing you do even till this day and it nearly killed you..." a sad smile crossed her lips for a moment but he couldn't see it, he just felt it.

"This is none of your concern." She ignored him.

"Instead of trying to kill yourself you should be out there looking for him!"

"He is dead!" he closed his eyes tightly shut.

"No one found proof that he is dead! And besides he promised to come back! You told me that! " she leaned forward looking at him.

"He can't come back from the dead!" he looked in her direction, but to no use, he could only make out a shadow.

"Even so you shouldn't hurry up to meet him! Many still need you alive!"he remained silent. "Your father would most likely loose his mind and be killed by your enemies. The Higurashi family will remain without their strongest ally."

"That's all politics."

"And where does Kagome fit in this politics? Have you forgotten about her? She will have no one to turn to anymore! And she doesn't even know everything,"

"Rin, they would all manage somehow."

"Then what about me?" tears slipped down her cheeks "What about me Sesshomaru? How would I deal with it? I have no one else."he remained silent. "But why would that even bother you, it's not like you ever cared about what happed to me..." she dried her tears. "It doesn't mater. I came to say goodbye anyway."

"Goodbye?" he repeated.

"Yes, it seams that I could finally prove useful to your father."

"How?" he asked without thinking. Rin looked away ashamed. He could now make up her general form from how he was pin pointing her face.

"As an exchange." she spitted out like poison. "It seams that someone might have information on your brother."

"Is that true?" his voice stern.

"Maybe, but he won't say anything before he gets me. And even if it were to be proven wrong you wouldn't be at a loss at all." she laughed.

"What?" he frowned at her.

"Don't act revolted, you know it's too damn convenient. You might find out about your long lost brother and you finally get reed of the annoying human that has plagued your life for so long and if it's just the last one you're still winning."

"Rin." he didn't seem to like her words at all. "You don't have to do no such thing." his personality started to come along as he tried to to stand but couldn't get his body to obey.

"How could I refuse? I have been under the protection of this family ever since you took me from my own. I'm so in-depth that a negative answer would not be accepted."

"There must be a way for you to refuse this. It is impossible for this to be an ultimatum." he thought, his head back and eyes closed. She fidget and his sharp hearing had caught the small noise.

"There is, but it would be impossible."

"Why is that?"

"It just is."

"As a token of this Sessomaru's appreciation for your humble attempt of help..."

'Yep that's just like you...' the thought crossed her mind.

"I shall do everything in my power to assist you."

"Yeah, like that will ever happen!" she laugh sarcastically.

"Why so sure?"

"Because there's no way that you would do such a thing!"

"If it's in my power I will do it." he breathed exasperated even if he still didn't look at her. She staid quiet for a moment ad then just blurred everything out.

"Then just mate me!" his eyes connected to hers and he just stood there looking at her, swallowing hard a couple of times as he was at a loss of words. "See? I thought so..." the words lingered in the air as she raised calmly, unlocked the door and taking her umbrella she left in the storm, just leaving him there, not even looking back.

* * *

Again she found herself lost in darkness as her hearth ached in pain. 'I... I asked him to mate me?' she thought as the world started to light up around her. Looking around she found herself in a clearing; she remembered the small temple with the laughing Buddha where the meeting place was set. 'So, in the end I still went...' her thought had sadness lurking in it. Wind rustled the trees around her and she felt the presence of a youkai. Looking up she saw a wind demoness with blood red eyes.

"Are you lord Sesshomaru's filthy human?" she asked eyes filling up with hatred.

"I am no one's belonging. But I am whom was asked to come for the exchange." Rin answered calmly. The wind demon stepped down from her feather.

"I am Kagura, the one that's going to take..."

"Before that, I want to see the evidence of lord Inuyasha's good health." she interrupted the demon without letting place for an argument. Kagura frowned.

"Fine." she said and taking out of her kimono she threw something rapped in a cloth. Catching and opening the package Rin saw the evidence, since it couldn't be Lord Inutashio's and certainly not Sesshomaru's. She smiled satisfied that the deal was true. But before she could tuck away the re-rapped package it was taken from her hand. Startled she looked at the demon. "You saw the evidence, now I want answers!"

"Like what and give it back!" she tried to get it back but Kagura stopped her with a fan.

"Like how you got to be lord Sesshomaru's fiancee?"

"What?" she stopped shocked. "That can't be he would never agree." she reached out and grabbed the package from Kagura's hand but got her cheek scrapped from her fan.

"Then how come he refused me when I asked him to mate me! Saying that he already agreed to mate another?"

"It is true that I asked but he would never agree to something like this!" Rin defended stepping away from Kagura.

"Then what might your name be?" she asked stepping forward, eyes full of killing intent.

"Rin..." when she saw the the demon's eyes darken she started to run.

"Die!" Kagura's fan attack struck her before sending her flying into a tree. She was going to finish the job but they both sensed a powerful demon approaching.

"Sesshomaru."Rin breathed in a whisper but Kagura heard her and transformed her feather to fly away before he got here.

"I'll be back to finish the job, you won't get away!" Her red eyes frightened Rin, she felt cold chills going up her spine in promised death.

The demon flew away but Sesshomaru could catch up to her, that wasn't a problem. Rin felt her strength leaving her body. She was about to close her eyes when she saw a flash of silver heading straight towards her. Then she could clearly make out Sesshomaru's form and in a moment he was in front of her. His delight left his face when he saw her.

"Rin?" misunderstanding him she blurred out.

"Sorry to disappoint you but you missed her, she just left a moment ago."

"Are you alright?" he asked ignoring what she said.

"Why do you ask? You just missed her."

"Missed who?" She smiled sadly. He twisted his nose as he had felt the smell of blood. "Are you alright? I smell blood."

"Yep."Rin smiled again. "I only scratched my cheek" he didn't know if he should believe her or not even if she didn't smell of lie. "But more important, Inuyasha's alive!" she continued.

"How do you know?" Rin handed him the cloth. He took it and opened it up.

"You can't fake this, and I'm sure his scent can be sensed clearly." inhaling his face lit up.

"It's true, and from the length it was cut just recently."

"She might know where he is, so you should go after her."

"And you?" he asked, this was quite rare on his behalf. "Are you sure you're alright?" he kneeled in front of her and wiped the blood off her cheek. His eyes worried when she twitched away from his hand.

"You waited for so long to find a trace of your brother and now you're letting it get away..." she looked away from him. She was a bit startled when he grabbed her chin and kissed her. He acted as a whole different person, she even wondered if he had hit his head by any chance.

"Are you mad? What's wrong with you?" she blurred from her surprised state.

"I will." he said.

"What?" he rose and inhaled to track down the demon that was here earlier.

"This Sesshomaru promises to mate you, if you'll have me Rin."And after that he just left at a hurried pace to catch up to the youkai. She was all alone in the clearing loosing blood and too hurt to move or even talk. She could only stay and think about how her life changed after she met Sesshomaru, and how her feelings towards him had changed from gratefulness to admiration, to love. She knew it was childish but she had loved him since the day they met, she could see that now; her hearth had to mature so that she could understand this love she had for him. Her lips tingled of his taste and the small pressure he left on them. When her tired mind finally understood what he said she whispered.

"I'll be long gone before you'll return...I love you, Sesshomaru..." she said as her eyesight darkened; before closing her eyes shut she only managed to see a flash of red and white compared with the clearing's green...

* * *

He was sitting in front of the window trying to calm himself but images from the night before still plagued his mind no mater how he tried to motivate what he saw...

After some hours had passed, he calmed down a bit and he decided to check up on Kagome and the boy. He neared Kagome's room window just in time to hear the boy saying good night to her. He looked inside from a small distance and saw that she was sleeping in bed and the boy putting a book in the wall and covered it with the mirror. Seeing as the boy didn't climb in bed next to her but staid at its foot, he breathed relieved. He staid a bit studding the boy's face, it reminded him of his lost son but that would be impossible, this boy was human and he had never seen Inuyasha's human form, he seemed to be ashamed of it and he'd always hide when his demon blood weakened for any reason. He was about to leave when he heard Kagome's voice calling to the boy.

"Alex..." the boy opened his eyes but didn't answer as if to make sure he had heard right. "Alex..."she called again coming to the bed's edge looking down at him.

"Yes...my mistress..." he answered looking up to her. Kagome leaned down to him and kissed his lips. Inutashio was at a loss of words. She straightened her back a bit to secure her shreds of hair behind her pointy ears before leaning down again, her fangs showing as she licked her lips before crashing them on Alex's.

'Want.' He had seen it in her eyes. He never thought it possible, not from Kagome and towards a human at that. The boy fisted his right hand in her hair to keep her there. Kagome's hand slipped down his chest from the awkward position and easily cut the bandages leaving his chest bare. He was surprised seeing that the wound he had made a few hours early had completely disappeared. Kagome's claws scrapped over his skin leaving red lines behind and blood came to the surface of the skin making her claim on the boy visible. His hearth ached. She lifted her head a bit, her face standing just a few inches away from his, the boy's hand still fisted in her hair. He looked in her eyes and liked his lips before bitting his lower lip drawing blood, her eyes darkened in lust as he dared her to move. Not taking the lead she waited for his permission. He moved his head to the side exposing his neck to her. She cautiously approached him and licked his neck smiling against his skin when her fangs scrapped him avoiding his pulse point. The action drew blood to stain his tanned skin. She licked lightly as if enjoying the taste of his blood. She purred when he offered her the blood on his lips and hungrily suckled on his lower lip till the bleeding stopped.

"Kagome." the young man whispered with a serious voice. She purred again, waiting for what he had to say or to ask her. "Why half-breed? How could you be a half-breed?" he tried distracting her from her goal. She saddened a bit, still she didn't leave her ground and tried kissing him again but the hand in her hair made it impossible to move.

"Please..." she breathed. Giving in he brought his lips to hers, she moaned in his mouth and pulled at his neck, turning him to stand on his knees. "Please..." she pulled at him again, her eyes gleaming in the candle's light. "...In-" he kissed her again, making her lean on her back as he stretched next to her. She looked up at him a bit disappointed. Inutashio was furious, his displeasure showing on his features. This was not the Kagome he knew, the one he helped raise, this was just a bitch in heat!

"Kagome, we shouldn't." he said, "...you're not yourself..."

'Could he know?' he thought, seeing that the boy was resisting her pleas at least to know her reasoning.

"Kagome, " he started sternly, and she stopped to listen to him. "You're in heat..." he said plainly. She looked away avoiding his eyes. Somehow the boy knew, he knew what had taken over Kagome. He knew Kagome's heat was about to come, even if the others had no idea, that's why he wanted the boy out of her room at all cost, but at that time her heat must have already taken charge. "Kagome, look at me, damnit!" she looked at him.

"Please..." tears gathered in her eyes. He knew the first heat would be hard to control, that's why Kagome's contact with males was strictly to family, not knowing when it would surface that was the best choice.

"You'll end up pregnant." tears spilled from the corners of her eyes. "Is that what you want? You said you had a duty..." he leaned his forehead to hers.

"I want you..." she whispered, he looked in her eyes, that had cleared of lust.

"I want you too."he kissed her forehead. "But..." he continued, "If you really want me you'll let me prove myself." The boy had some brain to keep cool in this situation and actually think about a future. Not taking the chance he knew any other male would even if in the end Kagome made the decision.

"How?"

"I'll find a way, just hang in there, OK?"

"Promise?"

"I promise." then he leaned and kissed her mouth lightly before turning her on her side and spooning against her, she sighed contend as she was pressed tightly against his body and his arm circled her waist to keep her still. He was utterly surprised by this young man's actions. Inutashio returned to his room thinking of what he had just witnessed.

'Not only that he controlled himself but also kept Kagome in check.' Inutashio felt a bit ashamed for spying on them but he had his reasons, and now he knew what the boy was capable of. "But, still... how would a ningen know how to calm a bitch in heat when a pup is not needed? There's no doubt about it..." he whispered frowning. "He copied the position used for resting after coupling, securing the female and letting her feel pressure of what was and what will come, so that her heat was bearable. But..." he yawned, his mind a bit to tired for this, tomorrow will be another day to think things over...

* * *

As a revelation, the first thing she remembered was the red and white kimono of the elderly woman that took care of her the next months even if she couldn't remember her past. After that time it didn't mater anymore since no one came to look for her. The old woman and her husband were all alone since their only daughter had died as a child when a pack of wolves attacked their home. They often visited the Sacred Shrine and that's where she met Sayo that became her mentor and took her in when her adoptive parents died. At that time she was still untrained and couldn't do anything for them or even herself. Sayo came and saved her but used her own health to restore hers. Then she was asked by a lord to watch over his daughter's pregnancy and both mother and child after the birth. She staid till Kaede asked for her when Sayo's duty came to an end. Sayo's last words rang in her hearth as she could feel being puled back by the voice calling her name.

"Rin." she opened her eyes and looked at the darkened sky.

"Look for only..." she whispered as a light breeze brushed her cheek as the other was pressed against a strong chest. "...silver..." she continued as silver shreds of hair came into her eyesight "...and..." she followed the gleaming light up to the owners face "...gold... nothing less." she finished as she looked in his eyes.

"Rin..." he called to her again. "I'm sorry I left that time..." his features saddened. "I shouldn't have, and then no matter how much I looked for you, I couldn't find you..." she just stared at him.

"Who are you?" she asked, face blank of emotions. Sesshomaru couldn't believe what he heard after he clearly saw recognition in her eyes just a moment ago. He looked away. Could he bare this? To find her, after he thought she was dead for the past ten years? And lose her again? Why couldn't the heavens give him this chance of being complete? His brother was finally found; he felt half of his hearth return to him but the other couldn't? Even if it was in front of him?

A small hand was placed on his cheek and he let it turn his head to face the person in his arms. Her small warm lips put light pressure on the corner of his mouth. His eyes closed on their own, the pleasant sensation couldn't be real...

"This isn't like you Sesshomaru." she whispered in his ear. Sesshomaru opened his eyes in surprise and looked at her smiling face. "Normally you'd get really mad if I tried anything like this."

"Rin?"

"Yes?" she smiled again.

"You're not mocking me, are you?" she shook her head no, the smile never leaving her lips one moment.

"Should I give you flowers?" his face became serious.

"Never."

"Why?" her face saddened and her lower lip quivered as of a child, again he was refusing her statement of her feelings towards him. Her eyes widened and her cheeks got a bright blush when he kissed her. He didn't even let her breath as he gently crushed her to him. He couldn't be any happier when she kissed him back. Her hands going over his shoulders and then to the back of his neck to bring herself closer to him. The sky completely darkened before their lips parted. Then she just laid her head on his chest as he rapped his strong arms to keep her warm. After a while she broke the silence. "Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, Rin. " she blushed for a moment at hearing her name role off his tongue and lips like that, his lips that had swollen hers and his tongue that make her gasp every time he licked from the corner of her mouth to the other just so that he could enter and assault her senses. She couldn't believe it, she had gotten her memory back, she knew who this strong and beautiful youkai was and she now knew who her hearth longed for, that he was the owner of those eyes that she dreamed of with fondness in her hearth. Dreaming of kissing the owner of those eyes was so delightful that her lips tingled the next day, and she used to secretly blush every time she touched them and remembered her dream. But this... this wasn't a dream, he was here, his lips where real and his taste was heavenly. Touching her mouth with her fingertips, made heat rise to her face and her eyes close in pure delight. "Rin?" he woke her from her thoughts. What was it that she wanted to ask? Oh yeah... she remembered now.

"Did... did you mean it?"she looked at him and he lowered his gaze to her.

"How do you feel? Can we leave soon?"she was a bit disappointed by this but answered anyway.

"I'm fine. We can leave right now, if you want." he gave her a little smile when she raised to her feet, ready to leave as soon as he got up. Once to his full high he took her in his arms with a surprised 'eep' from her and left at a quick pace over the tree tops. "Where are we going?" Rin asked when she lifted her head from the crouch of his neck to look at him.

"To the ball, where else? You have something to give to princess Kagome, right?" her face lit up.

"That's right. But are you alright?" she asked worried, she knew he was a fast healer but still not much time had passed since she found him.

"I am, don't worry." she nodded against his chest. "I want you to meet my brother, Inuyasha."

"You found him?"

"More like he found us, but because of what he had been through...things will be much more complicated..." he continued as his speed increased, they will reach the palace in about twenty minutes...

* * *

"How could that boy know so much about inu youkai?" Inutashio pondered continuing the path his thoughts lost last night. He heard a knock at the door. "Yes?" Eri opened the door slightly and entered the room. "Yes, Eri. Has anything change?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well?" he asked without turning to face her.

"There is someone that wants to talk to you."

"Who might that be?" he poured a glass of wine.

"I do, old man." he turned and dropped his wine, the glass shattering in a thousand pieces its content staining the floor. There in front of him stood the boy he left struggling for life just a few hours ago.

"How? Who are you?" he asked frowning.

"Leave us." the boy said to Eri.

"Yes my lord." she bowed and left the room closing the door after her. The boy turned his eyes to the older lord and joined the stare match before breaking the silence. "I have some questions."

"Ha, you have questions? I think mine are more urgent than yours."

"All in a minute-." he said before coughing up blood in his palm. The foul smell made Inutashio's nose twitch. The boy found a basin for washing hands and washed away the blood. Then pointing to one of the armchairs next to the fire. "Do you mind if we sit, before I faint?"

"Sure." he agreed when he saw the boy's pained face. Sure it was surprising that the boy became conscious but he wouldn't be healed that fast. "What do you want to know, boy?"

"When I was a child I lost my title that was given to me by my father, how can I get it back?" Inutashio thought for a moment.

"How did you lose your title?"

"Until just recently when Kagome freed me, I was a slave. Not born as a slave but you can figure the rest." Inuthasio nodded.

"Well since you are no longer a slave, there is a way. Why?" but the boy didn't answer, instead he asked another question.

"How did Kagome's dad die?" Inutashio was taken aback by this, why would he be interested in that?

"He was killed..." the boy's eyes frowned as he leaned forward and he continued with what he was about to say.

"By wolves..."

"Yes..."

"Three winters ago..."

"Yes..."

"She was there wasn't she?" Inutasio nodded. "And Kagome lost it..."

"How do you know this things?" the boy leaned back in the chair and brought a hand over his closed eyes.

"I was there... but I couldn't remember till now." the lord's eyes widened.

"How could you have survived?"

"She saved me and then sealed my memory..." he nodded in understanding. "I would confront her about it but judging from yesterday it would be in vain.."

"Quite possible." he agreed.

"I have one more question..." he waited for Inutashio's nod to continue. "Who was Kagome's intended?"

"What do you mean?"

"I need to know the truth, please." his eyes begged him and even if he was somebody else his eyes reminded him of Inuyasha on that last evening.

"My son." he rubbed his forehead.

"Which one?" his eyes snapped open. Not many knew about this so how could he?

"Inuyasha." the boy somehow breathed in relief. But his clenched jaw spoke otherwise.

"If... if he was in a situation like mine, how could he deal with it?" he could see the boy was sincere in his words and maybe he really had lost his title of royalty thus making him a candidate to Kagome's hand and she had already chosen him, even if it pained him for his son, Kagome's best interests had priority.

"First, he would need Tetsusaiga, which I see you already have..." he started frowning, but continued. "Then Kagome would have to accept your touch, not that much of a problem either..." the boy laughed.

"I wonder about that... when she finds out everything..." he whispered.

"Not to mention that you'd have to defeat the other candidates."

"O.K. That could be taken cared of, but there's one more thing, isn't it?" the boys smile disappeared.

"Your family would have to back you up."

"That would be a bit difficult. I don't know if they'll want me back..." Inutashio wanted to say something but words just wouldn't come out. "Anyway..." he continued. "I wanted to know your position towards me."

"That depends on a few things boy..."

"Like if your son comes back..."

"Yes."

"Should I be aware of anything else?" he asked standing and moving towards the window even if his body hurt.

"Why so interested?" Inutashio turned to see what he was doing. The boy leaned against the window looking in the distance as pain tightened in his chest.

"I can't live without her anymore..." he nearly missed the boy's whisper.

* * *

Two figures walked down the dim lighted halls nearing their destination. The large double door came into view. Two guards opened the the door and the two entered the large ballroom.

"Do you see her?"

"No. She must have went out to get some air." the two hurried outside the balcony. Opening the balcony's door they hear the discussion the two girls were having.

"I-I might lose him..."

"Lose who? Kagome you're not making any sense..."

"Kagome?"

"Sango?"

"What's wrong?" Sango run and embraced Kagome as tears run down her friends face. "There, there, breath, Kagome and calm yourself down..." Sango whispered patting her friend's back...

A/N: I'm not making any promises of a new update in the nearest future, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading.


	63. Chapter 63

_**Chapter 63: Fight**_

_**last...**_

After a few more chocked breaths Kagome calmed her tears enough to look at her friend. Her fists clenched in Sango's kimono.

"Sango..." she whispered. "It feels like his slipping away through my fingers..." Kagome leaned her forehead in her friend's chest. "Just like that time..." Miroku looked at Sango's visibly paling face. She stood rigid, she too had gotten the same feeling a long time ago, the day she witnessed the frightening power of The Great Dog of Ice. There weren't many who knew of this. Despite being called her friend Sango was the closest thing to a sister than Kikyo would ever represent. The link she shared with Kagome was the same their mothers had. They were called soul-sisters. Her mother once explained to her that this link though it brought joy could someday bring them great sorrow and pain... she knew that... and she was there when all hell broke loose, fortunately Kagome was still too young. She was around six at that time but without a doubt every cell in her body remembered that feeling, even now the fright that was implemented in her body was eating away the light in her eyes.

"Kagome..." she embraced her. "It's not the same..." she whispered in comfort. "It can't be the same... like that time..." Kagome shook her head.

"No. It is. I know this time he's the one... mom told me that day, dad said it as well before he died... and I feel him slipping away just like them."

"What are you talking about? What's going on?" Kikyo asked confused.

"It's Alex this time, isn't it?" Miroku's question was answered by Sango's nod. She was about to open her mouth to say something when the balcony's closed door flung open as a short breath Yuka rushed through.

"Kagome-sama." the worry in her voice startled Kagome. "I can't find Eri or your... guest."

"What?" Kagome palled.

"But the guards said they saw two persons going towards Lord Inutashio's wing!" hearing this the group hurried inside careful not to draw too much attention as they headed to the door. Kagome's march went to a halt when the large doors before her opened for two figures to enter the ballroom.

* * *

"I wanted to know your position towards me."

"That depends on a few things boy..."

"Like if your son comes back..."

"Yes."

"Should I be aware of anything else?" he asked standing and moving towards the window even if his body hurt.

"Why so interested?" Inutashio turned to see what he was doing. The boy leaned against the window looking in the distance as pain tightened in his chest.

"I can't live without her anymore..." he nearly missed the boy's whisper. The older man neared him and placed a hand on his shoulder, the weight of his palm seamed overwhelming but still reassuring.

"You should rest for now, I'll call Kagome later for you."

"Thanks, but if I want to be with her, I should use this chance to show my intentions, right?" he looked in the man's eyes.

"I admire your courage and stubbornness but... still... you're just human..." the boy twitched.

"Don't be too sure of yourself." he whispered moving his hand away and turned to the door. "It wasn't acting on human ration the other night."

"What do you mean?"he asked surprised that the boy knew he had observed their erm... private time. The yung man exited the room without answering him so he followed. He walked behind him as the boy seamed to make his way down the halls. The sweet tone of music filled the air and stated that they were approaching the ballroom. As the last turn in the hall came into view they came to an abrupt stop. Inutashio seamed to be concentrating on the boy too much as his weariness of their surroundings dulled its normal edge. He had nearly toppled over him. He went to ask what had happened and he was taken aback when the boy snarled with a growl. His muscles twitched under his garments as he grabbed his nose leaning against the wall. His disgust showed clearly on his face in anger. Inutashio approached the corner and looked in the grand hall opening before the ballroom. His face too took a similar shade in anger and disgust at the scent that met him just before the ballroom's doors opened for the couple to enter.

* * *

"Kagome, there you where!" the man exclaimed. "I've looked for you everywhere, I couldn't seem to find you." he reached his hand out to get a hold of her.

"And you thought you'd find me under that bitches skirt?" Kagome stepped back narrowing her eyes, her nose twitching at their stench and Sango along with Miroku stepped forward to keep him a good distance away from their friend.

"Can't lie that I hadn't checked there too." He grinned in his arrogance. "But now that I found you again..." in the beat of the eye he had her by the waist, her back tightly against his chest. He lowered his face in the crouch of her neck and sniffed before he licked the spot destined for mates to share. Kagome's face turned red and green in anger and disgust. All the guests turned their eyes at the scene. Some had horrid expressions when most of the younger male sheared envy, disgust and outrage.

"Let go, you wolf!" she shouted and struggled to get loose, but her movements where sealed when his hand fisted in her hair. Sill she angrily pierced his arms with her claws but he didn't even flinch. His eyes had become a reddish hue. "I'm not your mate nor do I wish to!" she screamed but he just laughed at her and grind himself into her.

"In the way you are now all I have to do is to make you even more needing AND you would beg me to take you." Kagome paled as did her friends. At his glare they had to step back for Kagome's safety.

"Take your hands off her this instant!" Inutashio's voice rung across the room from the door. His eyes had rimmed red in outrage at his impertinence. Kouga lifted his head from the crouch of her neck and snorted.

"Tsk. Your say in this mater has ended the moment she came of age." Inutashio's jaw tightened. "Now..." his lips turned to her ear. "Where's your precious lover, Kagome? I can't smell him on you at all..." he whispered. "Did he die? Or did you kill him yourself?"

"Let go of me!" she repeated fussing and struggling to get free. He shook her like a rag doll and then tightened his grip even more. Her neck was completely exposed to his bared fangs.

"Wolf, this is your last warning." Inutashio insisted. His knuckles turned white whit the force his fists clenched. Kouga grinned next to her neck.

"Once I sink my fangs in, she'll be begging." he licked his lips. Sickening sensation gathered in the pit of her stomach. All she wanted to do in that moment was to throw up.

"Be my guest, if it makes you feel better..." Kagome's eyes widened at the calm voice. Kouga narrowed his eyes. At the entrance of the ballroom, a man stepped forward from the shadows into the light. "But I'll be the one begged." Inutashio looked at the man, eyes narrowing.

"Boy, you are in no condition to take a stand." the boy chuckled. His hand went to the hilt of his sword. He advanced with slow, steady steps.

"A human?!" Kouga's disgusted voice spat with venom. "You slept with a human as well, you slut!?" he twisted her hand and she yelped. The guests cringed at her display of pain. The situation seamed to be getting worse.

"Don't do anything foolish boy." Inutashio advised but the young male ignored him. His eyes had never left Kagome's pained ones.

"Kagome, I lied to you." her eyes clouded with confusion. "I'm not worthy of being your mate yet, I might never be..." he admitted. Kouga grinned in triumph. The boy had now closed his eyes in concentration and took a deep breath.

"See, it's my win." the wolf purred in satisfaction.

"But... I won't let a male whore have you either!" his voice stated with calm and determination, eyes now alert and calculating. The ookami youkai bared his fangs like a cornered mutt. Then it changed into a predatory grin as a mere human would not be a match for him. In fact he won't even break a sweat.

"No..." she whispered as he drew the sword. She felt no power coming from him, no demon aura at all.

"Oh, don't worry," Koga growled low into her ear. "I'll let you see your precious human's head while I take you." fear took over her and she wanted nothing more than to be human just so that she could purify him. Kagome struggled with new found sickness.

"What makes you think she slept with any other than me?" the two males battled with heated glares. "I assure you, flea bag, I was her only one." the dark haired man stopped ten feet from them. Only truth emanated from his form. Kouga snarled and the other made an inhuman growl. Confusion spread over most of the hall's occupants at the display. Then Kouga defiantly bit down making sure the wound was deep and painful. Kagome's choked cry came out silent to most as the crowd's gasps overleaped it.

"I'll tear you to shreds!" he growled and threw Kagome down at his own feet, knocking the breath out of her. Alex's eyes burned with rage. Tears were flowing freely from Kagome's eyes as one blooded hand reached out to him, the other clutching her bleeding neck..

'No, don't! You'll be killed, please stop! Inuyasha!' her mind screamed over and over again but no words would come out from her parted lips.

With the new information Inutashio realized a few things. One the boy had no other choice but to fight, two he was already Kagome's partner, three Kagome's sanity depended on the outcome of this battle as well.

* * *

Without warning Kouga leaped forward taking a swing at the man. He was blocked by the dull sword and thrown off balance. The other one took a few steps back.

"Sango, take care of Kagome!" she heard her friend call. She rushed over to her and lifted her up. "She can't interfere no mater what!" he ordered between blocks. He gasped in pain as Kouga made home with his claws.

"Where are you looking, you worm?!" he laughed maniacal. Alex turned rapidly, sword first. Kouga cringed in pain as the sword touched his skin. The swizzling sound accompanied the foul smell of burning flesh. "What the hell?!" the wolf spat in surprise and rage. Alex grinned.

"Right where I should be looking!" and he charged at Kouga. He made contact and pushed him into the wall only to be thrown back.

* * *

While the two fought Miroku exited the guests from the ballroom out of harm's way but some of the higher lords remained. As well as the other interested in mating with Kagome. Sure as hell they wouldn't miss their chance at challenging the tired winner. Sango kept Kagome up so she wouldn't choke and Inutashio now supervised an official match.

Kagome watched how a man she knew had no power fought for her. One she loved and felt as her other half, her completion. Every strike he took she could feel as her own and she was powerless.

* * *

The old youkai was worried for the foolish boy. The sword was of some help but without any youki there was only as much it could do. And his movements were becoming sloppy and his breathing ragged.

* * *

Another round the house kick from him connected and the man was slammed into a table. The wood gave in at the impact and crumbled under him. From his position on the floor, Alex defended with the sword against another well aimed foot. Kouga retracted the appendage before contact. He growled in frustration as he couldn't get as close as he wanted to the not so weak human. He corrected his previous conception wiping the sweat from his brow. He barely finished the move and the human was in his face sword first.

* * *

Miroku rushed back to his bleeding friend. He put pressure on the wound and called forth his powers to assist in her healing, tempting her youki to the surface. It was a gamble to say the least but it was about all he could do to help. Sango was torn between worrying over her bleeding friend or her other bleeding and fighting friend. When Kagome's bleeding wound closed up a bit they had tried to move her from there but she wouldn't budge. Her eyes watched with horror and sickening interest the fight between the two males.

* * *

Alex had taken some damage and now repeatedly stumbled when avoiding the deadly claws. His hands trembled and more often than before, had to tighten his grip on the sword. Kouga smiled. He had managed to tire out the pray and will soon go for the kill. He cursed the human as he drew a deep breath and chocked on the foul smell of burning flesh, some of his claws were chipped and bleeding from often connecting with the blasted steel of the sword.

* * *

Alex cursed as he spit blood. The last few attacks he had felt full force. The wounds in his back he had from Kagome had soaked through the bandages. It added to the amount of blood Kouga had drawn from him. Kagome whined in pain and it drew his attention. Without his sense of smell, discerning how hurt she truly was, became impossible. That was his mistake and he knew it as he felt Kouga's breath on his skin. His victorious laughter pierced his ears, and pain filled him when the wolf started to draw back his claws. Even so his eyes remained on Kagome's blood splattered face, his blood had coated her beautiful stripped face with red streaks. He stumbled forward and down to his knee. One hand gripped the sword he was supporting himself with. The other gripped the wound fruitlessly as Kouga's claws had pierced through to the other side. The wolf half circled him. But he concentrated on Kagome's changing eyes.

* * *

Kagome's eyes had closed in horror and a desperate whine passed her healing throat. In the next second warm liquid splattered her face. Some of it was at the corner of her mouth and instinctively she wiped it away with her tongue. It was blood and she had last tasted it the night before. It was his. It burned on her tongue and itched at her skin. The suction sound and powerful scent of blood made her eyes open in rage. A large amount of youki was released within her. Her friends tried to hold her down but were shaken off. She stood on hands and knees. Her fangs grew larger and sharper, showing over her lip. The tip of her nose felt cold and moist. Her ears hurt and stretched moving upwards. Her skin felt as if burning with all the small hairs piercing through. Fabric ripped open from the tension her broaden shoulders applied. Her bones popped out of their cavity to make room for the new arrangement and then align to the new form. Kagome growled and took a pouncing form.

* * *

Kouge watched surprised when Kagome's small frame morph to a black version of her father's more convenient size. He shook with pleasure. For this to happen there were two possibilities. One he had won her over or two she was getting ready for the kill. It was more likely the second. He concluded when her eyes staid menacingly glued to his pacing form. He had but one chance to subdue her.

* * *

Alex watched her form change. And then her getting ready to intervene. Just when she sprung forward he had extended his hand, palm facing her. His breath came out chocked for a moment when Kagome yelped in confusion and distress.

"Sit." he ordered. The hairs of her thick fur stood on end while cold shivers ran along her spine. Her white fangs barred at him. She growled low in her throat, ears lowering back against her skull.

* * *

Kouga jumped back as the sizzles passed him. Miroku shielded Sango from the heavy pressure by erecting a barrier around them. Inutashio looked upon the scene surprised by the development. Years back his best friend, Kagome's father had faced a similar situation. At the time he had been able to intervene. He managed to calm Kentaro before he could inflict damage on his future mate, but Kagome... she had inherited her mother's fury. The only thing that could surpass a mating bond and the instincts to protect one's mate. In that moment of fury she would kill anyone weaker than her without a second thought. There was no hope in saving the boy now. And once he was no more, he cringed at the thought, he'll have to stop a bloody carnage.

* * *

Kouga watched quietly and barely stopped the shiver running up and down hisspine. S uch power... his mouth watered as he could feel the sparks on his tongue. Rage boiled inside him when the pathetic human refused to stay down. Kagome's growling settled to a softer tone as the man before her wavered but still slowly got back to his feet. He stood there proud and strong before her.

* * *

He knew he had just one chance to claim her and no doubt the wolf's conclusion was running along the same path. So he gathered all the power he could find within his body and willed it to his hands from there he spread it along the edge of the sword. His eyes never wavered from hers. Doing so only meant death. Every cell in his body screamed that up to his brain. He felt the air sift and with that signal he too moved. Adrenaline had quicken his movements to a speed he had never been able to reach. With the triumphant flute sound of the sword he had won.

Koga never expected this when he neared him for the victory strike. How could the goddess of victory smile upon such a lowly creature instead of the mighty clan leader that he was?

* * *

A/N: Just so you'd know, I have not given up on any of the stories, especially this one. There were just some changes in my life that brought forth the need of a break. A long break but such were the circumstances. I'm in perfect health just so you won't worry :P Any updates that will be posted shall be around 3000 words at most. I find longer chapters tiring to read and reread before posting... that's about all...

Oh, if any of you would like to leave reviews and such, please feel free to do so. ( praying hopefully that someone that still follows the story will read and then leave a little review. ^-^')


End file.
